Schicksal und Tod mischen sich ein
by Imobilus
Summary: Zwei Engel mischen sich in die Geschehnisse der Zauberwelt ein. Tote kommen zurück, herbe Verlusste müssen verkraftet werden und dann ist da immer noch Voldemort, der mit der Hilfe des Schicksals in Persona die Welt an den Rand des Untergangs bringt.
1. Unerwartete Hilfe

Disclaimer: 

Im Grunde gehört alles JK Rowling, abgesehen von ein paar Charakteren die meiner Phantasie entsprungen sind. Ich verdiene hieran keinen Cent.

Positive Kritik ist ebenso erwünscht wie negative. Ersteres macht den Autor aber glücklicher. Seit aber bitte nicht ganz so streng, ich mach das noch nicht lange.

Was gibt es sonst noch?

Stimmt! Paring, Summary, Warnungen.

Paaring?

Ist eigentlich nicht mal eines geplant.

Besondere Warnungen?

Gibt es auch keine

Summary? (Kann ich so was überhaupt?)

Harry geht es ziemich schlecht nach Sirius Tod und jemand ganz besonderes beschließt ihm zu helfen.

Eien Danksagung geht an meine Betaleserin Kalya, die auch hier Korrekturgelesen hat.

Unerwartete Hilfe

Die Nacht war tiefschwarz. Kein Stern, kein Mond, nicht ein einziges Licht erleuchtete den Himmel oder die Umgebung. Die Dunkelheit schien alles Licht zu verschlucken. Außerdem herrschte völlige Stille. Nicht Mal ein Luftzug wehte durch die Bäume und lies die Blätter rascheln. Es war so still, dass es schon wider laut war. Es war gespenstisch und kalt. Bitterkalt. Und das, obwohl es mitten im Juli war und noch Stunden zuvor, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel gestanden hatte, nur im Schatten oder unter einem entsprechenden Schirm einigermaßen erträglich gewesen war. Es sei dann man beabsichtigte sich einen ordentlichen Sonnenbrand zu holen, oder gar als gebratenes Steak oder ähnliches sich irgendwelchen ausgehungerten Tieren zum Fraß vorzuwerfen.

Eine seltsam anmutende Gestalt stand mitten in der Luft, vor einem kleinen Haus, dass in einer ruhigen und beschaulichen Wohnsiedlung lang, wo alles ganz normal zu sein schien, wenn man von dieser seltsam gespenstischen Atmosphäre absah. Jeder Halm der Rasenflächen vor den Häusern sah aus als hätten die Bewohnter sie mit einem Lineal auf genau 2 cm Länge gestutzt, die Hecken waren akkurat geschnitten und in keinem der Blumenbete war keine auch noch so winzige Unkrautpflanze zu finden. Die Hausfassaden sahen aus wie frisch gestrichen und die Pflastersteine der Auffahrten wirkten wie gerade erst verlegt. Nur eben jene Gestalt passte gar nicht in das Bild einer englischen Mustervorstadt.

Sie trug einen schwarzen, langen Umhang, der, hätte sie auf dem Boden gestanden, eben diesen sicherlich von jeglichem Staub oder Dreck befreit hätte, wenn dort welcher zu finden gewesen wäre. Eine Kapuze verdecke ihr Gesicht völlig, ebenso wie die langen weiten Ärmel, die ihre Hände verbargen.

Nun konnte man vermuten, sofern man denn ein Eingeweihter war, es handelte sich bei dem oder auch der Unbekannten, denn das Geschlecht war nicht auszumachen, um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe. Auch ein besonders dreister und mutiger Todesser kam in Frage, wenn man bedachte wessen Haus es war vor dem sie sich gerade befand, oder ein Vampir der nicht wusste was gut für ihn war. Nur dies konnte alles nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen. Denn welchem Zauberer, Todesser oder Vampir ragten schon zwei pechschwarze Flügel aus dem Rücken? Keine Flügel so wie Drachen sie hatten. Es waren Flügel mit Federn. Pechschwarze Federn zierten die Flügel, deren Spannweite einzeln schon die Körpergröße dieses Geschöpfes weit übertraf. Diese Flügel taten aber keinen Schlag. Die oder der Fremde stand nur regungslos da, inmitten der Luft und sah unbeirrt durch das Fenster in ein kleines Zimmer.

Darin lag ein Junge mit schwarzen, zerstubbelten Haaren in einem Bett und wälzte sich gerade unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Augen waren, obwohl sie geschossen waren, feucht von Tränen. Auf dem Nachtschrank neben ihm, lagen eine Brille, ein langes dünnes Stück Holz, was selbst für einen Uneingeweihten als Zauberstab zu identifizieren gewesen wäre und drei Teile eines Spiegels. In einer Ecke stand ein Eulenkäfig, auf dessen Stange eine Schneeweiße Eule saß. Neben dem Käfig auf dem Boden lag ein Koffer dessen Deckel offen stand. Ein silbrigglänzendes Stück Stoff war zu erkennen, neben vielen Büchern, einem Besen, und weiteren schwarzen Umhängen mit einem rotgoldenen Emblem.

Die Gestalt hatte den Jungen schon seit einigen Tagen beobachtet und war besorgt. Er aß kaum etwas und ging auch nicht raus wie andere Jungendliche in seinem Alter. Er lag stundenlang auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke ohne sich zu rühren und das war beängstigend. Seine Verwandten bei denen er hier lebte, kümmerten sich nicht um ihn. Nicht im Geringsten. Einer von ihnen, ein besonders Fetter Junge, der eher einem Babyelefanten ähnlich sah und etwa in seinem Alter war, setzte sogar noch eines drauf. Er quälte ihn wo er nur konnte. Beschimpfte ihn, schlug ihn und machte sich über seine Alpträume lustig. Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts dazu, tat nichts dagegen, wehrte sich nicht einmal. Ihn schien es nicht zu interessieren.

„Wenn sich die Fesseln der Trauer und Angst um das Herz eines Menschen legt, ergreift Dunkelheit die Seele. Sie vergiftet sie langsam, unbemerkt von einem selbst und von anderen, bis es zu spät ist und die Seele so schwarz ist wie die Nacht und für immer in der Dunkelheit verloren."

Die Worte der Gestalt waren nur geflüstert, aber in der Stille wirken sie wie ein Donnerschlag den aber keiner hörte.

„Es mag Menschen geben die dir nicht zutrauen der Dunkelheit zu verfallen, weil eben diese Dunkelheit dir so viel angetan hat und du an sie alles verloren hast. Aber Menschen sind nicht unfehlbar und ich kann nicht zusehen wie du dich an die Dunkelheit verlierst. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie das strahlendweiße Licht der Hoffnung dieser Welt langsam aber sicher zu einem tiefschwarzen Licht der Furcht wird."

Dann verschwanden die Bruchstücke des einstigen Zweiwegespiegels und das silberne Stück Stoff, welches ein Tarnumhang war, vom Nachttisch und aus dem Koffer des Jungen und die Gestalt machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in das Nebenzimmer, in dem dieses Monster von einem Jungen schlief. Sie lächelte kalt, als sie kurz dessen Stirn berührte und er mit einem Mal unruhig wurde. „Sei froh, dass ich besseres zu tun habe als dich zu Foltern. Verdient hättest du es", flüsterte sie und verschwand dann mit einem kurzen Flimmern in der Luft und alles erwachte zum Leben. Straßenlaternen flackerten auf, die Sterne glitzerten vom Himmel und er fast runde Mond leuchtete auf die Straße hinab. Ein Windhauch ließ die Blätter einer nahegelegenen Eiche rascheln und irgendwo zirpte eine Grille. In dem Zimmer drehte sich der Junge wieder auf die andere Seite. Von der Gestalt hatten weder er, noch sein Vetter oder die anderen Bewohner des Hauses, ja nicht mal die der Nachbarhäuser etwas mitbekommen.

Während der Mond unweigerlich sich weiter seinen Weg am Sternenklaren Firmament bahnte und auch die Erde sich unaufhaltsam um die Sonne und um die eigene Achse drehte, tauchte die Gestalt mitten in einem Raum wieder auf, wo es eigentlich nicht hätte sein können. Nicht das sich diese ominöse Unbekannte geirrt hätte, mit ihrem Ziel. Nein, nein. Das Ziel war schon das Richtige, nur eigentlich hätte man dort nicht einfach so auftauchen können. Sie stand mitten in einem Raum, an dessen Seiten steinerne Stufen in die Mitte hinabführten. Dort fand sich ein Podest mit einem steinernern Torbogen indem ein schwarzer Vorhang hing, den der Zahn der Zeit nicht hatte verschonen wollen und seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Der Raum des Todes in der Mysterienabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums.

Auf etwa halber Höhe der steinernen Stufen, am Rand des Raumes standen zwei Männer und starrten das Geschöpf, an. Der eine war nicht besonders groß, sogar etwas kleiner als sie selbst, was für einen Mann schon etwas heißen sollte, da sie grade mal 1,65 m maß. Er hatte graue kurze Haare, blasse Haut und stumpfe, braune Augen. Das Leid, das diese Augen schon gesehen hatten schrie ihr förmlich entgegen. Außerdem war sein Gesicht nicht von Narben verschont geblieben und auch an Falten mangelte es nicht. Seine Seele, die erkannte wer ihm da gegenüberstand, flehte stumm und unbemerkt von dem Mann um Erlösung.

Der andere war jung, mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie und strotze vor Kraft. Sein Haar war dunkelblond, ebenfalls kurz und er hatte eisblaue Augen. Der Drang sich zu beweisen, zu zeigen was er alles konnte, trat ihr entgegen. Es war ein Tatendrang der irgendwann einmal sein Verhängnis werden würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Beide trugen sie pechschwarze Umhänge auf dem ein silbernes A im fahlen Licht der Fackeln glänzte.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte der größere barsch was das Geschöpf schmunzeln ließ. „Sei dir versichert dass du, wenn du es wüsstest, dich hinter deinem Kollegen verstecken und vor Angst zittern würdest. Außerdem solltest du lernen was Respekt heißt, auch in deinem Beruf ist so etwas von nutzem", meinte sie und dann erstarrte um sie herum alles. Die Männer bewegen sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Nicht ein Blinzeln war von ihnen zu vernehmen, kein Atemgeräusch. Die Fackeln erloschen und das einzige Licht kam von dem Vorhang im Torbogen. Er schimmerte Schwarzviolett und nur die Stimmen dahinter flüstern noch leise vor sich hin.

„Nicht weglaufen, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie an die Männer gewand und schritt durch den Vorhang hindurch ohne ein Gefühl von Angst. Die brauchte sie auch nicht zu haben. Ihr konnte nichts geschehen und sie war es gewohnt zwischen den Welten zu wandeln. Hinter dem Schleier machte sich die Gestalt auf der Suche nach dem Besitzer des Gegenstücks zu dem Spiegel, den sie sich von dem Jungen ausgeliehen hatte und nun repariert in der Hand hielt. Sie benutzte ihn als Wegweiser um ihn etwas schneller in dieser endlosen Weite zu finden.

Der Raum um sie herum war von einem blauviolettschwarzen Leuchten erhellt, ansonsten schien er endlos wie das Weltall. Hin und wieder musste sie ein paar anderen Umherschwebenden ausweichen die leise unverständliches vor sich hin murmelten. Keiner nahm Notiz von ihr. Alle waren in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Im Raum den sie hinter sich gelassen hatte, erwachte unterdessen alles wieder zum Leben, kaum das sie verschwunden war. „Wo zum Teufel ist sie hin?" fragte der Jüngere. „Erst mal lass den Teufel aus dem Spiel. Das bringt nur Unglück und zweitens ist es besser wir kümmern uns nicht weiter um sie. Deine Art war auch nicht gerade die Höfflichste, nur mal so bemerkt. Komm her, setz dich und mach deinen Zug", meinte der Ältere und nahm wieder Platz. „Was? Wie? Wir… wir müssen das melden gehen!" Der Alte lachte auf. „Sicher. Und was willst du sagen? Hier ist eine Vermummte Gestalt einfach ohne jedes Geräusch aufgetaucht? Und dann war sie einfach weg? Ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Ich sag dir mein Junge. Wenn du das erzählst bist du schneller wieder draußen als du gucken kannst. Und nun komm. Du bist dran mit deinem Zug." „Markus. Bist du total bescheuert? Ein Fremder ist hier im Ministerium und du willst Schach spielen?" „Verdammt Adrien. Nicht mal ´du weißt schon wer´ persönlich hätte eine Chance gegen sie. Sei froh das du noch am leben und gesund bist. Du hast keine Ahnung mit wem du dich da anlegen wolltest. Setz dich und mach deinen Zug", fauchte der Ältere ihn an. Irritiert sah der zu seinem Vorgesetzten, folgte dann aber dessen Befehl.

Die Fremde brauchte trotz des Spiegels eine Weile bis sie denjenigen den sie suchte im Reich der Verdammten gefunden hatte. Er trieb wie ein Stück Holz in der ruhigen See umher. Immer noch bewusstlos von dem Schocker der ihn getroffen und hier her verbannt hatte. Zu unrecht. Er hatte nie etwas unrechtes getan. Sie verstand nicht mal wie ihre Schwester ihm und dem Jungen so etwas antun konnte.

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sah ihn an. Zweifel hegte sie keine. Der Junge war verloren, wenn sie das hier nicht durchzog. Sie musste es tun. Konsequenzen würde es nicht geben, abgesehen das sich ihre Schwester bei ihrem Vater beschweren würde. Und damit konnte sie leben. Sie war es gewohnt vor ihrem Vater zitiert zu werden und ihm Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Na ja. Eigentlich tat er das seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt das seine Kinder sich von Zeit zu Zeit in die Haare bekamen. Vor allem sie und ihre Schwester. Mit ihrem Bruder gab es nie Streit. Zumindest nicht von ihrer Seite. In sein Terrain wagte sie sich nicht. Er war mächtig genug um einfach alles wieder Rückgängig zu machen und schreckte davor auch nicht zurück. Ihre Schwester hatte diesen Vorteil nicht und ihr Bruder verhielt sich neutral in diesem Geschwisterstreit.

Mit einem leichten schlag ihrer Flügel, die sie hier brauchte um zu Recht zu kommen, war sie bei ihm und berührte seine Hand. Damit hob sie den Schockzauber auf, der sich hier nicht wie in der Welt der Menschen nach drei Stunden von selbst auflöste. Die Gesetze der Welt der Lebenden hatten hier keine Bedeutung. Augenblicklich wachte er auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Seine grauen Augen trafen auf die Tiefschwarzen. Sie weiteten sich kurz vor Schreck, dann nickte er aber ergeben, was eigentlich schade war. Sie war angeblich eine sehr aufmerksame Gesprächspartnerin. Es gab nicht viele Menschen die sie erkannten, nur wer ihr direkt oder indirekt schon einmal begegnet waren, wusste ihren Namen und von denen war nicht mal die Hälfte mutig genug um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Stumm nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Eingang in diese Dimension. Als sie das Tor durchschritten hatten, konnte sie ihn gerade noch festhalten, um zu verhindern dass er auf die harten Steine aufschlug. „Ja, ja. Die Tücken der Schwerkraft. Aber keine Bange. Du wirst dich schnell wieder daran gewöhnen", schmunzelte sie ihm zu wurde aber dann unterbrochen.

„Stehen bleiben!" Verwundert sah die Gestalt auf und traf auf die eisblauen Augen von vorhin. „Sirius Black sie sind festgenommen!" sagte der junge Mann. „Adrien. Beweg deinen Hintern hier her, es sei denn du hast das dringende Bedürfnis das Jenseits kennen zu lernen", fauchte der Ältere Auror. „Nein Markus. Das ist Sirius Black. Der gesuchte Massenmörder und der Mann der als einziger bisher von Askaban fliehen konnte. Wenn ich ihn festnehme, dann bekomm ich endlich eine vernünftige Aufgabe." „Du möchtest also eine vernünftige Aufgabe? So grün wie du noch hinter den Ohren bist? Hör mir mal gut zu Kleiner, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist und ich bin mir fast sicher das es so ist, denn deine Angetraute erwartet immerhin ein Kind von dir, dann gehst du uns jetzt einfach aus dem Weg und tust so als sei nie etwas gewesen. Andernfalls zeige ich dir wie es im Jenseits aussieht, oder noch besser, du darfst den Platz von Mr. Black in der Welt hinter dem Vorhang einnehmen."

Der junge Auror hob seinen Zauberstab noch etwas weiter, aber sein Kollege nahm ihn den Stab aus der Hand und wandte sich an die Fremde. „Vergebt ihm bitte. Er hat nicht viel erlebt, bisher. Er weiß nicht viel über den Kampf. Ich bitte euch, gebt ihm eine Chance. Wenn ihr jemanden mitnehmen wollt dann mich." „Spinnst du?" fauchte Adrien. „Halt den Mund", fuhr ihn sein Vorgesetzter an. „Nein Markus. Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen, auch wenn ich deinen Wunsch verstehe. Kümmere dich gut um deinen Schützling sonst wird er sein Kind nicht mehr kennen lernen fürchte ich", sagte die Fremde und verschwand mit Sirius Black im nichts, aus der Sicht der Auroren.

Sie tauchte in einem leerstehenden Haus wieder auf, wo sie mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand, die in einem ebenfalls schwarzen Handschuh steckte, das Wohnzimmer wie neu erscheinen ließ. Vorsichtig half sie dem Geretteten auf die Couch. „Beruhig dich und bleib einfach sitzen. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da und zaubere nicht, es sei denn du hast Sehnsucht nach Askaban", sagte sie leise zu ihm und ließ etwas zu trinken auf dem Tisch erscheinen. Er nickte nur und legte seinen Zauberstab bei Seite, während die Unbekannte verschwand.

Ihr weiterer Weg führte zum öffentlichen Friedhof der kleinen Stadt. Ein weiterer Fehler ihrer Schwester musste ausgebadet werden. Der Junge hatte mehr als ein Recht darauf und hatte genug gelitten in ihren Augen. Vor einem Familiengrab blieb sie stehen und streckte beide Hände Richtung Himmel. Dann begann sie ein paar Worte zu murmeln die ein zufälliger Zuschauer nicht verstehen, ja nicht mal übersetzen hätte können.

Langsam formten sich zwei Lichtkugeln über dem Grab, die Zusehens größer wurden. Ein leichter warmer Wind der wie aus dem nichts aufgekommen war ließ ihren Umfang nach hinten aufflatterten. Die Ärmel rutschten bis zu den Ellenbogen zurück und auch die Kapuze rutschte ihr vom Kopf. Mit einem Mal erschienen ihre schwarzen Flügel und die Federn raschelten ebenso wie das Schwarze Stück Stoff sachte im Wind. Auch ihre tiefschwarzen rückenlangen Haare flatterten hinter ihr wie ein Schleier. Die Kugeln wuchsen soweit an, bis zwei erwachsene Menschen darin platz hatten aufrecht zu stehen und mit einem Knall erlosch das Licht und tatsächlich standen nun zwei Menschen auf dem Grab.

Beide sahen sich verdutzt an bis die Frau rot wurde. „Du bist nackt, James", flüsterte sie. Der Mann sah kurz an sich runter und grinste seine Frau dann an. „Du auch Liebes!"

Die Fremde lächelte erleichtert, dass es geklappt hatte und mit einer Handbewegung hatte sie zwei Umhänge in der Hand. „Zieht die über und dann sollten wir gehen, ehe uns jemand entdeckt." Der Mann nahm dem Geschöpf den Umhang ab und legte ihn seiner Frau um. Erst danach zog er sich selbst an. „Kommt. Ich kenn einen Weg, wie wir hier ganz schnell weg sind", erklärte die Gestalt und nahm die Hände der beiden.

Im nächsten Moment standen sie in dem Haus, indem sie auch den anderen Mann untergebracht hatte. „Sirius!" keuchte James entsetzt und der angesprochene schreckte hoch. „James?" rief er entsetzt aus und viel dann seinem alten Freund um den Hals. James Potter, mehr als verwirrt über dieses Verhalten klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Beruhig dich und erklär mir lieber was los ist." „Na ja. Du… ihr wart fast 15 Jahre tot. Und ich..." „Tot? Wir waren tot?" fragte Lily entsetzt. „Setzt euch alle erst mal ich denke ich muss euch etwas erklären", bat die Gestalt. Sie selbst nahm auch auf einem Sessel platz, während James sich beschützend zu Lily auf die Lehne des zweiten Sessels setzte.

„Ihr wisst wer ich bin, auch wenn wir uns nur einmal gesehen haben. Ich bin der Tod. Und ihr drei seid tot gewesen, auch wenn ihr euch, James und Lily, nicht mehr daran erinnern könnt." „Und warum sind wir jetzt wieder zu Hause?" fragte James, was den Tod lächeln ließ. „Berechtigte Frage die ich euch sehr gern beantworten will.

Wie schon gesagt, ihr seid ihr vor etwa 15 Jahren verstorben. An Helloween 1981. Und wir haben jetzt Juli 1996. Genau gesagt haben wir seit drei Stunden den 31. Juli 1996." Für einen Moment schwieg der Tod um den dreien die Möglichkeit zu geben das zu verdauen.

Lily und James nickten und die Frau sah sich suchend um. Ihr Angetrauter ahnte wen sie vermisste. „Wo ist unser Sohn?" fragte er. Die Engelsgestalt blickte zu Sirius. „Ich nehme an bei den Dursleys", meinte er ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „Er ist bei… Sirius warum? Du bist doch sein Pate! Du solltest dich um ihn kümmern sollte uns je etwas passieren", entgeisterte sich James.

„Beruhigt euch. Ich werde euch erzählen was sich zugetragen hat", sagte der Tod. „Peter Pettigrew hat euch an Lord Voldemort verraten. Der ist hergekommen um Harry wegen der Prophezeiung zu töten. Ihr habt euch ihm in den Weg gestellt und musstet euer Leben lassen, was nicht meine Schuld ist wie ich betonen muss. Ich bin nicht dafür zuständig wer, wann, wo und wie stirbt. Meine Aufgabe ist es die Seelen der Toten ins Jenseits zu führen. Meine Schwester, das Schicksal, ist dafür verantwortlich.

Nachdem er euch getötet hatte wollte er auch Harry töten. Da aber deine Frau, James sich für den Kleinen geopfert hat, war er durch einen Zauber geschützt den Tom, also Voldemort, verachtete, der aber mächtiger ist, als jeder andere Fluch oder Zauber. Sie hat ihn mit ihrer Liebe geschützt und der Avada Kedavra ist auf seinen Urheber zurück gefallen und hat ihn aus seinem Körper gerissen. Er war er nicht wirklich Tod und ich hatte keinen Zugriff auf ihn. Er wurde und an den Rand des Seins verbannt.

Sirius hier, kam nur um einige Minuten zu spät. Er war Peter besuchen gegangen und ahnte was passiert sein musste. Leider hat auch meine Schwester dafür sorge getragen das ihr keinem etwas von eurem Tausch erzählt habt und so hat man Sirius für euren Tod verantwortlich gemacht und ihn gejagt. Er seinerseits wusste aber wer der wahre Verräter war und hat Peter gejagt und auch gestellt. Leider allein und Peter hat wahrlich meisterhaft seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht. Lautstark hat er Sirius für euren Tod verantwortlich gemacht, sich selbst einen Finger abgeschnitten und dann die halbe Straße in die Luft gejagt. 12 Muggel sind dabei umgekommen. Er hat sich aber in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt und ist geflohen. Damit hatte Sirius nicht nur euch zwei, sondern auch euren Freund Peter und 12 Muggel auf dem Gewissen. Lebenslange Haft in Askaban ohne eine Verhandlung war seine Strafe.

Sirius wusste aber, dass auch die Todesser Peter jagten. Immerhin war er es gewesen der ihrem Meister es ermöglicht hatte seine Feinde zu bekommen was ihn ihrer Meinung nach umgebracht hatte. Somit war Harry in Sicherheit. Er wusste das Dumbledore ihn zu Lilys Schwester bringen wollte. Denn der Schuleiter hat den Blutschutz über Harry gesprochen. In Petunia Dursley fließt das gleiche Blut wie in Lilys Adern. Harry war sicher. Nein er ist Sicher. Solang wie er deren Heim sein zu Hause nennen kann.

Leider hat Peter es geschafft den Todessern zu entkommen. Er hatte sich bei einer Zaubererfamilie als Haustier verkrochen. Genau bei der Familie die einen Sohn in Harrys Alter hatte und der auf Hogwarts zu seinem Besten Freund werden würde. Die Weasleys. Vor drei Jahren entdeckte Sirius, dass Peter noch lebte und näher an Harrys dran war als irgendein anderer Todesser. Also ist er aus Askaban geflohen. Er hatte sich all die Jahre die Schuld an eurem Tod gegeben, die Dementoren konnten ihm nicht wirklich etwas anhaben. Außerdem sind die Gefühle von Tieren einfacher gestrickt als die von den Menschen. Er wollte Peter fangen und sein Werk vollenden.

Was in Harrys Drittem Jahr alles Passiert ist, kann er euch selbst erzählen und auch die beiden Jahre davor waren für euren Sohn nicht einfach. Tatsache ist das Peter abermals entkommen konnte und dann Sommer 1994 seinem Meister zu einem neuen Körper verholfen hat. Er ist zurück und mächtiger denn je. Im vergangenen Jahr, also Harrys 5 Schuljahr, gab es auch sehr viele Dinge die ihm das Leben scher gemacht haben. Und vor fünf Wochen dann kam es zu einem erneuten Treffen zwischen Voldemort und Harry. Der Lord wollte endlich die ganze Prophezeiung erfahren und hat Harry mit einem Trick ins Ministerium gelockt.

Er hat ihm weiß gemacht, dass er Sirius in seiner Gewalt hat. Sirius ist für Harry zu einem Vater und einem Freund geworden. Er wollte ihn retten und ist reingetappt. Sirius ist dann mit dem „Orden des Phönix" zu Harrys Rettung aufgebrochen und bei einem Kampf gegen seine Cousine durch das Tor der Verdammnis gefallen.

Harry ist am Boden zerstört. Er hat abgeschlossen mit sich und seinem Leben. Er hat alles verloren und sein Herz versinkt in Dunkelheit. Nur euer Freund Remus kommt ein klein wenig an ihn heran. Aber es reicht nicht. Und das ist bei weitem nicht Remus schuld. Er gibt sich wirklich alle erdenkliche Mühe. Aber auch er leidet und Harry scheut sich, ihm alles zu sagen. Er will ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun. Er gibt sich die Schuld an Sirius Tod.

Ich habe euch drei zurückgeholt damit ihr ihm helft. Ich kann nicht länger zu sehen wie meine Schwester die Welt in ein Chaos stürzt, nur weil einer ihrer Geliebten sie mal wieder abgewiesen oder sie ihre Tage hat, denn das Schicksal ist dafür verantwortlich wer, wann, wo und auf welche Weise diese Welt verlässt. Aber wenn das so weitergeht wird die Welt in Dunkelheit versinken und ich bekomme mehr zu tun als mir lieb ist."

Alle hatten ihr gebannt zugehört und sahen sie nun an. Mühsam erhob sich Sirius. „Bring mich zu Harry. Ich denke es ist besser ich gehe zu ihm. Der Schock mich wieder zu sehen dürfte nicht ganz so groß sein. Von euch kennt er nur ein paar Fotos, James." Der Mann stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „In deinem Zustand gehst du nirgends hin. Du siehst ja schlimmer aus als Moony nach einer Vollmondnacht. Ich bekomm das schon hin." „James. Harry hat so viel erlebt. Er ist insgesamt 4 Mal Voldemort entkommen. Und nach dem letzen Jahr greift er dich erst mal an, ehe er auf die Idee kommt das es stimmt. Er wird es für einen Trick halten", wiedersprach der Black Nachfahre. „Sirius, James hat Recht", begann Lily. „Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Wir gehen. Bleib du und ruh dich aus."

„Keinen Streit, bitte. James und Lily, geht ihr euch erst Mal richtig anziehen. Dann werde ich mit James und Sirius zu Harry gehen. Ich war so frei und habe mir den Tarnumhang ausgeliehen. Ich werde auf die beiden aufpassen. Lily vielleicht… na ja. Harry wird heute 16. Und du bist doch sehr talentiert in der Küche. Nicht das ich dafür bin das man die Frauen hinter den Herd verbannt, aber ich denke du kannst das allemal besser als die zwei Helden hier. Ich sorge für ein paar Lebensmittel und du kümmerst dich um was Leckeres zu Essen. Deine Schwester hat bisher Harrys Geburtstag einfach übergangen, nur letztes Jahr hat er eine richtige Party bekommen. Und es ist sein 16."

„Hab ich mir denken können. Gut, meinetwegen. Aber… Sirius. Hat Harry wenigstens ein bisschen was von mir?" fragte die Frau leicht zweifelnd. Der angesprochene Lächelte. „Auf jeden Fall die Augen. Und auch wenn er sehr talentiert ist was Regelbrüche angeht, tut er es nur für einen Guten Zweck. Er nutzt es nicht um Streiche zu spielen.

Aber er hat eindeutig James Quidditchtalent. Er wäre dir eine Konkurrenz Krone. Und er sieht dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus. Es war ein kleiner Schock als sich ihn das erste Mal nach Askaban gesehen habe", antwortete Sirius. „Na dann will ich mich mal meinem Sohn vorstellen", lachte James und Sirius nickte lächelnd.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die Männer dann unter dem Tarnumhang in Harrys Zimmer. Zusammen mit ihrer Begleiterin. Womit alle aber nicht gerecht hatten war, das Remus an Harrys Bett saß und ihm behutsam durchs Haar strich. „Keine Angst Harry. Es wird alles gut werden. Ich bin für dich da, auch wenn ich dir weder James noch Sirius ersetzten kann. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen." Der Tod war an den Werwolf herangetreten und legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn zusammenzucken und sich umdrehen ließ. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du auftauchst", sagte er leise, was sie erstaunte. „Du sprichst mit mir?" meinte sie. „Warum nicht? Du bist das was zum Leben dazu gehört. Nur… nicht hier. Der Junge würde nur unnötig Probleme bekommen. Ich werde mich meinem Schicksal ergeben, nur lass uns wo anderes hin gehen. Harry hat schon zu viel ertragen müssen", sagte er leise und strich dem Jungen noch mal über den Kopf. „Verzeih Harry. Ich habe gehofft ich hätte noch etwas Zeit, aber es soll wohl nicht so sein. Das Schicksal meint es wirklich hart mit dir."

„Nun mach mal halblang Remus. Ich habe doch noch gar kein Wort davon gesagt das ich hier bin um dich zu holen. Ich bin hier um zu helfen. Weck den Jungen bitte sanft auf", sagte sie. Remus nickte und wand sich wieder Harry zu, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte brach er in einen heftigen Hustenanfall aus. Sowohl Sirius und James hielt es nicht mehr an ihren Plätzen und sie stürzten zu ihrem Freund der keuchend auf dem Boden kniete. Harry der von dem Lärm aufwachte sah sich verdutzt um. Die Frau reichte ihm seine Brille, nahm aber vorsichtshalber seinen Stab an sich. „Oh Gott!" keuchte er und sprang aus dem Bett. Er hatte nur Remus erkannt, der kaum Luft bekam.

Erst nach Minuten, als der sich beruhigt hatte sah er auf und wich entsetzt zurück. „Harry. Was ist?" fragte Remus leise. Der starrte die aber an ihm vorbei und Remus wurde nun auch auf die Männer aufmerksam. „Bei Merlin!" keuchte er und rutschte zu Harry um ihn zu schützen. Ein husten unterdrückend zog er seinen Stab. „Nein Remus. Warte", sagte die Frau und trat auf ihn zu. „Steht auf ihr zwei. Ich werde es euch erklären. Es ist weder ein Trick noch ein Scherz." Remus ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand, musste sich aber an der Wand abstützen. „Moony, was hast du?" fragte James. „Wenn ich das wüsste, wären wir schon mal einen Schritt weiter!" sagte er leise und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Harry sah derweil auf die beiden Männer. „Sirius? Bist… bist du das wirklich?" flüstere er. „Ja, Harry. Ich bin es wirklich", antwortete er und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry liefen Tränen über die Wangen und fiel seinem Paten um den Hals. „Sch. Schon gut. Ich bin ja wieder bei dir", flüsterte der. Mühsam löste sich Harry von seinem Paten und sah den anderen Mann an. Er hatte das Gefühl vor einem Spiegel zu stehen. „Dad?" fragte er etwas ungläubig. Der Nickte nur und grinste. „Tatze du hast Recht. Ganz der Vater bis auf die Augen."

Harrys Hände fingen an zu zittern. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Durfte er seinem Vater auch einfach so um den Hals fallen? War das hier alles Echt oder nur wieder ein Traum? Würde alles zu Ende sein, wenn er aufwachte? Sirius wäre wieder weg, ebenso sein Vater? Spiele Voldemort vielleicht wieder mit ihm?

„Nichts dergleichen Harry. Alles ist echt. Du bist hellwach und die beiden bleiben. Und ich glaube gegen eine Umarmung von seinem Sohn hat James nichts einzuwenden", sagte die Frau hinter ihnen. James lachte auf. „Warum auch. Wir haben so oft miteinander geknuddelt." Alle Vorsicht viel von Harry ab und er Umarmte seinen Vater fest.

„Ich lass euch mal alleine", sagte Remus leise und stand auf. Harry sah ihm in die Augen und er konnte die Traurigkeit sehen. „Du kannst ruhig bleiben. Sie sind doch auch deine Freunde", sagte er. „Aber es ist deine Familie. Da hab ich nichts verloren." Ehe Remus aber apparieren konnte traten die beiden Männer an seine Seite. „Nun rede doch nicht so einen Stuss, Moony. Wir haben Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen, schon vergessen? Du gehörst zur Familie, wie Harry auch", sagte James und Sirius grinste. „Sag mal, ist bald Vollmond das du so einen Unsinn redest?" „Vollmond ist übermorgen und ich bezweifele das ich den überleben werde. Aber bei Verstand bin ich noch", knurrte der und sah auf den Tod. Die machte einmal einen eleganten Schlenker mit ihrer Hand und hielt ein Notizbuch in den Händen. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sicher wusste er wer es war. Er war ihr zwar noch nicht bewusst begegnet aber er wusste es irgendwie. Nur was tat sie da?

„Ich kann mir auch nicht alles merken bei täglich 1000 Seelen die ich auf der ganzen Welt einsammeln muss. Ich bin nun schon im Rückstand", meinte sie und blätterte ein Wenig in dem Buch. Dann schien sie gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte, da sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Such dir einen anderen Werwolf Schwesterchen. Es gibt auf der Welt genug wenn es unbedingt einer von ihnen sein muss. Remus steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz", murmelte sie und hielt mit einem Mal eine Schwarze Feder in der Hand und strich etwas durch. Remus keuchte auf und musste sich setzen, aber dann bekam er schlagartig wieder Farbe im Gesicht und wirkte kräftiger.

Harry war erleichtert darüber. Ihm war nicht entgangen das Remus krank geworden war, aber er hatte befürchtet das der Werwolf sich niemals von ihm hätte helfen lassen nach Sirius Tod. Was ihn dann zu der Frage brachte, was machte er hier? Sicher wollte er ihn zurück haben und auch behalten aber es war doch unmöglich nach Dumbledores Aussage. Ja selbst Remus hatte es gesagt. Und dann sein Vater. Er war seit fast 15 Jahren tot und das war ja nun wohl wirklich etwas Unwiderrufliches. „Könnte mich bitte jemand aufklären was hier genau los ist, oder ist das mal wider etwas was mich nichts angeht weil ich zu klein bin?" fragte Harry mit etwas Missmut in der stimme. James sah ihn erstaunt um. „Zu klein?" „Komplizierte Sache. Albus hat Harry im vergangenen Jahr eine Menge verheimlicht weil er ihn für noch nicht reif genug hielt. Vor allem für sein Schicksal", sagte Sirius was seinen Vater entsetzt husten ließ. „Harry hat keine Ahnung warum wir sterben mussten?" „Doch. Aber erst nachdem Sirius durch dieses Tor gefallen ist, hat er es mir erzählt", erklärte Harry missmutig. „Es nützt nichts sich über die Entscheidungen eines alten Mannes aufzuregen die man nicht ändern kann. Du weißt es jetzt Harry und bist wieder mit deiner Familie vereint. Ich hab Sirius und deine Eltern heute Nacht zurückgeholt, weil ich nicht mit ansehen will wie die Welt ins Chaos versinkt. Du bist das Licht er Hoffnung, leider der einzige der Voldemort besiegen kann und dazu solltest du die Unterstützung deiner Familie haben. Dein Schicksal kann ich nicht ändern, ich kann dir nur helfen es zu bewältigen und das habe ich heute Nacht getan."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um das zu verdauen. Sie hatte seine Eltern zurückgeholt? „Mum ist auch hier?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ja und so wie ich Lily kenne zaubert sie dir gerade ein Geburtstagsessen das du nicht so schnell vergessen wirst. Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Küche können locker mit denen von Molly mithalten. Eine der Tatsachen warum ich immer so gern bei Krone gegessen habe", grinste Sirius. „Lass sie das nur nicht hören, sonst kannst du in Zukunft selbst kochen", schmunzelte James und knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry darf ich vorstellen. Tatze und Krone so wie ich sie sieben Jahre lang ertragen musste." Beide sahen ihren Freund gespielt geschockt an. „Tatze, ich glaube wir müssen uns mal ganz intensiv um Moony kümmern. Er hat sich zu sehr verändert", meinte James. „Oh ja. Aber zuerst müssen wir wohl zu Lily sonst bekommst du Stubenarrest weil du Harry aufgehalten hast." James fing leise an zu kichern. „Oh ja das könnte passieren." Harry war doch etwas verwirrt von diesem Ungang. „Das ist normal bei den beiden. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Harry. Die beiden sind im Herzen immer noch Kinder", flüsterte Remus ihm zu. „Aber sie haben recht. Kommt. Ich bring euch alle nach Goderic's Hollow. Harrys Sachen holen wir später", sagte der Tod und alle stimmten zu.

Als sie im Haus ankamen duftete es herrlich nach Kuchen, frischen Brötchen, Kompott, Plumppudding und noch anderen Köstlichkeiten die Harry so gar nicht erkannte. Dann stand plötzlich eine Frau mit Rotbraunen Haaren und seinen Augen vor ihm. „Harry", flüsterte sie leise und Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen. Mit einem Leisen: „Mum", viel Harry ihr um den Hals. „Mein Kleiner Sonnenschein", hauchte ihm seine Mutter ins Ohr und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was kein Problem war da er genau so groß war wie sie. Eine ganze weile standen sie so da bis Lily Potter ihren Sohn ein Stück zurückschob und in die Augen sah. Dann lächelte sie. „Sirius hat Recht. Du siehst deinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich. Komm. Es gibt gleich Frühstück. Und dann möchte ich erfahren was du alles erlebt hast. In der Schule und auch bei meiner Schwester", meinte sie und zog ihn mit. Sirius, Remus und James folgten ihr. Nur der Tod blieb zurück.

„Die Fesseln der Trauer und Angst sind gesprengt und die Seele hat das Licht der Hoffnung wiedergefunden. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, das es so bleibt auch wenn dafür die Hölle auf den Kopf stellen und den Himmel in Brand setzen muss. Diesefünf werden niemals wieder getrennt werden", flüsterte der Tod und verbarg sich wieder unter ihrem Umhang um einem alten Mann einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten und Harrys Sachen nach Hause zu bringen.

* * *

Und? Was sagt ihr? lohnt es sich über eine Fortsetzung nachzudenken, oder soll es ein One-Sot bleiben? Eure Meinung ist gefragt, erwünscht und wird auch sehnsüchtig erwartet. Also, keine scheu ich reiss keinem den Kopf ab. (grins) 


	2. Viele Gespräche

Hallo Ihr lieben!

Ja ich hab es geschafft. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert aber ich hab eine Fortsetzung geschrieben. Es stand 3:1 für eine Fortsetzung, wobei eine sich Enthalten hat.

sportygirl: Hmm. Eigentlich hast du Recht. Der Tod gehört zum Leben dazu und man kann durchaus sagen das jeder Mensch auch das recht hat zu sterben.  
Mir ist einfach die Idee gekommen Harry seine Familie zurück zu geben und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das es doch eine Fortsetzung gibt.

Crimegirl: Dein Wunsch erfllt sich, es geht weiter. Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat.

Nyella: Also ein SadEnd find ich grausam. Das würde ich nicht fertig bringen. Bei mir läuft es immer auf ein HappeEnd hinaus. Ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Chap ebenfalls.

AN: Wer ist für eine weitere Fortsetzung? Eine konkrete Idee wiee s weiter geht hab ich noch nicht, denn ich muss gestehen es gibt zu dieser Story keinen Roten Faden, aber ich bin mir sicher die Ideen werden kommen.

Auf jeden Fall werden James, Lily und Co Dumbledore und den Orden einweihen, und wo ich das jetzt so schreibe, was haltet ihr von einem zusammentreffen mit Snape und James?

Da sieh man mal wie schnell Ideen geboren werden. kicher

Viele Gespräche

Diese ganzen Geschehnisse blieben nicht unbeobachtet. In einer Welt die für Sterbliche nicht zu erreichen war, beobachtete die Schwester des Todes alles ganz genau, und sie war alles andere als erfreut darüber. Der Tod brach seine eigenen Regeln, das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Damit war sie zu weit gegangen. Ihr Vater MUSSTE eingreifen. Doch der nahm das Geschehene ganz locker, was das Schicksal nur noch mehr zum toben brachte.

„DAS KANN SIE NICHT MACHEN! DAS DARF SIE NICHT MACHEN! ES IST VERBOTEN! VATER, DU MUSST ETWAS TUN!"

Es widersprach nun Mal jeglichen Naturgesetzen das Tote wieder lebendig wurden, selbst in der magischen Welt. Sicher, ihre ach so tolle Schwester war die Herrscherin über die Welt der Toten und konnte es, aber es war eine unausgesprochene Abmachung sich nicht die Naturgesetze einzumischen. Eine Abmachung die der Tod jetzt gebrochen hatte. Einfach so. Dabei war dieser kleine Junge doch im Grunde ein Nichts. Eine kleine Nervensäge. Nichts weiter. Sie verstand gar nicht was an diesem Bengel so wichtig war!

„Mein liebes Kind. Darf ich dich daran erinnern dass du vor 16 Jahren das Bestehen der gesamten weißen Magierschaft auf die Schultern dieses Jungen abgelegt hast? Du hast einem Kind die Macht gegeben das Böse zu besiegen oder noch dunklere Zeiten zu beschwören um zu sehen ob er diese Macht missbraucht. Ob die Menschen sich endlich geändert haben. Deine Schwester schlägt sich auf die Seite der Menschheit weil sie an ihnen hängt. Ohne sie hätte sie keine Aufgabe mehr und sie will ebenfalls verhindern, dass die Arbeit überhand nimmt. Sicher sie hat ein Tabu gebrochen, aber sei du doch mal die Klügere und gib endlich nach. Irgendwann muss dieser Streit doch aufhören."

„Nachgeben? Ich? Sie hat angefangen! Sie war es die zuerst die Regeln gebrochen hat. Und das kann ich auch!" zischte das Schicksal ihren Vater an. „ZEIT!" Wie aus dem nichts erschien ein junger schlanker Mann im weißen Gewand. „Was schreist du denn so. Ich bin doch nicht taub", murrte er. „Zeit, ich brauch deine Hilfe. Du musst die Welt ein paar Stunden rückwärts drehen. Tod hat Mist gebaut." Der junge Mann fing an zu lachen. „Was ist es denn diesmal. Hat sie dir wieder einen Liebhaber ausgespannt, oder ihn mitgenommen?"

Den Bruder der beiden Frauen belustigte dieser Familienkrieg Zusehens. Es war ein Spaß ihnen zuzusehen wie sie sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer machten. Er selbst hielt sich gänzlich raus. Er wollte nicht zum Spielball werden und den Lauf der Welt beeinflussen.

„Sie hat drei Tote wiedererweckt und einem Werwolf das Leben gerettet. Sie mischt sich in die Naturgesetze ein. Das können wir nicht zulassen!" polterte das Schicksal. „Du bist doch sonst auch so einfallsreich Schwesterchen. Mach was draus. Ich werde mich da nicht einmischen. Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei Fünfjährige. Dabei sollte man meinen dass ihr erwachsene Frauen seid. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe ein Rendezvous und wehe dem du vermiest mir das", sagte er und verschwand in einer weißen Dunstwolke.

„Ahhh! Das gibt es doch nicht! Alles muss man alleine machen!", fluchte sie und löste sich auch auf. Währenddessen schmunzelte der Vater allen Lebens genüsslich. „Meine Zwei Mädchen. Bin mal gespannt was Schicksal jetzt wieder macht. Ich hoffe nur sie kann sich einigermaßen beherrschen und ich muss nicht doch noch eingreifen. Denn den Weltuntergang wollen wir ja verhindern."

Währenddessen betrat die, bei allen Menschen ungebetene und gefürchtete Besucherin, das Schlossgelände der größten und Besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Großbritanniens zur selben Zeit, wie die Sonne gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont warf. Sie tauchte den klaren Himmel in einen sanften rötlichen Ton, der in den nächsten Minuten über gehen würde in das strahlende Blau, das sich für diesen Tag angekündigt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hielt sie kurz inne und schaute der Licht- und Kraftspenderin zu, wie sie die Zinnen des Schlosses glänzen ließ, während die Front noch düster und bedrohlich sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Es war immer wieder ein atemberaubender Anblick dem Feuerball dabei zu zusehen, wie er die Welt in glänzendes Licht tauchte.

Kaum einer konnte sich vorstellen das ausgerechnet der Tod einen Sinn für solche romantischen Lichtspiele hatte, galt sie doch als unbarmherzig und emotionslos. Dabei hatte sie durchaus auch Gefühle. Nur welcher Mann gab sich schon mit einem Wesen ab, das mächtiger war, als jedes andere auf der Welt. Sie hatte immerhin Macht über die Seelen Verstorbener und hatte sie nicht erst vor wenigen Stunden bewiesen, dass sie wirklich die Herrscherin über die Welt der Toten war? Ja. Ja das hatte sie eindeutig. Und sie freute sich nun schon diebisch auf das Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Vielleicht sollte sie nachher mal vorbei schauen, allein um sie zu provozieren. Und immerhin musste sie noch für die Schutzengel sorgen. Ein kleines Privileg das ihr Vater ihr zugestanden hatte, als ihre Schwester in einem Wutausbruch ganze Städte dem Erdboden gleich machen wollte. Es sollte eine Arbeitserleichterung sein. Doch das war erst Mal Nebensache. Ihre Schutzvorkehrrungen würden bis heute Nacht halten. Solang waren die wiedervereinten sicher. Egal vor wem.

Der Tod Schritt nun langsam auf das Schloss zu, das vor ihr immer größer wurde. Das Eichentor war verschlossen, was nicht unbedingt verwunderlich war. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens, Ferien, zudem ein Sonntag und man erwartete in aller herrgottsfrühe keinen Besuch. Und wenn man dann auch noch dazuzählte das es ein magischer Ort war an dem sie sich befand und diese Welt gerade vom Bösen heimgesucht wurde, konnte man es verstehen und dennoch musste sie schmunzeln.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen Albus Dumbledore, Tom magst du mit einer magisch verschlossenen Tür aufhalten, aber nicht den Tod", flüsterte sie und jeder Beobachter hätte nun vor erstaunen die Augen aufgerissen oder ungläubig geblinzelt, als sich die Gestalt in schwarzen Rauch auflöste und einfach durch die Tür hindurch glitt. Gleich dahinter materialisierte sie sich wieder und sah sich um.

Es war hier sehr kühl und dunkel und man hatte den Eindruck, dass alles hier wirklich noch in einem tiefen Schlummer lag. Aber Eindrücke konnten täuschen. Ihr Blick viel auf den einen Mann mit langem silbergrauen Bart und einer Brille mit Halbmondförmigen Gläsern, der ihr gegenüber auf der Treppe stand und sie musterte.

Albus Dumbledore. Oft war sie dem fast 150 Jahre alten Mann schon begegnet und ebenso oft hatte sie viele seiner Freunde mitnehmen müssen und jedes Mal hatte er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hingenommen. Der Mann war ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, wie auch jetzt. Nichts deutete darauf hin das er überrascht war, oder sogar angst hatte. Obwohl, ein Mann in seinem Alter musste wirklich keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod haben.

Albus Dumbledore kam gerade aus der Krankenstation da heute Nacht sein Zaubertränkelehrer blutüberströmt in sein Büro gekommen und dort einfach zusammengebrochen war. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihn zwar wieder zusammenflicken können, aber ob er es überstand wusste sie noch nicht. Er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren. Soweit Poppy es herausfinden konnte, hatte Lord Voldemort wohl seine Wut an ihm ausgelassen und ihn fast zu Tode gefoltert und das nicht nur mit dem Cruciatusfluch. Was der genaue Grund dafür war konnte er sich schon denken. Der Orden hatte eine seiner Vorhaben erfolgreich vereitelt und das er darüber nicht glücklich war, war ja keine Überraschung.

Als er gerade runter in die Küche gehen wollte um sich eine Tasse Tee zu gönnen sah er schwarzen Dunst durch das verschlossene Portal hereinkommen und nur Sekunden später stand eine Frau vor ihm die er nur all zu gut kannte und zugegeben nur sehr ungern als Gast hatte. Vor allem in diesen Minuten wo sein Spion um sein Leben kämpfte. Aber schnell besann er sich auf seine Manieren. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas retten, was auch immer sie hier wollte.

„Eure Anwesenheit in Gestalt ehrt mich zutiefst", sagte er höflich und trat auf sie zu. Der Tod lächelte und zog ihre Kapuze hinunter. „Ihr seit ein Schmeichler Albus Dumbledore", antwortete sie lächelnd und reichte ihm die Hand. Der Schulleiter, ein Kavalier der alten Schule, gab ihr galant einen Handkuss. „Ich hoffe es ist kein Frevel euch einen Tee in meinem Büro anzubieten", fragte er und wies mit der Hand ein Stück die Treppe hinauf zu einer Statue. „Nein Albus es ist kein Frevel und ich denke es wäre durchaus angebracht wenn wir uns setzen", antwortete sie und folgte ihm.

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in dem Direktor breit. Sie ließ mit sich reden. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Der Anfang war gemacht. Er musste es nur geschickt anstellen. Sie nicht verärgern, aber vor allem herausfinden was sie wollte.

Der Tod konnte sich ein leises Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, bei dem Gedanken wenn sie ihrer Schwester erzählte, sie habe mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts eine Tasse Tee getrunken. Gut, sie würde es sicher gerade selbst sehen und der Tod konnte sich gut vorstellen dass das Schicksal erstmal nachsah ob sie dafür gesorgt hatte dass der Leiter dieses Hauses den Verstand verloren hatte. Denn jeder normal denkende Mensch fürchtete den Tod wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.

Wobei, das war nur ein Aberglaube. In Wirklichkeit war der Teufel immun dagegen. Er liebte es nur den Menschen weiß zu machen sie hätten etwas mit dem sie ihn besiegen konnten. Es war für ihn wie ein Spiel und der Tod ließ ihn gewähren. Immerhin hatte sie beruflich mit beiden Seiten zu tun und er war ein sehr sympathischer Dämon.

Der Schulleiter der größten und besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hatte gerade dem Wasserspeier das Passwort genannt und nun stand sie auf einer Treppe die sich langsam nach oben wandte. Im Büro angekommen bot der Schulleiter ihr den Platz gegenüber seines Schreibtisches an, während er selber dahinter platz nahm und zwei Teetassen und eine Kanne erscheinen ließ, die dann wie von selbst einschenkte.

„Da ich mir erst gestern von unserer Krankenschwester einen hervorragenden Gesundheitszustand habe bestätigen lassen, denke ich nicht dass ihr wegen meiner Person hergekommen seid", erklärte der Mann und sah sie fragend an. „Albus, dein Gesundheitszustand ist hervorragend, dazu hättest du nicht mal eine Krankenschwester zu rate ziehen müssen, aber dennoch bin ich deinetwegen hier", antwortete sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Sie wusste dass der Schulleiter seine Schüler nur all zu gern vor ein paar Rätsel stellte und es nicht viele gab die ihm in der Hinsicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Und sie selbst liebte diese Spielchen auch sehr.

„Dann frage ich mich, was möchte der Tod von einem kerngesunden Menschen, der sich fühlt wie das pure Leben?" Beinahe hätte sie losgelacht, bei dieser Frage. Aber eine Antwort würde er ohnehin gleich bekommen. Denn die Verkünderin des Unglücks, wie Albus Dumbledore ohne Zweifel glauben würde, war schon auf dem Weg. So machte sie sich unsichtbar und meinte nur: „Du wirst es gleich erfahren." Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja bitte", sagte der Schulleiter der nun doch etwas erstaunt war.

Es war Tonks die aufgeregt hereinstürzte. „Harry ist weg. Samt seinem Tarnumhang und Zauberstab. Wir können ihn nirgends finden. Und Remus ist auch spurlos verschwunden", keuchte sie. Der Blick des Schulleiters suchte kurz die gerade unsichtbare Besucherin. Ihn mitgenommen haben konnte sie wohl nicht, oder?

Hatte Harry eine Letzte Nachricht für ihn und sie hatte sich dazu breitschlagen lassen sie zu überbringen? Immerhin hatte der Junge ein gewisses Charisma geerbt, auch wenn er es hier noch nie eingesetzt hatte.

„Gab es Kampfspuren?" fragte er ruhig aber besorgt. „Nein. Nichts. Sie sind einfach verschwunden. Nicht mal die Verwandten haben etwas mitbekommen. Nur dieser Dudley. Er fiebert und ist nicht wach zu bekommen. Ein Heiler untersucht ihn gerade", erklärte sie. „Was sollen wir nur machen. Remus geht es doch sowieso schon so mies." „Hatte er wieder einen Kollaps?" fragte der Schulleiter. „Nein. Einen… einen Schwächeanfall. Aber er hat drauf bestanden das alles in Ordnung wäre als ich gegangen bin. Ich bin noch mal zurück weil ich ihm etwas zur Stärkung bringen wollte", erklärte Tonks aufrichtig besorgt. Sie machte sich schwere Vorwürfe überhaupt gegangen zu sein.

„Beruhig dich erstmal und ruf den Orden zusammen. Ich bin in spätestens einer Stunde bei euch und dann werden wir das klären. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir werden ihn finden und Remus auch", sagte Dumbledore. Die Aurorin nickte daraufhin und verschwand im Laufschritt. Die zwei Tassen auf dem Schreibtisch hatte sie gar nicht erst bemerkt.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, tauchte seine Besucherin wieder in dem Sessel vor ihm auf. „Und? Was sagt dir dein messerscharfer Verstand?" fragte sie. „Er sagt mir das eindeutig du etwas damit zu tun hast. Die Frage ist nur in wie fern. Gestern war Harry noch wohl auf. Zumindest gesundheitlich. Und auch wenn er in tiefer Trauer versinkt, er ist nicht die Art von Mensch die aufgibt und seinem Leben selbst ein Ende setzt.

Wenn er seine Trauer einmal überwunden hat, wird ihm das die Kraft geben die er braucht um aufzustehen und zu kämpfen", sagte der Mann bestimmt, aber das lächeln der zugegeben bildschönen Frau ihm gegenüber gefiel ihm nicht, ebenso wenig wie das Spiel das sie hier mit ihm spielte. Es ging um das Schicksal der magischen Welt, der ganzen Welt und sie redeten hier als ging es um ein verlorenes Schachspiel. Aber es war jetzt eine mehr als unpassende Gelegenheit die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Ich denke, du solltest dir einen anderen Plan überlegen. Denn Harry ist mit seiner Familie vereint und versinkt sicher nicht in todtiefer Trauer, eher in überschwänglicher Freude", antwortete der Tod und musterte den alten Zauberer der für eine Sekunde um seine Fassung bemüht war. Er schloss die Augen und faltete die Hände zusammen.

Albus Dumbledore war geschockt von dieser Aussage und hatte Mühe sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was hatte er nur getan? Hatte er Harry doch überschätzt? Sicher wusste er dass Harry bei den Dursleys keine Liebe bekam und Trost sowieso nicht. Auch der Schutzzauber spielte keine Rolle mehr. Durch Toms zugegebenermaßen brillanten Einfall, für die Erschaffung seines neuen Körpers Harrys Blut zu nehmen, floss er auch jetzt in seinen Adern und sie hatten im vergangen Jahr nur den Vorteil ausgenutzt das Tom nicht bekannt war, wo Harry genau lebte. Er hatte den Jungen in diesem Sommer nur dorthin zurück geschickt damit er im Grimmauldplatz nicht an seiner Trauer zerbrach. Er wollte den Jungen nicht zerstören.

Und Remus Lupin hatte versprochen bei Harry zu bleiben, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er hatte dem zugestimmt, da der Werwolf wahrscheinlich der einzige war von dem Harry sich überhaupt helfen lassen würde. Er war der letzte noch lebende und auf ihrer Seite stehende Rumtreiber und der einzige Mensch über den Harry noch eine kleine Verbindung zu seinem Paten und seinem Vater haben würde.

Und außerdem war dem Schulleiter schon länger als alle anderen bekannt was mit dem Werwolf los war. Der hatte es bis in der ersten Ferienwoche geschafft seine schwere Erkrankung, die wie aus dem nichts aufgetreten und von der selbst die besten Heiler in St. Mungos nicht wussten was es war oder wie man ihm helfen konnte, vor allen insbesondere Sirius und Harry zu verbergen, nur vor ihm nicht.

An Weihnachten schon hatte er Remus bei Seite genommen und das erfahren was für alle anderen nach der Ordensitzung einen Tag nach beginn der Ferien auch grausame Wahrheit werden würde. Remus hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben. Als er dann an dem besagten Tag schwer hustend und völlig entkräftet zusammenbrach, war Remus gezwungen allen die Wahrheit mitzuteilen, und auch die Tatsache dass er vielleicht nicht mal mehr den nächsten Vollmond überstand. Aber er hatte sich geweigert den Schwanz einzuziehen und sich aus dem Orden zu verabschieden. Wenn er auch körperlich nicht mehr in der Lage war sich den Todessern provokativ bei den Ordensaktionen in den Weg zu stellen, wollte er wenigstens für Harry da sein und Albus hatte nachgegeben.

Er wusste das Harry dem Werwolf alles bedeutete und er am Grabe von James und Lily geschworen hatte Harry mit dem Leben zu schützen, sollte der jemals in Gefahr geraten. Aber hatte er sich damit vielleicht übernommen? War Harry in seiner Verzweifelung abgehauen und Remus hatte ihm nicht mehr folgen können? War Harry angegriffen worden und Remus war zu schwach gewesen um ihn zu verteidigen? Oder hatte Harry die Schwäche von Remus genutzt, ihn sogar angegriffen um zu verschwinden weil er allen aus dem Orden die Schuld gab und untertauchen wollte? Es allein in die Hand nehmen wollte?

„Ist dir eigentlich klar was du da getan hast?" fragte Dumbledore leise, dem vor den weitragenden Konsequenzen graute, egal wie Harry es geschafft hatte sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wenn der Junge tot war, und nur das konnte die Aussage schließlich bedeuten, dann hätte Tom freie Hand. Es gab niemanden mehr, der Tom bezwingen konnte. Ihre Welt war zur Dunkelheit verdammt. Und das wäre dann seine Schuld. Erst hatte er Harry unterschätzt. Wusste er doch das der Junge ein Problem mit Severus hatte und Severus auch mit ihm. Und dann die vielen Geheimnisse. Er hätte ihm zumindest einen Teil sagen können, vielleicht sogar müssen. Er hätte dem Gryffindor, der in seinem Temperament James doch so ähnlich war, deutlich machen müssen wie wichtig alles war, was geschah. Nicht mit einfachen Worten, mit Beweisen. Aber er hatte es zu gut gemeint. Er hatte eine Beziehung zu dem Jungen, der seine Eltern verloren hatte, aufgebaut die stärker war, als die eines Schulleiters zu einem Schüler eigentlich sein durfte. Und jetzt war er es, der der die Welt hatte retten wollen, der sie zur Dunkelheit verdammt hatte.

Der Tod musterte den Schulleiter eingehend. Er schien von Minute zu Minute um Jahre zu altern. Sicher wusste sie was sie bei dem Mann ausgelöst hatte. Und es war beabsichtigt gewesen. Sie wollte ihm zeigen wie Harry sich das ganze letzte Schuljahr gefühlt hatte. Im Stich gelassen von den Menschen denen er vertrauen sollte. Verraten und verkauft. Sie ließ ihn jetzt in gewisser weise seine eigene bittere Medizin schlucken. Als Mahnung. Als Zeichen er möge demnächst aufrichtiger sein. Denn dass Harry ihm nicht mehr vertrauen konnte und würde, war keine Frage. Es war eine bittere Tatsache und wenn Dumbledore jemals wieder das Vertrauen des Jungen auf seiner Seite haben wollte, dann musste er wohl oder Übel offener zu ihm sein. Sie trank langsam ihren Tee aus und lächelte dann.

„Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst was ich getan habe. Ich habe mich in die Gesetzte der Natur eingemischt, mich über Regeln hinweggesetzt. Aber was würden einige deiner Schüler sagen? Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden.

Mit jeder Entscheidung mag sich dass Schicksaal der Menschen verändern, das ist mit euren genau so wie mit den unseren. Nur das ich einfach mehr Macht habe etwas zu ändern und ich nicht betroffen bin von den Spielchen meines herzallerliebsten Schwesterchens. Die tut im Grunde nämlich nichts anderes. Wenn etwas nicht so läuft wie es ihr zusagt, ändert sich einfach mal eben ein paar hundert Entscheidungen von ein paar hundert Leuten und es wird wieder interessant für sie. Alles ist ein Schachspiel das niemals endet und keiner kann etwas dagegen tun. Auch du nicht.

Und glaube mir, ich habe eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, wie die Welt aussehen würde wenn niemand Tom von seinem Fehlgeleiteten Weg abbringt. Tod, Terror, Dunkelheit. Eine Ära voll von Angst, Gewalt und Unterdrückung.

Obwohl, Tom ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat einfach nur eine grausame Kindheit gehabt. Aufgewachsen in einem Waisenhaus, vom Vater verstoßen für das was er war, von den Erzieherinnen ungeliebt, weil einfach die Zeit fehlte sich um alle zu kümmern wie eine Mutter und von den anderen Kindern gefürchtet, ausgeschlossen und verachtet weil er unheimlich war. Jeder Psychiater würde ihm eine Verhaltensstörung bestätigten und eine Therapie verordnen. Aufarbeitung der Kindheit, wahrscheinlich.

Dabei kann er ganz nett sein, auf seine Art. Etwas aufbrausend, aber wenn man mit seinem Temperament klar kommt, ist er ein ebenso unterhaltsamer Mensch wie du. Man darf ihn nur nicht all zu sehr reizen, was zugegeben nicht sonderlich schwer ist. Aber er muss schließlich auch Macht demonstrieren und mit aufmüpfigen Todessern ist das ein schwieriges Unterfangen.

Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, Tom wird es gar nicht lustig finden jetzt drei Potters als Gegner zu haben. Aber genau genommen ist es Peter der am wenigsten zu beneiden ist. Er sollte sich lieber in seiner Tierform auf der anderen Seite der Erde verstecken, ehe ihn seine ehemals besten Freunde finden. Denn ich fürchte dieses Mal kann und vor allem wird Harry weder Remus noch Sirius aufhalten ihn zu Töten. Ob James da eingreift weiß ich nicht. Am ehesten würde ich Lily zutrauen, das sie sich zwischen Peter und den drei oder Harry mit eingerechnet vier Männern stellt, aber nur um sie vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren."

Dumbledore zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben, erinnerte sich dann aber daran dass das eigentlich die Manier seines Zaubertränkelehrers war. Dabei viel ihm ein er könnte ja bei Gelegenheit auch mal fragen wie es um ihn bestellt war, aber zuerst musste er herausfinden was diese Aussage gerade zu bedeuten hatte. Das klang ja gerade so als…

„Wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstehe hast du James, Lily und Sirius in unsere Welt zurück gebracht und Harry ist jetzt mit ihnen zusammen", sprach er vorsichtig seine Gedanken aus. „Sehr richtig. Remus ist übrigens auch dabei und erfreut sich bester Gesundheit.

Ich bin mir sicher diefünf werden sich zu gegebener Zeit bei dir melden. Nachdem sie Harrys Geburtstag gebührend gefeiert haben, denke ich." Dann stand sie auf und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Ich hoffe dir wird das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit lange und sehr fest in Erinnerung bleiben und du verheimlichst Harry nicht so schnell wieder etwas so weitreichendes wie diese Prophezeiung." Damit nickte sie ihm höflich zu und verschwand, den Schulleiter völlig perplex zurück lassend. Der erschrak zutiefst, als ihr Kopf dann noch mal auftauchte. „Was Severus angeht, er wird es überstehen, sollte sich aber besser nicht noch mal mit seinem Meister anlegen, es sei denn er hat Sehnsucht nach einem Rendezvous mit mir." Dann war sie gänzlich verschwunden.

Währenddessen erwartete Harry in der Küche seines Elternhauses ein Tisch, gedeckt mit Leckerein und Köstlichkeiten a la Hogwarts und das um fünf Uhr morgens. Allerdings fühlte er sich auch zunehmend überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Sirius war zurück. Seine Eltern waren zurück und Remus schien wirklich wieder Gesund zu sein und er war mit ihnen allen zusammen.

Es kam ihm vor wie in einem total verrückten Traum. Das konnte doch gar nicht alles Wirklichkeit sein. Und dann diese Frau. Der Tod in Gestalt einer Frau? Das war doch nun wirklich sehr weit hergeholt. Aber wenn er so nachdachte. Jahrelang war für ihn Zauberei auch nichts Reales gewesen. Nichts was er wirklich gab. Bis zu seinem 11 Geburtstag.

Gedankenverloren sah er seine Eltern an die gerade gemeinsam den Tisch decken und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Sein Wunsch, sein sehnlichster Wunsch, hatte sich erfüllt. Er hatte seine Eltern um sich, seine Familie. Er konnte sie kennen lernen, mit ihnen reden und vielleicht endlich glücklich sein. Aber… was dachten sie eigentlich von ihm. Seine Mutter hatte gemeint er solle ihnen gleich mal alles erzählen. Sie schienen also gar nicht zu wissen was alles passiert war.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Sirius und auch er lächelte und beobachtete James und Lily. Er hatte auch seinen Paten wieder. Er konnte auch ihn kennen lernen. Richtig kennen lernen. Sie konnten zusammen sein. „Wenn er das noch will", rief ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu und in ihm zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Ja. Wenn Sirius das noch wollte. Immerhin war er ja im Grunde für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Zu den Freudentränen mischten sich Tränen der Angst. Remus stand hinter ihm und hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen aber auch seine Augen schienen nicht so ganz trocken zu sein. Aber er schien glücklich zu sein. Richtig glücklich. Immerhin hatte er auch zwei verloren geglaubte Freunde wieder.

Eine warme Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter und schob ihn zu einem Stuhl. „Setz dich erst mal hin, Harry. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal und damit bist du nicht allein. Ich kann es auch nicht wirklich glauben", meinte Remus und setzte sich zu ihm. Sirius nahm auf der anderen Seite platz und nahm Harrys Hände, der Junge aber zuckte leicht zusammen, was Sirius erstaunt aufsehen ließ.

„Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig. Der Junge konnte nicht verhindern dass ihm noch mehr Tränen in die Augen schossen, während James und Lily ihren Sohn besorgt musterten, aber Remus machte ihnen mit einer Geste deutlich erst mal nichts zu sagen. Harry, mittlerweile am ganzen Körper zitternd fiel Sirius um den Hals und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen. „Ich… ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nicht das du stirbst", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. Sirius war damit völlig überfordert und sah etwas Hilflos zu Remus, der wohl der einzige war der ihm jetzt helfen konnte. James und Lily hatten absolut keine Ahnung was los war, zumindest nicht im Detail und er war noch nie wirklich gut darin gewesen jemanden zu trösten. Remus aber nickte ihm nur zu und winkte James und Lily raus, während Sirius Harry einfach in den Arm nahm. „Schh. Schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wolltest mich retten. Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Leise schloss James die Tür und sah seinen Freund an. Der stand da wie ein Häufchen elend. „Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Lily und die Besorgnis war nicht zu überhören. Aber Remus hatte gerade andere Probleme. Er kämpfte selber schwer mit seinen Gefühlen. James und Lily hatten ihm misstraut. Ihn für einen Todesser gehalten und er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe deswegen, hatte er doch mit schuld dran. Er hatte sich von Sirius zurückgezogen, weil er ihn für den Verräter hielt und versucht hatte Beweise zu finden, auf eigene Faust. Er hatte James da nicht mit reinziehen wollen. Er wollte es nicht sein, der einen Keil zwischen die beiden trieb ohne Grund. „Moony?" fragte James leise und in Remus brach in diesem Moment alles zusammen. Auch er fiel James schluchzend um den Hals. „Oh Gott. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich euch vermisst habe. Was für Vorwürfe ich mir gemacht habe nicht da gewesen zu sein."

James stand völlig perplex im ersten Moment da. Er wusste zwar sein Freund sehr sensibel war, vor allem wenn es auf Vollmond zuging, aber so einen Zusammenbruch hatte er nicht erwartet. Beruhigend klopfte er ihm auf den Rücken. „Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht und unser Schlimmster war es wohl nicht mehr offen miteinander zu reden. Wir alle haben uns gegenseitig misstraut. Du Sirius, wir dir und nie ist einer auf die Idee gekommen das Peter es war. Wir haben es nicht mal in betracht gezogen." Remus löste sich von seinem Freund und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Es war lange her das er sich so hatte gehen lassen, aber die Gefühle und der nahende Vollmond waren einfach zu viel gewesen.

Auch Lily lächelte Remus vorsichtig an und nahm ihn auch in den Arm. Sicher wusste sie was Remus war. Immerhin waren ihr Mann und der Pate ihres Sohnes in den meisten Vollmondnächten auch nach Ende der Schulzeit bei ihm gewesen. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte sie an den Tag zurück als sie es erfahren hatte.

Flashback.

Lily saß aufgeregt im Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel. Übermorgen würde sie heiraten, den Mann den sie noch vor vier Jahren zum Teufel gewünscht hatte. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts hatte sie James Potter für seine überhebliche, arrogante und aufgeblasene Art gehasst. Sechs Jahre lang. Bis ihr eine Freundin in der siebten endlich die Augen geöffnet hatte um ihr zu zeigen das dieser Hass nur vorgeschoben war und sie ihn in Wirklichkeit liebte wie alle anderen Mädchen auch. Nur sie hatte einen unschlagbaren Vorteil, James war hinter ihr her und zwar nur hinter ihr. Außerdem hatte dieser Junge sein Verhalten auch etwas geändert. Er gab sich mühe sie zu erobern.

Unten ging die Tür, ihr zukünftiger war gerade von der Nachtwache nach Hause gekommen. Schnell eilte sie im Morgenmantel die Treppe runter. Immerhin hatte sie noch eine Überraschung für ihn. Doch als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam blieb sie erstmal wie angewurzelt stehen. James war nicht allein. Er hatte Sirius dabei und auch Remus und der sah gar nicht gut aus. Er war leichenblass und trug scheinbar nichts weiter als Sirius Umhang.

„Lily hol bitte die Wundtränke aus dem Bad", bat ihr Verlobter und sie gehorchte. Außerdem nahm sie noch eine Handvoll Verbände mit und einen Schmerztrank. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie besorgt als sie zurück kam und entdeckte dass Sirius nicht verletzt war, dem schien das aber nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen, er war wohl mehr um Remus besorgt. „Nachher Liebling", meinte James aber nur und zog vorsichtig den Umhang aus. Lily hielt entsetze den Atem an. _Remus_ Arme und seine Brust waren übersäht mit Kratzern, im rechten Oberarm hatte er eine Bisswunde. „Sorry Moony,. Ich war wohl etwas zu grob", meinte Sirius der sich einen desinfizierenden Trank schnappte und die Bisswunde behandelte. Remus sagte nichts darauf sondern biss einfach nur die Zähne zusammen. „Wieso du? Was soll das ganze? Was habt ihr drei angestellt?" fragte Lily besorgt. Doch dann klingelte es and er Tür. „Das ist sicher Peter. Lily bis du so gut?" fragte James der gerade Remus Arm verband.

Sie war nicht gerade glücklich darüber keine Antworten zu bekommen, aber öffnete die Tür. Es war tatsächlich Peter, der vierte im Bunde. Er trug ein Bündel aus Kleidern. „James schon da?" fragte er. „Wohnzimmer", meinte Lily nur und ließ ihn reinkommen um dann wieder zu den Männern zu gehen. „Oh, oh. Mit wem seid ihr denn aneinander geraten?" fragte der kleinste der vier besorgt. „Todesser", brachte Remus mühsam hervor und trank dann einen schluck Wasser das Sirius ihm gerade gereicht hatte.

Lily setzte sich erst einmal hin. Todesser. Sicher war ihr die Gefahr bekannt. Vor allem wenn James Nachtwache hatte, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass hier eindeutig etwas nicht stimmte. Remus Verletzungen waren keine die von einem Duell stammten und auch Sirius Entschuldigung passte einfach nichts dazu und sie würde schon noch erfahren was hier vor sich ging.

Nachdem Remus Verletzungen behandelt und er angezogen war, legte James ihm auch eine Decke über die Schultern. „Ich denke wir müssen Lily endlich einweihen", meinte er und Remus nickte schwach. „Ich will ja nicht dass wegen mir deine Hochzeit platzt." Lily horchte auf. „Ein Geheimnis? Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir James?" meinte sie misstrauisch. „Wenn du sauer sein willst, dann auf mich. Es ist einzig und allein meine Schuld", erklärte Remus und setze sich auf.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf, schon seit Jahren." Lily viel fast die Kinnlade runter. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Mit vielem, aber das Remus, den sie ja auch schon der ersten kannte, so ein grausames Geheimnis verbergen sollte, das war irgendwie unglaublich. „Schon bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, wurde ich gebissen. Deshalb verschwand ich einmal im Monat unter irgendwelchen ausreden. Nur unsere drei Helden hier haben mir sie sehr bald nicht mehr abgekauft und sind mir einmal gefolgt", erzählte er.

„Es war schon ein ganz schöner Schreck hinter die Wahrheit zu kommen, aber Remus war unser Freund und wir wollten ihm helfen. Also haben wir uns was überlegt", meinte Sirius lächelnd und verband sich seine Verletzung selbst. Lily beobachtete die vier Männer abwechselnd und ihr Blick blieb an ihrem Mann hängen der sich zu ihr auf die Sessellehne gesetzt hatte. „Wir haben beschlossen Animagi zu werden." „Ihr seit… ihr seit Animagi?" fragte die Frau ungläubig. Und sie hatte gerade gedacht dass es nicht noch besser werden könnte. „Ja. Und das wichtigste ist wir sind alle Drei unregistriert. Wir haben das heimlich gemacht. Niemand, nicht einmal Albus weiß es. Nur wir vier und jetzt du Schatz. Sonst weiß es niemand", erklärte James und legte seiner Frau seien Hand auf die Schulter. Aufregen tat sie sich nicht darüber und Schimpftriaden brachten eh nichts. Dafür waren die Rumtreiber nach wie vor taub und wenn man darüber nachdachte, war es ein sehr großer Freundschaftsbeweis den James, Peter und Sirius ihrem Freund da entgegen gebracht hatten. „Von mir erfährt keiner etwas und ich würde sagen, Remus kommt mit nach Oben und legt sich hin. So wie er aussieht hat er eine Mütze voll Schlaf bitter nötig und dann will ich das alles ganz genau wissen."

Flashback Ende

In der Küche unterdessen hatte Harry sich gerade wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. „Harry. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du wolltest mir das Leben retten, vor dem Mann der dich umbringen will. Du hast dich für mich in Lebensgefahr begeben. Und nach all dem was vorher passiert war, verstehe ich sehr gut dass du gedacht hast, ich hätte Dummheiten gemacht." Harry lächelte seinen Paten scheu an. Was würden seine Eltern nur von ihm denken? Er war sechzehn und heulte hier herum wie ein fünfjähriger.

„Komm wir gehen mal James und Lily holen und Frühstücken", meinte Sirius schmunzelnd und zog die Küchentür auf. Lily umarmte gerade Remus fest. „So hast du mich noch nie in den Arm genommen", meinte er schmunzelnd. Lily lachte daraufhin leise. „Komm her du", meinte sie und umarmte auch Sirius fest, der sich dann Remus zuwandte. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an ehe sie sich auch um den Hals vielen. James war unterdessen zu seinem Sohn gegangen und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. „Geht's?" fragte er nur. „Ja", meinte Harry nickend und versuchte ein Lächeln. Dann kamen auch die anderen wieder herein und es gab erstmal ein Frühstück.

„Und nun erzähl mal Harry. Wir haben ja schon gehört dass du bei meiner Schwester aufgewachsen bist. Wie hat sie dich behandelt?" fragt Lily und lächelte ihrem Sohn zu. Harry seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, den er bekommen hatte. „Zehn Jahre lang war ein Schrank mein Zimmer, ich habe Dudleys, also von meinem Vetter die Sachen bekommen, musste Essen kochen und sonst alle Hausarbeiten erledigen und wenn mal etwas passierte was sie sich mit Magie erklären hat man mich eingesperrt. Was ich bin habe ich erst erfahren als ich Post von Hogwarts bekam. Und selbst dafür musste Hagrid sorgen, sonst wüsste ich es wahrscheinlich bis heute nicht", erzähle er und Lily schloss resignierend die Augen während es James die Sprache verschlug. Sein Sohn war immerhin der Nachkomme einer über 400 Jahre alten Zaubererfamilie. Und er wurde behandelt wie ein Hauself.

„Meine Schwester hat mich gehasst seit ich diesen Brief bekommen habe. Sie hat mich als etwas Widerliches angesehen." „Eine Missgeburt genau wie ich es auch bin für sie. Ein Freak und da ich in den Ferien nicht zaubern darf, muss ich damit zu Recht kommen", meinte Harry schwermütig. Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du wirst dorthin nicht zurückgehen. Und wenn Albus sich auf den Kopf stellt." Harry lächelte und war erleichtert. Unendlich erleichtert. Bei dem Gedanken seine Eltern zurück zu haben und nicht mit ihnen zusammen sein zu dürfen, wurde ihm ganz anders. Über James Gesicht schlich sich ein Grinsen. „Raus damit. Was hat mein Sohn alles angestellt auf Hogwarts?" „Na ja… nach allem was ich weiß bin ich... ein Engel im Vergleich mit den Rumtreibern", meinte er vorsichtig. „Ich glaube kaum dass an uns jemals jemand herankommt", schmunzelte James. „Du irrst dich. Da gibt es durchaus jemanden der mit uns mithalten kann", meinte Remus und meinte dann: „Aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst sie kennen lernen." „Da bin ich mal gespannt aber zuerst möchte ich schon wissen wie Faustdick mein Sohn es hinter den Ohren hat."

„Ich schmuggelte mit deinem Tarnumhang einen Drachenbaby aus der Schule", versuchte es Harry ansatzweise und Lily riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Ein Drachenjunges?" „Ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel genau gesagt", setzte er nach und James fing an zu lachen. „Und du sagst du bist ein Engel." Harry begann dann die genauen Umstände zu erzählen und James nickte immer mal wieder. Sein Sohn war das was man einen echten Freund nennen konnte. Er ging auch durchs Feuer für die die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Als er dann aber zu der Begegnung mit Voldemort kam verschlug es selbst dem Rumtreiber die Sprache.

„Harry du bist mutiger als die Rumtreiber zusammen. Dass hätten wir nicht getan. Niemals wären wir so weit gegangen uns einem Lehrer in den Weg zu stellen von dem wir vermuteten er sei Anhänger unseres Feindes", meinte er.

Die Begegnung mit dem Hauselfen fand James sehr witzig. Er kannte sie aus seinem eigenen zu Hause und dieser hier schien ein sehr lustiges Exemplar zu sein. Aber er nahm sich auch vor ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Schwager zu reden, vor allem darüber wie man seine Verwandtschaft behandelte. Auch dieser trottelige Lehrer der sich da für Verteidigung eingenistet hatte war einfach urkomisch. Das Ideale Ziel der Rumtreiber, die hätten ihm das leben ur Hölle gemacht, das war James sich sicher.

Lily fand den Lehrer auch ein ziemlichen Fehlgriff, vor allem nachdem klar war das Voldemort nicht tot war. Allerdings, als Harry dann leise und nur im Nebensatz erwähnte das er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte und scheinbar auch so schnell wie möglich darüber hinweg gehen wollte, weil es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war, sah sie James verwundert an. „Noch so ein Geheimnis von dem ich nichts weiß?" „Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich kann es zumindest nicht", antwortete er ehrlich und auch sichtlich überrascht.

„Professor Dumbledore vermutet das Voldemort, als er versucht hat mich zu töten unabsichtlich einige seiner Kräfte auf mich übertragen hat und er ist ein Parselmund", klärte Harry notgedrungen seine Eltern auf und berichtete dann weiter, wie ihm das ganze dann doch noch geholfen hatte. James verzog angeekelt das Gesicht als Harry bei dem Basilisken und der Kammer des Schreckens ankam. „Bei James würde sich ein Irrwicht in eine Riesenschlange verwandeln", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. „Und dann zieh ich ihr die Haut ab und die Sache hat sich ausgeirrwichtet", meinte James grinsend und beobachtete Sirius der Tränen lachte. „Nun beruhig dich, Tatze. Deine Mutter in ein Rosa Tütü zu stecken ist eine noch viel größere Vergewaltigung der Lachmuskeln." Harry prustete los bei dem Gedanken die Frau von dem Bild in ein Rosa Balletttütü zu stecken. Sirius dagegen wurde augenblicklich ernst. „Ich wette mit dir um einen Feuerblitz dass es nicht meine Mutter sein wird. Ich bin mir verdammt sicher das Harry und ich die gleichen Irrwichtgestalten haben werden", sagte er und Harry musste schlucken. Nach 12 Jahren Askaban wusste man was Angst war. James dagegen beobachtete seinen Paten verwundert. „Seit wann fürchtest du dich von Voldemort."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht Voldemort vor dem ich mich am meisten fürchte. Es sind die Dementoren", sagte er. Seine Mutter zuckte merklich zusammen und auch James wurde ganz still. Diese Kreaturen waren dann auch der passende Einstieg zum dritten Schuljahr, allerdings ließ Harry es sich nicht nehmen zu erzählen wie die Schwester seines Onkels versehentlich aufgeblasen hatte und James lachte lauthals auf. „Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen."

Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus halfen Harry hier tatkräftig. Sirius berichtete wie er entkommen war und sein Vater grinste Lily an. „Gut dass wir uns damals doch nicht nachträglich haben registrieren lassen." Lily knuffte ihren Mann aber nur gespielt beleidigt in die Seite. Remus dagegen erzählte er seine Erste Begegnung mit Harry empfunden hatte.

„Ich habe von Albus zwar erfahren dass Harry in Sicherheit war, aber er wollte mir nie erzählen wo er ihn hingebracht hatte, zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Ich hab mich dann zurückgezogen und einfach nur verkrochen. Meine besten Freunde tot und einer ein Verräter. Meine kleine heile Welt war mit einem mal mächtig ins wanken geraten und ließ sich nur mühsam aufrechterhalten. Man weiß erst was man hat, wenn man es für immer verliert. Die Vollmondnächte waren einfach der Horror.

Und dann erfuhr ich das Sirius ausgebrochen war und Dumbledore bot mir die Stelle als Lehrer an. Ich hab damals schon an eurem Grab geschworen ich würde Harry mit meinem Leben schützen, sollte ich jemals die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Also hab ich nicht lange gefackelt und zugesagt.

Am ersten September setze er sich dann ausgerechnet zu mir ins Abteil und ich dachte für einen Moment mir würde das Herz stehen bleiben. Ich hab wirklich gedacht du würdest vor mir sitzen, bis ich die grünen Augen sah. Lilys Augen. Ich war nur froh dass ich mich unter meinem Umhang verkrochen hatte, sonst hätten die Kinder wahrscheinlich sonst was gedacht, wenn sie gesehen hätten wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Als dann die Dementoren den Zug durchsuchten und Harry ohnmächtig geworden ist, war das schon ein Schock. Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hab ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hab Albus gleich bescheid gegeben, aber Harry ist härter im nehmen als ich nach dieser ersten Begegnung erwartet hatte. Und ich habe Albus erstmal auf dem Schloss die Meinung gesagt das er mich nicht vorgewarnt hat wie ähnlich Harry dir sieht. Er hatte es nicht mal erwähnt."

Das ganze Schuljahr war für James sehr interessant und er musste gestehen, sein Sohn hatte zwar sehr viel weniger Unsinn im Kopf, aber war dafür um einiges mutiger als er. Und er war stolz darauf dass er sich wirklich aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte und dann die Sache mit den Slytherins war ja auch ziemlich lustig. Allerdings als es dann auf das Ende des Schuljahres zukam merkte er das Remus ziemlich still wurde und die Erfahrung warum sein Freund sich so zurück zog war verständlich. Er hätte Harry fast umgebracht. Sein Sohn dagegen schien sich nicht wirklich klar über diese Gefahr.

„Remus. Ich hab dir schon damals gesagt dass ich mich nicht vor dir fürchte. Keiner tut das. Ron nicht, Hermine nicht und ich auch nicht", erklärte Harry aber und das ließ James lächeln. Sein Sohn war wirklich ein Freund. Ein treuer Freund. Und er musste sich selbst gestehen er was maßlos stolz als er erfuhr das die Gestalt seines Patronus die eigene Animagusgestalt war.

Beim vierten Jahr war es dann an Lily die mehrere Male ein leises: „Oh Gott!" hören ließ. Drachen, ein Tauchgang in den See und dann der Irrgarten. Zu allem Überfluss auch noch Peter und Voldemort. Ein Duell mit Todessern und ein gefälschter Verteidigungslehrer der ihn auch töten wollte. Selbst James wusste nicht mehr was er noch sagen sollte. Stolz, Anerkennung und einfach nur Freude dass sein Sohn das alles überstand ohne daran völlig zu verzweifeln. Und er sah auch wieder mal bestätigt dass Sirius immer noch ein Draufgänger war. Trotz der Gefahr die ihm drohte durch die Auroren war er an Harrys Seite geblieben um auf ihn aufzupassen.

Dass Harry in seinem fünften Jahr nach all den Erfahrungen auf diese uneinsichtige Lehrerin losging und sich zur Wehr setze, verdammt unangenehme Strafarbeiten in kauf nahm, seinen eigenen Club gründete Verbotenerweise, sich mit seinem Lieblingsfeind Snape anlegte zeigte James das sein Sohn doch irgendwo sehr viel Potter war. Er hatte den Mut, die Neugierde, den Freundschaftsgeist und den Tatendrang. Nur er hatte sehr viel Führer als James selbst lernen müssen erwachsen zu sein. Allein schon durch das aufwachsen bei den Muggeln und wie er dort behandelt wurde. Sein Sohn war einfach viel reifer mit seinen 16 Jahren als er es gewesen war. Vor allem das er sich bewusst Voldemort hatte stellen wollen um Sirius zu retten war bewundernswert. Anders konnte er es nicht nennen da Remus und Sirius ihm erzählt hatten warum Albus Dumbledore Harry nichts hatte sagen wollen blieb für den Jungen ja auch kein anderer Schluss zu. Und Severus verhalten war einfach kindisch gewesen. Den Hass auf ihn, James an Harry auszulassen war einfach unreif.

„Eh… James. Harry kennt auch die Story mit Schniefelus heruntergelassenen Hosen nach den ZAG Prüfungen", bemerkte Sirius leise und James war sichtlich erstaunt. „Wer hat ihm denn diese Dummheit erzählt? Du doch wohl nicht, oder?" fragte James etwas peinlich berührt. „Nein. Severus Unfähigkeit sein Denkarium wegzustellen und Harrys allseits bekannte Neugierde. Und er fand dein Verhalten…" „Peinlich. Einfach nur peinlich", meinte Harry der gerade allen Mut aufbrachte um seinem Vater dies zu sagen. „Was soll ich groß zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen? Ich waren 15, ein überheblicher Draufgänger der deiner Mutter imponieren wollte und ich liebte es einfach ihn fertig zu machen. Wir haben uns bekriegt seit wir auf Hogwarts waren. Es war dumm, angeberisch und völlig überflüssig", gestand James. Harry seufzte nur und lächelte dann bei dem Gedanken wie Snape wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie sich jetzt wieder sahen.

„So und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag?" Fragte Sirius unternehmungslustig. „Das sag ich dir ganz genau. Wir werden nach Hogwarts gehen. Ihr drei seid tot. Sirius zwar nicht offiziell aber er wird immer noch gesucht, wenn auch im Moment irgendwo in Ägypten. Wir müssen erstmal für eure Sicherheit sorgen", erklärte Remus und Harry war auch dafür. Er würde sicher nicht zulassen dass er seine Eltern oder Sirius ein zweites Mal verlor.

**Und? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr? Über jedes Review freu ich mich und wenn euch noch etwas unklar ist, grundsätzlich gilt Fragen ist bei mir Kostensenlos. **

Wann das näshte update kommt, wenn ich denn überhaupt noch mehr wollt, weiß aber nicht.


	3. Der Grimmauldplatz

**Reviews:**

Weide: Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt die gefällt. Hoffentlich bleibt das so.

Blacksyrra: Danke! Hier die Fortsetzung

Fraenzi: Hmm. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Mutter eingeplant, das würde auch etwas zu weit führen. Aber mit Dady hast du Recht. Damit dachte ich an Gott. Er ist bei mir der Schöpfer allen Lebens. Ich sag jetzt besser vor weg, mit Religion und Glauben hab ich sonst nicht viel am Hut. Ich spinn mir das so zu Recht wie es mir gefällt.

Mal sehen was ich noch von den Schwestern noch so einbaue. Ein klein wenig wirst du heute auch über sie erfahren, auch wenn sie nicht auftreten. Und zur Begegnung James vs. Severus wird es kommen. Das ist versprochen.

Melliandra: HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! Dir eine große Torte Back und überreich. Du bist die erste die es merkt. Es sind wirklich nur fünf.

Es war aber keine Absicht. Zumindest nicht beim ersten Mal. Da hab ich mich wirklich einfach nur vertippt und es ist mir auch erst eine Weile nach dem Posten aufgefallen. Im zweiten Chap war es dann aber mehr oder weniger Absicht, weil ich wissen wollte ob es jemandem auffällt.

Ich gebe ja zu, es war nicht ganz fair und es tut mir auch leid und ich verspreche hiermit es wird nie wieder vorkommen.

Und mit dem Post von Chap 3 ist der Fehler korrigiert.

BlackRoseLily: Das war mir sehr wichtig. Eine „plausible" Erklärung für die Widerauferstehung. Darum bin ich in allen meinen Storys bemüht auch wenn mit das vielleicht nicht immer so gelingt und das mit dem weiblichen Tod, kicher, da hab ich Dumbledore mal eine Erklärung zu abgeben lassen. Und ihre Familie… die hat sich von ganz allein dazugeschmuggelt. Weiß auch nicht wirklich woher die auf einmal kamen. schmunzel

**An alle Reviewer geht noch mal ein herzliches Dankeschön und ich freu mich schon auf euren Kommentar und natürlich auch auf den von anderen Lesern.**

**Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, die Idee und der ein oder andere Charakter gehört zwar mir, aber alles andere JKR und ist das meiste. Und ich verdiene hiermit keinen Pfennig. Ach ne. Das heißt ja Cent.**

**Also, Viel spaß beim lesen, auch wenn es dieses mal nicht ganz so lang ist. **

Der Grimmauldplatz

Nachdem der Tod den Schulleiter verlassen hatte, begab der sich erneut auf die Krankenstation um noch einmal nach seinem Zaubertranklehrer zu sehen. Dem ging es schon etwas besser und er war auch kurz aufgewacht, aber die resolute Krankenschwester beharrte felsenfest darauf, ihm absolute Ruhe zu gönnen. Er war sehr geschwächt und jegliche Aufregung musste vermieden werden, denn über den Berg war er noch nicht. Professor Albus Dumbledore beugte sich dem nur sehr ungern, da es viel zu besprechen gab und er vor allem wissen wollte, was genau Tom denn nun so aufgeregt hatte. Andererseits würde Severus Snape wahrscheinlich an die Decke gehen wenn er erfuhr, dass seine beiden verhassten, ehemaligen Mitschüler wieder unter den Lebenden weilten. Er würde es nicht glauben wollen ehe er es selbst gesehen hatte. Und er kannte den Hass der zwischen James Potter, Sirius Black, die ihrerseits die dicksten Freunde waren, und Severus Snape herrschte nur all zu gut. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er schließlich mit angesehen, wie die Rumtreiber seinen jetzigen Lehrer nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf die Palme gebracht hatten, umgekehrt war es aber keineswegs besser gewesen. Severus hatte sich immer noch fürchterlicher Versucht zu rächen.

Albus Dumbledore selbst konnte es, auch wenn er an der Macht des Todes als Person sicherlich nicht zweifelte, auch noch nicht so recht wahrhaben. Es klang übertrieben und sehr weit hergeholt und war doch eigentlich unmöglich. Aber es gab kein Wesen das die Tore Hogwarts einfach durchdringen konnte und auch lautlos ins Nirgendwo verschwand. Aber sie war schließlich der Tod.

„Ich bin für ein paar Stunden nicht auf dem Schloss. Wenn etwas passiert, Fawks wird mich finden", erklärte der Schulleiter Madam Pomfrey, da auch seine Stellvertreterin nicht Anwesend war und verließ die Schule Richtung Hogsmeade. Von dort aus würde er in den Grimmauldplatz apparieren, wo sicherlich einige sehr besorgter Ordensmitglieder warteten, die er beruhigen und aufklären musste, was nicht einfach werden würde, fehlten ihm doch die Beweise für diese unglaubliche Geschichte. Er hatte nur die Worte einer Gestalt denen zwar schon fast jeder im Orden begegnet war, aber wohl kaum als Person. Nur als eben das traurige Ereignis, welches diese Frau verkörperte. Es war einfach ein Gefühl das man sie kannte, wenn man ihr begegnete.

Als er an die Tür des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12 anklopfte öffnete ihm sofort eine sehr besorgt aussehende Molly Weasley. „Weißt du was Neues?" fragte sie leise, um das Bild von Sirius Mutter nicht zu wecken. Der Schulleiter nickte und ging mit ihr in die Küche wo der Grossteil der Weasleyfamilie versammelt war und auch die anderen die hier ständig ein und ausgingen.

Fred und George wirken gefasst, aber nicht fröhlich wie man sie sonst kannte. Er hatte die Zwillinge zu Beginn des Sommers in den Orden aufgenommen, da sie alt genug waren und dem Orden konnten sie über ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse zudem Informationen besorgen oder er konnte als Tarnung dienen wenn es nötig war.

Ginny saß zwischen Ron und Hermine und alle drei sahen sehr bedrückt aus und das jüngere Mädchen hatte wohl schon geweint. Hermine dagegen wirkte ebenso wie Ron zwar gefasst, aber der Schulleiter sah auch die Sorge um ihren Freund. Ein Grund mehr die drei gerade jetzt nicht aus der Küche zu verbannen und später allein aufzuklären, weil sie keine Ordensmitglieder waren. Sie machten sich ebenso sorgen um Harry wie alle anderen auch. Außerdem waren sie mit Remus mittlerweile per du und vor allem Hermine versuchte dem Werwolf eine Stütze zu bieten und ein Freund zu sein, wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte, ob es nun um seine Krankheit ging oder die verlorenen Freunde.

Arthur saß mit trauriger Miene am Tisch und nahm behutsam die Hand seiner Frau. Die Oberhäupter der Weasleys hatten Harry seit sie ihn kannten wie eines ihrer Kinder behandelt und versucht ihm seine Eltern zu ersetzten. Sie liebten Harry und die Sorge um ihn stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Minerva McGonagall wirkte ebenfalls erschüttert. Sie hatte Harry besucht, aber er hatte ihre Sorge vollkommen ignoriert und darauf beharrt dass es ihm gut ging. Es hatte sie verletzt da Harry auch für sie mehr war als nur ein Schüler ihres Hauses oder ein Retter ihrer Welt. Sie mochte den Jungen, dessen Eltern sie persönlich gekannt hatte und die ja auch Schüler ihres Hauses gewesen waren.

Kingsley Shacklebold und Alastor Moody sahen das Geschehene mit dem beruflichen Abstand. Auch in ihren Mienen spiegelte sich die Sorge wider, aber bei ihnen herrschte mehr das rationale Denken vor. Menschen starben nun mal im Krieg, das hatte vor allem Alastor schon oft genug erleben müssen. Nymphadora Tonks hingegen standen deutlich Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte Harry sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. Er war wohl so was wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie und zudem fehlte es ihr an der Erfahrung mit dem Tod, die ihre älteren Kollegen ihr voraushatten, schmerzlicher Weise. Zudem machte sie sich die Vorwürfe ihn mit Remus dem es zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl sehr schlecht ging alleingelassen zu haben und auch für sie war der Werwolf mehr als nur ein Mitglied des Ordens. Sie mochte ihn sehr und hatte auch versucht ihm zu helfen mit dem Tod seines Besten Freundes, der ja auch ihr Großcousin war, klarzukommen.

„Nun sag schon was", forderte Minerva und sah ihren Vorgesetzten mit möglichst unbeteiligter Miene an. Der Alte Zauberer räusperte sich kurz und lächelte dann. „Ich habe gute und auch sehr erstaunliche Neuigkeiten für euch", begann er und sah kurz in die Runde. „Mir wurde versichert Harry sei Wohl auf und in Sicherheit." Von den Kindern in der Runde gab es ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, ebenso von Molly und Artuhr. „Und wo ist er?" fragte Alastor knurrend. „Und wo ist Remus?" erklang Tonks besorgte Stimme. „Remus ist bei ihm und es geht ihm gut. Wo genau sie allerdings sind weiß ich selbst nicht so genau", erklärte Dumbledore und lächelte der jungen Aurorin aufmunternd zu die gerade erleichtert im Stuhl ein Stück herunter gerutscht war.

„Und woher weißt du das, wenn du keine Ahnung hast wo sich der Junge aufhält?" fragte Kingsley verwundert und Dumbledore sah das auch alle andern sich diese Frage stellten. „Ich denke es ist einfacher wenn ich euch erzähle was ich gerade erlebt habe", erklärte er und berichtete dem Orden über sein merkwürdiges Gespräch mit dem Tod. Er spürte den teils ungläubigen Blick der anderen. Nur Alastor und auch seine Kollegin schienen zu begreifen. „Der Tod ist eine Frau?" fragte Ron ungläubig und sah einmal in die Runde und traf dann auf Hermines vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Seit wann ist hat der Tod überhaupt eine Gestalt?" berichtigte sie die Frage des rothaarigen Jungen und der Schulleiter schmunzelte. Er konnte in den Augen des Mädchens lesen, dass sie das nicht glauben konnte, was in ihrem jungen Alter durchaus zu verstehen war.

„Das der Tod ein Mann ist, ist ein Irrglaube Menschheit, ebenso das er eine Sense bei sich trägt. Dies ist der Phantasie der Muggel entsprungen und geben tut es sie schon seit Urzeiten. Aber du wirst nicht viele Menschen finden die sie bewusst schon einmal gesehen haben. Man begegnet ihr immer nur unbewusst, aber wenn man sie in Gestalt sieht, weiß man dass sie es ist. Die Seele erkennt sie, heißt es. Leider bedeutet ihr kommen häufig das Ende des eigenen Lebens, denn sie zeigt sich meist nur den Toten. Um ihre Herkunft gibt es bei uns einige Mythen.

Eine behauptet der Tod sei ein Gefallener Engel, die sich an seinem Schöpfer rächen wollte, weil dieser sie aus dem himmlischen Reich auf die Erde gestoßen hat, da es mit den anderen Engeln immer nur Streit gab und er einen Krieg unter ihnen verhindern wollte.

Eine andere sagt der Tod sei ein Kind der Unterwelt und die Tochter des obersten Dämons. Er soll sie erschafften haben, um den himmlischen Engeln einen Gegenspieler zu geben der ihnen ähnelt und die Menschliche Seele dem Schöpfer stiehlt ehe er sie wieder zu sich holen kann, um sie bei sich als Sklaven zu halten.

Aber die, die er Wahrheit wohl am nächsten kommt ist diese.

Der Tod ist ein Kind Schöpfers wie alle anderen Engel auch, es heißt sogar das sie selbst auch ein Engel sei. Dieser Engel führt die Seelen der Toten weiter. Die einen sagen nach dem irdischen Dasein käme eine höhere Ebene der Existenz in der man den Menschlichen Körper nicht braucht und ihn deswegen hier zurück lässt, andere wiederum behaupten, man käme ins Totenreich und wieder andere und dazu zählen auch die Muggel sprechen von Himmel und Hölle. Was davon jetzt wahr ist weiß nur sie selbst oder eben die Toten."

Bei dem hoch interessierten Blick von Hermine konnte der Schulleiter sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich lass dir in den nächsten Tagen ein Buch zukommen. Das dürfte dir die meisten deiner Fragen beantworten. Und es lässt sich sicher Zeit finden in der wir uns auch darüber unterhalten können", erklärte er und das Mädchen bekam einen Hauch von Rotschimmer auf den Wangen und murmelte ein verlegenes Dankeschön. Er nickte ihr nur zu. Wusste er doch dass das Mädchen sehr neugierig war und alles nachlas und genau studierte. Sie war nicht umsonst einer der Klügsten und fleißigsten Hexen an seiner Schule. Und er konnte nicht leugnen mit ihr gern eine Diskussion zu führen. Es konnte sehr erfrischend sein, die Ansichten einer jüngeren Generation kennen zu lernen.

„Albus. Wenn der Tod das wirklich getan hat, hat er dann das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits gestört?" fragte Shacklebold nachdenklich. „Das ist eine Frage die ich dir nicht beantworten kann, aber ich bin mir sicher das wir dass der Jungen Dame getrost überlassen können. Sie ist so alt wie die Menschheit selbst und wird wissen was sie tut.

Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren die fünf zu finden und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Um dann gemeinsam zu überlegen wie wir Lilys und James Wiederauferstehung glaubhaft erklären. Sie waren fast 15 Jahre Tod. Außerdem ist das die Chance Sirius Ruf wieder herzustellen und ihn zu rehabilitieren", meinte der Schulleiter ernst. „Aber wo könnten sie sein?", fragte Molly nachdenklich. „Vielleicht in einem Restaurant?" meinte Ron nachdenklich und Hermine stöhnte auf. „Es ist sieben Uhr morgens, die haben alle noch zu. Außerdem wird Sirius verfolgt. Harry wird ihn eher lynchen als das er ihn auf die Straße lässt. Seine Eltern waren Tod und sind alles andere als Unbekannt. Harry selbst schwebt auch in Gefahr sobald er nur einen Fuß vor die Tür setzt und das weiß Remus sehr genau. Sie sind ganz sicher nicht irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit", erkläre Hermine ärgerlich und Ron zog genickt den Kopf ein.

„Wir sollten in Remus Wohnung nachsehen. Außerdem kommen noch Goderic's Hollow in Frage und auch Lilys Elternhaus. Jemand sollte auch bei den Dursleys vorbei schauen und ihnen sagen dass es Harry gut geht", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich geh in Remus Wohnung", erklärte Tonks sofort und verließ die Küche. Minerva erklärte sich bereit Harrys Verwandte aufzusuchen und Kingsley wollte in Lilys Elternhaus vorbeisehen, während Alastor nach Goderic's Hollow apparierte.

Dort war man gerade dabei den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen, während Remus seine drei Freunde auf den neusten Stand der Dinge brachten, was der Orden über Voldemort vermutete. Viel gab es zwar nicht, aber er wollte sie auch nicht im Unklaren lassen wie bedrohlich die Situation jetzt war. Sie würden außerdem gleich nach Hogwarts reisen, um dort Dumbledore zu informieren und mit ihm überlegen was man denn nun dem Ministerium auftischte. Die Wahrheit würden sie niemals glauben und wenn das bekannt würde, würde es einen riesigen Aufstand in der Bevölkerung geben. Sie mussten eine wirklich gute Ausrede sich einfallen lassen.

„Na kommt", meinte Remus schließlich und griff sich den letzten Becher um ihn in zu verwandeln. James sah seinen Freund dabei verwundert an. „Illegale Portschlüssel?" fragte er schmunzelnd. „Verhafte mich doch", gab er nur zurück und hielt ihnen den Becher hin. James lachte auf. „Dich doch niemals." Harry dagegen war gerade gar nicht nach Späßen zumute. Er hatte es nicht so mit den Portschlüsseln. Grundsätzlich landete er nie auf den Füßen und holte sich Blaue Flecke. „Muss das sein? Geht das nicht anders?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Der Kamin ist zu unsicher, außerdem ist das Flohpulver viel zu alt. (Bata: Flohpulver mit Ablaufdatum find ich cool smile) Und den fahrenden Ritter können wir auch nicht nehmen", meinte Sirius und Harry seufzte. „Wie wäre es mit Besen?", schlug der Gryffindor vor und James fing an zu kichern. „Das ist ein ganzes Ende bis Hogwarts und es ist helllichter Tag. Wir könnten wohl etwas auffällig sein und außerdem haben wir keine fünf Besen hier. Nicht mal einen um genau zu sein. Aber ich kann dich gut verstehen, meine Sohn. Ich fliege auch lieber. Und wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben komm ich aufs Schloss und du zeigst mir mal das du so drauf hast." Harry konnte nicht anders als bis über beide Ohren zu Strahlen. Erstmal hatte James mein Sohn gesagt und dann das er mit ihm Quidditch spiele wollte, machte ihn überglücklich.

„Bei der Aussicht nehm ich jeden Portschlüssel den ihr mir gebt", meinte er und berührte die Tasse. Sirius fing herzlich an zu lachen, ebenso wie Remus. „Das war ein Fehler Krone. Ein ganz großer Fehler. Harry ist ein As auf dem Besen", meinte Remus. „Werden wir sehen und nun los sonst überleg ich es mir auch anders und wir nehmen doch Besen", meinte er und Remus stimmte seinem Freund zu. Der Werwolf zählte bis drei und um sie herum versank alles in einem Farbenwirbel. Harry kniff fest die Augen zusammen und landete, wie schon erwartet, recht unsanft auf dem harten Boden.

„Ich hasse es", murmelte er und rappelte sich wieder auf. Außer ihm waren alle auf den Füßen gelandet. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Man kann sich durchaus daran gewöhnen", meinte Lily lächelnd und klopfte Harry seine Sachen kopfschüttelnd aus. „Meine erste Amtshandlung wenn ich offiziell wieder lebe wird sein, mit dir einkaufen zu gehen und meine Liebe Schwester bekommt auch noch was zu hören. Abscheu in allen ehren, aber es gibt eine Grenze", erklärte die Frau grummelnd und Harry erinnerte das irgendwie an die Szene aus dem Denkarium. Seine Mutter war wohl ziemlich sauer auf ihre Schwester.

„Kommt ehe uns einer sieht", meinte Remus und hob den Zauber von der verriegelten Tür und ließ die anderen hindurchschlüpfen. „Da kommen Wehmutsgefühle auf", seufzte James und sah sich kurzum. „Viel verändert hat sich nicht", stellte er dann fest und fuhr mit einem Finger über das Treppengeländer. „Nur der Staub von über 20 Jahren liegt hier." Sirius schmunzelte nur und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben und überleben weiß ich was wir tun." Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken das er seine Eltern oder seinen Paten doch wieder an den Tod verlieren könnte. Allein der Gedanke daran war unerträglich. „Jeder der auch nur versucht einen von euch Umzubringen, landet auf der gleichen Schwarzen Liste wie Voldemort, Pettigrew und Lestrange", murmelte er leise und nur Remus der noch direkt hinter ihm gestanden hatte, hatte es gehört. Seine Eltern und Sirius waren schon vorausgegangen zur Falltür.

„Ihnen wird sicher nichts passieren Harry. Wir alle werden auf sie aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir", flüsterte er und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm. Lass uns hoch zum Schloss gehen." Harry nickte und stieg auch in den Geheimgang wo er seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten ließ. „Warum hast du uns eigentlich nicht direkt aufs Gelände gebracht. Das klappt doch", meine Harry verwundert. „Aber nur wenn Albus den Portschlüssel erschafft. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme seit dem Trimagischen Turnier damit Voldemort dich oder andere Schüler nicht entführen kann", erklärte Remus und arbeitete sich langsam durch den schmalen Geheimgang. „Den Staub hättest du gar nicht erst abklopfen müssen", hörte Harry seinen Vater sagen und seine Mutter lachte auch auf. „Woher sollte ich wissen wie es hier aussieht. Euer Geheimnis hab ich doch erst zwei Tage vor unserer Hochzeit erfahren."

„Was sich liebt das neckt sich", kicherte Sirius leise und James protestierte sofort. „Hör auf", meinte Lily ebenfalls gespielt entrüstet und knuffte den Mann in den Rücken. „Könnt ihr drei diese Plänkelei sein lassen bis wir in Sicherheit seit? Ihr benehmt euch gerade wie Teenager und ich denke nicht dass ihr Harry irgendwas beweisen müsst", knurrte Remus missmutig. Harry sah wie sein Vater und Sirius sich ansahen. „Er ist eindeutig erwachsen geworden", meinte Harrys Pate. „Stimmt. Dagegen müssen wir bei Gelegenheit was tun", meinte James und Lily stöhnte auf. „Hör bloß nicht so genau hin, Harry. Dein Vater fängt an dick aufzutragen", meinte seine Mutter und James sah sie empört an. „Wir sind da. Sirius, du verwandelst dich und nimmst den Weg durch den Wald. Lily und James unter den Tarnumhang", meinte Remus aber James grinste spitzbübisch. „Ich geh lieber mit Tatze und pass auf ihn auf. Lily ist bei euch in guten Händen. Ich bin mir sicher mein Sohnemann passt gut auf seine Mutter auf", meinte er und kletterte mit Sirius aus dem Geheimgang.

Harry war der nächste und konnte noch beobachten wie sein Vater in seiner Animagusgestalt einem Hund in den Wald folgte. Er war richtig fasziniert davon und stellte mit großem erstaunen Fest das sein Patronus seinem Vater im Moment wie ein Zwilling glich. „Harry", rief Remus leise und der Junge drehte sich um, um seiner Mutter die Hand zu reichen und aus dem Geheimgang zu helfen. Remus warf ihr sofort den Tarnumhang über und zog die beiden mit, weg von dem tödlichen Baum. „In Momenten wie diesen Frage ich mich wirklich was ich an James finde. Wieso hab ich diesen Mann, der nie wirklich erwachsen geworden ist, nur geheiratet?" hörte Harry seine Mutter neben sich flüstern und sah Remus schmunzeln. „Nun gib schon zu das du diese leicht kindlichnaive Art die er manchmal an den Tag legt so magst.

Was hast du mir vor deiner Hochzeit gesagt? Er ist nicht mehr der Angeber der er in der fünften Mal war. Er ist liebevoll, zärtlich, zuverlässig und bereit dich mit seinem Leben zu schützen. Er hat dir dein Herz gestohlen." Harry hörte seine Mutter seufzen. „Du hast ja Recht."

„Harry. Remus was macht ihr denn hier!" rief Hagrid plötzlich hinter ihnen und Harry erstarrte. „Hi Hagrid. Wir müssen mit Albus was besprechen", meinte Remus. „Oh. Wie geht's dir?" fragte der Halbriese. „Eh… Gut. Viel besser sogar", meinte Remus und lächelte ihn an. Hagrid sah aber trotzdem ziemlich besorgt aus. „Du solltest dich trotzdem ausruhen. Nicht das du dich übernimmst. Ich kann Harry auch rauf bringen", meinte er. „Schon gut Hagrid. Remus geht es wirklich gut. Außerdem brauch ich Remus damit der Professor Dumbledore überzeugt. Er hat sich erst ne Weile bei mir ausgeruht und legt sich auch später wieder hin", meinte Harry und sah Remus kurz an. „Komm. Er wartet sicher schon." Remus nickte kräftig. „Würde mich wundern, wenn er uns noch nicht bemerkt hätte", meinte der Werwolf und die beiden verabschiedeten sich. Harry beobachtete wie Hagrid auf den Wald zuging und darin verschwand. „Oh Mann. Ich dachte das geht schief", seufzte Lily leise auf.

Sie holten die beiden Animagi vom Waldrand an der Schlossmauer ab und gingen dann auf dem direkten Weg zum Portal. „Ausgetobt?" fragte Lily leise neckend James, der zu ihr geschlüpft war. „Ja. Wir sind zwar beinahe Hagrid begegnet aber den Nervenkitzel brauchte ich einfach. Immerhin war ich fast 15 Jahre tot", hörte Harry die Antwort seines Vaters. Neben ihm lief der schwarze Hund und der Gryffindor hatte den Eindruck als würde er grinsen. „Seht euch mal Sirius an", meinte Harry leise und kurz darauf kicherte sein Vater heftig. „Hör auf sonst hört euch noch jemand", fauchte Remus verhalten und sofort war der Magier unter dem Umhang still. „Du auch Tatze", knurrte der Werwolf und Sirius nickte ergeben. „Ich weiß auch so das du dich über mich lustig machst aber frag mal Harry was ist wenn sie dich festnehmen." „Soweit lass ich die Auroren erst gar nicht an ihn ran", kam es promt von dem Schüler.

Dann betraten sie die leere Vorhalle. „Ich hab eigentlich erwartet das er uns entgegenkommt", murmelte Remus und lief zum Wasserspeier und murmelte ihm etwas zu. Sofort begann die Statue sich zu bewegen und die vier übrig gebliebenen folgten dem Werwolf Mucksmäuschenstill in das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Oben angekommen verwandelte Sirius sich zurück und die beiden Todgeglaubten nahmen den Tarnumhang ab und sahen sich um. „Sieht immer noch so aus, wie damals als ich das letzte mal hier war", stellte James fest. Harry dagegen bemerkte dass die Gerätschaften, die er bei _seinem_ letzen Besuch hier zerstört hatte alle repariert waren und wieder auf ihren Plätzen standen.

„Nicht da. Vielleicht im Grimmauldplatz", meinte Remus und warf Flohpulver in den Kamin. Er hörte ihn nur nuscheln und erhob sich dann und reichte James einen Teller. „Ein Portschlüssel. Ihr müsst nur das hier vorher lesen", erklärte Remus und reichte Harrys Eltern einen Zettel. „Na dann auf geht's", meinte James und wieder berührten sie alle den Portschlüssel, aber diesmal schaffte Harry es auf den Beinen zu bleiben als sie im Flur des Hauses landeten.

Vor ihnen standen Dumbledore, die gesamten Weasleys und Hermine. Das Mädchen viel ihm gleich um den Hals und auch Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „James. Lily", kam es dagegen von Dumbledore, der auch schon Sirius begrüßt hatte. „Es ist eine weile her Albus", meinte James und lächelnd. „Geht ihr schon mal runter in die Küche. Ich werde nur noch auf die anderen warten die auch gleich kommen dürften.", meinte der Schulleiter. Sirius lief voran und James sah sich genau um. „Das also ist dein Elternhaus", stellte er fest. „Ja. Leider", grummelte der Mann vor sich hin und ließ sich dann auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Eh… Mum, Dad", sagte Harry etwas unsicher. „Das sind Molly und Artuhr Weasley. Die Eltern meines besten Freundes. Molly Arthur. James und Lily Potter. Meine Eltern." Die erwachsenen gaben sich die Hände und Molly fing sofort an zu schwärmen was für ein liebreizender und tapferer Junge Harry doch wäre. „Molly bitte", unterbrach Harry diesen Lobgesang. „Die beiden da hinten, das sind Fred und George Weasley. „Jungs"; meinte Harry und grinste leicht. „Darf ich euch den Kopf der Rumtreiber vorstellen. James Potter. Ihr dürftet ihn unter dem Namen Krone kennen." Der Gryffindor sah wie den beiden fast die Auen raus fielen. „Wenn du mich so vorstellst nehm ich an das die beiden unsere Nachfolger sind?" fragte James belustigt. „Das sind sie", fügte Remus hinzu. „wenn sie Krone sind dann", meinte Fred und sah zu George rüber der seinerseits den Blick erwiderte und dann Sirius ansah. „Tatze", stellte er fest. Fred dagegen hatte Remus ins Visier genommen. „Moony", stellte er fest und im Chor kam dann die Frage. „Wer ist Wurmschwanz?" Sowohl James als auch Remus und Sirius fingen hell an zu lachen. „Ihr seit gut. Jungs", meinte James und gab den Beiden einen Klaps auf sie Schulter und Remus meinte. „Ich wusste dass du sie mögen würdest." „Und was eure Frage angeht", meinte Sirius. „Wurmschwanz dahinter verbirgt sich Peter Pettigrew."

Harry lächelte für einen Moment versonnen ehe er seine Freunde zu sich ran zog. „Und das ist meine Verstärkung. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger." „Der Schachspieler und die Leseratte", meinte James und reichte den beiden die Hände. „Oh James", fuhr Lily ihn an. „Nehmt ihm das nicht übel. Er hasst Bücher und ist Schach ist nicht gerade seine Leidenschaft", meinte Lily. „Harrys auch nicht. Bücher mag er nicht und im Schach ist er eine Niete", stellte Hermine fest und Harry warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ich hab eben das Quidditchtalent geerbt." Ron kicherte leise. „Was soll das denn heißen. Nenn mir ein faires Spiel welches wir verloren haben weil der andere Sucher besser war." „Schon gut. Wir wissen das du ein As Bis", meinte Ginny.

„Wenigstens Eine die zu mir hält", meinte Harry gespielt beleidigt und stellte dann das Mädchen vor. „Ginny Weasley. Rons jüngere Schwester." „So eine Große Familie", stellte Lily mit einem verträumten Lächeln fest. „Oh sie hat noch drei ältere Brüder. Percy, Bill und Charly. Aber die scheinen nicht da zu sein", meinte Harry und sah sich um. „Nein. Charly ist bei seinen Drachen in Rumänien, Bill ist etwas für den Orden erledigen und Percy… ist wohl im Ministerium", sagte Molly und bat sie alle endlich platz zu nehmen.

In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore wieder rein, gefolgt von den anderen. McGonagall sah Harrys Eltern zunächst skeptisch an lächelte dann aber. „Schön euch beide wieder zu sehen", meinte sie und setze sich dann auch. Tonks kam reingestürzt und sah abwechselnd zu Sirius und Remus. Sie konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden wem sie erst um den Hals fallen sollte vor lauter Freude, entschied sich dann aber erst für Sirius. „Schon gut. Ich bin ja wieder da", meinte er schmunzelnd. Remus schien völlig überrumpelt dass er auch so begrüßt wurde. „Erschrick mich nie wieder so. Hörst du? Nie wieder. Was meinst du was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe. Du hättest wenigstens einen Zettel dalassen können." Remus schluckte sichtbar und nahm die junge Frau dann zögerlich und behutsam in den Arm. „Tut mir leid. Ich war… wohl einfach zu überwältigt von dem ganzen. Meine… Familie stand plötzlich vor mir, obwohl sie eigentlich tot waren, sind oder wie auch immer. Ich war einfach zu durcheinander um klar denken zu können", entschuldigte er sich.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Moody und Shacklebold dazugekommen und Dumbledore hatte Shacklebold mit Harrys Eltern bekannt gemacht. „Jeder versteht das Remus. Ich denke kaum einem von uns wäre es anders ergangen und niemand hier ist dir deswegen Böse. Aber ich denke wir sollten uns nun alle setzen und einige Dinge klären", meinte der Schulleiter und dann nahmen auch die letzten ihre Plätze ein. Harry setze sich zwischen seine Eltern die zwischen Sirius und Remus platz genommen hatten, seine Freunde saßen ihm gegenüber.

**AN :Und das war es auch schon wieder. Eure Meinung? Grausam? Sagt es mir. **

**Wann das nächste Chap kommt weiß ich noch nicht. Ab morgen versinke ich erstmal im Original. Mal sehen wie viel Zeit ich brauch. Und dann muss ich noch eine „plausible" Erklärung für die Öffentlichkeit finden, was Lilys und James Auferstehung angeht ohne dass jemand die Wahrheit erfährt. „Au Weia!" Hat jemand von euch eine Idee? Oder einen Ansatz? Dann her damit in einem Review. Für jede Inspiration bin ich dankbar. **

**Bis bald**

**Eure Imobilus **


	4. Schicksalsengel und Lösungen

_AN: So. Endlich. Ich hab es geschafft. Das neue Chap ist fertig. Hat echt eine Weile gedauert bis mir eine Lösung eingefallen wie ich das mit LLily und James erkläre._

_Also viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich bemühe mich hier um schnelle Updates. Versprochen_

4. Schicksalengel und Lösungen

Während all dieser Geschehnisse im alten und gar fürnehmen Haus der Blacks war der Tod in ihre Heimatwelt zurückgekehrt. Mit der Frage im Hinterkopf wie lange ihre Schwester wohl brauchte, um zu bemerken das sie mal wieder zu Hause war rief sie eine Hand voll Schutzenge. Die bekamen den Auftrag Harry, seine Familie und die beiden Freunde dieser Familie um jeden Preis zu schützen und notfalls auch das Schicksal, also ihre Schwester zu betrügen. Ihnen durfte unter keinen Umständen etwas geschehen.

Kaum waren die fünf zu ihrem Auftrag aufgebrochen tauchte ein weißes Licht neben dem Tod auf. „WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIGENTLICH EIN!" schrie das Schicksal sie an. „SIE WAREN TOD. DU HASST KEIN RECHT DARAUF SIE ZURÜCK ZU HOLEN!" „Ich bin nicht taub, Schicksal. Du musst nicht so schreien. Und wenn du dich bitte hinten anstellen würdest? Da warten erst noch zwei Engel. Gedulde dich noch einen Moment." Damit wandte sich der Tod den beiden noch sehr jungen Engeln zu, die sie während des Gezeters ihrer Schwester gerufen hatte. Das Alter der Engel erkannte man an der größer ihrer Lichtgestalt und diese beiden hier waren kaum älter als 20 Jahre, was für einen Engel nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag war.

Der Tod schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren und machte einen Wink mit ihrer Hand und die beiden Lichter nahmen die Gestalt eines Jungen und eines Mädchens an. Sie trugen beide schwarze Kleider hatten ebenfalls schwarze Flügel die grade mal einen halben Meter Spannweite hatten.

Die beiden sahen etwas entsetzt an sich herunter. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte das Mädchen verwirrt. Es gab keine Engel mit schwarzen Flügeln oder Gewändern. Zumindest keine die hier lebten. „Keine Sorge, ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht. Ich brauche nur etwas Hilfe und dafür ist diese Kleidung unerlässlich", erklärte der Tod und übereichte den beiden he eine Rolle Pergament. „Auf diesen Rollen stehen eine Reihe Namen Verstorberner der vergangenen Erdenstunden. Eure Aufgabe ist es sie an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringen. Er steht hinter den Namen. Haltet euch daran, egal wie seltsam euch die eine oder andere Entscheidung erscheint. Das ist genau so wichtig, wie sie in genau der Reihenfolge einzusammeln die angegeben ist. Und bitte einzeln. Luzifer mag es gar nicht mehrere neue Seelen auf einmal zu bekommen. Richtet ihm und Erzengel Gabriel grüße von mir aus. Ich werde später selbst noch vorbeikommen."

Nachdem die beiden Engel gegangen waren wandte sich der Tod wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. „Du hast fünf Erdenminuten. Es gibt noch eine ganze Reihe mehr Seelen die warten und es werden jede Minute mehr." Stumm dachte sie dass es eine Schande war dass der Lichtgestalt nicht ansehen konnte wie wütend sie war.

„WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIGENTLICH EIN! DENKST DU VATER WIRD ES GUTHEISSEN, DASS DU ZWEI SO JUNGE ENGEL IN DIESEN RANG ERHEBST? NUR WEIL DU DEINE ARBEIT NICHT SCHAFFST KANNST DU IHNEN SOETWAS DOCH NICHT ANTUEN!" „Vater wird es gutheißen, denn so lernen die beiden gleich noch was dazu. Dann Umgang mit den menschlichen Gefühlen. Also beruhige dich. Außerdem ist es nicht das erste Mal das ich das tue. Und ich werde ihnen diesen Rang ja auch wieder aberkennen, sobald sie die Aufgabe erfüllt haben."

„Wutschnaubend stand ihre Schwester plötzlich ebenfalls in Gestalt vor ihr. Man sollte gar nicht meinen das Engel auch wütend werden konnten. Aber Schicksal war es eindeutig. „gut. Bitte. Aber du hattest kein recht die Potters zurückzuholen, oder diesen Black zu bereifen. Ganz zu schweigen davon diesen Werwolf zu retten. Ich erwarte,… nein ich verlange das du die drei zurück schickst und den Werwolf gleich hinterher. Seine Zeit ist abgelaufen." „Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun", erklärte der Tod ruhig. „Du willst die Welt in ein verderben stürzen aus dem sie sich allein nicht mehr raus helfen kann. Du hast dem Jungen Harry zu viel Macht gegeben. Wenn er der Dunkeln Seite verfällt, haben wir auf der Erde die Apokalypse und keiner wird dazu fähig sein ihn zu stoppen. Ich habe nur das getan was irgendwann unausweichlich geworden wäre um die Menschen zu retten." Das Schicksal schnaubte verächtlich. „Dazu hattest du kein Recht. Vater ist der einzige der in so was eingreifen darf." „Ach Schwesterchen. Ich habe eingegriffen ehe etwas passiert ist. Du kannst ruhig zugeben du dich verrechnet hast, indem du dem Jungen zu viel macht gegeben hast."

Das Schicksal starrte seien Schwester wütend an. „ICH MICH VERECHNET? ICH VERRECHNE MICH NIE!" schrie sie. „Aber du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast", zischte sie dann leise und verschwand hinunter auf die Erde. Was Tod konnte, konnte sie selbst schon lang. Immerhin war sie die ältere. Und sie hatte sich ihr Alter noch nicht mal verdienen müssen. Sie war als vollkommener Engel geschaffen worden. Sie war der Schicksalsengel. Und als dieser tauchte nun in einem dunkeln feuchten und trotz des Sommers, kühlen Gemäuer wieder auf.

In diesem waren grade rund ein dutzend Männer und Frauen versammelt. Alle waren sie in schwarz gehüllt, trugen Kapuzen und Masken. Sie standen im Kreis um einen einzelnen Mann. Auch er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, doch sein Gesicht war gut zu erkennen. Dort wo die Nase hätte sein sollen waren nur zwei Schlitze zu sehen und seine Augen leuchteten Rot. „Der selbsternannte Lord Voldemort in Persona. Wie kann sich jemand wie du nur in so einem Dreckloch aufhalten. Das ist eines Herrschers doch wohl mehr als unwürdig", höhnte das Schicksal sich umsehend und der dunkle Lord fuhr, seine Rede unterbrechend, herum.

Er war grade dabei seine Todesser zur Sau zu machen, weil sie ohne ihn wohl nicht in der Lage waren Anweisungen zu befolgen und ein paar nichtsnutzige Ministeriumsleute das Lebenslicht auszuknipsen, als er diese spottenden Worte vernahm. Etwas das seinen Gemütszustand noch verschlechterte. „Wer wagt es", zischte der dunkle Lord kalt und zog seinen Zauberstab. Das Schicksal lachte amüsiert darüber. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du mit diesem mickrigen Stück Holz etwas gegen mich ausrichten kannst." „Das war dein letzter Satz", kam es von Voldemort ehe er „Avada Kedavra", brüllte. Aber außer dem verängstigten zucken seiner Todesser und einem beachtlichen Krater in der Wand geschah gar nichts. Der Blitz war einfach durch diese Person hindurch geschossen. „Ergreift sie!" befahl der dunkle Lord aufkreischend, aber keiner seiner Todesser tat etwas. „Ich sollt sie ergreifen! Na los! Macht schon! Ich bin euer Meister! Ergreift endlich diese Frau!"

Einige seiner Anhänger zogen zwar ihre Stäbe, aber keiner rührte sich, sondern sie alle sahen sich ziemlich Hilflos an. „My Lord", bemerkte einer von ihnen leise, der scheinbar allen mut gesammelt hatte. „Da ist nichts!" „Du wagst es mich, Lord Voldemort als Lügner zu bezeichnen? Crucio!" donnerte er ungehalten und während sich der Todesser vor schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden wälzte und die anderen verängstigt vor ihrem Meister zurückwichen, nicht wenige dachten er hätte grade völlig den Verstand verloren, lachte das Schicksal herzhaft. „Sie können mich weder sehen noch hören, Tom. Es hat also keinen sinn wenn du deine Anhänger einen nach dem anderen Umbringst, weil sie dir nicht gehorchen." Wutschnaubend hob er den Fluch auf und sah auf die Verängstigt Menge. „Verschwind. Ich bin mit euch fertig, fürs erste. RAUS! UND ZWAR ALLE!" Augenblicklich verschwanden die Todesser im nichts und der Dunkle Lord wandte sich der Person zu die grade dafür gesorgt hatte, das er vor seinen Anhängern wie ein Kompletter Idiot dagestanden hatte.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du? Und was willst du hier?" herrschte er sie an. „Na, na. Lass Luzifer mal lieber aus dem Spiel. Er hat es nicht gern wenn man seinen guten Namen zum Fluchen missbraucht", meinte sie und tat dann auf den Magier zu. „Ich bin der Schicksalsengel und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen." „Ich brauch keine Hilfe, egal wer du bist. Verschwinde von hier!" fauchte er sie an. „Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher Tommy. Es gibt Dinge die du nicht weißt, aber ich." „Nenn mich noch ein Mal… bei dem Namen meines Vaters und du wirst die ganze Macht Lord Voldemorts zu spüren bekommen", drohte Voldemort leise zischelnd und nicht bemerkend das er dabei Parsel sprach. Das war aber für das Schicksal kein Problem. Sie beherrschte alle sprachen der Welt, die der Muggel und auch die der Magier. Ein Vorteil wenn man ein Engel war und es wurde zunehmend lustiger mit diesem Zauberer. Er schien immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben wer hier vor ihm stand. „Du hast grade schon nichts gegen mich ausrichten können, Tommy. Also finde dich damit ab das du mir weit unterlegen bist", meinte sie und beobachtete den Mann wie er von ihr etwas zurück trat.

Sich mit etwas abfinden, vor allem die Tatsache schwächer zu sein als jemand anders, war genau das was dem Dunklen Lord am wenigsten gefiel. Und glich danach kam mit dem Namen seines Muggelvaters angesprochen zu werden. Und dafür würde dieses Weib jetzt bezahlen.

Nach zehn Minuten, in denen Lord Voldemort alles was er an Macht zu bieten hatte dieser Frau entgegengeschleudert hatte, wurde er von einem einfachen Wink mit der Hand hart gegen die Wand geworfen und zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden an der Kehle festgehalten. Und dieses Weib rührte dabei keinen weitern Finger, nicht mal als man ihm langsam die Luft abdrückte.

„Gib auf Tommy", sagte das Schicksal milde. „Ich bin ein Engel. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. Verschwende nicht deine Kraft auf Unmögliches. Außerdem will ich dir helfen dein Ziel zu erreichen und finde es sehr unhöflich das du versuchst mich umzubringen." Der Lord starrte sie nur mit kalten Augen an. Dieses Weib war zäh. Wie, in drei Teufels Namen hatte sie diesem Angriff standhalten können. Sein versteck sah aus als sei hier so eine Domde, oder wie auch immer diese Dinger der Muggel hießen, eingeschlagen.

„Also. Bist du nun ein artiger Junge und hörst auf mit diesen Sinnlosen Verwünschungen um dich zu werfen, oder muss ich dir erst mal das Lebenslicht ausknipsen damit du mir zuhörst?" Langsam wurde die Luft knapp. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, aber töten konnte sie ihn nicht. seine Maßnahmen das zu verhindern waren Erfolgreich gewesen. Aber de Aussicht seinen Köper zu verlieren und sich ohne Potters Blut einen neuen erschaffen zu müssen, denn an den Jungen würde er so schnell nicht wider herankommen, war eine sehr schlechte Alternative. Denn dann war er wieder diesem Erbärmlichen Liebesschutz ausgeliefert. Also nickte er dem Weib knapp zu.

Wie einen nassen Sack ließ das Schicksal den dunklen Lord zu Boden fallen. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet dass er wirklich versuchen würde sie zu töten. Die Egozentrik war bei ihm wirklich nicht mehr zu überbieten. Und nun kniete er vor ihr, nach Atmen ringend. Ob er das wohl verkraften würde.

Der Lord dagegen war sich selbst dankbar dafür dass er seine Anhänger weggeschickt hatte. Wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätten, hätte er jeden einzelnen töten müssen. Darum bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das sie ihn erwischt hatte, erhob er sich und entfernte mit einem Wortlosen Spruch den Dreck aus seinem Umhang. „Wenn du mir helfen willst, schaff mir diesen Potter Jungen her. Und zwar allein. Dann sind all meine Probleme gelöst", sagte er dann leise. Er hatte beschlossen etwas zu tun was sonst nicht seine Art war. Ihr zu glauben. Schließlich gab es das Schicksal und Prophezeiungen. Also musste es auch irgendwen geben, der diese Dinge erschuf und bestimmte. Und wenn das eben dieses Wesen sein sollte, gut. Immerhin wollte es ihm helfen. An Engel glaubte er aber deswegen noch lange nicht. Dieses Weib hatte weder Flügel noch einen Goldleuchtenden Ring über dem Kopf. Wie nannten die Muggel diese Dinger auch noch? Ach ja. Heiligenscheine.

„Bringen kann ich dir niemanden, Tommy. Damit würde ich mich zu sehr einmischen. Aber ich kann das Schicksal zu deinen Gunsten beeinflussen. Leider wird dir das bei diesem Balg nicht helfen." erklärte das Schicksal ruhig. „Niemand kann sich seinem Schicksal entziehen. Nicht einmal Potter. Es ist sein Schicksal durch meine Hand zu sterben", fauchte der dunkle Lord und hinter ihnen zerbarsten die letzen noch heilen Tonschalen. „Tommy du solltest dringend etwas gegen dein Temperament unternehmen. Es hat den Charakter eines Hurrikan und das ist auf die Dauer nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck. Und eigentlich hast du Recht. Niemand kann sich auf die Dauer seinem Schicksal entziehen. Aber trotzdem. Wird das mit Potter nicht funktionieren." „Und warum nicht?" knurrte der Lord ungehalten und bemüht nicht noch mehr in diesem Raum in die Luft zu jagen um seine Wut loszuwerden.

„Ganz einfach. Der Tod selbst, schützt ihn", erklärte das Schicksal missmutig. „Wie kann der Tod jemanden schützen?" fragte Voldemort nun verwundert. Der Tod war immerhin nur ein Ereignis und Potter würde niemals so weit gehen wie er. Niemand außer ihm wusste, wie man so weit gehen konnte. Selbst um es einmal zu tun brauchte man das Wissen darum wie es ging.

„Der Tod hat auch eine Gestalt, Tommy. Du müsstest sie eigentlich kennen. Zumindest unbewusst, denn du selbst hast es ja erfolgreich geschafft dich ihr zu entziehen und sie weiß noch nicht mal wie zu deinem Glück,. Würde ich sagen.

Tatsche ist sie hat diesen Bengel, seine Eltern, seinen Paten und den Werwolf Remus Lupin unter ihren Schutz gestellt und mit Schutzengeln versehen. Ich komm nicht an sie heran egal was ich tun werde. Diese verdammten Schutzengel werden alles tun, um zu verhindern das ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird." „Dann kannst du", begann Voldemort fuhr aber herum. „Sagtest du grade seine Eltern und Black? Das ist unmöglich. Ich selbst habe die Potters getötet. Alle beide und Black wurde von seiner eigenen Cousine in die Verdammnis geschickt. Sie können nicht leben. Niemand kann aus dem Jenseits zurückkommen, oder aus der Verdammnis. Das ist unmöglich."

„Wenn sich der Todesengel an die Naturgesetze hält und sich nicht einmischt ist das auch so. Aber meine Schwester musste sich einmischen. Sie konnte ihre Finger nicht stillhalten und hat die Potters und auch Black befreit. In diesem Moment sitzen sie zusammen und feiern Geburtstag." „Wo!" fragte er. „Vergiss es. Ich sagte doch, nichts und niemand ist in der Lage ihnen etwas anzutun. Du hättest keine Chance. Die Schutzengel würde dafür sorgen dass sie dir alle heil und gesund entkommen." „DAS DARF DOCH WOHL NICHT WAHR SEIN!" schrie er ungehalten und in die der rückwärtige Wand des Raumes wurde ein Krater gesprengt durch dessen Risse langsam begann das Wasser des Angrenzenden Sees sickerte.

„Ich hab mich auch schon aufgeregt und das bei jemandem der eigentlich mehr Einfluss auf den Tod hat als du. Aber es hat nichts gebracht. Wir müssen also sehen wie du trotz des Bengels dein Ziel erreichst." „Und wie hat sich das Schicksal das nun vorgestellt? Potter ist als Einziger in der Lage mich zu besiegen. Er wird mich aufhalten", knurrte Voldemort. „Er ist dazu in der Lage weil du Blödmann ihn dazu gemacht hast.

Der eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran… jenen geboren die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben… geboten wenn der siebente Monat stirbt. Und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, doch er wird eine Macht besitzen die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte die Frau an und versuchte grade die gehörten Worte zu begreifen. Es war die Prophezeiung. Vollständig. Und… oh verdammt. Er selbst hatte seinen Untergang besiegelt. Er hatte diesem Balg die Macht gegeben ihn zu Besiegen.

„Verschwinde dorthin wo du hergekommen bist. Du kannst nichts für mich tun", raunzte der Magier seinen uneingeladenen Gast an und wandte sich ab, um zu disapparieren. Er musste in Ruhe darüber nachdenken was er jetzt machen konnte. „Nun gräm dich nicht Tommy, es gibt immer noch eine Chance. Er hat zwar die Macht dich zu besiegen, aber wenn er sie nicht einzusetzen weiß, hast du gewonnen. Und wir könnten uns gemeinsam erstmal deiner anderen Probleme entledigen. Denn weder diese Ministeriumsbeamten noch Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore haben solche Engel. Ich könnte dafür sorgen dass du dich ihrer entledigen kannst." Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich langsam zu ihr herum.

„Und was verlangst du dafür?" fragte er misstrauisch. „Verfolge einfach deine Ziele, damit ist mir dann schon geholfen", antwortete sie und der dunkle Lord brauchte hier nicht lang zu überlegen. „Liefere mir Dumbledore aus. Für die Minister muss ich erst einen neunen Plan entwerfen." „In Ordnung", sagte sie und reiste dann wieder nach Hause wo sie sich die Hände reib. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Ganz sicher. Und da nicht nur ihre Schwester Engel beauftragen konnte, sondern sie auch, wenn auch keine Schutzengel, schickte sie eine Muse zu Tommy. Die würde ihm schon ein wenig unter die Arme greifen.

Lord Voldemort sah sich in zwischen in seinem Versteck um. Er hatte wirklich ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet. Er musste wirklich lernen sich zu zügeln. „Außerdem hat sie recht. Dieser Ort ist meiner unwürdig. PETTIGREW!" Augenblicklich schwang die Tür auf und die kleine Gestalt Wurmschwanzes kroch vor ihm im Staub und besabberte seinen Umhang. Wie Ekel erregend, dachte er bei sich. „Ihr wünscht My Lord?" fragte der Zauberer piepsig. „Du wirst diesen Raum eines Herrschers würdig herrichten, während ich weg bin. Eine stunde hast du. Und ich rate dir, dann fertig zu sein. Ansonsten wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein dich Potter auszuliefern", fauchte er den Rattenanimagus an und wandte sich ab um zu disapparieren, doch vorher kam ihm noch eine Idee. „Und damit meine ich nicht den Jungen. Ich habe grade erfahren das seine Eltern und auch dein Freund Black wieder unter den Lebenden weilen. Sie werden sich sicher freuen dich wieder zusehen." Damit disapparierte er und ließ einen erstarrten und weiß wie die Wand gewordenen Peter Pettigrew zurück. Ihm war sofort klar, würde James, Sirius und Remus ihn gemeinsam in die Finger bekommen, könnte er einpacken. Das wäre sein Tod. Und Harry würde nichts daran ändern, eher würde er noch helfen. Und Lily? Sie war zwar ein süßes Mädchen und hatte auch immer zu ihm gestanden und die anderen geschrubbt, wenn sie zu ihm mal wider richtig ekelig waren, aber diesen Vertrauensbruch den er begangen hatte, würde sie ihm auch niemals verzeihen können. Es war ja keine Kleinigkeit gewesen, er war immerhin für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Und so beeilte er sich diesen Raum herzurichten. in der Hoffnung es würde seinem Meister gefallen, denn nur der konnte ihn noch vor der Rache der ehemaligen Rumtreiber schützen.

Diese waren aber grade nicht mit irgendwelchen Racheplänen beschäftigt sondern damit für das Unmögliche eine glaubwürdige Erklärung zu finden. „Was ist nach unserem Tod passiert, Albus. Ich meine unmittelbar. Ich kann mich noch erinnern dass ich gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe, und dann steh ich splitternackt auf dem Friedhof mit Lily vor mir und ohne Zauberstab", erklärte James und seine Frau stimmte ihm nickend zu.

„Zwei Auroren sind dem starken Magieaufkommen bei euch nachgegangen. Sie kamen aber zu spät. Einer von ihnen war Frank Longbottem. Von ihm haben wir die Nachricht bekommen, was passiert ist. Ich habe sofort alles in die Wege geleitet und die Ministerin hat mich machen lassen, dankbar dass ich ihr den ganzen Papierkrieg abgenommen habe. Außer den beiden Auroren und einem Heiler hat keiner eure Leichen zu sehen bekommen und die Beerdigung fand nur in sehr kleinem Kreis statt." „Gut. Was ist mit Frank? Ist er noch im Orden?" meinte James. „Er und seine liegen im St. Mungos. Kurz nach eurem Tod haben die Lestranges und Crouch Jnr, sie überfallen. Sie dachten die beiden wüssten wo Voldemort sich versteckt hält und haben sie in den Wahnsinn gefoltert", erklärte Remus. „Diese Bastrade", fauchte James ungehalten. „Und ihr Sohn?" meinte Lily. „Neville ist zu seiner Großmutter gekommen. Er geht mit mir nach Gryffindor", meinte Harry. „Und er besucht seine Eltern regelmäßig im Krankenhaus.",„Der Arme", seufzte Lily und sah Harry nachdenklich an, was der in diesem Moment gar nicht verstand. „Und wie wollen wir nun unsere Auferstehung erklären?" fragte James.

„Darüber sollten wir uns nun Gedanken machen. Frank wird niemandem etwas sagen können und sowohl sein damaliger Kollege und der Heiler der euren Tod offiziell festgestellt hat, sind selbst nicht mehr am leben. Es kann uns also niemand widersprechen wenn wir angeben würden, dass ihr nie gestorben seid. Und Papier ist bekannter Weise geduldig", meinte der Schulleiter und setzte sich. „Aber wie willst du das erklären, Albus? Warum sollten sie nie gestorben sein und Harry hier zurücklassen? In Lebensgefahr. Außerdem kann man den Tod durch den Todesfluch nicht so einfach vortäuschen." bemerkte Sirius streng.

„In deiner ersten Anmerkung liegt unser größtes Problem. Warum lässt jemand seinen eigenes Kind zurück das Bekanterweise in Tödlicher Gefahr schwebt", lächelte der Schulleiter mild. „Wir könnten sagen, sie haben sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks Doppelgänger geschaffen die hier ihre Rolle übernehmen, damit die echten sich im Ausland ein sicheres Versteck suchen konnten", schlug Hermine vor. „Doppelgänger? Versteck im Ausland? Woher hasst du das denn?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber nach wie vor bleibt das Problem mit Harry", meinte Remus ohne auf Rons Frage einzugehen. .

„Bevor sie ihn holen konnten hatten sie einen Unfall. Sie lagen mehrere Jahre im Koma und als sie zu sich gekommen sind litten sie unter Amnesie und haben erst jetzt ihr Gedächtnis wider gefunden", sagte seine Klassenkammeradin und Harry bekam mehr und mehr das Gefühl das er irgendein Gegenstand war, über den sie hier sprachen, aber kein lebendes Wesen. „Das klingt doch sehr abenteuerlich", bemerkte Moody. „Aber interessant. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt das wir uns in dem Fall sicherlich unter Muggeln hätten verstecken wollen. Dort würde uns keiner kennen und im Falle dieses Unfalls sicher nicht in ein magisches Krankenhaus bringen. Und die Muggelmedizin unterscheidet sich schließlich gravierend von der unseren", bemerkte Lily. „Genau. Und eine Amnesie kann man nicht so einfach mit Medikamenten behandeln. Es kann Jahre dauern bis man sich wieder erinnern kann. Und wenn sie ohne Ausweise unterwegs waren, hätte auch niemand hier in England bescheid geben können", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Oder wir haben einfach gefälschte Papiere bei uns gehabt. Ist für einen Zauberer ja nicht schwer und die Muggel könnten das nie entdecken. Geht nur mit einem Spruch", schlug Lily vor. Harry sah von seiner Mutter zu seiner Freundin und zurück wie sie so diskutierten und sein Vater schmunzelte.

„Die beiden könnten miteinander verwand sein", flüsterte James Harry ins Ohr. „Liegt wohl daran das beide Muggelgeborene sind. War Mum auch eine Streberin?" murmelte Harry. „Ich hab sie immer so genannt, denn sie hat einiges drauf, vor allem in Zaubertränken." „Au weia. Da bin ich eine totale Niete", meinte Harry leise. „Sonderlich gut war ich auch nie. Verwandlung liegt mir mehr und Quidditch." Harry grinste. „Welch ein Wunder. Nach allem was ich gelesen habe, ist es ziemlich schwer ohne Hilfe ein Animagus zu werden. Und ihr vier habt es schließlich allein geschafft", flüsterte Harry. „Und ich liebe Besen über alles." James prustete los bei diesem Geständnis. „Hey. Was tuschelt ihr beiden denn hier?" fragte Lily verwundert. „Ach nichts Schatz", wiegelte James kichernd ab und auch Harry gluckste so heftig das er seiner Mutter gar keine Antwort geben konnte.

„Die beiden Unterhalten sich sicher darüber welchen Streich Harry Schniefelus spielen könnte. Lasst mich gefälligst mitmachen", grinste Sirius. „Da irrst du Tatze. Harry hat nur bemerkt wie gut Lily und Hermine sich ergänzen", korrigierte Remus und würgte damit Lily Kommentar über den Vermeintlichen Streich ab und Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden. „Mach dir nichts daraus, Hermine. Viele Männer wissen Einfallsreichtum selten zu schätzen, vor allem wenn es der von Frauen ist. Und die Blacks sind darin wahre Meister. Bei den Potters kann man da noch ein wenig erziehen", meinte Lily und zwinkerte Hermine zu während Sirius ein empörtes: „Was?" ausstieß, ebenso wie James und Remus in einen heftigen Kicheranfall ausbrach.

Harry sah seine Mutter verwundet an. Nie hätte er gedacht dass sie so etwas sagen würde, aber wenn man bedachte das er seine Eltern ja so gut wie gar nicht kannte, war das auch kein Wunder. Lily lächelte ihren Sohn liebevoll an. „Wenn du sieben Jahre lang mit den größten Scherzkeksen der Schule zu tun hast, und ein Jahr davon in ihrer Unmittelbaren nähe verbringst, färbt das irgendwann ab und noch mehr wenn du dann den charmantesten von ihnen auch noch heiratest." Dabei lächelte sie kurz James zu. „Als ob ich nie charmant gewesen wäre", meinte Sirius. „Du warst der Größe Aufreißer Tatze. Und im Gegensatz zu James warst du hinter allem her was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war und er hätte dich in Stücke zerrissen wenn du dich jemals an Lily gewagt hättest", meinte Remus grinsend. „Hör ich da etwa Neid Moony? Ich dachte bisher eigentlich dass nur Peter eifersüchtig auf mich gewesen wäre. Das du es auch warst, ist mir neu", gab Sirius zurück.

„Es ist ja schön dass ihr euch wiederhabt und ich kann ja verstehen dass ihr euch eine Menge erzählen wollt", unterbrach Moody dieses Geplänkel, „ aber wäre es möglich das zu tun, wenn wir dieses Problem gelöst haben?" „Sicher. Entschuldigt", meinte James und flüsterte Harry dann zu: „Er hatte auch schon mal mehr sinn für Humor." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte den Ex-Auroren nur so kennen gelernt.

„Lasst uns mal zusammenfassen. Die Grundidee ist das James und Lily sich entschlossen haben zu fliehen um Harry zu retten. Damit es aber keinem auffällt, haben sie mit einem Paar getauscht, das so lang ihre Rollen hier übernommen hat. Nur wer könnte das gewesen sein. Denn immerhin sind es dann die, die jetzt nicht mehr leben und es muss ja jemand sein, dem die beiden absolut vertraut haben", bemerkte Kingsley Shacklebold. „Das ist das Problem. Außerdem müssen es Zauberer sein, sonst haben wir ein Problem mit dem verzeichneten Magieanstieg in dieser Nacht", sagte Moody. „Also verwerfen wir diese Variante", schlug McGonagall vor, die ihren jetzigen und auch ihre ehemaligen Schüler fest im Auge behielt als befürchtete sie, dass Harry zum nächsten James Potter werden würde der Draco Malfoy kopf über die Luft hängen würde. Dabei kam ihm dann die Idee.

„Was wäre wenn wir sagen, dass es nie einen Angriff mit dem Todesfluch auf meine Eltern gegeben hat. Das ich der einzige bin den er mit diesem Fluch angegriffen hat. Er könnte Mum und Dad nur schwer verletzt haben oder so was", schlug Harry vor. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Nur die Gegend in der Hogwartsschüler wohnen die bei Muggeln leben, werden genau überwacht. Über James und Lilys Haus lag nur ein Magieintensitätskontrollzauber. Der zeigt nicht an welche Flüche benutzt werden", meinte Moody knurrend. „Das wäre aber ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Jeder wusste das Voldemort uns töten wollte, so oft wie ich ihm schon in die Quere gekommen bin", warf James Potter ernst ein. „Aber er wollte mich", widersprach Harry. „Und nachdem woran ich mich erinnere ist Mum mit mir geflohen. Wir könnten sagen er wollte ihr so schnell es geht hinterher. Es könnte ihm vollkommen Egal gewesen sein wie er an dir vorbei kommt. Du wurdest halt von irgendeinem anderen Fluch als dem Todesfluch umgehauen", meinte Harry und Sirius der neben James saß gluckste leise und klopfte dem verdattert aussehenden James auf die Schulter. „Dein Sohn weiß ziemlich gut gegen wen du dich da zur Wehr gesetzt hast." Lily dagegen sah ihren Sohn schockiert an. „Du… du kannst dich an diese Nacht erinnern?" „Dank der Dementoren weiß ich in etwa was passiert ist. Zumindest was ihr gesagt habt." Harry hatte dies bei seinen Erzählungen vorhin ausgelassen. Er hielt das nicht für so wichtig, außerdem wurde er ja mit den Dementoren und damit auch mit diesen Erinnerungen fertig.

„Es stimmt also das auch Babys nie vergessen wenn man ihnen Leid zu fügt", meinte Lily und strich ihrem Sohn durchs Haar. „Gut. Tom, hat James also mit einem schwarzmagischen Starrezauber erledigt um Lily zu folgen. Töten hätte er James später ja immer noch können denn er wusste ja nicht was passieren würde", meinte Dumbledore. „Und was ist mit Lily?" fragte James uns sah seine Frau an. „Er wollte Sie nicht töten", meinte Harry ehe seine Mutter was sagen konnte. „Wäre sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen hätte er sie nicht umgebracht. Zumindest hat er das gesagt." James sah zunächst seinen Sohn an und dann wieder seine Frau. Die starrte auch Harry an, ehe sie zu ihrem Mann aufsah. „Stimmt das?" fragte der. „Ja. Er hat es gesagt, aber ich hab ihm niemals geglaubt. Er hätte mich hinterher ermordet und mir war klar dass du Tod sein musstest, sonst wäre er niemals an dir Vorbei gekommen. Es lag also an mir unseren Sohn zu schützen und dazu war ich mit meinem Leben bereit, denn ohne euch beide wollte ich auch nicht mehr leben", sagte Lily entschieden. „Und genau das hat Harry das leben gerettet. Der Zauber der Liebe", meinte Hermine leise aber trotzdem laut genug damit es alle hörten.

„Alles schön und gut, aber hier hatte Voldemort kein Zeitproblem mehr. Er stand ihnen beiden gegenüber. Es gab kein Entkommen und mit ein paar Auroren die nach dem rechten gesehen hätten, und ja auch haben, wäre er locker fertig geworden. Warum hätte er Lily Potter auch nur mit so einem Zauber belegen sollen?" meinte Kingsley. „Voldemort quält doch gern. Das macht ihm doch spaß", meinte Ginny nachdenklich. „Ja. Dieses Scheusal empfindet daran so was wie Freude dran", knurrte Sirius angewidert. „Sagen wir er hat Mrs. Potter mit dem Komatod belegt um sie länger leiden zu lassen. Er wollte sie zusehen lassen wie er Harry tötet ehe sie selbst stirbt, sie aber nicht einfach nur fesseln", meinte das Mädchen. „Woher weißt du denn von diesem Zauber?" empörte sich Molly Weasley und sah automatisch Fred und George an. „Hey. Damit haben wir nichts zu tun", rief George. „Wir wissen nicht mal was das für ein Fluch ist", fügte Fred hinzu. „Ich hab ihn aus einem Buch das im Wohnzimmer stand. Nur zufällig entdeckt", meinte die jüngste der Weasleys. „Ein Buch? Ich dachte die wären alle aussortiert", sagte Molly entgeistert und ihr Blick traf auf Sirius der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich kenn nicht den Inhalt aller Bücher auswendig und ich hab mir nicht die mühe gemacht, sie alle zu lesen als ich sie sortiert habe."

„Das denke ich verschieben wir auf Später", meinte Dumbledore. „Aus dieser Geschichte ließe sich doch was machen. Voldemort hat James mit der Gefrierstarre belegt. Ein Fluch der seinen Gegner langsam erfieren lässt und in einer Ganzköperklammer gefangen hält", erklärte Dumbledore auf Harrys fragenden Blick, „und Lily mit dem Komatod. Frank und sein Kollege haben angenommen dass die beiden Tod waren und Frank hat mich informiert. Ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet damit Harry zu seinen Verwanden kommt und erst im Krankenhaus erfahren das es nicht so war. Mir war aber klar dass ihr in Lebensgefahr schweben würdet sollte das rauskommen. Also hab ich das Gedächtnis des Heilers verändert und euch ins Ausland in ein Krakenhaus gebracht. Da euer Zustand sehr kritisch war, wusste dort aber keiner ob ihr überlebt. Außerdem hab ich das zu eurem Schutz für mich behalten."

„Und warum solltest du es Harry verschwiegen haben, als er zu dir nach Hogwarts kam?" fragte James den Schulleiter. „Denn du kannst mir nicht erzählen dass du nicht wusstest wie es ihm bei seinen Verwandten ergangen ist. Arabella hatte ihn sicher nicht nur im letzen Jahr im Auge behalten." „Stimmt. Sie war schon immer meine Babysitterin ohne dass ich wusste dass sie eine Squib ist. Aber Professor Dumbledore könnte mich für nicht reif genug gehalten haben, um damit umgehen zu können das meine Eltern noch leben ich aber nicht zu ihnen kann. Denn dann hätte er mir auch noch einiges anderes erklären müssen, worüber man so einfach schweigen konnte", meinte Harry und versuchte dabei möglichst neutral zu klingen. Aber seine Gedanken an die Prophezeiung und was das Schweigen verursacht hatte, machte ihn immer noch wütend. Außerdem erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut daran das er schon nach seinem Ersten Jahr hatte erfahren wollen, warum Voldemort ihn unbedingt töten wollte.

Der Schulleiter sah Harry fest in die Augen und dieser ahnte das Dumbledore gerade unbemerkt in seinen Geist eindrang. Aber sollte der ruhig wissen dass er nach wie vor wütend über diese Geheimnistuerei war. Dann wandte sich Dumbledore abrupt ab und sah James an. „Harry sagt es. Und es ist allgemein auch allgemein bekannt, dass ich mir immer sicher war, dass Tom in dieser Nacht nicht gestorben war. Ich wollte euch beide in Sicherheit wissen, bis ihr wieder vollkommen genesen wärt um dann alles aufzuklären." „Klingt ziemlich übertrieben", meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Ich denke alles was wir sagen müssen wäre übertrieben und die Wahrheit klingt noch Unglaublicher. Und niemand kann es nachprüfen. Der Heiler ist schon lang nicht mehr am leben", meinte Dumbledore.

„Hoffentlich schluckt der Minister das", meinte James. „Fudge ist der totale Trottel", meinte Harry beiläufig. „Und genau das könnte zu unsrem Problem werden. Cornelius neigt dazu sehr stur und uneinsichtig zu sein. Deswegen werde ich euch allen das Gedächtnis so verändern das keiner von euch unter Veritaserum die Geschichte ins wanken bringt, so lang bis wir wieder hier sind." Alle stimmten dem zu und Harry fand es ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl, das jemand an seinem Gedächtnis herum manipulierte. Und dann wurde ihm kurz schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. „Harry?" fragte jemand neben ihm und der Gryffindor sah seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht. Unweigerlich traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er konnte sich erst nicht erklären wieso, aber dann meinte er sich zu erinnern.

Flashback (die Version der Erinnerung die Dumbledore erschaffen hat) Harrys POV

Er hatte in seinem Zimmer au dem Bett gelegen als es plötzlich an der Tür geläutet hatte und nun saß er im Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit seinen Verwandten die den Alten Schulleiter ziemlich missmutig ansahen.

„Harry es gibt da etwas das ich dir erzählen muss. Ich hab dir noch etwas verschwiegen." In ihm kroch Wut hoch. „Noch mehr?" fragte er gereizt und erinnerte sich dabei an die Nacht vor etwa Drei Wochen in der Sirius nur beinahe dem Tod entkommen war. Nur Remus gut gezielter Incarcerus - Zauber hatte seinen Paten vor dem Sturz durch den Bogen bewahrt, der seinen sicheren Tod bedeutete hätte. Er war aber schwer verletzt worden und es sah nicht gut für Sirius aus. Harry selbst war Lestrange in dieser Nacht wutentbrannt hinterher da er Sirius für Tod gehalten hatte und Dumbledore hatte ihn vor Voldemort und seinem eigenen sicheren Tod retten müssen. Und nur eine Stunde später hatte Harry die Wahrheit gekannt. Warum seine Eltern hatten sterben müssen, warum Voldemort ihm nach dem Leben trachtete. Und nun erzählte der Schulleiter ihm es gäbe da noch mehr.

„Ja. Es geht um deine Eltern", meinte dieser ruhig. „Die sind doch tot", empörte sich Vernon sofort. Sehr mutig wenn man bedachte das sein Schulleiter einen Zauberstab in der Hand und die drei Dursleys mit eben diesem erst vor wenigen Minuten etwas unsanft auf die Couch verfrachtet worden waren.

„Genau darum geht es. Sie sind nicht tot. Sie leben." „Das ist nicht wahr. Sagen sie dass das nicht wahr ist", platze es aus Harry heraus. „Lass es mich erklären", bat der Schulleiter und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Als ich damals dafür sorgte dass du hier her kommst, war ich auch davon überzeugt, sie seien tot. Doch als ich dann nach St. Mungos apparierte um mich um ihre Bestattung zu kümmern empfing mich Heiler Parker ganz aufgeregt und erzählte mir deine Eltern seien nicht tot, sondern nur dem Tode sehr nahe. Zwei sehr schwere schwarzmagische Flüche hätten sie getroffen. Der eine bewirkt dass jemand den Erfrierungstod stirbt während er unter einer Ganzkörperklammer steht, der andere versetzt den getroffenen in ein tödlich endendes Koma, an dessen Beginn er noch alles was um ihn herum geschieht wahrnimmt, er sich aber kaum dazu äußern kann.

Er erklärte mir er habe die Flüche aufheben können, aber er könnte nicht sagen ob James und Lily es schaffen würden, da die Flüche schon sehr weit Fortgeschritten waren. Er würde aber alles erdenklich tun." „Wo sind sie", unterbracht Harry mit vor Freude und Wut bebender Stimme. „Sie warten im Hauptquartier auf dich. Aber bevor wir gehen lass mich zu Ende erzählen, Harry. Bitte. Nur damit du auf dem gleichen Stand wie deine Eltern bist", bat der Schulleiter und der Gryffindor hatte wirklich mühe ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. „Mir war klar das James und Lily in tödlicher Gefahr schwebten sollte das bekannt werden. Und Heiler Parker hatte, Merlin sei dank, noch keinem erzählt was er entdeckt hatte. Also hab ich sein Gedächtnis so verändert das er sie für tot erklärt hat. Getötet durch den Avada Kedavra. In dem Glauben das ich mich um die Bestattung der beiden kümmern würde, hat er mich sie mitnehmen lassen und ich habe sie im Ausland untergebracht. Sie sind erst vor wenigen Monaten aufgewacht und ich wollte warten bis sie wirklich wieder vollkommen Genesen waren, bis ich euch wieder zusammenführe." Harry nickte nur. Mehr brachte er nicht zu Stande. „Kann ich denn jetzt endlich zu ihnen?" „Ja. Komm. Wir gehen. Sie warten schon sehnsüchtig auf dich. Und ich bin mir sicher das Sirius und Remus sie jetzt ausgiebig begrüßt haben um dir Platz zu machen." Seine Verwandten vollkommen ignorierend disapparierte er zusammen mit seinem Direktor und betrat nur wenige Momente später den Grimmauldplatz wo er jetzt gerade eben seinem Vater und seiner Mutter heulend und mit Pudding in den Knien um den Hals gefallen war.

Flashback Ende

„Willst du dich setzen?" fragte seine Mum leise. „Nein", schniefte Harry. „Geht schon." James wuschelte ihm schmunzelnd durchs Haar. „Meine letzte Erinnerung an dich ist, wie ich mit dir Flugzeug spiele und jetzt bist du auf einmal genau so groß wie ich." Harry musste bei diesen Worten lachen. „Wollen wir nicht ins Ministerium gehen und euch auch wieder offiziell Lebendig machen?" fragte Sirius und Harry sah auf. „Wie… wie geht es dir?" „Ganz gut. Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen aber ich bin hart im nehmen. So schnell kriegt mich nichts unter die Erde. Und ich würde mich auch gern wieder wie ein normaler Mensch auf die Straße trauen können. Ich mein nur wenn es euch nichts ausmacht." „Ach weiß du. Harry hätte sicher nichts gegen einen Hund als Haustier. Als Baby war er doch schon total vernarrt in dich, Schnuffel." „Du hast den Spitznamen von mir?" fragte Harry verdattert. „Ja. Es war das erste was du gesagt hast. Und nun werd ich den wohl nicht mehr los. Aber vielleicht erklärst du deinem Vater mal das du lieber einen Paten hast der frei ist als einen Hund mit dem Namen Schnuffel, der sich ständig verstecken muss." „Na ja. Ein freier Pate wäre mir schon lieber. Vor allem muss ich mir dann keine Sorgen mehr machen dass er Dummheiten anstellt und von Dementoren geküsst wird", sagte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen. Euch bleibt noch genug Zeit euch ausgiebig über die Vergangenheit zu unterhalten", meinte Dumbledore und brachte sie dann alle ins Ministerium, wo sie bereits von einer Gruppe Auroren erwartet wurden.

Man brachte sie vollkommen isoliert von einander unter und verhörte sie. Harry musste alles aus dem dritten Jahr noch mal erzählen und auch was er hier im Ministerium gewollt hatte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte ruhig alles so erzählen wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur dass er die Prophezeiung kannte, sollte er besser nicht erwähnen.

Am Führen Nachmittag wurde er dann in die Kerker des Minsiteriums geführt und erfuhr das Fudge einen Notfallzauberergamott einberufen hatte und sie alle wegen Sirius noch mal vor Gericht Aussagen würden. Außerdem war auch die Presse dazu eingeladen worden und alle Munkelten darüber welche Strafe Sirius Black wohl erwarten würde. Harry war dann auch der erste der gehört wurde und er merkte sofort das Fudges Fragen einzig und allein darauf abzielten Sirius als den Schuldigen dazustellen, der als erster unter Veritaserum befragt wurde und alles gestand. Selbst das er ein unregistrierter Animagus war ebenso wie sei Vater und Peter. Fudges Fragestellung änderte sich auch bei ihm, Remus dem Schulleiter und auch allen anderen nicht.

„Mr Potter. Würden sie uns bitte ihre Personalien Nennen?" bat Percy der das ganze Protokollierte. „James Mathew Potter. Geboren am 12.06.1960. Wohnhaft in Goderic's Hollow. Ich war bis vor 15 Jahren Auror in der Abteilung der Verfolgung der Anhänger des Unnennbaren. Dienstnummer 31 56 24." Percy hatte schon bei dem Namen verwundert aufgesehen und beeilte sich nun alles aufzuschreiben. „Verheiratet?" fragte er streng. „Ja. Lily Potter geborene Evans und wir haben einen Sohn. Harry James Potter", antwortete sei Vater und Percy verkleckerte beinahe etwas Tinte.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage", erklang Fudges Stimme kalt. „Wer war ihr Geheimniswahrer?" James lächelte den Minister ruhig an. „Peter Pettigrew." Daraufhin ging ein lautes Getuschel durch den Raum und Harry sah zufrieden zu Sirius rüber der sich lässig auf seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte und den Minister abschätzig musterte. „Das kann nicht wahr sein", meinte Fugde. „Ist es aber. Meinetwegen befragen sie mich unter Veritaserum vor dem Gamott. Ich werde das gleiche sagen wie schon vor drei Stunden. Peter Pettigrew war unser Geheimniswahrer. Es war Sirius Black der mich davon überzeugt hatte das Voldemort ihn als ersten in Verdacht haben würde und er wollte den Lockvogel spielen um uns zu schützen. Wir waren beide der Meinung dass keiner auf Peter kommen würde. Er war der unscheinbarste von uns vieren schon immer gewesen. Und der unbegabstete. Dass ausgerechnet er ein Todesser war hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen niemals vorgestellt." „Was ist mit Remus Lupin. Uns liegt eine Aussage vor das sie ihn in verdacht hatten ein Anhänger des Unnennbaren zu sein", fragte ein anderer Richter.

James seufzte. „Remus hatte irgendwann angefangen sich zu verändern. Er kam nicht mehr zu lang verabredeten treffen oder verschwand einfach immer öfter spurlos und wenn wir uns dann wieder sahen wollte er nie erzählen wo er gewesen war. Sicher wussten wir dass er ein Potentielles Ziel der Todesser war. Er war ein Werwolf. Voldemort versprach ihnen alles Mögliche damit sie ihm halfen und viele taten das ja auch." „Sie haben ihn also in Verdacht gehabt", fragte Fudge der nach Harrys Gefühl etwas witterte und auch Remus wurde neben ihm unruhig und etwas blasser. Sein Vater schwieg einen Moment. „Ich wusste das es in meinem Umfeld einen Spion geben musste und Sirius Vertraute ich blind. Und… ja. Ja ich hatte Remus in verdacht." „Abführen!" bellte Fudge in Remus Richtung aber James sprang auf. „Warten sie", sagte er und einer der anderen Richter hielt die Auroren auf. „Ja. Ich gebe zu ich hatte Remus in Verdacht aber nur bis zu dem Moment als Voldemort mein Haus betrat. Da habe ich meinen Fehler erkannt. Nicht Remus war zum Verräter geworden, es war Peter. Seine Veränderung war mir bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen. Erst als ich Voldemort gegenüberstand wurde mir klar was los war. Remus selbst hatte auch Verdacht geschöpft und wie es seine Art nun mal war hatte er wahrscheinlich versucht allein Beweise zu finden. Dafür oder dagegen. Ich verbürge mich ebenso für Remus wie ich es auch für Sirius tun würde. Er würde sich niemals Voldemort anschließen. Eher würde er sterben wie auch ich oder Sirius." Es herrschte einen Moment schweigen im Gericht.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", sagte schließlich einer der anderen Richter. „Besteht hier irgendwer auf die erneute Anwendung von Veritaserum?" fragte er dann und Fudge hob sofort die Hand. Ebenso wie zwei andere der zwölf Richter. „Der Antrag wird damit abgelehnt. Kommen wir zur Klärung der Schuldfrage Sirius Black betreffend in folgenden Punkten:

schuldig James Potter seine Frau Lily Potter und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Harry Potter an den Unnennbaren verraten zu haben mit dem Resultat das der Unnennbare einen Anschlag auf sie verübt?"

Fudge brachte es tatsächlich zu Stande die Hand zu heben und dabei Sirius in die Augen zu sehen. Aber Fudge war hier der einzige der die Hand hob.

„ – schuldig den Magier Peter Pettigrew und 12 weitere Muggel getötet zu haben?"

Wieder Meldete sich nur Fudge und Harrys Hass auf diesen Mann wurde größer.

„ – schuldig aus dem Zaubereigefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen zu sein?"

Hier Meldeten sich alle. Aber es war ja auch erwiesen das Sirius dieses Kunststück gebracht hatte.

„ – schuldig ein unregistrierter Animagus zu sein?"

Auch hier meldeten sich alle.

„Damit wird Sirius Black in zwei Anklagepunkten für Schuldig befunden. Ausbruch aus dem Zaubereigefängnis Askaban und die unzulässige Fähigkeit der Animagusverwandlung. Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen, Mr. Black ehe der Gamott das Urteil verkündet?" Sirius erhob sich: „Ich bitte zu bedenken das ich aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen bin um meine Unschuld zu beweisen und mein Patenkind vor Peter Pettigrew zu schützen von dem ich annahm er würde Harry bei einer sich ergebenden Gelegenheit töten oder an andere Todesser ausliefern die ihn dann töten würden um den Tod an ihrem Meister zu rächen." Damit setze Sirius sich wieder.

Es gab ein kurzes Murmeln unter den Richtern aus dem nur ab und zu Fudges Stimme etwas laut wurde in dem er seinen Unmut bekundete. Dann erhob sich der Richter wieder der gerade schon gesprochen hatte und Harry wurde unglaublich nervös. „Die Anklage wegen Ausbruchs aus dem Zaubereigefängnis wird fallengelassen, da Sirius Black niemals eine Gerichtsverhandlung bekam und seine Unschuld nicht rechtsmäßig beweisen konnte.

Der Anklage der unzulässigen Animagusverwandlung wird stattgeben. Das Gesetz sieht her eine Haftstrafe von fünf Jahren Askaban vor." Harry blieb für einen Moment das Herz stehen und auch Sirius Miene schien wie versteinert. James der gerade aufspringen wollte um etwas zu sagen wurde von der Hand des Richters aber zurückgehalten. „Die Inhaftierung von 12 Jahren in einem Hochsicherheitsverlies von Askaban wird voll angerechnet und somit gilt diese Haftstrafe als verbüßt.

Des weitern wird Sirius Black als Animagus registriert und erhält seinen Status als Auror des Ministeriums zurück. Ebenso wird ihm das Gehalt von 12 Jahren nachgezahlt und der bekommt eine Entschädigung in Höhe von 10000 Galeonen wegen der unrechtmäßigen Inhaftierung. Mr. Black sie sind hiermit offiziell rehabilitiert und ein Freier Mann." Harry hielt es vor Freude nicht mehr an seinem Platz und fiel seinem Paten um den Hals und auch der rückte ihn fest an sich. Doch dann unterbrach Fugdes „RUHE!" die Halle. Und alle starrten auf den Richtertisch: „Ich erhebe hiermit Anklage gegen James Mathew Potter wegen der unzulässigen Fähigkeit der Animagusverwandlung und beantrage sofortige Inhaftierung in den Kerkern des Ministeriums." „Sind sie noch zu retten Fudge. James Potter ist einer der höchstdekorierten Beamten unseres Ministeriums!" rief einer Der Minister. „Und er ist der Vater von Harry Potter", rief ein anderer während Harrys Mutter zu ihrem Mann eilte und ihn an sich drückte. Und auch Remus und Sirius waren zu James gegangen der das ganze recht unbeteiligt beobachtete. „Genau. Was meinen sie macht die Öffentlichkeit mit uns wenn wir ihn Einsperren. Der Junge hat seine Eltern 15 Jahre lang nicht gesehen!" „Sie werden uns lynchen und wir verlieren jegliches Vertrauen!" rief ein Andere. „Ruhe!" rief der Richter der Sirius Urteil verkündet hatte. „Wer ist dafür das man Anstelle der Haftstrafe James Potter alle Auszeichnungen und Belobigungen die sich auf seinen Rang als Auror beziehen aberkennt?" Bis auf Fudge hoben alle Richter die Hand. „Damit ist das Urteil verkündet und die Verhandlung ist geschlossen.

„Ich dachte wirklich sie stecken dich in einen Kerker", meinte Sirius erleichternd aufatmend. „Ich hab euch schon damals gesagt irgendwann gibt das Probleme", meinte Remus. „Ist doch gut gegangen. Meinetwegen können sie alle meine Auszeichnungen haben. Für mich zählt nur, dass ich meine Familie und meine Freunde um mich habe. Sonst nichts. Und nun lasst uns sehen das wir hier wegkommen. Ich könnte was zu essen vertagen."

Es war aber gar nicht so einfach das Ministerium zu verlassen, denn eine Riesenschar Reporter wollte noch alle möglichen Antworten haben und so schafften sie es erst nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden und einem Machtwort einiger Auroren die wohl mit Harrys Vater befreundet waren zu entkommen. Im Grimmauldplatz erwartete sie dann aber eine riesige Party. Tonks war scheinbar schon vorausgeeilt und hatte bescheid gegeben das Sirius frei war, denn in der Luft hing neben dem Glückwunschspruch für Harry auch einer für Sirius. „Willkommen in der Freiheit!"

Doch bevor es richtig losging, veränderte Dumbledore allen wieder die Erinnerung und das war noch seltsamer. Harry wusste ganz genau was er im Ministerium erzählt hatte und wie es angeblich gelaufen war, aber er war sich ebenso im Klaren darüber das die alles nur erfunden war. Doch weitere Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken bekam Harry nicht. Er wurde mit Gratulationswünschen und Geschenken nur so überhäuft. Bücher, Federn, Tinte, Süßigkeiten und die neusten Scherzartikel von Rons Zwillingsbrüdern waren darunter.

Gemeinsam wurde dann gegessen, getrunken, Freds und Georges Feuerwerk bestaunt das die Ganze Küche erleuchtete und natürlich wurde viel geredet. Sirius erklärte Kingsley und Moody lang und breit, und auch etwas angetrunken, dass er erstmal keinen Handschlag mehr fürs Ministerium tun würde, egal wie viele Rangabzeichen er hätte. Er wollte sich jetzt erstmal richtig erholen und Privaten Freuden nachgehen. Sein Vater war von den Zwillingen in Beschlag genommen worden, die ihm scheinbar ihre neusten Scherzartikel zeigten, denn von Zeit zu Zeit hallte James Potters kräftige Lache durch den Raum und Harry meinte gehört zu haben, das er ihnen versprach einmal vorbei zusehen. Seine Mutter stand mit Molly an der Küchezeile und es schien dabei um Kochrezepte zu gehen.

Irgendwann verschwand der Tisch dann an die Wand und wurde zum Buffet und leise Musik kam von irgendwo aus einem Radio. Harry zog sich mit seinem Glas an die Wand zurück, wo seine Geschenke lagen und beobachtete die Tanzenden Paare. Rons Eltern eng umschlungen, Kingsley hatte Tonks aufgefordert und Ron hatte sich scheinbar überwunden Hermine zu fragen, während Fred mit seiner Schwester tanzte. Und auch seine Eltern waren auf der Tanzfläche und schmiegen sich eng aneinander.

Plötzlich setzte sich Remus neben ihn. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte der Werwolf leise. „Ganz gut, Sir. Ich… ich kann es nur irgendwie noch nicht glauben", meinte Harry und sah Remus an der verwundert die Augenbraue hob. „Heute Morgen waren wir doch schon beim Du." Harry schluckte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft dass sein Ehemaliger Lehrer diesen Fehltritt nicht bemerkt hatte. „Das… war wohl so was wie ein Reflex. Tut mir leid", entschuldigte Harry sich verlegen. Remus schmunzelte aber nur. „Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ganz sicher nicht. Und eigentlich… würde ich dir gerne das „Du" anbieten." Damit reichte der Werwolf Harry die Hand und meinte: „Sag einfach Remus zu mir. Oder Moony, wenn du magst." Der Gryffindor zögerte keine Sekunde und schlug ein. „Gut. Wo wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, ich hab hier auch noch was für dich. Es ist nicht viel und wenn man bedenkt was heute alles schon passiert ist", meinte Remus und Harry sah wie dessen Blick zu seinen Eltern und zu Sirius wanderte, „wird es bei weitem nicht mehr so viel Bedeutung für dich haben. Aber ich möchte trotzdem das zu es bekommst." Harry stellte sein Getränkeglas zur Seite du nahm das kleine Päckchen entgegen und schüttelte es kurz. Aber nichts war zu hören. Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Fingern die Seiten ab und fragte dann: „Ein Buch?" „Mach es auf. Dann wirst du schon sehen." Gepackt von wilder Neugierde riss Harry das Geschenkpapier runter und zum Vorschein kam tatsächlich ein Buch. Doch als Harry es aufschlug winkten ihm die Rumtreiber entgegen. Sie trugen ihre Schuluniformen und im Hintergrund konnte man Hogwarts erkennen. Außerdem konnten sie kaum älter als 11 oder 12 Jahre sein. Und so ging es weiter. Es war fast wie eine Chronik der sieben Jahre auf Hogwarts.

„Danke. Es ist… wunderschön", meinte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen. „Schon gut. Du hast die Originale. Das ist um Welten besser als irgendwelche Bilder", meinte Remus. „Ja… aber… wenn das nicht passiert wäre… dann…. Das wäre das schönste Geschenk was man mir heute gemacht hätte", sagte Harry leise. „Hey Moony. Mit was hast du denn mein Patenkind zum heulen gebracht?" fragte Sirius aus der Ecke heraus und Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Remus Augen blitzen Schakalhaft auf. „Ich hab ihm grade erzählt wie du in der sechsten die Mädchen beim duschen bespannt hast und McGonagall dich erwischt hat", rief er zurück. „Was hast du?" rief Lily empört und fuhr zu Sirius herum der nur schief grinste: „OH Sirius Black! Du Flegel", rief sie und jagte ihm durch die Küche hinterher während James sich ebenfalls zu Harry setzte und einen Blick in das Fotoalbum warf. „Das du das noch hast", meinte er. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Weißt du was Harry, geh mal Sirius vor deiner Mum retten. Sonst bringt sie ihn noch um. Außerdem würde sie gern mal mit dir tanzen." Harry der gerade ein Schluck Butterbier genommen hatte prustete in seinen Becher. „Das lassen wie lieber. Das ist auch so was, was ich absolut nicht kann", meinte er. „Was? Na dann wird es aber Zeit das du das lernt. LILY! LASS TATZE LEBEN! DU HAST HIER DEINE PFLICHTEN ALS FRAU UND MUTTER ZU ERFÜLLEN!" „Wie bitte? Was soll dass denn heißen?" fragte Lily Potter empört und tauchte nahezu augenblicklich hinter ihrem Mann auf.

James erhob sich galant vom Boden und drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Nur das es wohl etwas seltsam aussieht wenn ich versuche unserem Sohnemann das tanzen beizubringen. Er hat mir nämlich grade gestanden das er das nicht kann." Lilys harter Blick wurde sofort weich. „Dann hoff mal das der Kleine nicht so ein Herzensbrecher ist wie du, ansonsten hast du nämlich Konkurrenz", meinte sie und reichte ihrem Sohn die Hand. „Darf ich Bitten Mr. Potter. Für jemanden der aus einer über 400 Jahre alten Familie abstammt ist es eine Schande nicht tanzen zu können." Harry ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Aber auch nur, weil er dann endlich seine Mutter ein paar Minuten für sich haben würde.

_AN: Und? was sagt ihr? Ich geb ja zu, es ist nichts neues. Aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Würde mich sehr über ein Review (oder auch ganz viele) freuen. Wenn ich ein Feedback habenw ollt, loggt euch ein, oder gebt eine Mailadresse an. Man darf ja nciht mehr über die Kapitel antworten. _

_Liebe Grüße und Frohe Feiertage_

_Eure Imobilus_


	5. Tante Petunia und Frauen beim Shopping

Hallo ihr lieben

Ich weiß es hat lang gedauert, aber ich hab es endlich geschafft, zumdienst eine meiner Storys Fortzusetzen.

Ein großes Dankeschon und einen ganz dickes Bussi geht an Poeff der hier dieses Mal Beta gelesen hat. -Danke Süßer-

Wie immer ist bis auf die Idee nichts meins und Geld verdien ich hiermit auch nicht. Zu schade aber was solls

Viel Spaß und ich verspreche mich zu beeilen.

Tante Petunia und Frauen beim Klamottenshopping 

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, tauchte die Sonne sein Zimmer bereits in ein warmes Licht. Genüsslich seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, doch wirklich wieder einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Statt dessen musste er an den vergangenen Abend denken. Lang hatte er mit seiner Mutter getanzt, die sehr geduldig war. Sie hatte ihm mehrere Male die Tanzschritte erklärt und nach und nach hatte er immer mehr Spaß an der ganzen Sache gefunden. Es war recht spät oder besser früh gewesen, als er dann endlich ins Bett gekommen war, deswegen war es wohl auch kein Wunder das die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand.

Hinter Harry ging leise die Tür auf, doch der Gryffindor drehte sich nicht um. Er nahm an, seine Freunde würden ihn wecken kommen und die Versuchung sie zu erschrecken war im Moment einfach zu groß. Deswegen blieb er still liegen. Doch es waren nicht Ron und Hermine die grade hereingekommen waren.

„Er schläft tatsächlich noch", flüsterte die Stimme seines Vaters. „Was hast du erwartet. Es war gestern zwei, als er zu Bett gegangen ist und du warst auch immer ein Langschäfer", meinte Lily leise. „Außerdem war er gestern schon früh auf und hat einen ziemlich aufregenden Tag gehabt. Lassen wir ihn richtig ausschlafen." „Ich hatte nicht vor unseren Engel zu wecken", erklärte James gespielt beleidigt. „Dann komm. Das Essen ist gleich fertig", sagte Lily. Harrys Magen fing daraufhin heftig an zu knurren und er konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Du bist doch wach?" fragte Lily verwundert. Harry drehte sich um und tastete nach seiner Brille. „Seit ein paar Minuten. Kurz bevor ihr rein gekommen seid", meinte er, als er das gesuchte gefunden hatte. „Dann würde ich sagen du stehst auf und machst dich frisch. Wir warten so lang mit dem Essen auf dich, oder hab ich mir das knurren nur eingebildet?" fragte James amüsiert. Harry musste auch schmunzeln. „Nein, Dad. Ich komm gleich runter." Seine Eltern nickten und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Für einen Moment blieb Harry noch regungslos sitzen. Seine Eltern. Er hatte tatsächlich seine Eltern zurück. Es klang immer noch irgendwie vollkommen verrückt. Irgendwie total übergedreht und schwer vorstellbar, aber es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte jetzt auch eine Familie. Nein. Er hatte seine Familie wieder um sich. Ein letztes Mal gähnend streckte Harry sich und ging dann schnell ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen.

In der Küche warteten schon Ron, Ginny, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Hermine und seine Eltern. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er die anderen verlegen. „Morgen? Du meinst wohl, eher guten Mittag", scherzte Harrys Pate und fing sich dafür ein tadelndes: „Sirius!" von Molly und Lily ein. Der gemeinte rollte aber nur genervt mit den Augen, was James und Remus kichern ließ. „Komm Harry. Setz dich", meinte Molly und schaufelte ihm eine Menge Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Fleisch auf den Teller. Harry musste schlucken. Er hatte zwar Hunger und das auch nicht grade wenig, aber er war nicht so ausgehungert, als das er gleich sterben würde.

„Wir wollen noch zu meiner Schwester. Magst du mitkommen?" fragte Lily und Harry sah verwundert auf. „Was wollt ihr denn da?" „Sie sollen doch zumindest wissen, dass wir wieder Leben, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass es sie wirklich interessiert", erklärte seine Mutter. „Du könntest bei der Gelegenheit auch nachsehen, ob auch alle deine Sachen wirklich bei uns sind und wir könnten anschließend nach London rein fahren und mal sehen ob wir nicht ein paar Kleider finden die… etwas passender für deine Statur sind. Oder fühlst du dich so wohl?" bemerkte James Potter. Der Gryffindor warf seinem Vater einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Ich hab ganz sicher nichts gegen ein paar neue Kleider", versicherte Harry, fügte dann nachdenklich hinzu: „ist das aber nicht zu gefährlich? Ich mein, Voldemort wird doch sicher auch schon wissen was los ist und gefallen wird ihm das ganz sicher nicht." „Remus und ich kommen auch mit. Und James und ich sind ja quasi wieder eingestellt. Und Auroren ist es erlaubt, im Notfall Portschlüssel ohne Genehmigung herzustellen", erklärte Sirius aufmunternd. „Und die Höflichkeit gebietet es dir eigentlich dich bei Petunia zu bedanken, dafür dass sie dich aufgenommen haben", sagte Lily. Harry seufzte lautlos. Im Grunde hätte er es in einem Heim sicher besser gehabt als bei seinen Verwandten. Trotzdem sagte er: „Sicher, Mum. Wann wollen wir los?" „Wenn wir mit dem Essen fertig sind und hier auch alles wieder an Ort und Stelle ist", antwortete seine Mutter ihm. „Lasst mich das nur machen. Ihr habt viel zu erledigen. Geht ruhig wenn ihr fertig seid", meinte Molly. „Dürfen wir auch mit Mum?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Nein Ron. Lass Harry mal etwas Zeit mit seinen Eltern allein verbringen. Außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht ob sie in die Winkelgasse müssen. Und ihr kommt noch früh genug zu Fred und George in den Laden", sagte Molly streng.

„Brauchst du denn was bestimmtes Ron?" fragte Lily Potter lächelnd. „Er will nur in den Laden seiner Brüder. Aber wenn wir die Schulsachen besorgen gehen, ist dafür immer noch Zeit. So lang können die Kinder sich noch gedulden", meinte Molly, ehe Ron auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Mr. Potter würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mich mitzunehmen? Ich muss dringend mit meinen Eltern sprechen. Sie sind Muggel und wir haben hier ja kein Telefon", bat Hermine etwas verlegen. Harrys Vater sah das Mädchen verwundert an nickte dann aber lächelnd. „Kein Problem. Sicher nehmen wir dich mit, Hermine. Aber würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" „Sicher, Sir." „Nenn mich bitte James. Ich mag zwar aussehen als sei ich 20 Jahre älter aber ich fühl mich bei weitem nicht so. Ich würde eher sagen wir höchstens Fünf Jahre auseinander. Das gilt übrigens auch für euch zwei", meinte James und sah dabei Ginny und Ron an. Harrys Freunde sahen tatsächlich etwas verlegen aus, nickten dann aber. „Und mich nennt ihr Lily. Immerhin seid ihr Harrys beste Freunde. Ich finde da können wir das Sie getrost weglassen."

Kurze Zeit später stand Harry dann zusammen mit seinen Eltern, Remus und Sirius auf der Straße. Letzterer rief den Fahrenden Ritter, der sie nach Surrey bringen würde. Harry war alles andere als begeistert darüber. Nicht wegen dem Besuch bei seinen Verwandten. Das würde er überstehen. Eher wegen der Fahrt in diesem total übergeschnappten Bus. Und auch Hermine schien das gar nicht zu behagen. Sirius dagegen grinste Harry jedes Mal an wenn der Dreidecker mit einem Knall anfuhr oder stehen blieb.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde waren sie dann endlich dort und Harry stieg erleichtert aus. Und obwohl es helllichter Tag war, schien keinem der Nachbarn aufzufallen was hier vor sich ging. Dabei fiel ihm ein was Stan der Schaffner ihm vor dem Dritten Jahr gesagt hatte, als er das erste Mal mit diesem Bus gefahren war. Muggel würden nicht richtig hin hören und auch nicht richtig hinsehen. Obwohl, wenn Harry es recht überlegte, der Bus war sicher mit einem Zauber belegt dass die Muggel ihn nicht sahen.

Während Harry gefolgt von seinen Eltern den Weg zum Haus hoch liefen, blieben Sirius, Remus und Hermine am Gartentor zurück. Seine Mutter drückte beherzt auf den Klingelknopf und Harry seufzte auf. Er wusste dass seine Verwandten nicht begeistert sein würden. Sie würden wohl eher einen Aufstand machen, auch wenn keiner von ihnen wie ein Zauberer gekleidet war. „Das wäre ein Spaß gewesen", bemerkte Harry leise grinsend bei dem Gedanken seinem Onkel jetzt einfach in Umhang und mit gezogenem Stab gegenüber zu treten. „Was meinst du?" fragte James verwundert, dem das spitzbübische Grinsen seines Sohnes nicht entgangen war. „Nichts Dad. Ich hab nur laut gedacht", meinte Harry, da in diesem Moment die Tür von Petunia geöffnet wurde. Sie starrte die Drei für einen Moment an und wurde dann weiß sie die Wand. „Was… das ist doch unmöglich. Ihr seid doch tot!" flüsterte sie leise. „Ich würde das gerne im Haus besprechen Petunia", bat Lily und trat auf die Tür zu, wo seine Tante auch sofort Platz machte. Harry verwunderte dies ziemlich, doch andererseits stand seine Tante wohl unter Schock. Und sein Onkel war glücklicherweise nicht zu Hause. Das hätte wohl auch nur einen Aufstand gegeben.

Petunia ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen und Harry tat es ihr nach, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, während Dudley von der Couch aus ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche guckte. Aber er sah auch aus wie eine Leiche. Blass, eingewickelt in einer dicken Decke, obwohl es draußen alles andere als kühl war. „Wer ist das Mum?" fragte er leise mit rauer Stimme. „Das… das ist…" „Ich bin deine Tante Lily und das ist Onkel James. Wir sind Harrys Eltern", half Harrys Mutter ihrer Schwester und Dudleys Augen wurden groß. „Ich dachte die sind Tod", sagte er und erhob sich schwerfällig vom Sofa. „Nicht Dudy Schatz. Du sollst doch nicht rumlaufen, hat der Arzt gesagt", meinte Petunia schnell, aber Dudley schien das nicht zu interessieren. Der ließ neben seiner Mutter auf einen Stuhl fallen der bedenklich knirschte und starrte Harrys Eltern mit unverhohlener Neugierde an. „Wie kann das sein?" fragte Petunia nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Sie hatte sich scheinbar wieder gefangen.

„Sagen wir mal so, es gibt Wesen die in der Lage sind Tote wieder lebendig zu machen. Normalerweise tun sie es nicht, dürfen es nicht mal, aber diese hatte wohl sehr viel Mitleid mit Harry, der in seinen vergangenen 15 Lebensjahren nicht besonders viel Liebe bekommen hat. Vor allem nicht von euch. Deswegen hat sie uns zurückgeholt", meinte James Potter gelassen aber auch ernst. „Dann ziehst du endlich aus und ich krieg mein Zimmer wieder?" fragte Dudley hoffnungsvoll. Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja. Ich zieh aus und mit etwas Glück sehen wir uns auch nie wieder", meinte Harry.

Seine Tante schien das aber nicht so ganz glauben zu können und sah ihre Schwester fragend an. „Sagt er die Wahrheit?" „Ja. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich das ich meinen Sohn auch nur noch eine Minute länger in deiner Obhut lasse, nachdem ich erfahren musste das er für euch nicht mehr Wert ist als ein Sklave", sagte Lily bitter. „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Petunia. Maßlos enttäuscht. Auch wenn du mich seit ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin, nicht mehr leiden konntest, dass du deinen eigenen Neffen so schlecht behandelst, hätte ich niemals erwartet. Ich schäme mich dafür deine Schwester zu sein und unsere Eltern drehen sich sicher im Grab um, allein bei dem Gedanken daran wie du mit ihrem Enkel umgegangen bist."

Harrys Tante lächelte ebenfalls bitter. „Seid sie wussten das du eine… Hexe bist, warst du doch sowieso der Liebling. Ich war nur noch die Unbegabte, das Anhängsel. Du warst doch der Stolz der Familie", sagte sie. Lily seufzte tief. „Ich kann nicht abstreiten das Mum und Dad mich dir oft vorgezogen haben, aber du hättest es besser machen können. Du hättest beweisen können dass man als Muggel das Kind mit der magischen Begabung nicht vorziehen muss. „Haben wir doch", meinte Petunia spitz. „Sicher", sagte Harry. „Ihr habt es nur anders herum gemacht. Ihr habt Dudley immer besser behandelt als mich. Ausprügeln wolltet ihr mir die Magie. Als wenn das besser wäre. Und wohin hat das geführt? Dudley ist in der gesamten Nachbarschaft ein gefürchteter Schläger und ich geh trotzdem nach Hogwarts. War wohl ziemlich erfolglos." „Harry", mahnte James leise aber streng. „Ich sag nur wie es ist. Dudley und seine Gang schlagen jeden zusammen, der ihnen nicht passt und Tante Petunia sieht das nicht, oder will es nicht sehen", sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

Im selben Moment knallte die Haustür ins Schloss. „Das diese Freaks uns nicht mal jetzt in ruhe lassen können. Elende Gesindel!" blaffte er und betrat die Küche. „Hast du schon gesehen Lie…" der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm aber im Hals stecken. „Was hat denn das zu bedeuten? Wer…?" Dann taumelte Harrys Onkel gegen die Wand. „Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich. Sie sind Tod. Irgend so ein Irrer hat euch ermordet", stammelte er. Petunia sprang auf und führte ihren Mann zu einem Stuhl und schenkte ihm dann einen Cognac ein. „Sie sind es, Vernon", flüsterte Petunia nur.

„Ja wir sind es. Aber wie werden auch gleich wieder gehen. Was zu sagen war haben wir gesagt", meint James und erhob sich. „Komm mein Sohn. Wir gehen mal nachsehen, ob wir in deinem Zimmer noch was finden was dir gehört." Harry nickte und führte seinen Vater in sein Zimmer. Viel gab es hier nicht mehr zu sehen. Scheinbar hatte der Tod tatsächlich alle seine Sachen schon nach Goderic's Hollow gebracht. Vorsorglich sah er aber noch mal alles durch. Auch unter dem losen Dielenbrett. „Nicht grade üppig dein Zimmer", meinte James. „Besser als die Abstellkammer unter der Treppe", sagte Harry schulterzuckend und stand vom Boden auf. „Nichts mehr hier, was mit gehört. Sie scheint an alles gedacht zu haben." „Gut. Dann wollen wir deine Mutter mal von deiner Tante erlösen und die Dursleys ihrem Schicksal überlassen", schlug James vor und Harry stimmte dem voll und ganz zu. Er wollte hier auch so schnell wie möglich wieder weg.

Seine Mutter verabschiedete sich nur knapp von ihrer Schwester und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Er ahnte sehr wohl, was sie von ihm wollte. Also brachte er es hinter sich. „Auch wenn ihr mich behandelt habt wie einen Hauselfen muss ich mich bei euch bedanken. Immerhin habt ihr eine Große Gefahr auf euch genommen als ihr mich hier aufgenommen habt. Also vielen Dank für… dafür", sagte er und verließ das Haus. Zu mehr war er einfach nicht in der Lage. Alles andere wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Allein dieser Dank war schon übertrieben, aber er wollte seine Eltern auch nicht enttäuschen oder noch unnötig länger hier bleiben. Er wollte gehen und diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Am liebsten sogar vergessen. Seine Eltern folgten ihm und Remus rief den fahrenden Ritter. Stan schaute sie etwas merkwürdig an, sagte aber nichts, kassierte nur noch mal und brachte sie dann zum tropfenden Kessel.

„Und wo musst du nun hin Hermine?" fragte Harry neugierig. „Die Praxis meiner Eltern ist nicht weit von hier. Danke fürs Mitnehmen", meinte Hermine. „Du gehst nicht allein. Wir bringen dich mindestens bis zu deinen Eltern", sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor entschlossen. „Das müsst ihr nicht. Ihr habt viel zu erledigen", wiegelte Hermine ab, doch Harry blieb standhaft. „Du stehst mindestens so weit oben wie ich auf Voldemorts Liste. Wenn dir was passiert, nur weil wir uns hier trennen, würde ich mir das nicht verzeihen. Wir bringen dich", sagte er fest entschlossen. „Harry hat echt. Allein schon weil Voldemort weiß wie nahe ihr euch steht bist du in Gefahr. Er könnte dich entführen um Harry zu erpressen. Wir bringen dich zu deinen Eltern", stimmte Remus zu und Hermine ergab sich dieser auch für sie logischen Schlussfolgerung.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen dann erst in die Winkelgasse und holen etwas Geld und besorgen uns ein paar Zauberstäbe. Alles andere können wir auch im Muggellondon kaufen. Und vorher setzten wir dich dann bei deinen Eltern ab", meinte James und Hermine stimmte dem zu.

In der Winkelgasse war nicht besonders viel los. Auch waren die meisten Auslagen verschwunden und in den Schaufenstern hingen große Plakate mit Warnungen vom Ministerium wie man sich vor den Todessern schützen konnte. Doch alles war Harry las war einfach nur Mist. Keine der Maßnahmen machte in seinen Augen Sinn. Wenn die Todesser einen wollten kamen sie auch an einen rann. Egal ob sie nun das mit seiner Familie vereinbarte Erkennungszeichen hatte, oder nicht.

Die Kobolde von Gringgotts machten, im Gegensatz zu den wenigen Passanten die sie trafen, absolut keinen Aufhebens davon wer da in ihren Hallen stand. Und Harry musste genau wie seine Eltern auch durch die zahlreichen Sicherungsvorkehrungen. Sirius kam auch mit, da auch er noch ein paar andere Dinge gebrauchen konnte.

„Wir nehmen gleich etwas mehr Geld mit. Damit wir nicht noch mal anstehen müssen, wenn Harry seine Schulsachen braucht", meinte James und füllte gleich zwei Säckchen aus dem Verlies auf, von denen er eines komplett tauschen ließ. „Wieso hast du dir eigentlich nicht schon früher eigene Sachen gekauft?" fragte James verwundert, als sie auf dem Weg zu Olivander waren und Harry sich ein paar Münzen aus dem Beutel fischte um sich etwas zu trinken zu kaufen. Harry zuckte aber nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Er war ehrlich gesagt noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, das zu tun. „In den Sommerferien bin ich immer nur mit den Weasleys hergekommen. Und den einen, den ich hier allein war, sollte ich mich nicht im Muggelteil von London rum treiben. Eine Bitte des Zaubereiministers. Und die Winkelgasse ist auch interessant, wenn es hier nicht grade so aus sieht, wie jetzt. Außerdem, wenn Tante und Onkel das mitbekommen hätten, hätten sie wissen wollen woher ich das Geld dafür habe. Denn von ihnen hab ich ja nie etwas bekommen", meinte er. James nickte nur.

Der Zauberstabkauf ging schnell und Olivander war mehr als entzückt James und Lily zwei neue Stäbe verkaufen zu können und geriet wie auch schon bei Harry ins schwärmen über die Vergangenheit. Doch Harrys Eltern machten sich von dem Mann schnell los und betraten dann wieder den Muggelteil Londons. Wo sie sich als erstes zu der Praxis von Hermines Eltern begaben.

Die war in einem großen weißen Gebäude untergebracht, indem auch ein Arzt für Frauenheilkunde und ein Augenarzt ihre Praxis hatten. Die Zahnarztpraxis der Grangers lag im zweiten Stock. Von innen war das Haus mit Granit gefliest und besaß auch einen Fahrstuhl. Hermine bevorzugte dennoch die Treppen und wenig später betraten sie die Vorhalle. Hermines Eltern hatte eine gemütlich wirkende Zahnarztpraxis. Die junge Frau am Empfang musterte sie, doch ehe sie dazu kam etwas zu sagen, trat Mr. Granger an den Empfang und begrüßte seine Tochter herzlich. „Dad. Das sind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Harrys Eltern. James und Lily Potter. Harry kennst du ja schon. Mein Vater Robert Granger", machte Hermine sie alle miteinander bekannt.

„Ist was passiert das du hier mit so vielen Leuten auftauchst?" fragte Mr. Granger sofort. „Sie haben mich nur hergebracht damit mir nichts passiert. Ich wollte mit euch über den Urlaub reden. Genau genommen, möchte ich dieses Jahr nicht mitfahren." Mr. Granger sah seine Tochter bestürzt an. „Hat das einen Bestimmten Grund?" fragte er. „Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass meine Freunde mich hier brauchen. Vol… du weißt schon wer, wird jetzt öffentlich auftreten und… ich hab einfach das Gefühl das ich hier gebraucht werde", sagte Hermine und Harry schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Mr. Granger führte seine Tochter in den Hinteren Teil der Praxis, wo wohl ihre Mutter grade war.

„Du hast eine echt bemerkenswerte Freundin, Harry. Klug umsichtig und mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache. Und hübsch ist sie auch", meinte James leise und Harry warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu. „Und Hermine liebt Ron und Ron liebt sie, Krone. Die beiden haben das nur noch nicht begriffen", sagte Remus und James Potter machte tatsächlich ein leicht bestürztes Gesicht. Wollte sein Vater ihn grade etwa verkuppeln? Mit Hermine? Seine Beste Freundin? Das Mädchen das ihm so nahe stand wie eine Schwester? „Harry kommt auch allein mit Mädchen klar James. Er hat da eine sehr viel versprechende andere Schönheit", meinte Sirius und grinste Harry an. „Ganz abgesehen davon das du wohl der letzte bist der ihm einen Tipp im Bezug auf Frauen geben sollte, nicht wahr James, mein Lieber?" zwinkerte Lily und Harry wurde das jetzt richtig Peinlich. „Könnten wir das wo anders diskutieren, wenn es sein muss?" zischte er leise. Sirius gluckste verschmitzt, aber sagte nichts mehr als Hermine zu ihnen zurückkam. „Du weißt dass du nicht hier bleiben musst", meinte Harry, der es gar nicht so gut fand das Hermine ihre Eltern wegen ihm vernachlässigte. „Ich fahre aber nicht mit und sie haben es verstanden", konterte das Mädchen nun und Harry hatte genug Erfahrung darin, ihr in diesem Punkt nicht zu widersprechen. Der Tonfall hatte schon deutlich gemacht, dass Hermine sich sowieso nicht umstimmen lassen würde. „Dann würde ich sagen, machen wir jetzt unseren Einkaufsbummel", erklärte Lily mit tatsächlich funkelnden grünen Augen.

Und so statteten sie einigen Modegeschäften in London einen Besuch ab und Harry bekam schon im ersten eine ernste Krise. Seine Mutter und Hermine waren wohl tatsächlich so was wie Seelenverwandte und waren sich sehr schnell einig das er, Harry, absolut keinen Geschmack hatte und übernahmen es ihn einzukleiden. Und so verbrachte er einige Zeit damit halb nackt in einer Umkleidekabine zu stehen und Hosen, Hemden, Shirts und Pullover anzuprobieren.

„Seelenverwandte", murmelte Remus belustigt, als sie das vierte Geschäft erreichten und warf dann einen nachdenklichen Blick über die Hemden und dann einen in seinen Geldbeutel. Der, wie Harry aus seinem leisen seufzten urteilte wohl einfach nur leer war. Sirius war dies aber auch nicht entgangen, ebenso wenig wie seinem Vater. Denn er drückte Remus ohne viel Worte einige Pfundnoten in die Hand. „James, du weißt das ich das nicht…" „Ich weiß es, aber ich bestehe darauf. Du bist mein Freund Remus und wir haben uns geschworen für einander da zu sein und für mich zählt das einfach dazu", blockte James Potter Remus Widerspruch ab. „Und du weißt dass ich dir das nie zurück zahlen kann", sagte Remus leise und deutlich bekümmert. „Du musst mir nichts zurückzahlen, Moony. Das musstest du noch nie und wenn du dir nicht selbst etwas kaufst werde ich das Augenmerk meiner Frau auf diese Tatsache lenken und du weißt was sie dann tut. Auch wenn sie nicht in anderen Umständen ist habe ich keinen Zweifel daran dass sie mit dir ähnlich verfährt wie mit Harry. Es ist also deine Entscheidung. Selbst ist der Mann oder…" „Nein. Bitte. Erbarmen. Ich mach schon", sagte Remus gespielt entsetzt und verschwand zur Herrenoberbekleidung und Sirius folgte ihm lachend.

Harry dagegen sah seinen Vater fragend an. „Kurz vor deiner Geburt waren Lily und ich auch auf so einem Einkauf. Es ging eigentlich um Kleider für dich und Remus brauchte auch ein paar neue Sachen und hat uns deswegen begleitet. Lily wusste von seinem kleinen finanziellen Problem und hat sich seiner angekommen. Am Ende hatte er fast genau so viel Sachen, wie wir für dich ausgesucht hatten und als wir wieder zu Hause waren hat er mir geschworen nie wieder mit Lily einkaufen zu gehen, schon gar keine Kleider." Harry schmunzelte kurz und meinte dann: „Ihm ist es unangenehm. Genau wie Ron." „Mag sein, aber er weiß auch, dass ich das nicht böse meine. Sirius und Remus sind wie meine Brüder und ich verstehe mich selbst nicht wie ich glauben konnte Remus sei ein Spion." Harry nickte, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn Hermine und seine Mutter tauchten mit einem Arm voller Kleider wieder auf und er durfte eine Neue Runde als Modepuppe drehen.

Es war ja nicht so das ihm die Sachen nicht zusagten die seine Mutter und seine Freundin da für ihn aussuchten, aber er verstand auch nicht was an einem Cremefarbenen Hemd anders sein sollte, als an einem Eierschalenfarbenem. Für ihn war ein Hemd war doch nur ein Hemd. Und in Hogwarts trug er doch eh meist seine Uniform. Es war doch also völlig egal welche Farbe das nun hatte. Gut. Grün musste nicht unbedingt sein, auch wenn das zu seinen Augen passte, wie Molly es bei seinem Festumhang gemeint hatte. Grün kam gleich mit Slytherin.

Nach fast einer Stunde hatten seine Mutter und Hermine sich auf drei Hemden geeinigt. Dazu kamen dann noch mal 3 Hosen, zu den fünf die sie schon gekauft hatten und zwei Shirts. Seine neue Kollektion besaß ebenfalls schon 7 Stück, ebenso wie vier andere Hemden. Von Unterwäsche und Socken ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich hab genug", stöhnte Harry, als sie den Laden verlassen hatten und warf seinem Vater einen flehenden Blick zu. Der grinste Harry verstohlen an. „Lily, ich denke es reicht erstmal. Es ist schon spät und wir sind doch noch vor Schuljahresbeginn, noch mal in der Winkelgasse", meinte James. „Na gut Schatz. Umhänge bekommen wir hier ja sowieso nicht", stimmte Lily Potter zu. Gemeinsam suchten sie sich ein ruhiges Eckchen und apparierten zurück in den Grimmauldplatz, wo sie erstmal gemeinsam zu Abend essen würden.

Ron warf Harry einen neidischen Blick zu, als der die Taschen in der Küche in einer Ecke abstellte, der dem schwarzhaarigen auch nicht entging „Freu dich, dass du hier geblieben bist", raunte Harry ihm zu und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Ihm taten die Füße unheimlich weh und er hatte einen Bärenhunger, obwohl er eigentlich nicht viel getan hatte, als Kleider anziehen, ausziehen und durch die Stadt laufen.

Zwei stunden später, der Abendbrottisch war abgeräumt, verabschiedete Harry sich von seinen Freunden. Die Nacht würde er wider in Goderic's Hollow verbringen. Sein Vater hatte ihm aber versprochen, noch heute Abend mit der Errichtung der Schutzzauber zu beginnen, damit ihn seine Freunde in den nächsten Tagen auch mal besuchen kommen konnten. Zu diesem Zweck begleiteten sie auch Remus und Sirius.

* * *

Und? wie war das? hat es euch gefallen? Dann hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Im nächsten Chap, ich weiß noch nicht genau wann es kommt, treffen dann James Sirius und Severus aufeinander und es wird heiß her gehen.

Alles Liebe

eure Imobilus


	6. Schniefelus und die Rumtreiber

Hallo Liebe Leserinnen und Leser.

Heute stell ich euch gleich mal Kapitel sechs rein. Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Version von einem aufeinandertreffen von Snape und James bzw. allen Rumtreibern. Hab mich damit echt schwer getan, obwohl ich es mir leicht vorgestellt hatte.

Ein großes Dank geht hier an meine Betaleser Poeff, der mir da mut gemacht hat. Danke Süßer.

Und wo wir grade bei ihm sind, er hat sich getraut und auch eine Story geschrieben. Vielleicht sehr ihr ja mal rein. **Wetterkapriolen** heißt sie. Finde sie ganz interessant. Was aber auch daran liegen könnte das ich schon etwas mehr weiß als im ersten Chap steht. gar nicht fies bin, ich weiß

Und wo wir grade schon bei der Werbung sind: **The Illusion of Truth** kann ich auch nur empfehlen. Dieses mal aber nicht uneigennütig da ich mich dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt angeschlossen habe, und selbst einige Charaktere schreibe. (die Rumtreiber und Lily) Vieleleicht guckt der ein oder andere auch da mal rein und hinterläst seine Meinung. Freuen würden wir alle uns sehr darüber.

Aber back to Business, also meiner Story.

Genau wie er freue ich mich über Reviews, je mehr desto besser, auch wenn nur die Idee und der ein oder andere Charaktere nur mir gehören, und alles andere der Wunderbaren JKR. Von Geld verdienen kann keine rede sein, denn dann könnte ich mir die mühe sparen Abi zum machen. grins

Viel Spaß wünscht euch

eure Imobilus

MIT

Schniefelus und die Rumtreiber

Voldemort hatte sich unabsichtlich sehr viel mehr Zeit gelassen als er Wurmschwanz zur Verschönerung seines Verstecks gegeben hatte. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund waren die Ideen, zur endgültigen Eliminierung von Dumbledore, nur so aus ihm gesprudelt und er hatte sich tatsächlich dazu herablassen müssen alles von Hand aufzuschreiben, da seine Mentalfeder sich bei den Konfusen Gedankengängen zwei Mal selbst zerfleddert hatte.

Nun aber zurück in seinem geheimen Treffpunkt, sah er sich mit düsterer Mine um. Er hatte nicht viel erwartet, aber das diese Ratte selbst zu Dumm war, eine angemessene dunkle Atmosphäre zu schaffen, war eigentlich eine Beleidigung seines Stolzes. _Und mit so was gebe ich mich ab_, schoss es ihm in den Sinn. Doch der Rattenanimagus hatte einen Enormen Wert für ihn. Er war ein Spion, den man nahezu überall einschleusen konnte, ohne das er groß auffiel. Aber dennoch… „WURMSCHWANZ!" donnerte der Dunkle Lord. Und er ließ dem kleineren Zauberer nicht mal die Gelegenheit einer angemessenen Begrüßung. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was das hier ist", fragte er zischend, aber mit immer noch menschlicher Stimme.

„Ich… ich weiß….ni…nicht was ihr…. Ihr meint My. Lord", piepste Wurmschwanz, vollkommen verängstigt auf dem Boden kniend. Er hatte sich wirklich alle mühe gegeben, den Raum zu verschönern. Besonders hatte er darauf geachtet grün und Silber zu verwenden. Die Hausfarben Slytherins, mit dem sein Meister in direkter Linie Verwandt war.

„Du weißt nicht was ich meine?" fragte der dunkle Lord gefährlich leise, wartete aber erst gar nicht auf die Antwort. „Ich sagte eines Herrschers würdig. MIR WÜRDIG! UND WAS IST DAS?" blaffte er auf die, mit grünen und silbernen Girlanden behangenen Wände, zeigend. Und wieder ließ er den Zauberer nicht zu Wort kommen. „Cruccio!" donnerte er und genoss die Schmerzensschreie in vollen Zügen. Doch da er diesen Wurm, welch passende Bezeichnung, noch brauchte, hob er ihn wieder auf. „Du hast glück das ich grade Gute Laune habe, sonst wüssten deine Ehemaligen Freunde jetzt ganz sicher wo sie dich finden. UND NUN RAUS!"

So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen wollten, stolperte Wurmschwanz aus dem Raum und ließ sich erst drei Gänge entfernt gegen die Wand rutschen und dankte allen Göttern dafür, dass er nur Verflucht worden war. Das war bei weitem das kleinere Übel, als dass, was seine ehemaligen Freunde mit ihm machen würden. Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig erholt hatte, machte er sich zurück an seine Arbeit. Ausdörren von Fröschen, für Snape.

Harry betrat am Abend des 2. August zwar zum zweiten Mal das Haus seiner Eltern, aber es war das erste Mal das er sich richtig umsah. Das Haus an sich, sah aus wie ein gewöhnliches Muggelhaus. Es stand etwas außerhalb der Siedlung, die sich Goderic's Hollow nannte, war umgeben von einem kleinen Wäldchen und Wiesen. Es war nur eine schmale Straße, die hier her führte. Vor dem Haus lag ein Stück Rasen, das von einem Metallzaun von der Straße getrennt wurde. Die Fassade war wahrscheinlich mal weiß, oder zumindest in einem sehr hellen Beige gestrichen gewesen, das aber über die Jahre sehr verwittert war und nun grau und schmutzig wirkte.

Der Flur war sehr hell dafür, dass es hier nur ein Fenster gab. Die Wände waren mit einem Hellen Holz verkleidet und schräg gegenüber der Haustür, führte eine Treppe aus weißem Marmor nach oben.

Sein Vater, Sirius und Remus verabschiedeten sich in dessen Büro, um sich um die Schutzzauber zu kümmern. „Und ich zeig dir das Haus", erklärte Lily mit einem Lächeln.

Rechts von der Tür ging es ins Wohnzimmer. Groß, gemütlich eingerichtet mit einem flauschigen rotbraunen Läufer in der Mitte und einem großen Kamin vor dem ein Tisch aus dunklem Holz und eine Blaugepolsterte Sitzgruppe stand. An der Rückseite fand sich eine kleine Fotogalerie mit Familienbildern. Die meisten davon magisch, aber es gab auch Muggelfotos die, so vermutete Harry, seine Mutter zeigten und zumindest auf einem meinte er seine Tante zu erkennen. Die anderen Zeigten seinen Vater mit dessen Eltern oder die Rumtreiber in der Schule und auch er war auf vielen zu sehen. Das bei weitem schönste Foto, stand aber auf dem Kaminsims. Auf ihm waren seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und er zu sehen. Was Harry am meisten verwunderte, war aber die Tatsache, dass er bisher noch keine Portraits gesehen hatte.

Von hier aus gab es noch eine Tür, die in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters führte. „Das kannst du dir morgen ansehen. So was Besonderes ist es auch gar nicht", meinte Lily und zeigte ihm dann die Bibliothek die de Tür gegenüber lag.

„Hier würde sich Hermine definitiv wohl fühlen", stellte Harry fest, bei dem Anblick der vielen Bücher und seine Mutter lachte leise neben ihm. „Alles Erbstücke. Die Potters sind eine über 400 Jahre alte Familie. Und sie war eine der ersten, die erkannten, dass es ohne die Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen Zauberer irgendwann keine Zauberer mehr geben wird. Deswegen ist sie auch seit fast 250 Jahren nicht mehr Reinblütig, aber deswegen nicht weniger mächtig als andere." Dann lächelte Lily ihn an. „Aber ich denke darüber kann ich mir einen Vortrag sparen, denn so wie du Hermine gelobt hast, weißt du längst das es keinen Unterschied macht, ob man nun Reinblüter ist oder nicht." Harry nickte dazu nur, er war noch viel zu überwältigt von der Anzahl der Bücher. „Gibt es hier auch… schwarzmagische?" fragte er leise. „Nein. Kein einziges. Alle die du hier findest haben mit Weißer Magie zu tun. Etwas worauf dein Vater, zu Recht wie ich finde, sehr stolz ist. Kein Potter hatte je etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun. Und wenn es nach James geht, wird das auch niemals so sein."

Harry seufzte leise auf, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Er wollte sich nicht grade jetzt mit der Prophezeiung beschäftigen und dem was sie für ihn bedeutete. Und erst recht wollte er sich nicht mit seinen Eltern zerstreiten, nicht wo er sie grade wieder bekommen hatte.

„Komm lass uns weiter gehen. Die Küche kennst du ja schon", meinte Lily und öffnete, nachdem sie den Hinteren Teil des Hauses erreicht hatten die Tür gegenüber. Vor Harry tat sich ein Bad auf, das eine große Badewanne hatte. Zwar nicht so groß wie die auf Hogwarts, aber sie war im vergleich zum Standart der Muggel doch riesig. Die Wände waren mit Blau marmorierten Fliesen verkleidet, der Boden war aus dunkelblauen Fließen, was einen ziemlich interessanten Effekt zur Folge hatte. Zum einen wirkte der Raum niedrig, aber dafür unglaublich weitläufig. _Vielleicht wird das auch noch durch Magie verstärkt_, überlegte sich Harry.

Dann ging es nach oben. Der Treppe gegenüber lag eine Front aus Fenstern, von wo man einen herrlichen Ausblick hatte und Harry nun sah, dass auf dieser Seite hinter den Bäume ein kleiner See lag. Außerdem konnte man von hier aus auch den Hauseingang sehen. „Von draußen sah das aber nicht so aus", meinte Harry sich daran erinnernd das von unten nur ein paar Kleine Fenster zu sehen gewesen waren. „Von außen sieht niemand wie die Front aussieht und nur Zauberer können von hier aus sehen wie es wirklich aussieht. Der Humor deines Vaters. Er meinte es würde dem Haus etwas Herrschaftliches verleihen", erklärte Lily schmunzelnd und führte ihn dann nach rechts, wo eindeutig sein Zimmer gewesen war.

Der Raum war mindestens doppelt so groß wie das Zimmer das er bei den Dursleys bewohnt hatte. Die Wände waren beklebt mit einer Tapete auf der Flugzeuge quer durcheinander flogen und unter dem Fenster lagen die Trümmer eines alten Kinderbettchens. In der Ecke gegenüber stand ein kleiner weißer Schrank, daneben eine Wickelkommode.

Unter den Trümmern des Bettes, die seine Mutter reparierte kam ein dicker Plüschbär zum Vorschein, den seine Mutter mit einem melancholischen Blick hoch nahm und dann sanft über den Kopf strich. „Das war dein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk von Sirius", sagte sie leise. „Ohne ihn hab ich dich nie ins Bett bekommen." Harry entgingen nicht die Tränen die sich in den Augen seiner Mutter gesammelt hatten, als sie ihm den Bären reichte.

„Wenn Voldemort Tod ist, haben wir alle Zeit der Welt miteinander, Mum. Und wir werden ihn besiegen. Ganz sicher. Und wir werden es alle überleben. Alle", versicherte Harry, allein schon um sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Zuerst sah seine Mutter ihn besorgt an, aber dann schlich sich ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie zog Harry in eine Feste Umarmung. „Da spricht der Gryffindor aus dir", flüsterte sie leise unter Tränen. „Du bist so tapfer, so mutig, so erwachsen für den Alter. Du glaubst gar nicht wie leid es mir tut, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte."

Harry fühlte sich in dieser Situation ziemlich unwohl. Er wusste einfach nicht was er machen sollte. Etwas unbeholfen nahm er deshalb seine Mutter in den Arm und sagte einfach das was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel. „Ich glaub Tante Petunias Erziehung war gar nicht so schlimm."

„Wie?" fragte Lily verwundert sich von ihm lösend. Auch Harry ließ seine Mutter schnell los und versuchte zu erklären. „Sie hat mich irgendwo abgehärtet, gegen das was ich alles auf Hogwarts erlebt habe. Ich bin kein verwöhnter Schnösel wie Dudley, der sich einbildet der größte zu sein."

Harry hatte aber immer noch den Eindruck, dass seine Mutter darüber entsetzt war und er suchte schon Fieberhaft eine weitere Erklärung zu finden, doch dann lächelte Lily sanft. „Vielleicht hast du damit sogar Recht. Keiner von uns kann sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn wir wirklich Sirius genommen hätten, statt Peter. Wie es dir ergangen wäre. Und es hat auch keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, weil wir es nicht erfahren können."

Dann wandte sie sich dem Bett zu. „Wollen wir mal sehen ob wir da nicht was draus machen können. Denn für ein Gitterbett bist du wirklich etwas zu groß", schmunzelte sie und mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes wurde aus dem Kinderbett ein großes Himmelbett. Das kleine Schränkchen und die Wickelkommode wurden zu einem Kleiderschrank und einem Schreibtisch und zum Schluss tauschten Bett und Tisch noch die Plätze. Harrys Babykleider waren in zwei Kartons verschwunden die Harrys Mutter beschworen hatte und seine Neuen Sachen sortierten sich grade von selbst ein und Harry beobachte das staunend.

Oben auf dem Flur gab es noch zwei weitere Zimmer. Eines war das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, ausgestattet mit einem großen Doppelbett und an der Wand stand ein riesiger altmodischer Kleiderschrank. Die Wände waren in einem sanften Goldgelb gestrichen, der Perfekt mit der Roten Bettwäsche Harmonierte. „Eindeutig Gryffindor", schmunzelte Harry und seine Mutter begann Herzhaft zu lachen. „Oh ja. War die Idee deines Vaters. Er war der Meinung, er würde sich hier sonst nicht wohl fühlen können. Und auch mich erinnert es irgendwie an den Schlafsaal auf Hogwarts."

Das zweite Zimmer, das sich zwischen Harrys und dem seiner Eltern befand, war ein Gästezimmer. Hier standen ebenfalls ein Doppelbett und ein Schrank und auch die Wände waren goldgelb, nur die Bettwäsche war diesmal Schneeweiß. Am Ende des Flurs, gab es eine Glastür die auf einen Balkon hinaus führte, der sich über der Garage befand, welche an das Haus angebaut worden war. Die Sicht zur Straße hin versperrte ein Windschutz aus Holz. Aber die Sicht zum Garten hin war frei. Von hier aus konnte man der Sonne beim untergehen zusehen, doch im Moment hatte Harry mehr einen Blick für eben diesen riesigen Garten. Eine große Wiese umsäumt von einer Hecke. Überall verteilt standen verschiedene Bäume, Sträucher und Blumen die Wild durcheinander blühten. Im Moment sah alles ziemlich wild aus.

„James hat immer davon gesprochen dir irgendwann mal ein Baumhaus zu Bauen", meinte seine Mutter die neben ihm stand und ihren Blick schweifen ließ. „Ein Baumhaus? So was gibt es in der Zauberwelt?" fragte Harry verwundert und seine Mutter fing an zu lachen. „So was in der Art schon, glaub ich zumindest. Aber soweit ich das weiß, hatte James selbst nie eines, allerdings ist er auch in einer rein magischen Familie aufgewachsen. Aber wir hatten uns von Anfang an vorgenommen dass du in beiden Welten aufwachsen solltest. Sowohl in der von James, als auch in der Muggelwelt und er fand es eine lustige Idee. Wenn ich dran denke was James alles mit dir vorhatte."

„Eine Menge wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Eine ganze Menge", sagte jemand hinter ihnen und Harry blickte sich um. Sein Vater und auch dessen Freunde hatten beide die Terrasse betreten. Remus blickte etwas mürrisch drein, aber Sirius grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Ein Baumhaus kannst du Harry doch immer noch bauen. Vielleicht etwas größer als geplant, aber lustig dürfte das doch alle mal werden", grinste er. „Du hast dich wohl auch kein bisschen verändert was?" scherzte Lily. „Immer noch der verzogene Bengel."

Für einen Moment glaubte Harry einen Schatten über das Gesicht seines Paten huschen zu sehen, aber der war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass er es als Täuschung abtat. „Irgendwas muss man sich ja erhalten", grinste er nur zurück. Lily schüttelte kichernd den Kopf und meinte: „Ihr seit fertig?" „Ja. Kommt lasst und reingehen. Dann erklär ich euch was wir drei uns haben einfallen lassen", bat James und ging voran runter ins Wohnzimmer wo sie sich alle setzten.

„Zunächst hab ich den Fidelius neu gesprochen. Damit wird der alte gebrochen, da ich genau die Selbe Formulierung wie damals gewählt habe. Peter dürfte davon aber kaum was mitbekommen haben. Außerdem liegt ein Apparierschild über dem Haus und dem Grundstück, ebenso wie einige Muggelschutzzauber und andere Schilde die an mein Blut gebunden sind." „Blutschutz?" fragte Lily verwundert. James warf Sirius einen leicht zweifelnden Blick zu und meinte dann: „Tatzes Idee. Damit ist sicher gestellt, dass du hier geschützt bist, sollte mir etwas zustoßen. Mein Blut fließt auch in Harrys Adern und sollte mir etwas passieren werden die Zauber automatisch auf ihn übergehen." Harry schluckte bei diesen Worten. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was geschah, wenn seinem Vater etwas passierte. Er wollte nicht dass ihm irgendetwas passierte. Er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren.

„Entschuldigt mich", bat er schnell und verschwand durch die Verandatür der Küche raus in den Garten. Er wollte nicht schon wieder vor seinen Eltern anfangen zu heulen, weil der Gedanke des Verlustes einfach viel zu Schmerzhaft war. Die Bedeutung des Satzes, man weiß erst was man hat, wenn man es verliert, hatte für ihn eine erschreckende Realität angenommen. Schon bei Sirius Tod war ihm das bewusst geworden, wie viel ihm seine kleine Familie bedeutete.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken ließ er sich auf eine Bank nieder, die er unter einem Baum ein Stückchen vom Haus entfernt gefunden hatte. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu einer Vergangenheit, die er so nie erlebt hatte, aber seine Phantasie mit einer solchen Deutlichkeit ihm zeigte, dass man es tatsächlich für Realität halten konnte.

Er sah sich mit seinem Vater über die Wiese toben, wie er ihm Radfahren beibrachte, wie sie ein Baumhaus bauten, wie seine Mutter ihm ein paar kleine Zaubertricks beibrachte, wie er hier mit Freunden spielte. Es gab keinerlei Bedrohung oder irgendetwas wo vor man sich hätte fürchten müssen. Eine Absolut heile friedvolle Welt.

„James wird auf sich aufpassen", riss ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Das hat er mir versprochen." Harry blickte auf und traf auf die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Remus Lupin. „Meine Eltern fangen noch an mich für eine Heuelsuse zu halten, wenn ich so weiter mache", murmelte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die er erst jetzt bemerkte. Remus setzte sich zu ihm und schmunzelte. „Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Ich denke deine Eltern wissen sehr gut was du im Moment durchmachst, vor allem Lily hat dich vollkommen durchschaut." Harry sah den Werwolf verwundet an. „Das Privileg einer Mutter. Sie kennt dich wohl besser als du ahnst. Außerdem hatte Lily schon immer eine außergewöhnliche Begabung dafür, die Gefühlsstimmung eines Menschen, der ihr etwas bedeutete zu erkennen.

Und du weißt im Moment besser als sie, wie es da draußen aussieht. Du weißt in welcher Gefahr wir uns wirklich befinden. Da können wir ihnen noch so viel erzählen, sie müssen es wohl selbst herausfinden. Aber ich schwör dir, ich werde alles dafür tun dass sie überleben. Ganz sicher. Ihr werdet eine Zukunft haben. Gemeinsam", sagte Remus fest. „Ich werde auch nichts anderes zulassen", sagte Harry fest. „Du klingst grade ganz wie James. Das hat auch er vorhin gesagt. Er würde nicht zulassen das Lily oder dir etwas passiert. Deswegen auch der Blutzauber. Eigentlich gehören diese Zauber eher zur schwarzen Magie, so wie alles andere was mit Blut zu tun hat, aber Sirius hatte in diesem Fall die besseren Argumente. Denn es gibt keinen stärkeren Schutz als der, der an das Blut eines Menschen und damit an sein Leben gebunden wird. Außer vielleicht der Liebesschutz. Nur für den gibt es keinen Zauber. Und nur deswegen hat James sich auch dazu überreden lassen", erklärte Remus und stand dann auf. „Ich geh besser. Ich bin total erledigt und muss noch zurück in den Grimmauldplatz", meinte er und Harry stand auch auf um ebenfalls rein zu gehen.

Seine Eltern warfen ihm nur einen lächelnden Blick zu, aber keiner sagte etwas, dass er so plötzlich verschwunden war und dafür war Harry dankbar. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis danach darüber zu reden. Absolut nicht. Eigentlich war er nur Müde.

Sein Vater und Sirius redeten noch eine ganze Weile auf Remus ein, aber der bestand darauf zu gehen und schließlich kam seine Mutter den Werwolf zu Hilfe. „Nun lasst ihn doch endlich", sagte sie und nickte auf den dankenden Blick von Remus, der sofort darauf das weite suchte.

Harry verabschiedete sich kurz darauf auch ins Bett und fiel, kaum dass er sich in die Bettdecke gekuschelt hatte in einen erholsamen tiefen schlaf.

Als Albus Dumbledore am Mittag des zweiten Augusts die Krankenstation betrat, fand er einen sehr mürrisch dreinblickenden immer noch leichenblassen Snape auf einem Bett sitzend vor, während er grade sein Mittagessen verspeiste. „Severus, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der ältere Mann fröhlich und setzte sich lächelnd auf das Bett neben dem des Tränkemeisters. Dieser warf nur einen böse funkelnden Blick zur Seite. „Ich lebe. Ich nehme an sie wollen wissen was passiert ist?" knurrte der Lehrer kurz angebunden.

„Das würde ich schon gern, wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst, mir das zu berichten", lächelte der Schulleiter. Er wusste sehr wohl dass sein jüngerer Kollege noch starke Schmerzen hatte und er hasste es auch seine Eigene Medizin schlucken zu müssen. Doch seine schlechte Laune lag wohl eher daran, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm verboten hatte die Krankenstation zu verlassen, da seine Gesundheit bei weitem noch nicht wieder hergestellt war und es auch noch mindestens eine Woche brauchen würde. Doch gewisse Dinge erlaubten einfach keinerlei Aufschub mehr.

„Der Lord war alles andere als begeistert davon, dass der Orden ihn daran gehindert hat die ganze Schriftrolle zu bekommen. Und ich hätte seiner Meinung nach wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle war. Und somit hatte ich auch die Konsequenzen zu tragen", erkläre Snape knapp.

Dumbledore nickte nur. „Wir hätten vorsichtiger zu Werke gehen müssen. Es tut mir leid Severus", sagte er schließlich. „Wie gesagt ich lebe", war Snapes einziger Kommentar dazu. „Da bin ich sicher. Poppy ist eine Sehr fähige Heilerin", lächelte der Schulleiter und beobachtete den jungen Mann einen Moment unentschlossen und seufzte schließlich. Es war unverantwortlich dem jungen Mann es vorzuenthalten, zumal sie sich früher oder später sowieso über den Weg laufen würden, oder er es von Voldemort erfuhr denn so wie Dumbledore James Potter einschätzte, würde der sich nicht lange still verhalten während sein Sohn in Gefahr schwebte.

„Severus es gibt da noch etwas das du wissen solltest", begann der ältere Mann und Snape sah seinen Mentor und Arbeitgeber fragend an, aber Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment länger, so dass dem Meister der Tränke klar war, dass es etwas war, das Folgen für sie alle hätte, tat der Alte Mann das doch immer so.

„Während du Bewusstlos warst, hat sich eine weitere Seite in den Krieg eingemischt und die Karten wurden neu gemischt", erklärte er lächelnd mit den Worten eines Muggel und der Gesichtsausdruck seines Kollegen zeigte, dass er diese ungewöhnliche Ausdrucksweise sehr wohl verstanden hatte. „Wer?" fragte er kurz darauf knapp. „Es mag ungewöhnlich klingen, aber der Tod hat sich eingemischt und das auf eine Weise die eigentlich gegen ihre Natur spricht. Sie hat jemanden zurück in unsere Welt gebracht", setzte der Schulleiter fort. „Wer hat die besseren Karten?" erklang Snapes kurz von Schmerzen gezeichnete Stimme rau.

„Wir haben die besseren Karten, denn sie hat damit uns geholfen, oder Besser. Harry", erklärte er und legte eine Kurze Pause ein um sich auf die Reaktion des Mannes vorzubereiten. „Sie hat Harrys Eltern aus dem Jenseits zurückgeführt und Sirius aus dem Bogen befreit."

Snape glaubte der Schlag zu treffen, auch wenn er es sich äußerlich nicht anmerken ließ. James Potter und Sirius Black waren zurück. Zwei der Menschen die er am meisten hasste und von denen er sich sicher gewesen war, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Zugegeben, Potter Junior gegenüberzustehen war ihm genau so zu wieder, aber den konnte her beherrschen. Er war sein Lehrer, er saß am längeren Hebel. Im Gegensatz zu James Potter. Und er zweifelte Stark daran, dass sich der Kerl im Jenseits auch nur einen Deut geändert haben würde. _Sollte er mir auch nur einmal krumm kommen werde ich ihn dorthin schicken wo er hergekommen ist_ schwor Snape ist selbst und merkte erst hinterher, dass sich seine Miene verfinstert hatte.

Dumbledore hatte seinen jungen Kollegen eine weile gemustert. Er hatte eigentlich mit einem Ausbruch oder Unglauben gerechnet, Severus Snape schien sich wohl doch besser im Griff zu haben, wenn es um James ging, als er angenommen hatte. Vielleicht hatten ihn die Jahre die inzwischen vergangen waren doch reifer werden lassen. Wie sehr sich Dumbledore irren sollte, musste er einige Tage später auf einem Ordenstreffen feststellen. Er hatte dies auf Hogwarts einberufen, um Severus Snapes Gesundheit zu schonen, da ihm die Krakenschwester noch so viel Ruhe wie nur möglich verordnet hatte.

Harry war sichtlich erstaunt darüber, dass Professor Dumbledore darum gebeten hatte, dass auch Harry zum treffen kam. Eigentlich hatte der Junge der lebte sich auf einen Abend allein im Haus seiner Eltern eingestellt, in das er sich inzwischen richtig eingelebt hatte. Es war einfach nur ein herrliches Gefühl, nach dem Aufstehen mit einem fröhlichen Guten Morgen seines Vaters begrüßt zu werden und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange seiner Mutter. Und es war ihm nicht mal unangenehm. Er genoss diese Liebkosung, die er als kleiner Junge nie bekommen hatte. Zudem beschäftigten seine Eltern sich sehr oft mit ihm.

Seine Mutter machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihm weiter das Tanzen beizubringen, oder aber sie gab ihm Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. Und Harry musste gestehen, es war wesentlich angenehmer, als der Unterricht bei Snape.

Sein Vater hatte ihm schon einige Flüche gezeigt die man hervorragend im Duell verwenden konnte. Außerdem gingen sie jeden Morgen mehrere Runden joggen, als Konditionstraining und für die nächsten Tage war auch geplant eine Wiese ganz in der nähe als Quidditchfeld zu missbrauchen.

Doch heute Abend betrat Harry erst einmal das ziemlich leere Schloss gefolgt von seinen Eltern. „Hier hat sich nicht viel verändert stellte Lily fest." „Mir kommt es nur wie ein paar Jahre vor, die wir nicht mehr hier waren, dabei sind es fast 20 Jahre. Unglaublich", seufzte James.

„Unglaublich trifft es ziemlich genau", scharte eine Stimme aus dem Gang der zu den Kerkern führte und Harry hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt. „Snape", begrüßte sein Vater den Mann der grade aus dem Schatten der Kerkergänge getreten war und sie alle drei abfällig musterte. „Haben sie also das unmöglich geschafft", grinste er dann hämisch. „sie können stolz auf sich sein. Tote zu neuem Leben zu erwecken, ist tiefste schwarze Magie die selbst der Dunkle Lord noch nicht vollbracht hat."

Harry ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust, doch seine Mutter trat einen Schritt vor und reichte tatsächlich dem Lehrer die Hand. „Severus. Es freut mich noch ein bekanntest Gesicht lebend wieder zusehen", meinte sie. Snapes Ausdruck sprach allerdings Bände was Abscheu betraf. „Kann das leider nicht von mir behaupten", knurrte er und sah dann Harry an. „Eigentlich zu schade, dass SIE nicht einfach die Seite der Existenz gewechselt haben. Würde mir die Arbeit ersparen ihnen ständig den Arsch zu retten." Harry wollte grade etwas sagen, doch dieses Mal war sein Vater schneller. „Wag es auch nur noch einmal meinen Sohn auf diese Art zu bedrohen und ich vergesse den Vorsatz die Vergangenheit mit dir begraben zu wollen."

„Die Vergangenheit begraben?" lachte hinter ihnen jemand. „Schniefelus ist nicht in der Lage vergangenes zu vergessen." Sirius und Remus waren von hinten aufgetaucht und das schien Snape Blicke noch düsterer werden zu lassen. „Ich Frage mich was der Tod sich dabei gedacht hat, ausgerechnet sie zurück zu holen. Sie muss blind gewesen sein", scharte Snape. „Aber der Werwolf dürfte sich darüber freuen. Endlich hat er sein mickriges Rudel wieder."

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken wie James und Sirius Snape an die nächste Mauer gedrückt hatten. „Noch ein so ein Kommentar und ich vergesse mich", fauchte Sirius. „Und ich überleg mir ob ich dich nicht einfach mal eine Nacht mit Moony einsperre. Wie ich gehört habe, gibt es ja einen Weg das er dich nicht sofort umbringt", fügte James hinzu. „James! Sirius! Lass ihn! Er ist es nicht Wert", rief Remus, aber das schien die beiden Männer nicht zu interessieren.

„Du bist immer noch so unausstehlich wie früher, Severus. Dabei sollte man meinen, du bist erwachsen geworden", erklärte Lily Potter plötzlich und trat an ihn heran. „Aber das scheint wohl nicht der Fall zu sein. James, Sirius. Lasst ihn los. Er ist es nicht wert sich darüber aufzuregen", fügte sie dann an die Männer gewand hinzu. Die sahen die Frau kurz an und ließen dann tatsächlich von Snape ab.

„Ich hab dich nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, Schlammblut", zischte Snape und im nächsten Moment gab ein klatschendes Geräusch. Lily Potter hatte tatsächlich zugeschlagen. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gebraucht um mich zu wehren, und gegen dich schon gar nicht Severus", zischte sie und trat dann vor ihm weg und sah Harry kritisch an, aber der grinste nur.

„Amüsieren sie sich nur Potter, so lange sie es noch können. Denn es wird nicht lange dauern bis der Dunkle Lord hiervon erfährt und er sie alle jagen wird", knurrte Snape auf dessen Wange sich deutlich der Handabdruck seiner Mutter abzeichnete.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Voldemort, Professor. Die hatte ich noch nie und die werde ich auch nie haben", erklärte Harry und betrat dann die große Halle wo alle anderen bereits warteten.

Dumbledore hatte das geschehen von einer Geheimtreppe aus beobachtet und seufzte nun, nachdem alle Harry gefolgt waren leise auf. _Sie werden sich wohl doch nie ändern._

Der Tod stand, den Sonnenaufgang beobachtend, an einer Felsenküste in Japan. Sie nahm sich einfach diese paar Minuten, hatte sie doch eine ganze Erdenwoche gebraucht um nur ein paar Stunden ihrer vernachlässigten Arbeit wieder aufzuholen. Trotz der beiden Engel, die sie als Assistenten angeheuert hatte. Und eben diese tauchten grade jetzt neben ihr auf, auch fertig mit ihren Listen.

„Ihr habt eure Arbeit sehr gut gemacht", sprach der Tod ehe einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte. „Woher…", begann das Mädchen aber der Tod drehte sich zu ihnen um und schmunzelte. „Macht euch keine Gedanken drüber woher ich das weiß. Ihr werdet es noch früh genug lernen. Für euch ist jetzt nur wichtig, dass ihr eure Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert habt. Deshalb bekommt ihr auch fünf Lebensjahre. Ich denke das ist angemessen für das was ihr heute vollbracht habt." Die beiden Engel sahen sich verwundert an. „Damit sind wir dann… Boten?" fragte der Junge von ihnen. „Sehr richtig. Ihr seit damit in den Rang eines Botenengels erhoben. Ihr wisst wo ihr euch melden müsst. Doch zuerst…" Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand wurden die schwarzen Gewänder zu weißen und die Flügel verschwanden. Außerdem wurden die Haare etwas länger. „So. Das wäre es. Viel Glück für eure zukünftigen Aufgaben und lasst euch nicht verführen", verabschiedete sich der Tod und mit einem weitern Wink ihrer Hand waren die Engel wieder in ihrem Reich.

Der Tod verharrte noch einen Moment länger an ihrer Position, bis sie dann aufbrach und wieder ihren Aufgaben nachging. Das Einsammeln der Seelen. Dass ihre Schwester dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie bald eine Seele mitnehmen musste, die das Schicksal der Welt erneut verändern würde, ahnte sie nicht.

* * *

So und das wars mal wieder.  
Im nächsten Chap gibt es dann einen Einblick in das Familienleben der Potters und mit Glück gibt es auch eine Geballte Ladung Aktion. 

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass das Chap noch nicht fertig ist. Aber ich habe dafür eine gute entschuldgiung. Ich schreibe in knapp drei Wochen meine Aniturprüfungen (Mathe, Betriebswirtschaft und Informationsverarbeitung) und muss mich vor allem vür Mathe (LK1) auf den Hosenboden setzen.

Ich kann euch also kein schnelles Update versprechen, aber ich werde mir mühe geben.

Mit irgendwas muss man sich ja mal für ne Stunde ablenken um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen: Schmunzel

Wäre trotzdem schön wenn ihr mir ein kleines Reviewchen hinterlassen würdet, und eure Meinung kund tut.

Alles Liebe und bis zum nächsten Chap oder einer Reviewbeantwortung

Eure Imobilus


	7. Die schönsten Ferien aller Zeiten

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Lang hat es gedauert, aber ich hab das Abi jetzt hinter mir. Zumindest die Prüfungen. Auf die Ergebnisse muss ich noch bis zum 18. Juni warten. Aber womit könnte man sich besser die Zeit vertreiben als mit FF schreiben? Außer vielleicht Faul im Bett zu liegen? Mir fällt da nichts sein. schmunzel

Hier ist auf jedenfall schon mal ein Neues Chap. Ich hoffe bei meiner zweiten "Rettung aus der Zukunft kommt das nächst auch Bald. Liegt schon bei meiner Beta.

Für dieses Kapitel geht der dank an mazipaan, die so Freundlich war und sich durch meine ddutzende Kommafehler gefühlt hat. Ish und Kommasetzung, das ist wie Feuer und Wasser, fürchte ich.

Nun gut. was bleibt mir noch zu sagen?

Stimmt, Nix ist meins, alles gehört, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten wie der ein oder andere Charakter und die Idee nicht mir, sondern JKR. Und Geld verdient ich hiermit ganz sicher nicht.

Ansondsten? Nun leider hat sich die Aufregung um ein Cahp weiter nach hinten verschoben. Und da ich, auch wenn ihr es vielleicht gern habt, kein Chap über 15 Wortscheiten tippen wollte, müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden. Aber ich werde mich beeilen. Versprochen.

Aber nun erstmal viel Sapß mit:

**7. Die Schönsten Ferien aller Zeiten**

Auf dem Ordenstreffen war es hauptsächlich darum gegangen, was Voldemort noch plante, und wie der Orden sich in Zukunft verhalten würde, vor allem durch die wieder gewonnenen Kräfte. James und Sirius hatten sofort beschlossen, nach dem Ende der Ferien zurück in den Aurorendienst zu gehen. So hatten sie die nächsten vier Wochen noch Zeit, sich mit den Veränderungen der letzten 15 Jahre vertraut zu machen und James konnte auch noch Zeit mit Harry verbringen, bevor dieser zurück nach Hogwarts musste.

Harrys Beteuerung, dass der Orden und der Kampf gegen Voldemort wichtiger waren, hatten daran auch nichts geändert. Sirius hatte ihm, mit der Unterstützung von Remus, aber sofort klar gemacht, dass er allem voran das unumstößliche Recht darauf hatte, an sich zu denken und diese Zeit zu genießen. Außerdem gab es keinen besseren Lehrer als James. Er könnte also eine Menge lernen von seinem Vater und so würden sie beide etwas davon haben.

Und da es unhöflich war, einem Lehrer zu widersprechen und Harry tief im Innern auch nichts lieber täte, als auch die letzten drei Wochen der Ferien mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen, gab er nach.

Und so fand er sich auch am nächsten morgen im Trainingsanzug auf einem nahe gelegenen Waldweg wieder, neben seinem Vater her joggend. „Egal was man dir später erzählt, Fitness ist genau so wichtig wie das beherrschen des Handwerkzeugs. Mir hat es schon einige Male das Leben gerettet. Selbst wenn dein Gegner der bessere Duellant ist, mit der besseren Fitness kannst du ihn ausspielen und müde machen. Und dann hast du so gut wie gewonnen", erklärte sein Vater ihm und er lauschte doch sehr erstaunt darüber. „Wer hat dir verraten, dass ich vor hatte, Auror zu werden?"

Auf dem Gesicht von James breitete sich ein schmunzeln aus. „Professor McGonagall erwähnte, dass du beabsichtigen würdest, die Familientradition fortzusetzen und Sirius hat mir dann gestern Abend, als wir uns verabschiedet haben, noch zugeflüstert, dass du Auror werden willst", erklärte er.

„Familientradition?", meinte Harry verwundert und fragte sich beiläufig, was er noch alles nicht wusste über seine Familie. „Schon mein Ururgroßvater war Auror. Zugegeben, damals sah dieser Beruf noch ganz anders aus, aber seit dem ist jeder Nachkomme Potters diesen Weg gegangen. Alle waren sie mit Leib und Seele dabei. Es liegt wohl im Blut, dass wir etwas Spannung im Leben brauchen. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, irgendwo hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und nichts anderes zu tun, als Akten zu ordnen, oder Leute zu bedienen. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden", erklärte James, wurde dann aber doch ernst, wie Harry erkennen musste.

„Aber nach all dem, was du durchmachen musstest und was uns noch bevorsteht, würde ich es verstehen wenn du die Nase voll hast vom kämpfen,. Ich bin der Letzte, der dir vorwirft, mit der Tradition zu brechen", sagte er. Harry schnaubte aber nur. „Es wird nicht am Willen liegen. Ich werde nie im Leben ein O in Zaubertränke bekommen. Und das brauch ich damit Snape mich in seinen UTZ-Kurs lässt."

„Ich würde da nicht so vorschnell urteilen. Albus hat eine Menge Einfluss auf Severus. Und Lily und du habt doch schon ein wenig geübt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das schon werden wird, wenn du es wirklich willst"; grinste sein Vater irgendwie spitzbübisch und meinte dann: „Und nun komm. Wollen wir dich erstmal ins Schwitzen bringen."

Harry kam nicht mehr dazu zu fragen, ob sein Vater mehr wusste als er, denn der legte jetzt ein Tempo vor, dem Harry nur mit mühe folgen konnte. Und nach nur einer halben Stunde konnte er einfach keinen Schritt mehr gehen. Er hatte so heftiges Seitenstechen, dass er kaum Luft bekam, und seine Sachen klebten wie Pflaster auf seiner Haut. Er hockte auf allen Vieren auf dem Waldboden und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder ein wenig Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Sein Vater stand neben ihm, machte einige komische Verrenkungen, die Harry als Dehnübungen zu erkennen glaubte, und meinte: „Na Komm! Hoch mit dir! Ist nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause. Da wartet dann ein leckes Frühstück auf uns und ne heiße Dusche. Die würde ich übrigens ausgiebig nutzen. Sonst gibt das nen ordentlichen Muskelkater", lachte er und zog Harry auf die Beine.

„Warte ab…. Bis wir… Quidditch spielen…", keuchte Harry. „Dann mach… ich dich… fertig." „Das werden wir ja sehen." Und dann ging es weiter, allerdings etwas langsamer, und dennoch war Harry fix und fertig, als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen, wo seine Mutter schon in der Tür stand und wartete. Harry ging keuchend auf dem Rasen zu Boden. „Sieht nicht danach aus, als hättet ihr Spaß gehabt", meinte Lily besorgt und sah ihn dabei nachdenklich an. „Ich dachte eigentlich immer, ich wäre ganz gut in Form", stellte er fest und sah dann seinen Vater schmunzelnd an. Es war Harry egal, wie schweißtreibend dieses Training war, es war mit seinen Eltern zusammen. Nur das zählte. Außerdem hatte sein Vater Recht. Kondition war wichtig. Vor allem für den Kampf gegen Voldemort, der ihm bevorstand. Und in seinen Augen war sein Vater der beste Trainingspartner der Welt.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du das nicht bist, Harry", meinte James schmunzelnd. „Nur es geht noch etwas besser", fügte er dann hinzu. „Verschiebt das Gespräch aufs Frühstück und macht euch erstmal frisch. Ich warte hinten im Garten", schlug Lily vor und Harry stimmte dem zu. Er wollte unbedingt aus den nassgeschwitzten Sachen raus.

Nach einem angenehmen heißen Bad, merkte Harry so richtig, wie hungrig er war und der frische Toast ließ seinen Magen laut knurren, was seinem Vater ein leises Kichern entlockte. Der Frühstückstisch war reich gedeckt, mit Toast, Konfitüren und allem, was er auch aus Hogwarts kannte. Er machte es sich auf der Gartenbank bequem und nahm sich dann etwas von dem Rührei mit Schinken, aber auch ein Stück Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade durfte nicht fehlen. Dazu gab es eine große Tasse Tee.

Das Frühstück verlief recht schweigend, bis drei Eulen über ihre Köpfe hinweg flogen. Eine brachte den Tagespropheten, die beiden anderen hatten Briefe dabei, die an Harry adressiert waren. Zuerst fing Harry die Winzeule ein, über die sich besonders sein Vater sehr zu amüsieren schien. „Pig. Rons Eule", erklärte Harry kurzerhand und band ihr den Brief vom Bein. Wild kreischend, voller Stolz scheinbar, flatterte sie wieder davon.

Die andere Eule, eine Schleiereule, hatte sich würdevoll auf der Rückenlehne der Bank niedergelassen und quittierte das Verhalten von Rons Eule mit Missachtung, bis Harry auch ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte. Und als wollte sie beweisen, wie sich eine richtige Posteule benahm, erhob sie sich nahezu lautlos und verschwand. Harry sah ihr noch einen Moment kopfschüttelnd nach, ehe er sich seinen Briefen zuwandte. Der eine trug wirklich Rons leicht krakelige Handschrift, der andere war mit dem Stempel des Ministeriums versehen.

Ein leises seufzen entwich Harry, als er den Brief des Ministeriums öffnete.

Ergebnis der Zaubergrad-Prüfungen

Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

Ohnegleichen (O)Mies (M)

Erwartungen übertroffen (E)Schrecklich (S)

Annehmbar (A)Troll (T)

Harry James Potter hat folgende Noten erlangt:

Astronomie:A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:E

Zauberkunst:E

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste:O

Wahrsagen:M

Kräuterkunde:E

Geschichte der Zauberei:S

Zaubertränke:E

Verwandlung:E

Er überflog die Noten und musste sich gestehen, dass es gar nicht mal so schlecht war. In Zaubertränke hatte er sogar ein E bekommen. „Und?", fragte seine Mutter lächelnd. Harry reichte ihr den Brief rüber und beobachtete sie und auch seinen Vater. „Geschichte durchgefallen?", fragte er verwundert. „Bin in der Prüfung wegen einer Vision zusammengebrochen und hab dann so abgegeben", meinte Harry schulterzuckend. „Und Wahrsagen?", fragte Seine Mutter dann. „War noch nie mein Fall", meinte Harry nur schulterzuckend und schlitzte dann Rons Brief auf, während sein Vater meinte: „Sieben ZAG's. Ist doch ne Menge." „Hab ich irgendwas davon gesagt, dass ich nicht stolz auf Harry bin?", fragte seine Mutter neckend. „Nein, Schatz. Ich wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich stolz auf unsern Sohn bin", meinte sein Vater sanft und ebenfalls amüsiert. Harry, der bisher einfach nur auf den Brief von Ron gesehen hatte, linste vorsichtig hoch und sah wie seine Eltern sich liebevoll küssten. „Ob sie sich wohl auch richtig Streiten können?", fragte er sich bei dieser Beobachtung stumm, ehe er sich Rons Brief nun wirklich zuwandte.

_HI Harry!_

_Haben heute unsere ZAG's bekommen. Ich hab sieben. Geschichte und Wahrsagen hab ich versaut, aber was soll's. Brauchen wir eh nie wieder und wir sind die olle Trelawney los. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut. _

_Hermine ist aber der Hammer. Sie hat zehn ZAG's. Neun mal ein O und ein E in Verteidigung. Ich glaub sie ist echt enttäuscht darüber. _

_Hast du deine auch schon? Was haben deine Eltern gesagt? _

_Man ist das komisch. Deine Eltern. Sicher freu ich mich darüber, das schreiben zu können, vor allem für dich und dass du von den Dursleys wegkommst aber, irgendwie ist es schon seltsam. Erzähl doch mal, wie sie so sind? Oder hast du schon gefragt, wann wir vorbeikommen dürfen? _

_Mum hat zwar gesagt, ich soll dich das nicht fragen, aber… ich bin total neugierig. _

_Ich muss Schluss machen, Hermine will dir auch noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben. _

_Bye, und schreib zurück ja?_

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ron hat keine Ahnung. Ich bin nicht enttäuscht über das E in Verteidigung. Ich hab schon vorher gewusst, dass ich kein O bekomme. Und zehn ZAG's ist doch toll. Wie sind denn deine ausgefallen? Soweit ich weiß, werden sie alle zusammen verschickt. Deine müssten also auch bald kommen, wenn sie noch nicht da sind. Schreib uns, wenn du sie hast, ja?_

_Molly hat schon recht, wenn sie sagt, wir sollen dich nicht nerven mit dem Vorbei kommen. Du hast es dir alle Mal verdient, deine Ferien mit deinen Eltern in Ruhe zu verbringen. Es ergibt sich ganz sicher noch mal die Gelegenheit, dass wir dich besuchen kommen können. _

_Ich mach Schluss, Ginny möchte auch noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben. Meld dich, wenn deine ZAG's gekommen sind, ja? _

_Hi Harry,_

_die beiden haben ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, dass unsere Hogwartsbriefe gekommen sind. Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, weißt du? Mum ist total stolz auf mich. Nur Fred und George machen ihre Witze darüber. Du kennst sie ja. Ich hoffe, du hast auch ganz viele ZAG's bekommen. Wenigstens hat Ron mehr als Fred und George zusammen. Ich weiß nicht was Mum sonst mit ihm gemacht hätte. _

_Ich soll dich von den anderen Fragen, ob wir uns zum Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse treffen, obwohl, ich würde dich auch gern mal in den Ferien besuchen kommen. _

_Schreib uns zurück Okay? _

_Alles Liebe_

_Ron, Hermine und Ginny. _

Harry konnte nur schmunzeln über diesen Brief. Sie waren so typisch für jeden von ihnen. „Und? Gute Nachrichten?", fragte seine Mum. „Kann man so sagen. Hermine hat zehn ZAG's. Neun davon mit O. Nur ein E in Verteidigung. Laut Ron ist sie wohl ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, will es aber nicht zugeben. Ron hat sieben. Ist auch in Wahrsagen und Geschichte durchgefallen. Und Ginny ist Vertrauensschülerin geworden. Und alle drei würden gern mal vorbeikommen", erklärte Harry lächelnd. Lily warf kurz einen Blick zu James und der nickte. „Platz haben wir hier genug. Wenn du möchtest, spricht nichts dagegen. Wir müssen nur Sirius bescheid sagen, dass er sie einweiht. Aber da sie sicher eh alle im Grimmauldplatz sind, dürfte das ja nicht schwer werden", erklärte er. „Klasse! Danke, Dad", meinte Harry strahlend. Er war sich sehr wohl der Gefahr bewusst, die hier lauerte. Vor allem je mehr von dem Geheimnis über das Haus wussten, desto riskanter war es für diese, hier abgefangen und verschleppt zu werden.

„Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Du sollst hier ja nicht wie ein Einsiedler leben und nach dem, was du schon erzählt hast, sind Ron und Hermine deine besten Freunde", lächelte Harrys Vater. „Außerdem ist Hermine doch sehr klug. Und zusammen lernt es sich viel leichter als einzeln", fügte Lily hinzu, was Harry noch mehr zum strahlen brachte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du ihnen gleich mal schreibst, dass wir sie am Wochenende abholen kommen für den Rest der Ferien, wenn ihre Eltern damit einverstanden sind. Wir gehen dann auch mit euch in die Winkelgasse", schlug James vor und Harry nickte begeistert ehe er in sein Zimmer flitzte, um den Brief zu schreiben, wurde aber unterbrochen von einer weiteren Eule, die an sein Fenster pickte.

Der Brief, den sie bei sich trug, war sein Hogwartsbrief, wie er schnell erkannte, aber er war schwerer als üblich, das war auch der Grund, warum Harry ihn sofort aufriss. Und zu seiner Verwunderung rutsche ein golden schimmerndes Q auf den Schreibtisch und ein dritter Brief, neben der Bücherliste und dem üblichen Schulbrief verkündete ihm, dass er zum Quidditchkapitän ernannt worden war. „Wow", stöhnte Harry und ließ sich erstmal auf seinen Stuhl fallen, ehe er dann hastig zu schreiben begann.

_Hi Ron, hi Hermine, hi Ginny. _

_Ich hab meine ZAG-Ergebnisse auch schon bekommen. Sieben Stück. Wahrsagen und Geschichte durchgefallen. Mum und Dad (Ich muss dir recht geben Ron, es ist irgendwie komisch das schreiben zu können) nehmen es gelassen. Sie freuen sich über die sieben. _

_Ich habe sie grade gefragt, ob ihr vorbei kommen dürft. Sie haben nichts dagegen. Wenn ihr wollt und Molly es erlaubt, dürft ihr bis zum Ende der Ferien hier bleiben. Wir gehen auch zusammen in die Winklegasse. Außerdem können wir zusammen auch ein bisschen lernen. Flüche und so. Dad hat mir schon ein paar richtig tolle gezeigt und ich muss gestehen. Zaubertränke brauen ohne Snape macht sogar spaß. Und Nein, Ron, ich bin nicht verrückt. Es stimmt wirklich. Mum ist eine klasse Lehrerin. _

_Vielleicht können wir auch zusammen Quidditch spielen. Dad hat es mir zumindest versprochen und wenn ihr mitmacht, macht es gleich noch mehr Spaß. Außerdem… ich habe grade meinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen. Ich bin Quidditchkapitän. Ist das nicht klasse?_

_Sagt bescheid, ob Molly einverstanden ist. Am besten vielleicht über Schnuffel. Das ist sicherer falls die Eulen abgefangen werden. _

_Bis bald (hoffentlich nächste Woche)_

_Harry_

Schnell verstaute er den Brief im Umschlag und ging zu Hedwig an den Käfig, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit geduldig beobachtete. „Du weißt wohl schon, dass ich Arbeit für dich ab, was?", meinte er leise amüsiert und ließ seine Eule auf seinen Arm klettern, wo er ihr den Brief ans Bein band. „Bring den zu Ron und Hermine. Sie sind sicher im Grimmauldplatz. Und sei vorsichtig", meinte er sie kurz kraulend und dann aus dem Fenster lassend. Hedwig schuhute einmal und flatterte dann davon. Einen Moment lang sah Harry ihr noch nach, ehe er sich das Abzeichen schnappte und zurück an den Frühstückstisch ging, wo sein Vater grade die Zeitung las, mit einer ziemlich düsteren Miene.

Harry, das Abzeichen auf den Tisch legend, las über der Schulter seines Vaters hinweg ebenfalls darin, um zu ergründen, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Stimmung so schnell so tief gesunken war. Und die Ursache war schnell gefunden. Es waren Muggel verschwunden, auf unerklärliche Weise und wohl nicht die erstens wie es hier stand.

„Woher hast du das denn?", fragte Lily auf das in der Sonne noch mehr schimmernde Abzeichen deutend und riss somit sowohl Harrys als auch den Blick seines Vaters von der Zeitung. „Grade mit meinem Hogwartsbrief bekommen", meinte er beiläufig, aber sehr wohl das Aufblitzen in den Augen seines Vaters bemerkend. „Eine große Aufgabe", sagte er und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Und? Hast du deinen Freunden bescheid gegeben?", fragte Lily. „Ja. Hedwig ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen", antwortete er und wandte sich dann an seinen Vater. „Meinst du, wir können zusammen hier Quidditch spielen? Ron und seine Geschwister sind echt gut."

„Warum nicht? Platz dürfte hier genug sein. Und zur Not… in der Nähe ist eine große Lichtung. Mit ein paar Schutzzaubern versehen, dürfte dem nichts im Weg stehen. Und je mehr wir sind desto besser. Sirius dürfte leicht zu überreden sein, eine Partie mitzusielen und Remus auch. Und wenn Lily auch mitmacht könnten wir vier gegen vier spielen", schlug James vor, fing sich aber gleich einen empörten Blick von Harrys Mutter ein. „Du weißt, dass ich und Besen auf Kriegsfuß stehen. Ich werde ganz sicher keinen Besen besteigen." Harry musste darüber leicht schmunzeln.. „Hermine wird auch nur schwer zu überzeugen sein. Sie sieht dem ganzen auch lieber vom Boden aus zu. Und drei gegen drei geht auch, wenn Mum nicht möchte."

„O.K. Können wir dann ja sehen. Vielleicht machen die Damen ja doch mit. Reicht ja wenn sie auf die Tore aufpassen", kommentierte James und fing sich einen leichten Hieb von Harrys Mutter ein. „Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen, erzähl mir lieber, was du gleich vorhast."

„Sirius kommt gleich vorbei. Moody hat ihm ein paar Bücher ausgeliehen mit den neusten Flüchen", antwortete er ihr, einen Tee trinkend. „Dann verschannst ihr euch also im Keller?", fragte Lily nach und Harrys Vater nickte. „Es gibt ne Menge neu entwickelter Angriffszauber und den Auroren ist die Verwendung grauer Magie erlaubt worden. Diese Entwicklung gefällt mir zwar ganz und gar nicht, aber was man beherrscht, muss man ja nicht verwenden", meinte James mit ziemlichem Ernst in der Stimme. Harry dagegen war hellhörig geworden. Es gab noch was anderes als weiße und schwarze Magie? Und mächtige Angriffszauber klang richtig spannend und vor allem nützlich.

„Darf ich euch zusehen?", fragte er deshalb auch sofort nach. „Zusehen? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du mitmachst. Je besser du dich selbst verteidigen kannst, desto ruhiger können deine Mum und ich schlafen." Harry huschte ein warmes Lächeln übers Gesicht. Es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Etwas, das er bisher nur von Ron oder Hermine erlebt hatte, oder von Sirius. Es war irgendwie ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, bei dem ihm sehr warm ums Herz wurde.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören", erklärte er dann aber, warum er nur nach zusehen gefragt hatte. „Ihr wollt doch so schnell wie möglich, auf den neusten Stand kommen." Sein Vater zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe sich ein herzliches Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Diese Bescheidenheit musst du von deiner Mum haben, aber du störst uns ganz sicher nicht." Harry rang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln durch. „Wenn du meinst." Sein Vater nickte daraufhin nur und eine Stunde später fand Harry sich, zusammen mit Sirius und seinem Vater, im Trainingsraum wieder.

Die Flüche, die sein Vater und sein Pate erlernten, waren ziemlich kompliziert, aber dennoch schaffte Harry den ein oder anderen schon nach dem dritten Versuch. Es kostete ihn aber einiges an Konzentration. Und er musste gestehen, er war auch lange nicht so gut wie sein Vater. Doch der beruhigte ihn und meinte, das wäre alles reine Übungssache. Er sollte sich da nicht so viele Gedanken machen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Harry dann doch lieber mit seiner Mutter, die ihn weiter in die Kunst des Brauens einweihte und während der Ruhephase des Zaubertranks ein wenig mit ihm tanzte. Darin machte er sich mittlerweile richtig gut, wie Lily behauptete.

In etwa der gleichen Weise verging auch die ganze nächste Woche. Morgens ging Harry meistens mit James joggen und den Vormittag über lernte er zusammen mit seinem Vater ein paar Flüche. Mit seiner Mutter machte er nachmittags verschiedene Dinge. Entweder brauten sie Tränke, oder sie brachten den Garten von Hand wieder in Ordnung und an einem Tag fuhren sie sogar einkaufen. Sein Vater begleitete sie dabei nicht. Er war der Meinung, dass Harry als Schutz für Lily durchaus ausreichen würde. Außerdem gab es keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass in der Nähe Todesser aktiv waren.

Am Freitag Vormittag war Harry leicht nervös, weil er nicht wusste, wie seine Freunde sein zu Hause finden würden. Die erwarteten ihn schon sehnsüchtig im Flur des Grimmauldplatzes und sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny gratulieren ihm noch mal ganz herzlich dazu, dass er Kapitän geworden war.

„Geht das auch wirklich in Ordnung, dass die drei mitkommen? Ihr müsst euch doch sicher erst noch an einander gewöhnen, auch wenn Harry ein total lieber Junge ist. 15 Jahre ist eine lange Zeit und…", begann Molly aber besorgt, nachdem sie Harry und seine Eltern ebenfalls begrüßt hatte. „Mum", ging Ron dazwischen, fing sich jedoch sofort einen bösen Blick seiner Mutter ein. „Das geht völlig in Ordnung, Molly. Wirklich. So lang brauchten wir gar nicht, um uns aneinander zu gewöhnen. Ich hab kaum das Gefühl, dass ich wirklich 15 Jahre Tod war", griff Harrys Mutter jedoch sofort ein und James nickte zustimmend. „Außerdem verstehen sich die vier doch super, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Lassen wir den Kindern also die Freude", fügte er noch hinzu und schrumpfte dann das Gepäck, um es einzustecken.

„Der Besuch in der Winkelgasse ist für nächste Woche geplant. Remus und Sirius begleiten uns, ebenso wie Alastor und Tonks", erklärte er dann. „Arthur wollte auch mitkommen und Bill, der im Laufe des Tages kommt, wird sicher auch mitgehen", meinte Molly. „Dann haben wir alle mal genug Begleitschutz", schmunzelte Harry. „Nimm das nicht zu Locker. Mum flippt aus", flüsterte Ginny und Harry sah sie verwundert an.

„Ginerva!" fauchte dann aber schon Molly dazwischen. „Es ist die Sache von Harrys Eltern ihm klar zu machen wie ernst die Lage ist. Aber wenn du dir dessen nicht bewusst bist, bleibst du hier", fauchte Molly plötzlich, so dass selbst Harrys Vater verwundert aufsah. „Beruhig dich, Molly. Harry weiß sehr gut wie ernst die Lage ist. Aber sich davon auffressen zu lassen bringt nichts. Das ist etwas, was wir gelernt haben, sonst wären wir schon vor unserem Tod wahnsinnig geworden", griff Lily ein und James kramte derweil in seinem Umhang und zog einen Zettel hervor. „Hier. Gut durchlesen und merken", verkündete er, nun doch leicht angespannt wirkend. „Fidelius, hab ich Recht?", fragte Hermine. „Sonst bin ich so gut wie Tod. Du erinnerst dich wer es ursprünglich mal gewesen ist?", meinte Harry. Hermine nickte nur und reichte dann Harrys Vater den Zettel zurück, nachdem alle einen Blick darauf geworfen hatten.

Molly verabschiedete ihre Kinder dann herzlich, aber auch mit mahnenden Worten sich ja anständig zu benehmen und gute Manieren zu zeigen. Letzteres war wahrscheinlich für Ron allein bestimmt denn Ginny benahm sich immer, soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte.

Dann ging es direkt zu Harry nach Hause, wo er eine kleine Hausführung machte und Ron erstmal so richtig staunte. Vor allem als er Harrys Zimmer betrat. Dort war für ihn ein Bett aufgebaut worden, während die Mädchen das Gästezimmer bekamen.

Die Bibliothek betrat Harry wohlwissendlich als letztes und wie erwartet geriet Hermine hier übermäßig ins staunen. „Harry!", keuchte sie, als er die Tür öffnete und Ron stöhnte auf. „Das ist… Wahnsinn. Meinst du, ich darf hier mich umsehen?", fragte Hermine aber sofort, Rons Reaktion scheinbar vollkommen ignorierend. „Ich denke schon. Wir können Dad heute Abend ja mal Fragen, oder Mum, wenn wir sie sehen", meinte Harry und führte sie dann raus in den Garten, wo sie sich im Schatten der Hecke niederließen und erzählten, was in der letzen Woche im Grimmauldplatz passiert war.

Nach dem Abendessen machten es sich dann die vier Freunde im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, da Harry Ron und Ginny versprochen hatte, den Fernseher vorzuführen. Hermine dagegen bestaunte die Familienbilder, die hier standen. „Deine Eltern waren ein wunderbares, Hochzeitspaar", meinte sie und wandte sich dann zu ihm um. „Man kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie sich mal gehasst haben." Harry schmunzelte. „Wenn ich sie mir so ansehe kann ich mir das auch einfach nicht vorstellen."

Von der Tür her erklang ein zweistimmiges Lachen und Harry sah sich um. Seine Muter stand dort mit einem Tablett voller Limonade und James stand hinter seiner Frau. „Ich muss dir gestehen, ich konnte es mir auch eine Zeit lang nicht erklären", gestand Lily dann und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

„Aber für mich war James damals einfach ein unausstehlicher reinblütiger Macho, der es nur darauf abgesehen hatte, bewundert zu werden. Und das mit allen Mitteln. Seine Streiche gegen die Slytherins waren kindisch, seine ewigen Streitereien mit Severus wegen Kleinigkeiten idiotisch. Und als er dann angefangen hat, mit mir flirten zu wollen, oder mir zu imponieren, war ich einfach nur genervt von ihm. Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass er genau wie Sirius nur eines von mir wollte. Er war der Traum von vielen Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang und dem darunter. Und ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich niemals zu seinen Eroberungen gehören würde. Erst meine Freundin Susann hat mir in der sechsten den Kopf gewaschen, nachdem ich mich mal wieder tierisch über James aufgeregt hatte. Dabei hatte er mich nur nach Hogsmeade eingeladen.

Erst durch Susann ist mir klar geworden, dass ich in Wirklichkeit wie die anderen einfach nur verknallt in ihn war. Und das bis über beide Ohren."

Harrys Vater hatte sich während dieser Erzählung in einen Sessel gesetzt und zog nun schmunzelnd Lily auf seinen Schoß. „Ja, ja. Susann. Nach diesem eindringlichen Gespräch kam Lily dann tatsächlich zu mir und hat mich ziemlich zerknirscht gefragt, ob meine Einladung noch stehen würde. Ich war davon doch sehr überrascht. Immerhin hatte sie mir vorher bei der Abfuhr fast eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Aber da ich mir diese Chance nun wirklich nicht entgehen lassen wollte, hab ich Lily natürlich nicht abblitzen lassen und so sind wir dann das erste Mal zusammen ausgegangen", erzähle Harrys Vater weiter, dem, wie Harry feststellte, alle gebannt zuhörten.

„Und ich hab erkannt, dass James gar nicht so ein Macho ist. Er ist zwar Reinblütig, aber sieht Muggelgeborene nicht als etwas Unwürdiges und ich hab seine Qualitäten als Gentelman kennen gelernt. Wenn er wollte, konnte er nämlich schon auf Hogwarts richtig süß sein. Nur das haben die wenigsten mitbekommen. Wir haben das immer geheim gehalten. Und je besser ich die Rumtreiber kennen gelernt habe, desto besser wurde auch meine Meinung über sie."

„Wahre Liebe", flüsterte Hermine andächtig und auch Ginny schien ins Schwärmen zu geraten, während Ron die Augen verdrehte und Harry wandte sich schnell an seinen Vater, damit er nicht noch anfing zu lachen. „Wann gehst du Morgen früh los?"

„Gegen sieben. Wolltest du denn wieder mit?", antwortete er, sich das Glas von Harrys Mutter stibitzend, um einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. „Eigentlich schon. Es macht mittlerweile richtig Spaß", schmunzelte Harry. „Dann komm ich rauf und weck dich. Wollen deine Freunde vielleicht auch mitkommen?", fragte James die anderen ansehend. „Wohin denn?", fragte Hermine, deutlich besorgt. „Wir gehen morgen um sieben joggen", meinte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen bei Rons Miene, die den Eindruck erweckte, als hätte man ihm grade gesagt, dass es kein Festessen mehr auf Hogwarts geben würde. „So früh?", fragte er zweifelnd. „Du musst nicht mitkommen, Ron. Du kannst auch ruhig weiterschlafen", meinte Harry. „Ich komm gern mit, wenn ich darf. Ich wollte das schon immer mal machen", erklärte Hermine begeistert und auch Ginny schien dem ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt zu sein. „Ich komm auch mit. So wichtig ist schlafen nun auch nicht", sagte Ron, was Harry sehr wunderte, denn sonst ging seinem Freund doch auch nichts übers Schlafen, außer Essen und Quidditch vielleicht. „Wenn das so ist, solltet ihr vielleicht alle schlafen gehen. Ich weck euch dann morgen um sieben", meinte James mit einem Blick auf die Uhr die, wie Harry feststellte, als er dem Blick folgte, bereits halb elf zeigte. „Irrtum, Liebling. Du weckst die Jungs. Ich geh die Mädchen wecken", korrigierte Harrys Mutter schmunzelnd.

„Dann werd ich dich aber zuerst wecken müssen", schmunzelte James und Lily lächelte zärtlich. „Wir werden ja morgen sehen, wer wen aus dem Bett werfen muss", grinste sie verschmitzt und Harry wurde dieses offene Geflirrte seiner Eltern nun doch zu peinlich. Zumindest vor seinen Freunden. Seine Eltern sahen zwar nicht aus als seien sie erst 20. Aber sie benahmen sich eindeutig so.

„Lasst uns zu Bett gehen. Sonst sind wir es, die morgen früh nicht aus den Federn kommen", meinte er deswegen schnell und seine Freunde stimmten ihm ausnahmslos alle sofort zu.

* * *

Und? 

Hab ich mir ein Review verdient? ganz lieb guck

Ich freu mich immer riesig darüber und jeder der sich einloggt, oder mir ne Mailaddy dalässt, bekommt auch eine Antwort.

Und beim nächsten Mal gibt es dann ganz sicher wieder etwas mehr Aktion.

Alles Liebe

Eure Imobilus


	8. Ergebnislose Suche und große Verluste

Huhu.

Da binich wieder, mit einem frischen Chap. Ich weiß es hat gedauert, aber ich hatte da irgendwie einen Hänger. Kameinfach nciht weiter. Aber irgendwie hat sich das Heute ganz spontan aufgelöst und meine Betaleserin hatte auch etwas Zeit und hat es gleich mal durchgearbeitet. Und jetzt, grade geldaen bei ICQ lade ich es euch auch gleich mal hoch.

Wie immer gilt, nix meins, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, alles gehört JKR. Und Geld könnte ich zwar gut gebrauchen, aber verdienen tue ich hiermit keines. Mein Lohn sind eure Reviews. mit dem Zaunpfahl wink

Also, viel Spaß und ich hoffe wir hören von einander.

Alles liebe

Eure Imobilus

8. Ergebnislose Suche und große Verluste 

Harry war wahrscheinlich schon aus Gewohnheit bereits um halb sieben putz munter und da er wusste, wie schwer Ron aus dem Bett zu bekommen war, machte er sich schon mal daran, seinen Freund zu wecken.

„Mhm... Noch fünf Minuten.", murmelte Ron und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Keine Fünf Minuten mehr, Ron. Hoch mit dir.", lachte Harry, doch sein Freund reagierte nicht. „Dann eben anders.", schmunzelte Harry und zog Ron die Bettdecke weg. Doch nicht mal das half. „Ron. Wir wollen doch gleich joggen gehen. Los hoch mit dir. Mein Dad kommt uns eh gleich wecken. Und der schmeißt dich mit einer kalten Dusche aus dem Bett.", erklärte Harry, an der Schulter seines Freundes rüttelnd. Doch das Einzige, was Ron tat, war das Kopfkissen nach ihm zu werfen.

„Na gut, Ron. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt.", grinste Harry, holte sich seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf sprang ein klitschnasser Ron mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Bett, während sich Harry vor Lachen am Boden kugelte. „"Was ist denn…?", platze Harrys Vater mit gezogenem Stab herein, fing dann aber selbst auch an zu lachen. „James?", fragte Lily aus dem Hintergrund.

„Alles ok, Schatz. Harry hat nur die „Ich werde von Sirius Black geweckt " – Methode an Ron ausprobiert.", kicherte James und sprach einen Trockenzauber über Ron und meinte dann: „Die Formel ist Aquaris. Nur zur Gleichberechtigung."

„Harry! Du darfst doch gar nicht zaubern. Du bist doch noch nicht volljährig!", empörte sich Hermine, die zusammen mit Ginny nun auch im Zimmer stand. „Nun, Hermine, im Grunde würde ich dir ja zustimmen, aber dann müsste ich Harry auch verbieten Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber zu trainieren und das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun. Und wenn hier jemand vom Ministerium aufkreuzen sollte, was ich stark bezweifele, werde ich ihm die Situation schon klar machen.", erklärte James Potter und fragte dann: „Wir wollen gleich los. Zieht ihr euch um?" „Ja. Wir kommen sofort.", meinte Harry und warf Ron seinen zweiten Trainingsanzug zu, den Sirius schon letzte Woche mitgebracht hatte.

„Du lernst wirklich Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Ja. Sirius und Dad holen doch die neusten Erfindungen für die Auroren der letzen 15 Jahre auf und mich lassen sie mitmachen. Aber die schweren Sachen bekomm ich kaum hin.", erkläre Harry in eine Hose schlüpfend. „Cool. Ob sie uns wohl auch mitmachen lassen?", meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Wir fragen nachher einfach mal. Aber ich glaub schon. Außerdem wird sich Sirius sicher auch dafür einsetzen.", meinte Harry und zog Ron dann mit nach unten, wo die anderen schon warten. „Frühstück so wie immer?", fragte Lily grade. „Ja. In einer Stunde. Ihr habt alle eure Zauberstäbe bei euch?", fragte Harrys Vater dann in die Runde und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort. „Schön. Ich glaub zwar nicht dran, das etwas passiert, aber sicher ist sicher.", erklärte James und reichte Harry eine faustgroße federleichte Kugel. „Ein auf Passwort reagierender Portschlüssel. Er reagiert auf Sirius Rumtreibernamen und bringt euch hier her. Nur für alle Fälle. Ich hab auch einen bei mir. Sollte also irgendwas passieren, machen wir uns aus dem Staub."

„Aber… Wenn das so gefährlich ist, sollten wir dann nicht doch besser…" „Es ist nicht gefährlich Hermine. Ich geh seit ich hier bin mit Dad joggen und es ist noch nie was passiert. Es ist nur falls Voldemort es sich plötzlich doch anders überlegt.", warf Harry ein und klopfe seiner Freundin auf die Schulter. „Na gut. Wenn du das sagst.", gab sie nach und gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg. Harrys Vater lief voran, während Harry neben Ginny herjoggte und mit ihr den Schluss bildete. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn der Pferdeschwanz, in dem sie ihre rote Mähne gebändigt hatte und der beim Laufen auf und ab wippte.

Vor ihnen liefen Ron und Hermine und so hatte Harry, wenn er sich denn mal von Ginnys Anblick losmachen konnte, einen perfekten Ausblick darauf, wie Ron immer wieder zu Hermine rüber schielte, wenn sie es nicht merkte. Hermine aber machte es nicht besser und begegneten sich ihre Blicke zufällig, sahen beide ganz schnell wieder weg.

„Wann raffen die beiden das wohl endlich", murmelte Ginny neben ihm und Harry sah sie kurz verwundert an. „Sag nicht, du hast noch nicht gemerkt, dass die beiden was von einander wollen." Harry gluckste leise. „Doch. Irgendwie schon. Die beiden haben sich letztes Jahr schon seltsam benommen."

„Die gehen mir so was von auf die Nerven. Ständig bekommen sie sich in die Haare. Ich bin echt drauf und dran, sie zu verkuppeln damit das ein Ende hat. Es ist manchmal einfach nicht auszuhalten.", erklärte Ginny leise aber deutlich genervt. „Echt? So schlimm?", fragte Harry, der sich das nur schwer vorstellen konnte.

„Hey ihr zwei. Nicht trödeln!", rief Harrys Vater und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sie tatsächlich zurückgefallen waren. „Wir kommen!", rief er und sie beide beeilten sich zu den anderen aufzuholen. „Was war los?", fragte Ron ziemlich argwöhnisch. „Darf ich Harry nicht mal, was allein erzählen wollen?", schnappte Ginny sofort, ehe Harry auch nur was sagen konnte.

„Ihr habt also ein Geheimnis?", stellte der rothaarige sofort deutlich interessiert fest „Nein. Es ging darum, dass Ginny wissen wollte, was ich so an Flüchen gelernt habe und ob ich euch die auch zeige. Sonst nichts Ron", ging Harry dazwischen ehe hier noch ein Streit zwischen den Geschwistern ausbrach. „Mehr nicht? Und wieso sagst du das nicht, Ginny?", meinte Ron missmutig seine Schwester anfunkelnd. „Weil du nicht alles wissen musst, Ron.", war Ginnys patzige Antwort. „Ich bin dein großer Bruder.", meinte der aber empört. „Dann benimm dich auch so und hör auf so zu tun, als sei Ginny fünf. Sie ist alt genug, um mit einem Jungen allein zu reden, ohne dass jemand daneben steht.", ging Hermine dazwischen und Ron wurde tatsächlich etwas rot. „Kommt wir legen etwas an Tempo zu. Sonst bringt das nichts.", warf Harry ein, um jede weitere Diskussion zu unterbinden.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später das Haus wieder erreichten war vor allem Ron völlig fertig. Aber auch Hermine schien ziemlich aus der Puste zu sein, so wie sie schnaufte. Ginny dagegen brachte sogar noch ein Lächeln zu Stande, aber auch ihre Wagen hatten einen kräftigen Rotton. Der stand ihr aber irgendwie, wie Harry fand.

„Auf Kinder. Ab unter die Dusche und dann gibt es Frühstück", lachte Harrys Vater, was vor allem Ron sofort wieder auf die Beine brachte und sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Lasst ihn doch", meinte Harry und beschwichtigend und zog Ron mit nach draußen, wo seine Mutter grade dabei war, den Tisch zu decken. Und da die beiden Jungen den Mädchen das Bad zuerst überließen, genau wie Harrys Vater, halfen sie dabei, ehe sie selbst sich schnell frisch machten.

Während des Frühstücks tauchte dann Remus unerwartet auf und bekam auch gleich etwas zu essen angeboten. „Himmel, ich werde noch dick. Molly wollte mich auch nicht ohne Frühstück gehen lassen", seufzte er, worauf sowohl Harry als auch sein Vater anfingen zu lachen. „Dann ist sie ja nicht nur bei mir der Meinung, ich sei zu dünn", kicherte der Gryffindor, während sein Vater dann meinte: „Du wirst nicht dick, Moony. So schnell nicht."

„Ja, ja. Lacht ihr nur", grummelte er dann, ehe er sich an Ron und Ginny wandte. „Ich soll euch ganz herzliche Grüße von Bill ausrichten. Er bleibt übrigens hier und hilft dem Orden." Dann ließ er kurz den Blick wandern und seufzte. „Es gibt Neues von Voldemort."

Ginny, die neben Harry saß zuckte, genau wie Ron leicht zusammen, bei der Nennung des Namens und Hermine sah Remus verwundet an. „Sollten wir nicht vielleicht lieber gehen, Professor?", fragte sie. Remus, der grade hatte weiter sprechen wollen, sah Hermine lächelnd an. „Nein. Bleibt ruhig. Albus ist der Überzeugung, dass Voldemort erkannt hat, welche Gefahr seine Verbindung zu Harry für ihn darstellt und schützt sie von seiner Seite aus. Außerdem vertraut Albus euch allen. Ihr wisst besser als kaum jemand sonst, was auf dem Spiel steht und steckt wegen eurer Freundschaft zu Harry mitten drin. Er möchte euer Leben nicht riskieren."

„Hat Voldemort es sich anders überlegt und versucht uns nun doch hier zu finden?", fragte Harrys Vater sichtlich besorgt, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn dem so wäre, wäre ich sicher nicht allein hier. Er versucht die Schüssel zum Tor der Schatten zu finden." „Hab noch nie davon gehört...", gestand James und auch Lily nickte zustimmend. „Albus konnte nur sagen, dass es dieses Tor in Legenden gibt und Severus sagte, dass der Schlüssel ein steinernes, mit Runen verziertes Pentagramm ist, welches in drei Teile zerbrochen wurde.

Albus, Minerva und Severus durchsuchen die Hogwartsbibliothek nach weiteren Hinweisen auf diese Schlüssel und das Tor selbst. Molly, Bill und ich wollen uns die Bibliothek der Blacks vornehmen und Sirius hatte die Idee, dass ihr hier ja mal suchen könntet. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und irgendwo steht etwas über dieses Tor", berichtete Remus.

„Sollte hinzubekommen sein.", meinte James und lächelte Harry an, und der grinste Hermine an. „Nun hast du sogar einen Grund dich durch die Bücher zu wühlen." „Grund?", fragte Lily verwundert. „Hermine hat mich gestern schon gefragt, ob sie mal einen Blick in die Bücher werfen darf. Ich war nur nicht mehr dazu gekommen zu fragen, ob das in Ordnung ist.", erklärte er. „Da musst du nicht fragen. Du und deine Freunde dürft jederzeit etwas lesen gehen. Nur mit dem Ausprobieren solltet ihr sehr vorsichtig sein. Einiges von den Zaubern erfordert eine Menge Geschicklichkeit, oder auch einen gewissen Grad an Kontrolle über seine Kräfte. Wenn ihr etwas versuchen wollt, sagt vorher Bescheid.", erklärte James. „Danke, Dad", meinte Harry ehrlich lächelnd.

„Ich muss dann auch schon wieder. Bill und Molly sind schon bei der Arbeit. Sirius lässt ausrichten, dass er trotz allem nachher vorbei kommt. Er will auf keinen Fall dumm rum sitzen und Bücher wälzen. Zumindest nicht den ganzen Tag.", meinte Remus und stand auf. „Er mochte noch nie lesen.", schmunzelte Lily und James meinte: „Ich denke, dass wird kein Problem sein. Bei zwei Leseratten, die wir hier haben, sind wir euch gegenüber eh im Vorteil. Da darf ich mich dann ruhig ausklinken."

„James. Würdest du es bitte unterlassen unsere Gäste zu beleidigen", meinte Lily mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Lily", warf Hermine jedoch ein. „Leseratte lass ich mir noch gefallen. Es stimmt ja irgendwie." Harry beobachtete wie sein Vater Hermine charmant anlächelte und dann sagte: „Das war auch keineswegs als Beleidigung gemeint, Hermine. Eine so hübsche junge Frau beleidigt man nämlich nicht." Seine Freundin neben ihm wurde tatsächlich rot und murmelte nur ein verlegenes „Danke", während seine Mutter nur mit dem Kopf schüttete. Ron dagegen schaute aus irgendeinem Grund missmutig drein und er wollte grade fragen, was los war, doch Remus unterbrach ihn. „Würdest du mich kurz begleiten, Harry. Ich müsste mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen. Und auch mit dir James."

Etwas verwundert sah der Gryffindor auf, nickte dann aber und folgte Remus dann, genau wie sein Vater in den Hausflur. Dort wandte der sich aber erst an James.

„Flirte nicht mit Hermine. Du machst damit Ron ziemlich eifersüchtig, denn er ist bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt. Ebenso wie Hermine Ron mehr als nur gern hat. Nur ich fürchte die Beiden haben das noch nicht begriffen.", meinte der Werwolf mit einem leichten Blick auf Harry. „Das Ron grade eifersüchtig geworden ist, ist mir nicht entgangen, Moony. Ich werd es auch nicht wieder tun, versprochen. Allein schon weil mir Lily sonst den Kopf abreißt.", erklärte James grinsend. Harry dagegen seufzte tief. „Ginny und ich werden uns wohl wirklich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, damit die beiden das endlich merken." James fing leise an zu lachen und Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Harry, lass dich nicht auf die Vorschläge von James oder Sirius ein. Die werden nach hinten losgehen. Das Beste ist, du hältst dich da ganz raus, es sei den Ron bittet dich um Hilfe, wenn er es bemerkt", warnte Remus und Harry runzelte die Stirn, während sein Vater tatsächlich beleidigt aussah, aber nichts sagte.

„Was ich dir sagen wollte, und auch von Albus ausrichten soll", begann Remus dann, „ist, dass du daran denken sollst, nicht immer alle schützen zu wollen. Damit richtest du oft noch größeren Schaden an, als wenn du offen bist."

„Schützen? Wen soll ich wovor schützen wollen? Außer meine Familie vor Voldemort, den ich in die Hölle schicke, sollte er es auch nur wagen, ihnen ein Haar zu krümmen", meinte Harry verwirrt zum Ende hin grimmig werdend. „Die Prophezeiung, Harry. Rede mit deinen Freunden darüber. Sie werden dich nicht allein lassen, egal was passieren wird, aber du schützt sie mehr, wenn sie wissen, um was es geht. Warum Voldemort versucht, dich zu töten. Ich denke nicht, dass du sie davon abhalten können wirst, an deiner Seite zu bleiben. Nicht so wie ich sie einschätze und bei Ginny… lass es mich mal so sagen… behalte sie im Auge, wenn du sie nicht einweihen möchtest. Sie könnte sich vielleicht zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen."

Harry verstand zwar nicht ganz, was das mit Ginny sollte, aber das Argument um Ron und Hermine verstand er, irgendwie. Allein der Gedanke, sie könnten sich in einem Duell zwischen ihm und Voldemort einmischen und dabei sterben, schnürte ihm sein Herz zusammen. „Ich rede mit ihnen", sagte er leise und Remus klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das ist das Beste", versicherte Remus ihm noch mal, ehe er verschwand.

Harry warf seinem Vater ein gequältes Lächeln zu, das von diesem herzlich erwidert wurde, ehe dessen Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte. „Du wirst das nicht allein durchstehen müssen. Ich werde bei dir sein. Wir werden bei dir sein und das als Familie durchstehen.", versprach er und gemeinsam gingen sie dann zurück zum Frühstückstisch.

Die nächsten Tage wurden zum größten Teil in der Bibliothek verbracht. Nur morgens gingen sie Joggen und abends waren Harrys Trainingsstunden an denen, zu seiner Freude auch Ron und Hermine teilnahmen. Nur Ginny hatte von ihrer Mutter ein rigoroses Verbot ausgesprochen bekommen. Allerdings hatte James dem Mädchen gestattet zuzusehen und rein zufällig lag immer das Buch in dem die Flüche aufgeführt waren ebenfalls im Zimmer. Und Ginny schrieb immer fleißig daraus ab, wie Harry feststellen musste.

Ron passte das zwar nicht so richtig und er drohte auch des Öfteren Ginny damit, sie zu verpetzten aber Hermine schaffte es immer wieder es ihm auszureden. Oder Harry griff ein.

Ihre Suche nach dem Tor brachte leider keine Erfolge und soweit Harry wusste, hatte auch der Grimmauldplatz noch keine Ergebnisse erzielt, ebenso wenig wie die Suche auf Hogwarts. Wobei das für die Schulbibliothek nichts heißen musste, so riesig wie sie war.

Außerdem war Harry noch nicht dazu gekommen mit seinen Freunden über die Prophezeiung zu sprechen. Sie waren so gut wie nie allein. Entweder war Ginny in der Nähe oder seine Eltern. Und er wollte es ihnen allein sagen. Da er sich ihre Reaktionen gut vorstellen konnte. Und die Bestürzung mussten seine Eltern ja nicht unbedingt miterleben.

Am Freitagabend, eine Woche vor dem Ende der Ferien hatte Harrys Vater das Training früher beendet. Es gab eine Sitzung des Ordens. Allerdings gestattete er Harry und seinen Freunden noch etwas weiter zu trainieren, da Lily nicht mitgehen würde. Die ließ sich aber nur selten in den Trainingsräumen blicken und sah meist nur kurz nach dem rechten. Nur leider tat sie das grade in dem Moment in dem Ginny einen der Flüche versuchte. Erfolgreich zwar, aber irgendwie war es ihr ziemlich unangenehm, dabei erwischt worden zu sein.

Harrys Mutter grinste aber nur. „Ich hab davon nichts gesehen, wenn mich einer fragt. Möchtet ihr was trinken?", meinte sie aber nur. „Gute Idee", schmunzelte Harry, der in den letzen Wochen gelernt hatte wie locker seine Eltern in vielen Dingen waren. Allerdings zweifelte er nicht daran, dass sie auch durchgreifen konnten, wenn sie es für nötig hielten.

„Ich komm mit und helfe", verkündete Hermine sofort aber Harrys Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher Ginny kann das genau so gut", sagte sie Harry nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwerfend, um dann die jüngste von ihnen zu sich ran zu winken. „Keine Sorge. Du bekommst keinen Ärger. Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht anders machen. Außerdem denke ich, dass James genau das wollte, als er erlaubt hat, dass du zusehen darfst", hörte Harry die immer leiser werdende Erklärung seiner Mutter, die mit Ginny nach oben ging. Und er wusste auch warum. Seine Mutter bot ihm hier die einmalige Chance allein mit seinen Freunden zu sein. Die Chance auf die er gewartet hatte.

„Wollen wir weiter machen oder warten?", fragte Ron den beiden verwundernd nachsehend. „Lasst uns warten.", meinte Harry sich auf den Boden setzend. „Außerdem… ich muss euch noch was sagen.", fügte er hinzu und hatte sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde, von denen vor allem Hermine besorgt aussah. „Es… es geht um die Prophezeiung", sagte er leise.

„Was ist mit ihr?", meinte Ron sich nun ebenfalls setzend „Sie ist doch zerbrochen, oder?" „Das war nur eine Aufzeichnung.", antwortete und sah kurz zu Hermine auf. „Es muss also einen Zeugen geben der sie kennt.", stellte das Mädchen, sich nun auch setzend, fest und Harry nickte. „Professor Dumbledore war der Zeuge."; erklärte er und fügte sofort hinzu: „Ich… ich habe sie noch in der selben Nacht gehört. Sie besagt, dass ein Kind geboren wird, das Voldemort besiegen kann. Es soll eine Macht besitzen, die er nicht kennt."

„Aber… es gibt doch viele Kinder.", meinte Ron. „Jeder auf Hogwarts kommt in Frage." „Nein", erklärte Harry. „Es gibt… Hinweise darauf, welches Kind es ist. Zum einen haben seine Eltern drei Mal Voldemort gegenübergestanden und es überlebt. Und dann ist da noch… Voldemort hat das Kind als sich ebenbürtig gezeichnet." „Aber…", meinte Hermine und ihr Blick huschte zu seiner Narbe und Harry nickte leicht. „Deswegen jagt Voldemort mich. Weil ich derjenige bin, der ihn besiegen kann."

„Aber Professor McGonagall hat doch gesagt, die Zukunft vorher zu sagen, ist sehr schwer. Sie ändert sich mit jeder unserer Entscheidungen.", bemerkte Hermine, allerdings nicht ohne einen leisen Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Das ist schon wahr", kam es plötzlich aus der Tür zum Trainingsraum und Harry sah sich leicht erschrocken um. Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln. „Genau so hat Lily auch reagiert als wir davon erfuhren.", setzte er fort und kam auf die Dreiergruppe zu. „Es ist nur so, dass Voldemort daran glaubt. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie wahr ist. Dass er durch sein Handeln seinen Gegner selbst erschaffen hat, ist ihm nicht bewusst."; erklärte James Potter.

Harry warf seinen deutlich entsetzen Freunden einen Blick zu. „Du hast also vor ihn zu... zu…", begann Ron stotternd und Harry nickte. „Der Eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere Überlebt"; sagte er fest. Die Anwesenheit seines Vaters machte ihm irgendwie Mut. „Entweder er oder ich. Eine andere Wahl habe ich nicht."

Seine Freunde beobachteten ihn noch einen Moment lang, ehe Ron entschlossen aufstand. „Wir sind an deiner Seite, Harry. Wir werden es ihm zeigen." Und Hermine nickte, ebenfalls mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Das ist sehr mutig von euch.", hört er seinen Vater leise sagen. „Aber auch sehr gefährlich. Ihr solltet gut auf euch und auf einander aufpassen."

„Das werden wir.", sagte Ron und Harry schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, ebenso wie Hermine. Seine Sorgen, die er jetzt schon um seine Freunde hatte, behielt er für sich. Er ahnte, dass eine Diskussion keinen Sinn haben würde. Deshalb sah er sich auch zu seinem Vater um. „Gibt es was Neues, was wir auch erfahren dürfen?"

„Nun… wie es aussieht ist Voldemort erfolgreicher mit seiner Suche gewesen, als wir es waren", begann James Potter, da in diesem Moment auch Ginny und Lily hereinkamen. „Wir haben zwar keine 100ig stichhaltigen Beweise, aber wie es aussieht hat er einen Schlüssel gefunden. Wir sollen zwar selbst auch weiter suchen, aber parallel werden Vorbereitungen getroffen, um Voldemort zu überraschen. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass wir erfahren, wo er den Schlüssel vermutet."

„Das klingt gefährlich", bemerkte Lily leise, den Gästen die Getränke reichend. „Es könnte auch durchaus gefährlich werden. Deswegen wirst du auch hier bleiben. Es reicht, wenn sich einer von uns in Gefahr bringt.", erklärte James und schnitt Harry das Wort ab, der seinen Einwand nicht mal hatte aussprechen können. „Das gilt auch für dich. Du wirst hier bleiben und auf deine Mutter aufpassen. Und auf deine Freunde.", sagte er ernst, legte Harry dann eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich, aber auch mit einer gewissen Wärme an. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht so schnell wieder allein lassen." Harry nickte nur tapfer. Voldemort würde es schwer büßen, wenn er seinem Vater etwas antat.

Der Ausflug in die Winkelgasse war am nächsten Tag recht ereignislos, sah man mal von dem Besuch bei Rons Brüdern ab. Vor ihrem Laden standen die Kunden Schlange, während der Rest der Winkelgasse nur spärlich besucht war. Es schien als lechzte die Zauberwelt gerade zu nach ein wenig Spaß und ein paar Streichen.

Harry sah sich genau wie sein Vater ausgiebig um, wobei James Potter den anderen Begleitern versicherte, dass er dies zur reinen Absicherung täte, doch das leichte Zwinkern seines Vaters ließ Harry vermuten, dass die Scherzartikel ihn nicht völlig kalt ließen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen nicht anders wie die vorherigen auch, nur dass man deutlich spürte, dass ein Angriff bevorstand. Harrys Vater war zwar darum bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er nervös war, aber es war unmöglich, das nicht zu bemerken. Keinem im Haushalt der Potters entging dies, aber das Angebot von Harry, die gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden ausfallen zu lassen, lehnte sein Vater ab. Die Extrastunden täten ihm auch gut, erklärte er, und es würde ihn beruhigen zu wissen, dass Harry seine Familie schützen könnte.

Am Mittwochabend schien es dann soweit zu sein. James Potter verabschiedete sich in den frühen Abendstunden und Harry sah deutlich, dass seine Mutter besorgt war. Es fuchste Harry aber auch ganz gewaltig, dass er außen vor gelassen wurde und nicht helfen durfte. Er konnte ihnen wenigstens Rückendeckung geben. Zum Teufel! Mit ein paar Todessern wurde auch er fertig. Aber er blieb wie versprochen zu Hause, um zu warten.

Sie hatten sich gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und den Fernseher angeschaltet, doch niemand achtete auf das Programm. Anfangs hatte Lily Potter noch versucht, alle irgendwie abzulenken, aber Harry hatte ihr irgendwann einfach gesagt, dass es ok war und sie sich genauso gut alle zusammen einfach Sorgen machen sollten. Kurz vor Mitternacht erschien dann plötzlich eine Stichflamme über dem Tisch, die alle zusammenfahren ließ.

Sekundenlang starrten sie das Pergament an, das langsam zu Boden segelte, bis Harry es schaffte, sich aus der Starre zu reißen und danach zu greifen. Schnell entrollte er es und überflog die wenigen Zeilen, die in einer verschlungenen Handschrift schnell hingekritzelt worden waren.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er und sah seine Mutter an. „Dumbledore. Sie brauchen Hilfe. Die Todesser sind in der Überzahl.", erklärte er dann. Lily Potter zögerte keine Sekunde und griff ihrem Sohn das Pergament aus der Hand und las die Zeilen selbst kurz und nickte dann. „Ihr bleibt hier und verlasst unter keinen Umständen das Haus.", sagte sie entschieden. „Nein. Ich will mitkommen.", hielt Harry dagegen, seinen Zauberstab schon fest in der Hand haltend.

„Harry…"

„Mum, ich hab mich schon mit den Todessern angelegt. Ich werde mit ihnen fertig."

„Verdammt, Junge, ich will darüber jetzt nicht diskutieren.", fauchte Lily Potter, eigentlich entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art, aber andererseits kannte sie diese Entschlossenheit, die ihr von ihrem Sohn entgegenstrahlte. Es war die gleiche Ausstrahlung wie die, die ihr Mann auch besaß, wenn er sich für etwas entschieden hatte. Sie seufzte kurz und nickte dann. „Na schön." Sofort zogen auch alle anderen ihre Zauberstäbe und für einen Moment hatte Harry den Eindruck seine Mutter wollte noch widersprechen, aber dann eilte sie zur Tür und Harry folgte ihr mit seinen Freunden.

Als sie am Zielort ankamen, sie hatten ein Stück entfernt apparieren müssen, da irgendwer ein Schild über den Park gelegt hatte, herrschte dort das Chaos. Fluchgeschrei überall. Weißmaskierte wohin man sah. Und je näher Harry gekommen war, desto deutlicher hatte er etwas gespürt. Etwas das sich jetzt mit einem heftigen Brennen bemerkbar machte. „Voldemort ist hier!", zischte er sich seine Narbe reibend. „Scheiße!", fluchte Ron neben ihm, aber Harry hatte sich schon wieder gefangen. Er würde sich von dessen Anwesenheit nicht beeindrucken lassen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf die Todesser zu bekämpfen und folgte damit seiner Mutter in die Schlacht. „Du bleibst in meiner Nähe, Ginny!", sagte Harry noch zu dem Mädchen und dann steckten sie schon mitten im Duell.

Am Rande des Schlachtfelds, verborgen hinter ein paar Bäumen, schwebte eine silbern schimmernde Dunstwolke und beobachtete das Geschehen amüsiert.

Tommyboy war wirklich grandios was das entwickeln von Plänen anging, musste sich das Schicksal gestehen. Aber auch größenwahnsinnig. Sie hatte nur festgelegt, dass Albus Dumbledore heute Nacht verschwinden und Tom Riddle daran beteiligt sein würde. Alles andere hatte sie Tom und seiner Muse überlassen. Und eigentlich hatte sie vermutet, dass der einen etwas stilleren Weg suchen würde, um sich einen seiner Feinde vom Hals zu schaffen, aber er brauchte scheinbar einen großen Knall. Und den würde er wohl auch bekommen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Erde schlug der Tod grade ihr Buch auf, um dann zu stutzen. Englische Namen verschwanden, tauchten wieder auf verschoben sich. An sich nichts was einem Sorgen bereiten müsste, hatte der Tod doch längst erkannt, dass es sich hier um Zauberer handelte, doch ein Name ganz weit oben auf der Liste behagte ihm gar nicht. Albus Dumbledore. Das war auch der Grund warum er Arbeit, Arbeit sein ließ, um nachzusehen, was dort los war.

Und was sie zu sehen bekam, ließ selbst sie schlucken. Ein Riesenduell, Todesser gegen den Orden des Phönix, wie sie erkennen musste, denn auch ihre Schutzengel waren anwesend, und das alle. Und dann entdeckte sie auf dem Schlachtfeld Albus Dumbledore, der sich mit Tom Riddle duellierte. Und das nicht zu knapp.

Keiner der beiden Kontrahenten machte einen Hehl daraus, welche magische Macht er besaß und die war bei beiden etwa gleich groß. Den einzigen Nachtteil, den Albus Dumbledore hatte, war, dass er um einige Jahre älter war als sein Gegenüber. Er allerdings glaubte felsenfest an den Vorteil, keine Angst vor dem Tod zu haben. Denn das hatte sein Gegenüber sehr wohl, wie er genau wusste.

Überraschend wurde Albus Dumbledore sein Stab entrissen. Drei weitere Todesser hatten auf ihn angelegt und das hatte er nicht mehr kompensieren können. Und im nächsten Moment rief sein größter Widersacher auch schon den Fluch, der schon so viele Leben beendet hatte. „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort war schon siegessicher, als der giftgrüne Blitz nur knapp vor Dumbledore in etwas Einschlug das niemals hätte da sein dürfen. Es gab keinen Schild, der diesen Fluch aufhalten konnte. Abgesehen von dem, was dieses Schlammblut für ihr Balg Potter getan hatte.

Das Schicksal starrte doch recht überrascht auf den aufgehaltenen Todesfluch. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Allerdings ahnte sie, im Gegensatz zu dem Urheber dieses Fluches, was passiert war. Und gefallen tat ihr das gar nicht. Diese Einmischung war wirklich zu viel des Guten. Das konnte sie nicht durchgehen lassen und das würde sie auch nicht.

Dumbledore hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Stab wieder in den Händen und die Todesser waren auch ausgeschaltet. Wem auch immer er diese überraschende Rettung zu verdanken hatte, er würde diese Chance nützen. Sie würden so viele Todesser wie möglich gefangen nehmen und dann verschwinden.

Harry hielt sich währenddessen weitestgehend am Rand des Schlachtfeldes auf. Seine Narbe brannte immer noch, aber noch war es gut zu ignorieren. Allerdings legte er auch keinen großen Wert drauf, dass es noch schlimmer wurde. Ginny hinter ihm, kämpfe ebenfalls verbissen gegen einen Todesser und er musste zugeben, auch wenn sie nur zusah beim Training, sie war gut. Da konnte man sagen, was man wollte.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, verdunkelte sich der Himmel in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Grelle Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und ein heftiger Wind kam auf. Mitten über dem Schlachtfeld flackerte es immer wieder, der Wind wurde zu einem Sturm und schließlich zu einem Orkan. Niemand duellierte sich mehr. Alle starrten auf die Stelle, an der es wild flackerte und blitzte. Aber sonst war nichts zu erkennen. Nicht mal wenn die grellgelben Blitze, die den schwarzen Himmel erleuchteten, aber nie den Boden berührten, alles erleuchten. Nur dieses unheimliche Flackern war zu sehen. Aber Harry glaubte etwas zu spüren. Ein Druck, der sich aufbaute. Irgendetwas legte sich über ihn, und scheinbar auch über die anderen. Es war wie eine Decke. Plötzlich wankte Ginny neben ihm und Harry umfasste sie an der Hüfte. Sie war blass und schien gar nicht mehr richtig mitzubekommen, was passierte.

Dumbledore bekam immer mehr eine Ahnung, was hier passierte. Er hatte mal von diesem Phänomen gelesen. Das hier passierte, wenn zu viel magische Macht sich an einem Ort konzentrierte. Vor einigen Hundert Jahren hatte dies mal ein Zauberer erreicht, der danach spurlos verschwunden war. Nur seine Aufzeichnungen, die leider unvollständig waren und nicht beschrieben, wie sich so eine Ansammlung auflöste, hatte man noch gefunden. Aber nach dem, was dort geschildert worden war, brauchte man eine Menge Magie, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Der Mann damals hatte das nur mit Hilfe einiger Runen und potentialsteigernden Tränken geschafft, die heute als Drogen bekannt und verschrien waren. Nicht mal seine und Tom Riddles Macht zusammen kam an das heran, was man freisetzen musste, um dieses Phänomen zu erzeugen. Aber die Magie, die sich hier über den Platz legte, war enorm und auch ohne Bericht konnte man ahnen, dass es eine Katastrophe geben würde, würde sich das entladen. Deswegen versuchte er auch ein Schild zu beschwören, das Energie aufnehmen konnte, in der Hoffnung es würde den größten Schaden verhindern.

Im selben Moment wie ein blauschimmerndes Leuchten sich zu dem immer häufiger aufblitzenden Farbspiel gesellte, gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Es war als würde man die Decke wegreißen und aus Reflex hatte Harry sich vor Ginny gedreht, um sie zu schützen. Der Orkan wechselte schlagartig die Richtung und Harry riss es von den Füßen. Schmerzhaft landete er auf dem Rücken und musste einige Male blinzeln, um die Sterne zu vertreiben. Hinter ihm schrien Menschen und rannten davon. Einige stolperten über ihn, versetzen ihm schmerzhafte Tritte, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Hinter ihm hatte sich ein Strudel aus Farben gebildet, einige Menschen schwebten in der Luft, wurden von anderen festgehalten. Andere wurden in den Strudel gerissen und verschwanden. Dann, ganz plötzlich, ehe es Harry selbst von den Füßen hob, hörte es auf. Der Strudel löste sich auf und es wurde totenstill. Viele lagen am Boden, andere sahen sich um. Dann traf Harrys Blick auf den aus zwei rot glühenden Augen. Lord Voldemort stand nur wenige Meter entfernt, aber er machte seltsamerweise keine Anstallten ihn anzugreifen.

_Der Sieg ist mein, Potter! Dumbledore ist tot!_

Dann disapparierte Voldemort und alle Todesser, die noch irgendwie dazu in der Lage waren, folgten ihm.


	9. Strafen und Fragen

Ja ja, ich weiß. Ich bin sehr sät dran. Und ich hab nicht mal eine Entschuldigung dafür. Tut mir leid. ICh hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

Ich hoffe dieses Chap gefällt euch und ich bemühe mich, das nächste Chap nächste Woche on zu stellen. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, da es noch nicht fertig ist.

Viel spaß aber erstmal bei diesem hier und ich freu mich auf eure Reviews.

Liebe Grüßre  
Eure Imo

Harry starrte auf die leere Stelle und konnte nicht glauben, was Voldemort da gesagt hatte. Dumbledore tot… das war einfach unmöglich. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Was sollten sie denn ohne den Ordenleiter machen?

Als ihn dann plötzlich jemand von hinten auf die Schulter fasste, wirbelte er schon mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen herum, erkannte aber noch rechtzeitig, dass es nur sein Vater war der ihn musterte. Sein Umhang war zerfetzt, und er schien auch verletzt worden zu sein, denn am linken Arm schimmerte der Umhang rot.

„Harry! Schatz, bist du verletzt?", kam es plötzlich von der anderen Seite und seine Mutter zog ihn sofort in den Arm, drückte ihn dann aber gleich wieder weg und wischte ihm über die Wange, wo ihn ein Fluch gestreift hatte.

„Schon gut Mum", meinte Harry lächelnd, irgendwie froh darüber, dass sich jemand Sorgen um ihn machte. „Dad hat es schlimmer erwischt." Seine Mutter sah sofort zu seinem Vater auf.

„Ist nicht weiter schlimm", meinte er abwinkend. „Du kennst mich doch." Seine Mutter wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, aber der dann schlagartig veränderte Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters brachte auch Harry dazu sich umzusehen. Sirius stützte einen Remus Lupin, der sich scheinbar selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Zwei Stunden später waren vom Orden alle versorgt oder gar ins St Mungos gebracht worden. Remus hatte es aber nur halb so schlimm erwischt, wie es ausgesehen hatte. Er hatte nur einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und war deswegen nach dem Angriff etwas neben sich gewesen. Aber abgesehen von ein paar Kopfschmerzen ging es ihm schon wieder gut. Die Todesser, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten zu fliehen, saßen im Kerker des Ministeriums und warteten auf ihre Verhandlung.

Der Rest saß nun beisammen im Hauptquartier, um einmal durchzugehen was genau passiert war. Doch dazu kamen sie erst einmal gar nicht, da Molly Weasley es vorzog, zunächst ihre beiden Jüngsten richtig zusammen zu stauchen, obwohl ihnen, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Erwachsenen, kaum was passiert war. Nur ein paar Schrammen.

„Molly, es ist gut. Den Kindern ist nichts passiert", griff Minerva McGonagall schließlich ein und eröffnete dann die Sitzung, in deren Verlauf sich herausstellte, was mit Albus Dumbledore und auch den anderen Verschwundenen passiert war.

Dumbledore hatte versucht irgendwas, um diese blitzenden Lichter aufzubauen und in dem Moment war der Wirbel entstanden. Mit einem Seil hatte er sich am Boden gesichert, während andere um ihn herum rein gesogen wurden, um scheinbar irgendwas dagegen zu tun. Dann aber hatte Voldemort das Seil durchtrennt und alle hatten hilflos mit zusehen müssen. Niemand hatte ihn erreichen können. Er war in diesen Wirbel gezogen worden und verschwunden und im nächsten Moment war dieser auch schon in sich zusammen gebrochen.

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte für einige Minuten, als alle geendet hatten. Es gab wirklich nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Der Ordens- und Schulleiter war nicht mehr am Leben, oder zumindest für immer verloren, genau wie alle anderen, die durch diesen Wirbel verschwunden waren.

„Wie sollen wir denn jetzt weiter machen?", fragte Tonks schließlich leise in die Stille hinein.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand McGonagall. „Albus war es, der den Menschen Hoffnung gegeben hat. Er hat Hogwarts zu einem sicheren Ort gemacht. Ihn zu ersetzten wird schwer, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich."

„Sie wollen Hogwarts schließen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. Die Frau sah die Kinder an und seufzte.

„Wenn ich die Schulleitung übernehme, brauchen wir einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer. Und ein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung ist auch noch nicht eingestellt. Und diese Stelle zu besetzen ist… ziemlich problematisch, bei dem Schwund, den wir haben", erklärte die Frau.

Harrys Dad lächelte leicht: „Also…Verwandlung war immer mein Lieblingsfach. Wenn sie mir bei dem Lehrplan etwas unter die Arme greifen, dürfte ich das schon hinbekommen, bis sie jemand geeigneten gefunden haben." Sirius kicherte leise und fing sich dafür sofort einen Schlag auf den Kopf von James ein.

„Hey. Mein Schädel ist schon lädiert", protestiert er.

„Na dann macht es ja nichts mehr", kommentierte James nur, was dem einen Klaps auf den verletzen Arm von Lily einbrachte.

„Hör auf Sirius zu quälen." Dann wandte sie sich aber auch gleich an die gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin.

„Ich war zwar nie die beste in Verteidigung, aber wenn es hilft kann ich den Posten ja übernehmen."

„Ich hätte da einen besseren Vorschlag", meinte Snape aus einer Ecke heraus, klang allerdings nicht gerade begeistert davon. „Ich habe die weitaus besseren Qualifikationen für den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers, was in dieser Zeit wohl unumgänglich ist und…. Mrs. Potter könnte dann ja, sofern sie denn sich dazu in der Lage fühlt, meinen Tränkeunterricht fortführen. Wenn auch vermutlich nicht mit meiner Effizienz."

Harry sah deutlich das grimmige Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters und ebenso auch in Sirius, während seine Mutter dagegen Snape charmant anlächelte. „Da hast du vermutlich Recht, Severus. Denn bei mir braut Harry hervorragende Tränke und da hast du bisher ja wohl einiges zu bemängeln gehabt. Also dürfte meine Effizienz deine wohl übertreffen." Ron prustete kurz und auch Harry konnte nichts anderes als grinsen, da Snape doch irgendwie recht dumm aus der Wäsche guckte und Lily ihrem Sohn zuzwinkerte.

„Nun ist aber genug", knurrte Moody. „Hört auf mit diesen Sticheleien, wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. Und du Black steckst deinen Stab wieder ein. Ich will hier keine heimlichen Flüche sehen." Sirius guckte etwas betroffen drein und ließ tatsächlich etwas in die Tasche verschwinden, während Snape jetzt aussah, als wollte er Sirius erdolchen.

„Ich werde über eure Vorschläge nachdenken", sagte McGonagall, jedoch nicht gerade überzeugend.

„Aber wir können die Schule doch nicht schließen. Wo sollen wir denn lernen und…"

„Nicht lernen, Hermine" unterbrach Harry seine Freundin. „Wenn Hogwarts geschlossen wird, dann ist der Sieg wirklich sein, wie er es gesagt hat."

„Wie gesagt?", fragte James Potter verwundert.

„Ich hab nichts gehört." Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn und seufzte dann.

„Parsel. Er muss mit mir Parsel gesprochen haben", erklärte er. „Der Sieg ist mein Potter, Dumbledore ist tot", wiederholte er dann das, was sein Erzfeind zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Das Schulschloss ist der Ingebegriff des Guten. Es ist eine Festung, die er sich bisher nicht wagte einzunehmen. Wenn sie geschlossen wird, ist das ein Sieg für ihn und ein Verlust für uns, da kann selbst ich Potter nur zustimmen", knurrte Snape, wenn auch deutlich widerwillig.

„Also gut. Wir machen weiter. Ich werde die Schulleitung übernehmen. Alles andere entscheide ich in den kommenden Tagen", entschied Minerva McGonagall und löste dann die Sitzung auf.

Zur selben Zeit versuchte Albus Dumbledore herauszufinden, wo er gelandet war. Denn das hier konnte eigentlich nicht das Jenseits sein. Alles war schwarz und er schwebte. Ein Boden, keine Decke eine Wände begrenzen diesen Raum und Millionen von seltsamen Blasen schwebten hier herum. Alle zeigten sie verschiedene Bilderfolgen, teilweise vollkommen zusammenhangslos.

Da rannte zum Beispiel ein asiatisch aussehendes Kind durch eine leere Stadt, von einem seltsamen Drachen weg, stürzte in ein Loch und war plötzlich mitten im Urwald. Andere Träume waren alles andere als jungendfrei und der alte Mann wandte sich dann, zugegebenermaßen ein klein wenig amüsiert, ab.

Es war ein sehr seltsamer Ort. Bewegen konnte er sich in dieser Schwerelosigkeit mit einfachen Schwimmbewegungen. Als er dann, Versuchsweise Seinen Zauberstab zog und eine der Blasen sachte antippte, zerplatzte diese mit einem kleinen Plopp und verschwand ebenso ins nichts, wie andere, die von selbst platzten. Und dann gab es auch noch welche, die schrumpften in sich zusammen, dehnten sich wieder aus und schrumpelten wieder und verpufften.

Nachdenklich strich sich Albus Dumbledore durch den weichen Bart. Das schienen alles Menschen zu sein, die auf der Erde lebten, die er in den Blasen sah, aber die Dinge die sie taten, waren zumindest teilweise so absurd, dass sie kaum real sein konnten. Solche Drachen wie er gerade eben gesehen hatte, gab es nicht. In der ganzen magischen Welt gab es keine solchen Wesen.

Allerdings hatte er auch schon eine Vermutung, wo er gelandet war. Aber um das zu untermauern, musste erstmal versuchen bekannte Gesichter zu finden. Und dann war auch noch die Frage, ob ihm das was nützte.

Lord Voldemort saß unterdessen in seinem Hauptquartier und grübelte über das Geschehene nach. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was da auf dem Platz passiert war. Zumindest was diesen Wirbel anging und nach Dumbledores Handeln zu urteilen, hatte der es auch gehabt. Das war ja auch der Grund gewesen, warum er das Seil, mit dem einer seiner Erzfeinde sich hatte Retten wollen, durchtrennt hatte. So war er ihn letztendlich doch noch losgeworden. Und was die Ursache für die Magieüberladung war, nun da hatte er eine wage Vermutung. Dieses Weib das bei ihm gewesen war und behauptet hatte der Schicksalsengel gewesen zu sein, hatte ziemliche Macht gehabt. Und sie hatte auch von einem Todesengel gesprochen, der scheinbar gegen sie arbeitete. Und wenn dieser Engel, bei dem Namen schauerte es ihm schon etwas, genau so mächtig war, dann konnten die das durchaus hervorgerufen haben. Aber das konnte im Umkehrschluss auch heißen, dass es das Tor der Schatten tatsächlich gab. Und damit musste es auch diese Schlüssel geben. Und wenn das kein Weg zum Erfolg war, vor allem jetzt, was sollte es dann sein? Das war einfach der Perfekte weg.

Lord Voldemort schlich ein hämisches Grinsen aufs Gesicht. „Du bist Geschichte, Potter. Gegen die pure Dunkelheit kommst du nicht an", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und befahl dann Wurmschwanz zu sich, um seine treuen Anhänger zu sich zu rufen.

In einer anderen Welt fragte sich der Herr über allen Lebens gerade, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Eigentlich sollten Kinder ihren Eltern Respekt zollten, selbst wenn die Sprösslinge schon etwas älter waren. Aber das schien eine Tatsache zu sein, die wohl nur auf Menschenkinder zutraf und nicht auf Engel. Zumindest nicht auf den Todesengel und den Schicksalsengel, wie ihr Vater erkennen musste. Selbst jetzt nach dieser Katastrophe, die die beiden ausgelöst hatten, stritten sie sich noch darum wer angefangen hatte.

„RUHE!", donnerte der sonst so ruhige Vater von seinem Thron her und augenblicklich herrschte Stille. „Es ist mir egal wer von euch angefangen hat. Es war euer beider Fehler und ihr werdet dafür grade stehen", erklärte er hart.

So hart, wie er noch nie zu den beiden gewesen war.

So hart, wie er vermutlich schon früher hätte sein müssen.

Mit einem kurzen Wink seiner Hand verwandelten sich die Gewänder der beiden in gewöhnliche Zaubererroben. „Ihr zwei werdet ein Jahr ohne eure himmlischen Kräfte auf der Erde verbringen und miterleben was ihr angerichtet habt durch eure Vermessenheit."

„Was!", keifte das Schicksal, doch ihr Vater klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände und die sonst so vertraute Umgebung aus weiß verschwand und um sie herum tauchte ein Wald auf. Kurz sah sich das Schicksal um. „Klasse! Echt toll gemacht. Jetzt haben wir den Salat", keifte sie ihre Schwester an. „Und das nur, weil du ja unbedingt diese Leute retten musstest. Menschen! Sterbliche! Wesen dazu gemacht eine Zeit auf der Erde zu verweilen und dann wieder zu verschwinden. Aber nein. Du musstest dich ja einmischen. Wie hast du Gabriel eigentlich überzeugt sie gehen zu lassen? Das würde er doch nie freiwillig tun!"

Tod sah sich zu ihrer Schwester um und zuckte mit den Schultern. Welchen Deal sie mit dem Herrn über das himmlische Paradies ausgehandelt hatte, würde sie ihrer Schwester sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Und jetzt galt es, erst dieses Problem zu bewältigen. Ihre Schuld würde sie sowieso erst einlösen müssen wenn, die Seele Tom Riddles bei Luzifer war. Das Problem war nur diese verdammte Strafe. Die machte alles zu Nichte. Aber sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen, brachte auch nichts. Denn auch wenn ihr Vater sie hören konnte, ändern würde er nichts dran, also mussten sie das Beste aus der Situation machen und dieses Jahr durchstehen. Und zumindest ihre Arbeit würde ihr Vater sicher nicht einfach ruhen lassen. Dann würde hier das Chaos ausbrechen. Ein Jahr lang auf der ganzen Welt keine Seelen einzusammeln, wäre verheerend auch für Luzifer und Gabriel. Und das Schicksal, der meisten Menschen war ja vorbestimmt, dass konnte man hingegen so laufen lassen, ohne große Probleme. Dann musterte sie ihre Schwester. „Hör auf rumzumeckern, komm lieber. Mitten in der Nacht in einem Wald entdeckt zu werden, könnte uns mit unserem aussehen nicht all zu gut bekommen", meinte sie und ging voran.

Das Schicksal starrte ihrer Schwester hinterher. „Unser Aussehen? Hässlich bist ja wohl nur du. Und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich auch nur einen Schritt laufe. So was… Menschliches." Doch die Verwandlung in eine Wolke wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, so oft sie es auch versuchte. Nicht mal so schweben konnte sie. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Wieso kann ich mich nicht…"

„OHNE unsere himmlischen Kräfte, du dumme Nuss", erklärte der Tod lautstark, da sie schon ein Stück voran gegangen war, aber dennoch bemerkte was ihre Schwester versuchte. „Einen auf Wolke machen ist also nicht, ebenso wenig wie ich in den Nebel verschwinden kann." Doch dann blieb sie stehen und dachte über ihre eigenen Worte nach. „Ohne unsere himmlischen Kräfte… aber wir sollen auch sehen was wir angerichtet haben und das betrifft die Magierwelt", murmelte sie leise und lächelte dann. Auch sie war wohl etwas voreilig gewesen. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz in die Runde, dann fixierte sie seinen Busch, direkt neben ihrer leise vor sich hinzeternden Schwester. Mit einer Hand zielte sie einfach drauf und rief: „Incendio!"

Das Schicksal erschrak heftig, als es neben ihr eine Stichflamme gab und dann ein kleiner Busch lodernd fackelte. „WILLST DU MICH UMBRINGEN?", donnerte sie. „OHNE KRÄFTE SIND WIR STERBLICH! MENSCHEN SIND WIR! NICHTS WEITER!"

Der Tod seufzte. „Und wie hab ich den Busch hier in Brand gesteckt, Dummerchen? Denk doch mal nach. Wir sollen uns mit ansehen, was wir für nen Mist verzapft haben. Und das können wir nur von der magischen Welt aus. Und Muggel haben dort nichts zu suchen. Also müssen wir schon irgendwelche magischen Kräfte haben. Klartext, wir sind Hexen. Und das nicht mal schlechte würde ich meinen", erklärte sie mit einem Blick auf den Busch. „Das heißt zwar nicht, dass wir unsterblich sind, aber wir sind nicht ganz hilflos", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Aha!", stellte das Schicksal pikiert fest. „Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"

„Wie schon gesagt, erstmal hier raus. Allerdings nicht zu Fuß. Und wenn du nicht mit der Erdenmagie auskennst, sag es besser jetzt, denn das, was ich vorhabe kann uns Ärger einbringen, wenn etwas schief geht."

„Pah. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich bei dir bleibe", schnaubte das Schicksal und disapparierte, ließ dabei allerdings ihre Kleider zurück, was den Tod in einen doch ziemlich heftigen Lachanfall ausbrechen ließ. Nun, bitte. Sie wollte es so. Wenn sie dachte, sie würde sich hier zurecht finden.

Der Tod selbst disapparierte dann auch, jedoch ohne eine Panne. Und sie hatte auch schon einen Plan, was sie tun würde, bzw. versuchen. Vielleicht klappte es ja.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für den Orden wie im Flug. Zwei Tage vor Jahresbeginn und damit zwei Tage nach diesem tragischen Unfall, tauchte Minerva McGonagall bei Harry und seinen Freunden auf und erklärten seinen Eltern, dass sie zwar einen Verwandlungslehrer gefunden habe, aber keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung. „Es ist aber so dass auf dieser Stelle wahrlich ein Fluch liegt. Seit fast 20 Jahren unterrichtete kein Lehrer länger als eines davon. Und du bist wirklich besser auf dem Posten des Tränkelehrers aufgehoben, Lily. Deswegen gehe ich auf Severus Vorschlag ein."

Ron und Harry stöhnten synchron auf. Das konnte echt heiter werden. Snape in Verteidigung, dabei hatte Harry sich so drauf gefreut, diese Feldermaus nur noch von ferne zu sehen. „Das habe ich überhört meine Herren", meinte die gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin streng und überreichte Lily einen ziemlichen Packen Pergament. „Ich konnte Severus überzeugen dir seine Aufzeichnungen zu überlassen. Und du wirst am ersten Schultag, wie alle anderen Schüler auch, mit dem Zug anreisen", erklärte sie, während Harry nicht wusste, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, oder nicht.

„Du Glückspilz. Wie gern würde ich auch noch mal mit dem Zug fahren", seufzte James.

„Nun ich kann ja mal mit Moody reden, ob der nicht ein Wort für dich einlegt, das du zu der Schutztruppe gehörst, die den Zug auf ihrer Fahrt überwacht", meinte die Lehrerin zwinkernd und verabschiedete sich dann. Während auch Harrys Vater leicht lächelte.

Die letzen beiden Tage der Ferien genossen alle. Endlich kamen Harry und seine Freunde dazu Quidditch zu spielen. Sogar Remus machte mit, obwohl er noch recht blass und angeschlagen war. Harrys Mutter blieb dagegen genau wie Hermine auf dem Boden, und wenn Harry das richtig sah, erarbeiteten die beiden gemeinsam die Pläne für den Tränkeunterricht. „Eigentlich schade, dass dein Dad nicht Verwandlung unterrichtet. Wäre sicher lustig geworden. Malfoy hätte es sich zwei Mal überlegt, ob er dich anmacht", meinte Ron grinsend. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mag sein. Aber mit dem, was wir gelernt haben, werden wir auch so mit ihm fertig", meinte er und zischte dann davon, um seinem Dad den Quaffel abzujagen.


	10. Auf in ein neues Schuljahr

Hallo!

Heute gehts weiter. Ich weiß, ihc hab euch etwas warten lassen, aber ich war ziemlich im Streß und kann zur Zeit nur am Wochenende schreiben. Und da ich euch nicht länger aufhalten will, bedanke ich mich einmal herzlich für die Rewies und wünsche euch viel Spaß.

Bis bald

Eure Imo

* * *

Als der Tod Kings Cross betrat, sah sie sich erst einmal richtig um. Sie hatte den Bahnhof noch nie aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet. Immer nur von oben herab, da sich die Seelen so leichter finden ließen. Und von allen jetzt gesehen zu werden, war auch noch etwas ungewohnt. Aber das würde sich sicherlich bald erledigt haben.

Dann viel ihr Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr. Halb elf. Das hieß sie sollte sich wohl besser etwas beeilen um nicht als letzte den Hogwartsexpress zu erreichen. Das würde auf sie, als Lehrerin ein schlechtes Bild werfen.

Ja sie war Lehrerin. Verwandlungslehrerin um genau zu sein. Und es hatte sie einiges an Arbeit gekostet Minerva McGonagall davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die richtige für diesen Job war, auch wenn sie äußerlich nicht den Eindruck einer Volljährigen Hexe machte. Eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens, hatte die Frau dann aber überzeugt. Und das war auch gut so, denn so konnte sie Harry im Auge behalten und ihm notfalls auch helfen. Denn sie vermutete, dass ihre Schwester aus Rache irgendwas in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, was der Junge allein nicht würde aufhalten können. Irgendwas das Tom Riddle helfen würde den Krieg zu gewinnen und die Welt damit ins verderben zu stürzen. Oder gleich die Apokalypse beschwor.

Kurz vor dem Tor zum Gleis 9 ¾ sah sie sich noch mal um. Ihre Schwester hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt. Ob sie sich überhaupt zurecht gefunden hatte? Oder irrte sie immer noch durch die Muggelwelt und hinterließ bei jedem Apparierversuch ihre Kleider?

Diese Vorstellung entlockte ihr ein schmunzeln, ehe sie ihrem Gepäckwagen weiter schob direkt durch den Pfeiler hinein in eine Welt in der sie ab sofort Mia Hopkins heißen würde.

Auf dem Bahnhof war schon eine Menge los, aber sie ignorierte die meisten und bestieg den Zug ohne sich weiter umzusehen. Dann suchte sie das Abteil auf, dass für die Lehrer reserviert worden war und ließ ihren Koffer ins Gepäcknetz schweben. Erst dann machte sie es sich am Fenster bequem und beobachtete die Schülerscharen, wie sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten oder ihre Freunde suchten. Und dabei entdeckte sie dann auch Harry, der in reger Gesellschaft grade angekommen war.

Harry spürte förmlich wie sich jeder auf dem Bahnhof zu ihm umwandte und am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder umgedreht. Noch nie hatte er sich mit dieser Aufmerksamkeit so unwohl gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Auch wenn die meisten Blicke wohl eher seinen Begleitern galten, als ihm. Denn heute hatte er nicht wie üblich den Bahnhof nur in Begleitung seiner Freunde und Rons Eltern betreten.

Dieses Mal waren auch seine eigenen Eltern und sein Pate dabei. Und die waren es wohl die besonders die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, hatte man sie doch nach Sirius Freispruch nicht wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen gesehen. Außerdem waren James und Sirius auch in ihre Auorenumhänge gehüllt, da sie den Zug mit einigen Kollegen nach Hogsmeade begleiten würden.

Und trotzdem fühlte Harry sich unwohl unter diesen Blicken und er hörte jetzt schon die Slytherins feixen.

„Geht ihr ruhig schon rein und sucht euch eure Plätze", schlug Harrys Mutter vor, die sich mit einem seligen Blick umsah, ähnlich wie sein Vater.

Harry nickte, aber es war nur Ginny die ihn begleitete, da Ron und Hermine nach vorn ins Vertrauensschülerabteil mussten.

Lang dauerte es nicht, bis die beiden ein leeres Abteil in der Mitte des Zuges gefunden hatten. Und nachdem ihre Koffer dann verstaut waren ließ Harry sich seufzend in die Sitze fallen.

„So schlimm?" fragte Rons Schwester.

„Irgendwie schon", meinte Harry und sah aus dem Fester.

Seine Mutter stand dicht bei seinem Vater und schien irgendwas mit ihm zu flüstern. Und beide hatten eine Hand in den Robentaschen vergraben, in welchen, wie Harry genau wusste, die Zauberstäbe verborgen waren. Sirius stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Vater und schien die andere Seite des Bahnhofs zu mustern. Und dann entdeckte Harry Draco Malfoy, der mit einem ziemlich angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck die beiden erwachsenen Potters musterte.

Harry juckte es ganz gewaltig in den Fingern das Fenster zu öffnen und einfach nur so seinen Eltern bescheid zu sagen, wo er einen Platz gefunden hatte. Aber das verkniff er sich dann doch. Malfoy würde es sich sicherlich nicht nehmen lassen ihm einen Besuch abzustatten. Und von seinen Eltern wollte er sich nicht nachsagen lassen müssen, dass er den Slytherin provozierte.

Unter all diesem Auflauf bemerkte niemand das Schicksal, wie sie den Bahnhof betrat und sich missmutig umsah. Sie hatte im Grunde absolut kein Interesse daran mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Für ihren Geschmack war das viel zu primitiv. Ebenso wie sie es für primitiv hielt, einen Holzstecken benutzen zu müssen, um wirklich mächtige Magie zu wirken zu lassen.

Wie hatte ihr Vater ihnen das nur antun können. Immerhin war Tod an all dem Schuld. Sie hatte diese Menschen zurück holen müssen und sich auch in den Kampf zwischen Tommy Boy und diesem alten Kauz eingemacht.

Und trotzdem wurde sie auch dafür mit zur Verantwortung gezogen. Musste auf einen Teil ihrer Magie verzichten, hier untern leben, mit Zauberern die sich Auroren schimpfen flirten um keinen Ärger wegen diese Fehlgeleiteten Apparation zu bekommen und Obendrein einen Muggelnamen tragen, weil die Menschen ihren wahren Namen für einen Witz hielten.

Das war wirklich unterste Schublade. Der einzig gute Gedanke war, das Tommyboy auf der Suche nach dem Tor der Schatten war, und wenn alles glatt lief, würde er es finden ehe dieser Orden es konnte. Und damit das alles glatt ging, hatte sie sich auf diesen Mist hier eingelassen. Sich bei dieser McGonagall eingeschleimt damit sie an der Schule aufgenommen werden konnte um dort vorgeblich ihren Abschluss zu machen. Und sie war gespannt darauf was Tod alles tun würde, denn Schicksal war nicht so naiv zu glauben dass ihre Schwester einfach nur beobachtete.

Plötzlich spürte sie deutlich dass sie gemustert wurde und den Urheber entdeckte sie auch gleich. „Was! Hab ich Dreck auf der Nase oder wollen sie mir unter den Rock gucken", keifte Schicksal James Potter an, der es doch tatsächlich wagte verblüfft eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Sie sollten einsteigen. Der Zug fährt gleich", antwortete er aber nur und wandte sich dann seiner Frau zu, die ihm einen Kuss gab und dann einstieg.

Das Schicksal, oder Holly Mathews, wie sie sich hier genannt hatte, stieg ebenfalls ein und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil. Und jeder der es wagte zu fragen ob hier noch ein platz frei war, bekam einen Blick geschenkt der für gewöhnlich jedem das fürchten gelehrt hatte.

Mia dagegen freute sich über die Gesellschaft die sie bekam und sah von ihrem Buch auf, das sie sich kurz nach Harrys Ankunft aus dem Koffer geholt hatte.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie Lily Potter und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie sich ja nicht kannten. Sie würde in Teufelsküche geraten, wenn jemand herausfand dass sie nicht die war, für die sie sich ausgab.

Lily grüßte ebenfalls und stellte sich dann auch vor, nachdem ihr Koffer im Gepäcknetz verschwunden war.

„Dann sind sie sicher die neue Zaubertranklehrerin, die Professor McGonagall erwähnt hat", meinte Mia.

Lily nickte und schien sie zu mustern. „Gerade erst mit dem Studium fertig?" erkundigte sie sich dann, der jungen Frau gegenüber platz nehmend.

„Ja. Und ich muss gestehen, ich hab vorher noch nie unterrichtet. Das wird also einziemliches Abenteuer", erzählte Mia das, was sie auch schon der neuen Schulleiterin erklärt hatte.

„Da haben wir beide das gleiche Abenteuer vor uns. Mehr als Nachhilfe hab ich auch nie gegeben und das ist auch schon eine Ewigkeit her."

„Runde 20 Jahre würde ich nicht als Ewigkeit bezeichnen", kam es von der Tür her, im selben Moment wie der Zug mit einem Ruck anfuhr.

Lily grinste leicht. „Darf ich vorstellen, mein Mann James. James, Mia Hopkins. Sie übernimmt Verwandlung."

James reichte Mia lächelnd die Hand und sie konnte praktisch in seinen Augen sehen, dass sie ihm gefiel. „Sind sie nicht etwas Jung für so einen Posten?" fragte er.

Mia schmunzelte leicht. „Vom Stoff her wird das sicherlich kein Problem werden."

Harry und Ginny hatten in der Zwischenzeit auch Gesellschaft bekommen und zwar von Neville. Und der war ziemlich aus der Fassung, was Sirius Auftreten auf dem Bahnhof betraf.

„Aber… aber dein Pate… also Sir Sirius Black… ich hab, ich hab doch gesehen wie er…", stammelte Neville. „Und… und Professor Lupin hat doch auch gesagt,… gesagt, dass es keine… das man ihm nicht helfen könnte."

Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Daran hatte keiner von ihnen gedacht, dass Neville Remus Worte gehört haben könnte. Aber schlimmer war, das ihm jetzt nicht mal eine gute Ausrede dafür einfallen wollte.

Doch Ginny stellte sich dann als Retterin in der Not heraus. „Professor Lupin hat sich geirrt.

Professor Dumbledore hat ein altes Buch in dem ein Weg stand. Keiner Wusste davon, weil er es keinem gesagt hatte. Und es hatte vorher noch keiner versucht, weil es verdammt schwer war und man dazu sehr mächtig sein muss. Und so was dem Ministerium zu erzählen, wäre Irrsinn gewesen, so wie Fudge um seinen Posten bangt. Der dachte doch Professor Dumbledore wollte ihm den Posten streitig machen. Also ist es besser du sagst es keinem."

Harry spürte sofort den Blick von Neville auf sich ruhen und nickte leicht. „Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass das keiner erfährt", fügte er noch bittend an.

„Ich sage keinem etwas und… ich freu mich für dich. Wirklich", erklärte der Junge, dann nach kurzem zögern, in der Harry schon überlegt hatte wo er wohl Sirius oder seinen Vater finden konnte, um diesen Schlamassel zu bereinigen.

Schnell wandten sich dann die Gesprächsthemen den Ferien zu und Neville erzählte mit Begeisterung wie Stolz seine Großmutter auf ihn war und das er einen nagelneuen Zauberstab bekommen hatte und wie gut er damit zaubern konnte.

„Sagt mal… wisst ihr etwas von den neuen Lehrern? Ich mein… Professor McGonagall übernimmt doch die Schulleitung und da wird sie uns doch nicht auch noch unterrichten können. Und wir brauchen doch auch noch einen Neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung, denn Umbridge kommt doch sicher nicht wieder."

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Wer Verwandlung macht, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir da jemand neuen bekommen.

Und Verteidigung macht ab sofort Snape und meine Mutter wird Zaubertränke übernehmen."

„Pro… Professor Snape macht Verteidigung?" sagte Neville entsetzt und sackte dann in sich zusammen. „Ich bin tot. Ich bin so gut wie tot", murmelte er dabei.

„Ich bin davon auch nicht begeistert. Meinen Dad zu bekommen wäre mir lieber gewesen", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber wir bekommen das schon hin. Du bist doch ganz gut in Verteidigung. Und viel schlimmer als Umbridge kann Snape wohl kaum sein."

„Glaub ich auch nicht. Außerdem ist Snape nicht doof. Der weiß wie es da draußen aussieht und er wird uns sicher nicht nur schreiben lassen", stimme Ginny dann zu, ehe sie sich kurz verabschiedete um Luna zu suchen.

„Und wie waren deine ZAG's?" fragte Harry seinen Freund dann.

„Ganz gut. Ich hab sechs Stück. Ein O in Kräuterkunde ist dabei. Leider nur ein A in Verwandlung und in Wahrsagen bin ich durchgefallen", antwortete Neville.

Harry lachte leise. „Ich auch, genau wie in Geschichte der Zauberei. Dafür hab ich ein O in Verteidigung und sogar ein E in Zaubertränke. Insgesamt hab ich sieben ZAG's."

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter bis Ginny mit Luna und auch Hermine und Ron rein kamen.

„Und? Alles ruhig?" fragte Harry.

„Ja. Bei zehn Auroren im Zug aber auch kein Wunder", sagte Hermine.

„Wisst ihr etwas über die neuen Lehrer?" fragte Luna wie beiläufig.

„Ja. Die neuen Schulsprecher haben sich lang und breit darüber ausgelassen das Harrys Mutter Zaubertränke macht. Und eine Mia Hopkins übernimmt Verwandlung", erklärte Ron und Harry fügte dann für Luna noch an, was Snape ab sofort geben würde. Luna sagt dazu jedoch nichts weiter, sondern mutmaßte darüber ob Snape dann wohl knollnasige Kugelmolche kennen würde. Die anderen zuckten aber nur mit den Schultern. Snape aber blieb das Thema, denn die anderen begannen darüber zu spekulieren, was Snape wohl im Unterricht machen würde. Und auch über den Unterrichtsstoff der neuen Lehrerin wurde beratschlagt.

Als gegen Mittag dann die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen vorbei kam, deckte Harry sich wie fast immer auf dieser Fahrt richtig ein. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da konnten alle Insassen des Abteils beobachten wie plötzlich ein Kesselkuchen im Nichts verschwand.

„Was ist denn das?" fragte Neville verwundert.

„Das sind die knollnasigen Kugelmolche", bemerkte Luna. „Sie lieben Süßigkeiten über alles und sind eigentlich immer Unsichtbar. Erst wenn sie sich vollgefressen haben werden sie sichtbar, weil sie dann schlafen. Man kann sie mit nach Käse riechenden Socken verjagen."

Harry sah das Mädchen leicht angewidert an, während von seinem schoß nun auch noch drei Schachteln Schokofrösche verschwanden.

„Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass du in diesem Fall recht hast, aber ich denke es gibt noch einen andren Weg, weil ich diese Kugelmolche sogar beim Namen kenne", stellte Harry fest und schob dann die Abteil Tür auf. „Wer auch immer von euch beiden mir meinen Kesselkeuchen geklaut hat, der soll mir ein Stück davon übrig lassen das ist mein Mittagessen. Und die Sammelkarten aus den Schokofröschen gehören auch mir."

Währen Luna und Neville ziemlich verdutzt drein schauten, tauchten glucksend Sirius und James aus dem Nichts auf und Harrys Pate reichte den Kesselkuchen zurück. „Er klang irgendwie wie Moony, oder?" bemerkte er dabei.

„Eher wie Lily", meinte James grinsend und warf Harry zwei Schokofrösche zurück, die der auch geschickt auffing. „Aber wie es aussieht, hat ihm keiner von euch von meiner zweiten geheimen Leidenschaft erzählt."

„Nun weiß ich ja woher meine Schokoladensucht kommt", stellte Harry nur fest und wandte sich dann an Luna und Neville. „Darf ich vorstellen, James Potter und Sirius Black."

Alle beide gaben den Erwachsenen höflich die Hand und Neville machte dabei sogar einen ziemlich ehrfürchtigen Eindruck.

James Potter lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und sah sich dann um. „Hier scheint ja alles klar zu sein", stellte er dann fest.

„Abgesehen davon, das ich grade von zwei Auroren beklaut wurde, ist es das. Und selbst wenn, wir wissen uns zu verteidigen", meinte Harry leicht schmunzelnd, da Sirius ihn immer noch angrinste.

„Es sind noch einige Stunden bis wir in Hogwarts sind. Da kann noch viel passieren. Macht also keinen Unfug und sollte euch was auffallen, sagt einem Auroren bescheid", erklärte James Potter ruhig, aber Harry nahm sehr wohl die Anspannung war.

„Machen wir Dad", versicherte Harry ebenfalls ernst.

„Und lass dich nicht von Malfoy Ärgern, auch wenn das keine Aufforderung zum Duell sein soll", meinte James dann sehr viel herzlicher und Harry nickte leicht lächelnd.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden Erwachsenen auch wieder und Harry seufzte auf, als er feststellte, dass sein Pate ihm doch noch einen der zwei Kesselkuchen geklaut hatte. „Und so was darf sich doch tatsächlich Auror nennen", murmelte er Kopfschüttelnd.

Die nächsten Stunden flogen nur so dahin. Es wurde geredet, gelacht und irgendwann bemerkte Luna, dass sie dem Zeitungsbericht über die Geschichte von James und Lily Potter nicht glaubte. Sie vermutete ein höheres Wesen dahinter, die Harrys Eltern zurückgeholt und allen die Gedächtnisse verändert hatten.

Harry schockierte es grade zu, wie dicht dran Luna doch mit dieser Geschichte an der Wahrheit war. Das Mädchen wurde langsam richtig unheimlich. Zu seinem Glück aber war sie in der schule als Verrückt verschrieen, so brauchte er sich nicht all zu große Sorgen zu machen, das die Wahrheit doch noch raus kam .

Weiter vorn im Zug hatten die beiden neuen Lehrerinnen beschlossen, auch mal eine Runde durch den Zug zu drehen. Und so traf Mia dann in einem sonst leeren Abteil auf jemanden den sie nur all zu gut kannte.

„Na Schwesterherz, hast du deine Klamotten wiederbekommen?" fragte sie, sich gegen die Tür lehnend, damit diese nicht wieder zuglitt.

Holly, schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen darüber, wie sie Tommyboy aus dieser Situation heraus helfen konnte hoch und verfluchte wohl zum hunderstens mal ihren nun menschlichen Körper, dessen Wahrnehmung so primitiv war.

„Wenigstens konnte ich mir so vernünftige Sachen zu legen. Dein Modegeschmack beschränkt sich wohl wirklich nur auf schwarze Roben", meinte sie gehässig schnaubend und ihre Schwester musternd. „Bist du hergekommen um dich über mich lustig zu machen?"

Mia grinste. „Um ehrlich zu sein… ja. Dein Abgang war einfach köstlich, um sich nicht darüber zu amüsieren."

Holly funkelte ihre Schwester missmutig an. „Pass auf das ich dich nicht gleich verhexe, Tod, inzwischen weiß ich nämlich sehr gut was ich kann."

„Wenn du unbedingt schon vor Schuljahresbeginn eine Strafarbeit haben möchtest, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Es wird mir eine Freude sein dich nachsitzen zu lassen", erklärte Mia ungerührt und den Spruch für den Erstarrungszauber schon auf den Lippen, um ihrer Schwester Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Das darfst du gar nicht!", platze Holly heraus und war sofort auf den Beinen.

„Schwesterchen, Schwesterchen, Schwesterchen. Denkst du wirklich ich gehe als Schülerin nach Hogwarts? Das ist Lächerlich, vor allem bei dem was du getan hast. Als Lehrerin habe ich einen sehr viel besseren Überblick über das was Harry tut und kann ihm helfen", begann Mia ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Aber vielleicht ließ sich Schicksal ja aus der Reserve locken und ihr platzte heraus was sie getan hatte. Wütend genug dafür war sie auf jeden Fall.

„Du hinterhältiges Biest! Du Falsche Schlange!" polterte Holly und hatte schon ihren Holzstecken gezogen, als sie plötzlich sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, außer ihrem Kopf. Leider brachte ihr das nicht viel, denn der Zauberstab zeigte auf die Decke des Wagons.

„Was soll das!" kreischte sie.

Mia war allerdings auch verwundert, denn das war nicht ihr Werk, denn sie hatte die Formel noch gar nicht begonnen. Dann aber spürte sie die Bewegung hinter sich und entdeckte nach einem Blick über die Schulter Sirius Black der Holly mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. „An der werden viele Lehrer ihre Freunde haben", stellte er dann fest und betrat das Abteil. „Ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat, Junge Dame. Greifen sie keine Lehrer an. Das sehen die gar nicht gern und kann ziemlich üble Folgen haben."

Dann hob er den Zauber auf und Mia konnte das Glitzern in den Augen ihrer Schwester sehr gut erkennen. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, es sei denn du willst nackt hinter dem Zug herrennen", sagte Mia fest, die leider schon hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war den Todesfluch einfach aufzuhalten. Der einzige weg wäre wohl sich selbst davon treffen zu lassen. Denn sie bezweifelte das ihr Vater ihnen vollkommen die Unsterblichkeit aberkannt hatte. Allerdings wollte sie diese Option nur im alleräußersten Notfall einsetzen.

Holly funkelte ihre Schwester wütend an, begnügte sich dann aber mit einem gezischten: „Biest!" ehe sie sich abwandte und die anwesenden Nicht mehr beachtete.

„Gleichfalls", sagte Mia nur und ließ die Tür hinter sich zugleiten, während sie Sirius musternden Blick traf.

„Holly ist meine kleine Schwester. Wir können uns auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich auf Hogwarts anfange, als sie sich entschloss dorthin zu gehen."

„Verstehe…", sagte Sirius noch und lächelte dann Charmant. „Wollen wir gehen? Ich denke die wird erst Mal schmollen."

Mia kicherte leise. „Oh ja. Und das kann sie besonders gut."

Harry derweil glaubte während seiner Quidditchdiskussion mit Ron und Ginny doch an eine Malfoy freie Zugfahrt. Doch dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eben jeder Blondschopf stand zusammen mit Pansy und den beiden Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle in der Tür. „Ein ziemlicher Affenzirkus den du hier veranstaltest, Potter", schnaubte er.

Harry, der ihn kurz über die Spiegelung im Fenster angesehen hatte, unterhielt sich aber einfach weiter mit Ron als sein nichts gewesen. „Auswahlspiele mach ich schon… aber ich wüsste keinen der ein Besserer Hüter wäre, als du. Und Ginny… du wolltest doch sowieso lieber Jägerin sein. Und wir brauchen ja zwei neue."

Die beiden Geschwister sahen sich kurz an und während Rons Blick zu Malfoy wanderte, was Harry mit einem verdrehen der Augen quittierte schien Ginny wenigstens zu begreifen. „Du weißt aber nicht ob ich wirklich die beste bin. Vielleicht gibt es andere die besser sind. Es wäre nicht fair von dir, wegen unserer Freundschaft mir die Position einfach so zu geben."

„Ist ja gut… ich sag doch ich mal Auswahlspiele. Aber du trittst an, weil ich weiß, das du gut bist", sagte Harry.

„Ich rede mit dir Potter", fauchte Malfoy von der Tür her hörbar ungehalten.

Mit einem festen Blick versuchte Harry Ron mitzuteilen den Mund zu halten und stand auf. „Ich mach mal eben das fester auf. Hier riecht das auf einmal so unangenehm", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Mach ruhig. Das sind sicher ein paar schweißfüßige Spindelpaviane die sich hier eingeschlichen haben. Die wird man nur durch viel frische Luft los", erklärte Luna hinter ihrer Klitterer Ausgabe und Ron konnte scheinbar nicht anders als daraufhin in einen Kicheranfall auszubrechen und auch Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszuprusten. Hermine dagegen sah ziemlich ernst aus und stand dann auf.

„Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, Malfoy, bist du hier unerwünscht und deine Sticheleien interessieren hier eh niemanden. Also spar dir den Atem und geh wieder."

„Halt besser den Mund du wertloses Stück Dreck. Sonst bist du die Erste, die sich der dunkle Lord holt", scharte Pansy und das brachte Ron augenblicklich auf die Beine und nun reagierte auch Harry um seinen Freund von einer Dummheit abzuhalten.

„Was soll das heißen?" giftete er. „Gehört ihr etwa zu diesem Pack?" giftete der aber und versuchte sich von Harry loszumachen.

„Beruhig dich Ron. Die geben doch nur an. Voldemort nimmt sicher keine kleinen Kinder bei den Todessern auf", meinte Hermine beruhigend.

„Oder er ist ziemlich verzweifelt", warf Ginny ein.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt, den Lord so zu verspotten. Ihr alle werdet dafür zahlen. Und dich Potter wird er am längsten leiden lassen", prophezeite Malfoy mit vor Hohn und spott triefender Stimme.

Harry schnaubte nur. „Geh und erschreck die kleine Kinder mit dieser Geschichte. Ich hab weder vor dir Angst, noch vor Voldemort. Ich hab gesehen, dass er nicht mal den Mumm hat Professor Dumbledore von Mann zu Mann zu besiegen. Er ist nichts weiter als ein elender Feigling."

Malfoy wurde plötzlich puterrot im Gesicht, aber mehr als zum ziehen seines Stabes kam er nicht.

„Das würde ich lassen Mr. Malfoy, es sei denn sie legen wert darauf schon vor Schuljahresbeginn eine Verwarnung bekommen", erklärte die grade aufgetauchte Lily Potter mit fester Stimme und gezogenem Stab.

Harry, der nun schon vor Ron getreten war wartete darauf das Malfoy es wagte, seine Mutter anzugreifen. Er hatte seinen Stab in der Umhangtasche bereits fest in der Hand.

„Elendes Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy und ließ den Stab verschwinden, während Harry fest die Lippen zusammenpresste, um nichts Falsches zu tun oder zu sagen, dass seine Mutter zwang ihm eine Verwarnung auszusprechen.

„Machen sie sich darauf gefasst, dass ihnen die ersten 10 verdienten Punkte für ihr Sylterin erst gar nicht gutgeschrieben werden, für diese plumpe Beleidigung. Und nun ab mit ihnen in ihr Abteil. Und zwar alle", sagte Lily streng und trat zur Seite.

Malfoy warf Harry noch einen letzten gehässigen Blick zu, ehe er kurz zuckte und seine Clique ihm folgte.

Harry sah ihnen noch nach ehe er sich tief durchatmend auf seinen Platz setzte und von seiner Mutter gemustert wurde. „Auch wenn ich das als deine Lehrerin vermutlich nicht sagen sollte, der Moment ihm die vorlaute Klappe in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu stopfen wird kommen. Und dann wirst du sie nutzen und er wird wissen, dass er sich nicht mit einem Potter anlegen sollte. Nur hier im Zug ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Warte es einfach ab."

Harry seufzte schwer und nickte schließlich.

„Gut. Dann noch viel spaß und lasst euch nicht mehr ärgern", sagte Lily Potter und verschwand.

Die letzen Stunden der Zugfahrt vergingen ruhig und schnell. Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, beeilte Harry sich dann, eine Kutsche zu erwischen, denn er legte absolut kein gesteigertes Interesse an einem Schaulaufen in der großen Halle. Und das war eine gute Entscheidung denn bei jedem, der die Halle betrat hatte Harry den Eindruck er würde nach ihm Ausschau halten. Aber auch seiner Mutter wurde einiges an Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, vor allem weil sie auf dem Platz saß der eigentlich für Professor Snape reserviert war und der wiederum saß nun auf dem Platz des Verteidigungslehrers.

Und nachdem was Harry so mitbekam, fragte sich jeder was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Und wohl auch deswegen suchten viele wohl auch seinen Blick. Doch er bemühte sich um eiserne Missachtung dieser Blicke und unterhielt sich einfach weiter mit Neville und Ginny darüber, das Professor McGonagall noch nicht auf dem Platz in der Mitte des Tisches saß. Und der zweite Freie Platz zeugte davon dass auch die neue Verwandlungslehrerin noch fehlte.

Dann, nach schier Endloser Zeit in der Ron bestimmt drei Mal beteuerte was für einen Hunger er hätte, betrat Professor McGonagall durch die Seitentür die große Halle und alles wurde still. Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und vollführte dann eine leichte Bewegung mit den Zauberstab und die Flügeltüren schwangen auf.

Wie immer wurden die Erstklässler hereingeführt, diesmal von der Neuen Lehrerin. Deswegen ging Harry wohl auch davon aus das Professor McGonagall bei ihr gewesen war, um ihr bei der Ansprache für die Neuen dieses Mal zur Seite zu stehen, und ihr auch zu erklären was sie gleich zu tun hatte. Und sie machte ihre Aufgabe sehr gut wie er fand.

Aber sie wirkte auch nicht so einschüchternd wie Professor McGonagall. Die Dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihr locker über die Schultern, ihre Augen hatten etwas sehr freundliches und irgendwoher glaubte Harry sie zu kennen, aber er wusste beim besten willen nicht woher.

„Wer ist denn das?" flüsterte Ron neben ihm, und dann viel Harrys Blick auf ein Mädchen das deutlich zu alt für die erste war. Schwarze Kurze Haare verdeckten knapp ihre Ohren und irgendwie wirkt sie Kalt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie unheimlich, oder?" murmelte er zu rück.

„Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Ron.

Die Auswahl ging dann recht schnell vorbei, auch wenn eigentlich nicht weniger Schüler als sonst neu waren. Gryffindor bekam vier Mädchen und fünf Jungen zugeteilt, fast genau wie die andern Häuser.

Das ältere Mädchen hieß Holly Mathews und würde in die sechste Klasse eingeschult werden. Sie hatte während des Sommers die nötigen Prüfungen dazu abgelegt und alle tadellos bestanden.

Als sie dann auf dem Hocker saß, brauchte der Hut eine ganze Zeit um sie endlich Slytherin zuzuteilen. Eine Wahl die Harry tief im inneren Verstand. Er konnte nicht sagen was es war, aber dieses Mädchen war ihm mehr als unheimlich.

„Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts. Bevor wir aber mit den üblichen Worten zum Schuljahresbeginn kommen, möchte ich sie bitten sich zu erheben für eine Gedenkminute zu Ehren unseres hochgeachteten Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore", eröffnete Professor McGonagall das Fest und es standen tatsächlich alle auf, wie Harry feststellte, als er sich unauffällig umsah, während es in der Halle tatsächlich totenstill war.

„Danke", sagte die Lehrerin schließlich und das setzen der anderen Lehrer nahmen auch die Schüler als Zeichen wieder platz zu nehmen.

„Es freut mich so viele von ihnen wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen, und auch die Neuen Schüler möchte ich ganz besonders herzlich willkommen heißen. Es ehrt mich zutiefst, das auch mir so viel Vertrauen zugedacht wird, sie alle vor dem zu Schützen was zur Zeit unsere Welt bedroht", begann Professor McGonagall eine kleine Rede.

„Voldemort", Harry merkte deutlich das der Frau der Name nicht leicht über die Lippen ging, „ist ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner, den man keinesfalls unterschätzen sollte. Seine Grausamkeit hat er wohl nicht zuletzt mit dem Mord an Professor Dumbledore offen zur Schau gestellt.

Doch niemand ist unbezwingbar. Daran hat Professor Dumbledore geglaubt und daran sollten auch wir alle glauben. Wenn wir fest zusammen stehen und auch Gegenseitig alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um einander zu schützen, wird er niemals Macht über uns haben. Daran sollten wir alle fest glauben."

Für einen Moment herrschte schweigen und Harry lächelte leicht. Nach der letzen Sitzung hätte er Professor McGonagall diese Überzeugungskraft nicht zugetraut. Allerdings sah die Lehrerin auch irgendwie unsicher aus und aus einem Impuls heraus stand Harry auf und bekann zu klatschen. Und seine Muter stimmte am Lehrertisch sofort mit ein und dann folgten auch die anderen Schüler, einige schneller andere zögernd. Aber schließlich stand, bis auf wenige ausnahmen die ganze Halle, was Minerva McGonagall sichtlich rührte. Und es dauerte geschlagene fünf Minuten, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Und nun kommen wir noch zu den Schulregeln", fuhr die neue Schulleiterin schließlich fort und auf diesem Gebiet wohl um einiges sicherer. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an dem Applaus.

Als dann endlich auch das vorbei war erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch und jeder langte so richtig zu. Und jeder diskutierte auch über die Ansprache. Viele fragten sich, wie schlimm es wirklich werden würde, andere spekulierten darüber was man gegen Voldemort tun könnte und wieder andere tuschelten darüber wie sicher Hogwarts war.

Allerdings bekam auch Harry hin und wieder einige Blicke zugeworfen, denn immerhin hatte Professor McGonagall seine Mutter als neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und neue Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor vorgestellt. Letzteres hatte auch den ziemlich überrascht und er fühlte sich auch ein klein wenig gekränkt das man ihm das nicht schon vorher gesagt hatte. Ron fand diese Tatsache aber eher cool und schwärmte davon wie locker Lily Potter doch war, und das es so sicher einige Partys im Turm geben können würde, ohne Gefahr Punke zu verlieren. Daran glaubte Harry aber nicht so wirklich.


	11. Über alte Lehrer

Huhu! vorsichtig um die Ecke lugt

Ich bitte viel Mals um Vergebung das dieses Kapitel so lang auf sich hat warten lassen. warum das gescehen ist,... ich weiß es selbst nicht. Ich kann nur Besserung geloben.

Ich hoffe ich bekomm trotzdem ein paar Reviews ganz lieb guck

Bis ganz bald, versprochen

Eure Imo

11. Über alte Lehrer in alten Fächern und das lernen an sich

Nach einer erholsamen Nacht, die für Harrys Geschmack aber viel zu schnell vorbei war. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen er noch gehofft hatte es sei alles ein Traum und in Wahrheit seien noch Ferien, stellte er sich der Realität und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete schon Hermine reichlich ungeduldig. „Mein Gott, wo wart ihr denn so lang", seufzte sie und stapfte sofort auf das Portraitloch zu.

Ron und Harry sahen sich kurz an und sagten dann: „Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Hermine."

Die sah sich nur kurz verwirrt um. „Ach ja… guten morgen. Und nun kommt endlich. Ich will frühstücken. Außerdem wisst ihr doch, das wir gleich unsere UTZ Kurse wählen müssen." Damit war sie verschwunden.

„Sie denkt nur an Schule", seufzte Ron und trottete dann auch los.

Harry stimmte dem zu, hütete sich aber es laut auszusprechen. Er zog es vor, sich in schweigen zu hüllen. Das war im Zweifelsfall immer besser, als am frühen Morgen eine Diskussion über die Wichtigkeit der Schule und guter Noten zu verursachen.

Die Große Halle war aber bisher noch kaum besucht und sie hatten freie Platzwahl.

Harrys Blick, landete aber von selbst auf dem Lehrertisch, wo seine Mutter schon saß und ihm freundlich zunickte. Harry erwiderte diesen Gruß und verstand wohl das erste Mal wirklich was es hieß seine Mutter hier zu haben.

„Nachts rumschleichen Ade", murmelte er leise und Ron sah ihm schief an. „Wie meinst du den das?"

„Meine Mum ist hier Lehrerin. Und sie weiß das ich Dad's Tarnumhang habe", sagte er leise.

„Oh Shit… Das gibt gleich doppelt ärger", stellte Ron pragmatisch fest.

„Mein Gott seit ihr zwei Blitzmerker", brummte Hermine. „Das ist mir schon aufgegangen, als wir es gehört haben. Und ich finde es gut. So werden wir dieses Jahr vermutlich nicht in irgendwas Lebensgefährliches reingezogen."

„Wir haben dich ne gezwungen mitzukommen Hermine", sagte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Jungs, so mein ich das doch nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich immer freiwillig mitgegangen bin. Aber seht es doch mal so, Harry hat jemanden hier, mit dem er über alles reden kann. Von dem er weiß das er ihm trauen kann. Bedingungslos. Und ich wette Professor Potter, wird auch aufpassen dass Harry nichts passiert. Also haben wir ein schönes ruhiges Schuljahr vor uns, auf dem wir uns auf unsere Noten konzentrieren können", erklärte Hermine.

„Das denkst du", sprach Ron genau das aus, wasr Harry auch dachte. Denn er glaubte nicht daran, dass dieses Jahr ruhig werden würde. Der Orden suchte noch immer nach hinweisen auf das Tor der Schatten und diese Schlüssel. Bisher hatten sie rein gar nichts entdecken können. Und Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, Professor McGonagall Hilfe anzubieten. Jetzt während der Schulzeit, war ein schlichtweg einfacher das Schüler die Bücher wälzten. Denn Harry traute den Slytherins keinen Schritt über den Weg. Allen voran war Malfoy Verdächtiger Nummer Eeins.

Er hatte es im Zug nicht sagen wollen, aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass Malfoy nur geprotzt hatte. Dazu war es zu energisch gewesen und Malfoy war zu sehr ausgerastet, als er Voldemort verspottet hatte. Das war sonst nicht die Art des Slytherin gewesen. Es steckte mehr dahinter.

Doch er wollte sich nicht länger Gedanken darüber machen. Er würde den Slytherin einfach im Auge behalten. Und darauf achten, dass der etwas hörte, was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war.

Aber nun wurde erst mal gefrühstückt und der Tag mit Spannung erwartet. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr verschlafene Schüler in die Halle geschlurft und der Lärmpegel stieg langsam an. Es war etwa halb acht, als die Hauslehrer begannen die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Wobei sich Lily Potter dabei von einer begeisterten Hermine helfen ließ.

Die sechste kam ganz zum Schluss an die Reihe weil es bei ihnen etwas komplizierter war. Denn seine Mutter musste zunächst überprüfen ob auch alle die notwendigen Noten erreicht hatten, um die gewählten Fächer zu belegen. Bei Hermine war das dann aber sehr schnell klar. Sie konnte ohne Probleme Zauberkunst, Verteidigung, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Zaubertränke belegen.

Dann kam Harry auch schon an die reihe.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei", begrüßte Lily sie aber erst mal und Harry bekam seinen Stundenplan ohne ein Wort in die Hand gedrückt.

„Zaubertränke? Aber ich hab doch gar kein O", meinte er, als ihm das Fach als erstes ins Auge gefallen war.

„Hast du nicht, Nein. Aber es ist meine Entscheidung, welche Note ich als Eingangsvoraussetzung für den UTZ Kurs wähle. Und zu meiner Zeit hier, brauchte man nicht mehr als ein E um den Kurs zu belegen. Und dein Vater ist damit immer gut gefahren und hat seine Aurorenprüfung auch ohne Probleme geschafft. Und da du eine Menge von James hast, bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass du das auch kannst", erklärte sie.

Harry nickte leicht, irgendwie stolz darauf, dass seine Mutter ihm so viel zutraute. Allerdings hatte er auch Zweifel, ob er das auch wirklich packte. Außerdem: „Ich hab weder Bücher noch Zutaten für Zaubertränke besorgt."

„Die hab ich dir erst vorgestern besorgt, als ich mir schwarze Roben gekauft habe. Ich konnte mir ja denken, dass du weiter machst", erklärte Lily schmunzelnd.

Harry musterte seine Mutter einen Moment länger und entdeckte so ein leichtes Funkeln in den Augen. „Du wolltest mich überraschen, ja? Deswegen hast du vorher mir weder das hier gesagt, noch das du unsere Hauslehrerin wirst?"

„Wenn du vorher alles weißt ist es doch langweilig", erklärte Lily und sah dann Ron an. „Und wie steht es mit dir? Deine restlichen Noten passen für die Fächer. Möchtest du Harry auf folgen und Zaubertränke belegen?"

„Sicher"; meinte Ron begeistert. „Nur ich hab auch nichts dafür hier."

„Deine Eltern schicken dir die Sachen sicher zu und bis dahin hilft Harry dir aus. Dafür reichen die Zutaten alle mal", meinte Lily und reichte dann auch Ron seinen Plan, um sich anschließend einer ungeduldigen Pavati zuzuwenden.

„Boa Harry, guck dir das mal an. Haben wir ne Menge Freistunden", platze Ron auf dem Weg in den Turm heraus.

„Jep. Ist echt klasse. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen. Professor Sprout wird sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir zu spät kommen", meinte Harry.

„Stimmt genau", warf Hermine ein und machte sofort etwas schneller, so dass die beiden Jungen rennen mussten um mitzuhalten.

Doch hinterher bereute er es ein wenig sich so beeilt zu haben. Denn Kräuterkunde war einfach nur Langweilig. Die erste Stunde hielt Professor Sprout ihnen einen Vortrag darüber hier nichts, aber auch gar nichts, ohne ihre ausdrückliche Genehmigung anzufassen und in der zweiten Stunde bekamen sie dann eine genaue Auflistung der Pflanzen und ihrer Eigenschaften diktiert. Hermine war dabei total begeistert und konnte auch nahezu jede Frage von Professor Sprout richtig beantworten, wenn die Lehrerin sie ließ. Was Gryffindor folglich die ersten Hauspunkte einbrachte.

Die Freistunde verbrachten Ron und Harry dann damit die letzen Züge des Sommers zu genießen, während Hermine im Schatten einiger Bäume tatsächlich die Aufzeichnungen des ersten Unterrichts durchging.

„Man kann es auch echt übertreiben Hermine. Nun entspann dich doch mal. Es ist der erste Tag", meinte Ron.

„Wir können gar nicht früh genug anfangen zu lernen, denn unsere Freistunden sind nicht zum faulenzen da, sondern um etwas zu tun. Oder wann willst du sonst das alles wiederholen? Immerhin ist das hier schon Stoff für die Zwischenprüfungen", konterte Hermine.

„Nun mach nicht so nen Wind. Die Zwischenprüfungen sind weiß Merlin wann", stöhnte Ron.

„Und du hast heute noch Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Denkst du die Lehrer da, drehen mit uns Däumchen? Außerdem haben wir eine neue Lehrein in Verwandlung. Wer weiß wie die drauf ist. Sie könnte schlimmer sein, als Professor McGonagall", fauchte das Mädchen und meinte dann swie würde in den Turm gehen. Dort hätte sie wenigstens Ruhe.

„Also Echt, was sagst du denn eigentlich dazu Harry", meinte Ron und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

Harry sah nachdenklich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er hatte nicht vergessen was Ginny gemeint hatte. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich jetzt grade nicht vorstellen, dass Ron und Hermine jemals zusammen kommen würden. Nicht ohne Hilfe.

„Ich?" fragte er, sich auf die Frage besinnend. „Also…. Eigentlich… zumindest hat Hermine recht damit, das wir nicht wissen wie Professor Hopkins drauf ist. Auch wenn sie nicht danach aussieht, könnte sie doch strenger sein als Professor McGonagall."

„Aber deswegen jetzt schon mit dem Llernen anfangen?" fragte Ron.

„Du kennst doch Hermine. Außerdem hat swie zwei Fächer mehr wie wir, also muss sie auch mehr lernen", sagte Harry, der ganz sicher keinen Streit mit Ron anfangen würde. Allerdings schwor er sich, heute Abend auch mal seine Aufzeichnungen vom Unterricht durchzugehen.

Grade noch rechtzeitig schaffen es Ron und Harry dann noch zum Verwandlungsunterricht zu kommen. Irgendwie hatten sie beide die Zeit vollkommen vergessen. Doch die ebenfalls grade ankommende Mia Hopkins lächelte sie an und ließ ihnen den Vortritt.

Hermine sah die beiden strafend an, sagte aber nichts, da sich die Lehrerin nun vor ihnen aufgebraut hatte.

„Ich wünsche euch einen schönen guten Tag", begrüßte sie alle. „Ich weiß dass ich noch recht Jung aussehe, kaum älter als sie es sind, aber man sollte sich nicht vom äußeren Eindruck täuschen lassen. Nur damit sie schon mal gewarnt sind, vor irgendwelchem Blödsinn. Ich bin durchaus für den einen oder anderen Spaß zu haben, solang es in einem gewissen Rahmen bleibt.

Und nun wollen wir erst mal die Liste durchgehen damit ich weiß, wen ich hier überhaupt vor mir habe."

Damit setzte sie sich auf das Pult und nahm sich einfach die Pergamentblätter zur Hand die offensichtlich streif wie ein Brett waren. Bei jedem Namen den sie verlies musterte sie den oder die betreffende einen Moment.

Die einzige die sich nicht meldete war Holly Mathews. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, schien Professor Hopkins auch so zu wissen wer sie war und sie wurde auch nur sehr kurz angesehen. Und irgendetwas sagte Harry, das die beiden sich wohl schon länger kannten. Allerdings bekam er keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, denn er wurde schon recht schnell nach der neuen Slytherin aufgerufen und innerlich seufzte er auf, als sie ihm nach der Musterung ein lächeln schenkte.

Die Stunde selbst war dann doch recht locker und vom Stoff her auch nicht schwer. Nur die Hausaufgaben hatten es in sich. Eine halbe Rolle Pergament darüber was beim Verwandeln von Lebewesen untereinander wichtig war.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen stöhnte Ron auf. „Das ist echt ne Menge. Ne Halbe Rolle Pergament."

„Du hast doch zwei Freistunden und einen Teil der Mittagspause. Also mehr als genug Zeit", erklärte Hermine und setzte sich an den Mittagstisch.

Ron ließ sich neben sie fallen und meinte, während er sich Bratkartoffeln auftat. „Die Mittagspause ist zum Mittagessen da und nicht zum lernen."

„Du willst wohl kaum die zwei Stunden nur essen. Du wirst noch mal kugelrund!" protestierte Hermine.

„Ich kann gar nicht rund wie eine Kegel werden, das geht gar nicht", sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert. „Du wirst fett werden, das meinte ich."

„Ach wasch", mampfte Ron. „Ich werd schon nicht fett. Außerdem will ich auch nicht die zwei Stunden essen. Aber eine Pause zwischen essen und Llernen muss sein."

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein", seufzte jemand und Harry sah überrascht nach links, wo Ginny sich grade gesetzt hatte.

„Wie?" fragte Ron aufsehend.

„Nichts. Vergiss es Brüderchen. Das verstehst du sowieso nicht", sagte Ginny und tat sich ebenfalls was zu essen auf.

„Was versteh ich nicht?" fragte Ron noch mal nach.

„Es bringt nichts dir es zu erklären", meinte die Jjüngere aber nur.

„Ich will es aber wissen", konterte Ron.

„Und ich dir nicht drei mal erklären", meinte das Mädchen nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Ginny!" begann Ron.

„Ron. Hör auf. Andere wollen hier essen", warf Hermine ein.

„Ich will aber wissen, was sie gemeint hat", fuhr der Rotschopf die Brünette an.

„Uund ich es dir nicht Dutzend Mal erklärten, damit du es kapierst", konterte Hermine.

„Sie haben gemeint, dass du nicht begreifst, dass man auch nach dem Essen noch lernen kann und nicht schlafen muss, weil man sich Mmittags durch sämtliche Platten gefuttert hat. Und nun ist es genug. Ich würde gerne in Ruhe essen", sagte Harry leicht genervt.

Ron hatte grade den Mund aufmachen wollen um zu kontern, schloss ihn nun aber wieder und wandte sich schweigend seinem Teller zu. Harry war darüber überaus erleichtert.

Als dann die drei Freunde mit dem Essen fertig waren, gingen sie in Begleitung von Ginny nach oben und auch Dean folgte ihnen.

Im Turm machten sie es sich dann in ihrer Stammecke gemütlich und Harry holte seine Verwandlungssachen raus. Zwar hatte er auch nicht wirklich Lust auf Hausaufgaben, aber er hatte auch keine Lust alles heute Abend machen zu müssen, oder morgen.

Denn heute hatte er auch noch Zauberkunst und morgen erwarteten ihn die ersten Stunden in Verteidigung bei Snape, die ihm jetzt schon Sorge machten. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Mutter geduldig war, dass sie so gar keine Hausaufgaben aufgeben würde, glaubte er nicht. Also war es wirklich besser sie jetzt zumindest schon mal anzufangen.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst Harry", meinte Ron.

„Doch Ron", sagte Harry und sah auf. „ich hab auch keinen Bock drauf, aber es ist besser wenn wir schon mal anfangen.

Denn dass meine Mum uns gar nichts aufgibt, darauf hoff ich nicht und wenn Snape uns keine Hausaufgaben aufgibt, fresse ich meinen Besen", sagte er und konnte beobachten wie Rons Gesicht immer ungläubiger wurde.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir sie zusammen machen. Du ließt die erste Seite durch, ich die zweite. Und wir fassen dann nachher alles zusammen. Dann hat jeder von uns nur die halbe Arbeit", schlug er vor.

„Das ist aber nicht Sinn von Hausaufgaben", belehrte Hermine sie.

„Nein. Der Sinn ist es, dass man sich zu Tode arbeitet", grummelte Ron und kramte sein Buch heraus.

Hermine schien sich jeden weiteren Kommentar dazu zu verkneifen und widmete sich wider ihrem Buch.

Harry tauscht dagegen einige Blicke mit Ginny, in denen das Mädchen erst zu Ron sah der ebenfalls las und dann die Augen verdrehte. Harry schmunzelte leicht darüber. Allerdings entging ihm auch Deans verwunderter Blick darüber nicht. Allerdings sagte er auch nichts, worüber Harry dankbar war.

Um kurz vor halb zwei verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ginny dann von den Jungen und Dean folgte ihnen Wortlos.

Kaum war Hermine als letzte aus dem Portrait geklettert warf Ron sein Buch zu Boden. „Lass uns aufhören mit dem Mist. Es ist der Erste Tag, Kumpel. Und wir haben so viele Freistunden. Lass uns raus gehen und die Sonne genießen."

Harry sah verwundert auf. „Ich geh erst raus, wenn ich das hier fertig habe", meinte er und sah kurz auf Rons Buch am Boden: „Und je länger du brauchst um alles Wichtige aus der ersten Seite zusammenzufassen, desto länger brauch ich um fertig zu werden."

„Bei Merlin. Hat Hermine dich mit ihrem Lernvirus angesteckt?" fragte Ron perplex.

Harry seufzte auf. „Nein. Aber da draußen läuft ein durchgeknallter Iirrer rum, der nach einem Tor sucht, dass weiß der Himmel was freilassen kann. Und den würde ich sehr gern aufhalten. Nur dazu muss man darüber erst mal was finden.

Nur dazu werde ich wohl erst mal meine Hausaufgaben fertig haben müssen, sonst erlaubt McGonagall das nie."

Ron sah Harry für einen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er sich aufsetze und nach dem Bruch griff. „Du hast Recht, Alter. Das lassen die nicht durchgehen." Dann widmete sich Ron seinem Buch und Harry schlich ein leichtes Ggrinsen aufs Gesicht. Offensichtlich brauchte Ron nur die richtige Motivation.

Als sie mit ihrem Aufgaben fertig waren, stellte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass es noch knapp eine drei viertel Stunde war, bis zum Zauberkunstunterricht.

„O.k. Genug der gGuten Taten. Das reicht erst mal. Das andere ist nur noch lesen, was ich auch hHeute Abend oder morgen Ffrüh machen kann. Ich brauch jetzt erst mal frische Luft"; stellte Harry fest.

Ron der grade den letzen Satz geschrieben hatte, stimmte dem zu, und so machten sich die Jungen, nachdem sie ihre Sachen weggeräumt und die Zauberkunstsachen geholt hatten, auf den Weg nach unten wo sie sich für eine Weile auf die Steinstufen setzen, um dort die frische Luft zu genießen, da es sich nicht lohnte, bis runter zum See zu laufen.

Der Unterricht bei Professor Flittwick war dann interessant wie immer. Der kleine Lehrer verkündete, dass sie sich in nächste Zeit mit Beschwörungen beschäftigen würden. Beginnen taten sie mit einer Stecknadel, aber Flittwick versprach ihnen das sie am Ende des Jahres jeder auch ein Bett beschwören können würden. Und nach dem ganzen tTheoretischen kKram der dazu nötig war, hatten sie sogar noch Zeit für ein paar kleine Übungen. Natürlich war es Hermine die es als erste schaffte und in dieser Stunde auch als einzige.

Als Harry nach dem Abendessen seine Sachen in sein Zimmer abstellte, fand er auf seinem Bbett einen Koffer mit Zaubertrankzutaten vor, ebenso wie das Buch und einen Zettel von seiner Mutter.

_Ich denke es ist wohl besser, du hast die Sachen schon mal hier, dann gibt es morgen kein Gerede._

_Deine Mum_

Harry schmunzelte leicht und packte auch die Sachen in seinen Koffer zu den anderen (Unterrichtsmaterialien) Schulsachen. Ron trieb ihn zur Eile an, weil er einen Bärenhunger hatte, wie er sagte.

Hermine wartete schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. „Wollen wir gleich mal in die Bibliothek gehen, wegen Verwandlung?" fragte sie.

„Eh… wir sind schon fertig", meinte Harry.

„So so… und ihr wart auch in der Bibliothek", stellte das Mädchen misstrauisch fest.

„Nein. Haben es aus unserem Buch. Da steht doch ne Menge drin", meinte Ron.

„Ja. Aber sicher nicht alles was notwenig sein könnte. Ich bin dafür, wir gehen nach dem Eessen hin und ihr seht eure Aufsätze noch mal durch", meinte sie.

Harry seufzte leise. „Wir wollen keine Streber werden Hermine. Und reicht auch das E im Aufsatz. Aber wir können in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich muss vorher nur mit McGonagall reden, oder meiner Mum. Vielleicht können wir ja helfen was über das Ding herrauszufinden das mein bester Feind sucht."

Hermine sah zunächst skeptisch aus, nickte dann aber. „Wenn du meinst."

Harry nickte leicht und nach einem Blick in die große Halle stellte Harry fest dass seine Mutter noch gar nicht da war. Kurz zögerte er und beschloss dann, mal in den Kerkern nachzusehen. Vielleicht hatte ja irgendwer seinen Kessel zum schmelzen gebracht und machte nun noch unter den Augen seiner Mutter sauber.

Aber so weit brauchte er gar nicht gehen, denn sie kam ihm schon auf halben Weg entgegen. „Ah Harry. Hast du meine Post bekommen?"

„Ja hab ich, danke", meinte Harry und sah sich um. Und obwohl niemand zu sehen war trat er dicht an seine Mutter heran und sagte leise. „Können wir helfen, wegen dem Tor? Bücher wälzen, oder so was?"

Für einen Moment sah Lily sich ebenfalls unsicher um, ehe sie Harry mit sich mit zog Richtung große Halle. „Ich werde mal mit Minerva reden. Komm in einer Stunde in mein Büro."

„Im Kerker?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Lily lächelte leicht. „Ja… Severus hat seine Gruft verlassen. Als ich da rein kam, hab ich verstanden warum er so blass ist. Aber keine Bange. Ich hab es mir da gemütlicher gemacht. Und die ganzen Gläser mit den Zutaten sind auch weg. Das war wirklich kein Aambiente in dem man lange arbeiten kann."

Harry lachte leise. „Und erst recht keines um Okklumentik zu lernen."

Lily lachte ebenfalls. „Bis später sagte sie dann und verschwand in einen Seitengang, von dem Harry glaubte, dass er zu der Seitentür beim Lehrertisch führte.

Er würde das später mal überprüfen, aus reiner Neugierde. Jetzt betrat er erst einmal die Große Halle über die Flügeltüren und suchte den Tisch nach seinen Freunden ab. Ron hatte ihm einen Platz neben sich freigehalten, auf den Harry sich nun fallen ließ.

„Und?" erkundigte sich Ron.

„Meine Mum will mich nachher in ihrem Büro sprechen", sagte er nur.

„Sie aht hat das von Professor Snape bekommen, oder?" erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Jep. Aber sie sagt sie hat es umdekoriert. Ihr war das da unten zu düster", meinte Harry.

„Der hat sicher die Fenster im Büro des Verteidigungslehrers verhangen, damit er sich da wohl fühlt", mutmaßte Dean.

Harry sah seinen Hauskameraden verwundet an. „Also… das ist mir eigentlich herzlich egal. Ich bin alles andere als scharf darauf zu erfahren wie es da aussieht", erklärte er, sich mit grausen noch an die Dekoration des letzten Jahres erinnernd.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Ron dessen Blick zum Lehrertisch hochgewandert war, wo der eben gemeinte mit grimmigen Blick saß und sie ansah. Allerdings lenkte ihn dann Lily Potter ab und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Ob das der Grund dafür war, das sein Blick noch finsterer wurde, oder an dem was Lily zu ihm sagte, wusste Harry nicht.

„Was findet deine Mum nur an dem Kerl", meinte Seamus.

„Sie sind Kollegen. Dürfen sie da nicht miteinander reden?" fragte Hermine.

„Snape guckt aber, als würde er Professor Potter gleich umbringen", warf der Junge ein.

„Ich gehe mit dir jede Wette ein, dass er dann der nächste ist der stirbt. Und ich werde nicht sein einziger Mörder sein", stellte Harry fest, dem grade aufgegangen war, dass er noch ein ganz anderes Problem hatte. Wie sollte er seine Mutter ansprechen. Mum klang vor den anderen doch wirklich irgendwie Peinlich. Nur bei Professor Potter kam er sich auch doof vor. Aber eigentlich wäre das die Förmlich korrekte Anrede. Warum musste sein Lleben auch immer so kompliziert sein.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, erhob sich Harry vom Tisch. Seine Mutter war schon vor zehn Minuten gegangen und da wäre er ihr am liebsten schon sofort gefolgt.

„Warte", riefen Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig und gemeinsam verließen sie dann die große Halle. „Wenn dann, wollen wir doch alle helfen", meinte Hermine.

Harry sah seine Freunde kurz lächelnd an, ehe er nickte und sich auf den Weg ins Reich der Schlagen machte. Doch begegnen tat ihnen keiner, da die meisten noch beim Eessen waren.

Am Büro angekommen, klopfte Harry kurz an, doch es antwortete niemand. Kurz sah Harry seine beiden Freunde verwundert an, ehe er es noch mal probierte. Doch da auch diesmal niemand anwortete, verswuchte Harry einfach mal die Tür zu öffnen.

„Das darfst du nicht", zischte Hermine.

„Sie ist meine Mutter", konterte Harry und drückte die Tür auf und staunte. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei rote Sessel und ein Tisch auf einem weißen Teppich. Ein Dreiarmiger Kerzenständer erleuchtete den Schreibtisch, ebenso wie acht Fackeln an den Wänden, die den Raum erhellten.

Auf den Regalen an der Wand, auf dem sonst die Glasbehälter mit ekeligen Dingen gestanden hatten, waren nun Bücher, Pergamentrollen und auch Einiges Brauzubehör zu finden. Und vor einem Regal hing ein schlichter weinroter Vorhang.

„Wow", machte Ron und Harry pflichtete dem bei. „Das ist echt der Hammer. Snape rasstet aus, wenn er das sieht", fügte der Rothaarige, noch hinzu.

„Es heißt Professor Snape, Ron. Und den Lehrern an der Schule ist es gestattet sich ihre Arbeitsräume den eigenen Wünschen entsprechend einzurichten", erklärte Lily Potter die grade eben auch das Büro betreten hatte.

„Verzeihen Ssie das wir hier so reingekommen sind, Professor, aber… wir… also Harry wollte Fragen…"

„Schon gut Hermine", meinte Lily lächelnd. „Die Tür war auf, weil ich es so wollte. Es war schon o.k., dass ihr reingekommen seid. Und bitte, wenn wir unter uns sind, bleiben wir beim Vornamen."

Hermine nickte leicht und lächelte scheu.

„Hast du Professor McGonagall gefragt?" erkundigte sich Harry.

Lily zauberte einige Stühle herbei und bat die Drei sich zu setzen, währen sie selbst hinter dem Schreibtisch platz nahm.

„Hab ich und sie ist einverstanden, wenn ihr eure Hausaufgaben nicht darunter leiden lasst. Jeder Lehrer, der auch im Orden ist, hat ein paar Bücher bekommen, die er sich ansehen soll. Wir sitzen also nicht vollkommen untätig rum", erklärte Lily.

„Das mit den Hausaufgaben ist klar, aber ich will auch was tun und nicht nur rumsitzen. Denn das macht mich wahnsinnig", versuchte Harry seine Situation zu erklären.

„Genau das hat Professor McGonagall vermutet. Deswegen hab ich hier von ihr eine Erlaubnis zum betreten der Verbotenen Abteilung und eine Liste mit Büchern in denen etwas stehen könnte", sagte sie und zog zwei Pergamente hervor.

Harry wollte sie schon greifen, aber Lily zog sie zurück. „Ich verlass mich darauf, dass ihr keine Dummheiten mit dem macht was es da zu finden gibt. Das was in diesen Büchern steht, ist teilweise sehr gefährlich."

„Mum wir wollen Voldemort in den Hintern treten und keine Todesser werden. Natürlich machen wir damit keine Dummheiten", meinte Harry.

Lily beäugte sie nachdenklich. „Ich garantier dir Harry, wenn irgendwelche Zaubertrankzutaten fehlen, bist du der erste den ich verdächtige.

Sollte euch irgendwas komisch vorkommen, kommt damit zu mir. Wir reden darüber und ich gebe dir mein Wort dass wir alles sagen werden, was wir können."

„Ich schwöre es bei der Ehre von Gryffindor. Wir machen keine Dummheiten", versicherte Harry.

Lily nickte leicht und reichte die beiden Pergamente weiter. „Und nun muss ich euch rauswerfen. Ich hab noch mal den Stoff für zwei UTZ Unterrichte durchzugehen."

Harry grinste. „Du verrätst mir nicht zufällig was wir machen?"

„Harry! Das ist Betrug!" protestierte Hermine.

„Ach komm. Du denkst doch wohl nicht, das Snape niemals den Slytherins einen Tipp gegeben hat", schnaubte Ron. „Da ist es doch nur gut wenn wir bescheid wissen."

Lily sah die Gruppe Skeptisch an ehe sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich denke nicht dass Professor Snape das getan hat. Und ich werde es sicherlich auch nicht tun, weil das nicht fair wäre. Und das will ich mir am wenigsten nachsagen lassen."

„Ich dachte ich versuch es Mal", meinte Harry leicht schulterzuckend und stand auf.

„Ich hab das schon verstanden, Harry. Und ich denke ich hätte es auch versucht, und dein Vater sowieso. Aber manchmal ist das Lesen der ersten Buchseiten einfach sinnvoller, als die eigene Mutter zu bitten einen zu bevorzugen", meinte Lily und brachte die drei noch zur Tür.

Harry grinste leicht, während Ron nur verständnislos drein Schaute. Und Hermine war offensichtlich ziemlich entsetzt.

„Ach und Harry, auch wenn es seltsam klingt, Im Unterricht bitte Professor Potter. Der Gerechtigkeit halber", bat Lily dann noch.

„Sicher… bis morgen", verabschiedete Harry sich dann und verließ die Kerker.

„Was war das denn für ein Hinweis", meinte Ron schließlich. Als die Tür hinter sich zugegangen war.

Harry zuckte nur mit den schultern. „Sag mal Hermine welche Tränke hattet ihr aufgeschrieben, die als Möglichkeit in Frage kommen?"

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten, den Abschwelltrank, den Alterungstrank, das Eupho…. Moment mal Harry. Was hast du vor?" fragte sie.

„Mum hat gesagt wir sollten die ersten Buchseiten lesen. Und du weißt welche Tränke in Frage kommen. Also müssen wir nur abgleichen", erklärte er grinsend und auch Ron bekam große Augen. „Na worauf warten wir noch. Hauen wir die Slytherins morgen in die Pfanne."

„Da mach ich nicht mit", stellte Hermine klar.

„Ich hab auch nicht vor dir deine Punkte wegzunehmen. Ich will nur beim brauen, meiner Mutter keine Schande machen. Ihre Fragen darfst du selbstverständlich ganz allein beantworten", sagte Harry und nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort.

„Trotzdem ist das Bbetrug. Wir wissen etwas was die anderen nicht wissen und sind somit im Vorteil", erklärte Hermine wütend.

„Dir kann es doch eh egal sein. Du hast das Buch doch sicher eh schon verschlungen", stichelte Ron und verschwand in den Schlafsaal.

„Hab ich gar nicht", keifte Hermine ihm nach.

„Wir wollen doch nur morgen nicht den Kessel zum schmelzen bringen. Mehr haben wir doch gar nicht vor, Hermine", versuchte Harry das Mädchen zu beschwichtigen. Doch sie schien zu aufgebracht zu sein, um ihm überhaupt zuzuhören und stapfte schließlich in ihren Schlafsaal davon.

Harry seufzte frustriert und ging dann nach oben wo Ron auf dem Bett lag und das Zaubertränkebuch studierte.

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten steht auf seine Zehn. Vorher steht eine ellenlange Einführung und ein trank den Hermine nicht genannt hat. Also ich Wette es ist dieses Zeug", meinte er.

„Sicher", sagte Harry und suchte sich ebenfalls das Buch heraus und begann zu lesen.


	12. Verwirrende Träume

Hallo ihr Lieben

Da ich schon hier undd a danach gefragt wurde, und meine Kreativität sich zur Zeit auf praktisch alle meine Gesichten ausdehnt, dachte ich mir, ok... du kannst dir auch hier ein Update erlauben.

Und da hab ich meine Beta für diese Geschichte gleich mal angemailt und sie gebeten dieses Schmuckstück vorzuziehen.

Ok. Schmuckstück... das müsst ihr entscheiden ob es das ist. Es ist auf jeden Fall das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr habt Freude daran.

Ich freu mich jedenfalls auf Eure Meinung Tafel mit Blinkendem Pfeil in Richting Lila Knopf hoch halt

Vielleicht beflügelt das meine Phantasie und meinen Schreibwahn noch etwas mehr. zwinker

Bis bald

Eure Imo

12 . Verwirrende Träume

Und es war tatsächlich der Tank der lebenden Toten, wie Harry am Dientagnachmittag feststellte.

Doch vorher hatte er noch eine Nervenaufreibende Doppelstunde bei Snape hinter sich bringen müssen. Der hatte ihnen zunächst von den dunklen Künsten erzählt, vor allem betont wie unberechenbar diese waren. Und dann hatte er sie aufeinander gehetzt, um ihnen ungesagte Magie beizubringen. Seiner Meinung nach der einzig wahre Weg, um sich gegen Todesser zur Wehr zu setzen. Und genau dabei hatte es an Sticheleien gegen Harry, der genau wie alle anderen die Flüche leise murmelte statt dachte, nicht gemangelt.

„Wenn er es darauf anlegt, dass ich auf ihn losgehe, soll er ruhig so weiter machen. Dann wird das irgendwann passieren", schwor Harry beim Mittagessen seinen Freunden.

Und die Tuschelei der Slytherins, bei der Doppelstunde seiner Mutter verbesserte seine Laune nicht grade, denn sie schienen ihr auf der Nase rumtanzen zu wollen. Allerdings hatte Lily Potter dagegen ein ziemlich wirksames Mittel. Nach der zweiten Ermahnung zauberte sie den betreffenden einfach die Lippen zusammen und so konnten am Ende der Stunde fünf Schüler keinen Ton mehr über die Lippen bringen.

„Ich hätte gerne von jedem von ihnen eine Probe des Aufgusses", erklärte Harrys Mutter schließlich ruhig, obwohl eigentlich noch jede Menge Zeit war und als dann alle ihre Plätze auch gesäubert hatten, befreite sie die fünf von dem Zauber. „Ich hoffe das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, mich nicht zu unterschätzen. Beim nächsten Mal wird es für Unverfrorenheiten Strafarbeiten hageln, dass sie keine ruhige Minute mehr haben."

„Da wird Professor Snape schon was gegen sagen", raunte irgendwer und Lily sah finster in Malfoys Richtung.

„Ich bin ihre Lehrerin in diesem Fach und wenn Sie sich nicht zu benehmen wissen, dann ist es meine Aufgabe Sie zu Maßregeln. Damit hat Professor Snape rein gar nichts zu tun. Ich sage ihm ja auch nicht, wie er seinen Unterricht zu führen hat", erklärte sie scharf und beendete dann die Stunde.

Harry hatte aber kein Gutes Gefühl dabei. Er konnte es praktisch riechen das die Slytherins irgendwann einmal richtig über die Strenge schlagen würden. Aber er versprach sich jetzt schon, so gut es ging auf seine Mutter aufzupassen. So leicht würde er es ihnen nicht machen und derjenige der es wagte seiner Mutter anzugreifen würde das bereuen.

Aber nun war Harry erst mal unendlich erleichtert, als er die offenen Schlosstore durchquerte. Er und seine Freunde hatten schon vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht beschlossen die Hausaufgaben noch ein Mal an die frische Luft zu verlegen. So konnten sie arbeiten und gleichzeitig die letzen warmen Tage genießen.

Nach dem Abendessen zogen sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück, um endlich ein paar Bücher zu wälzen die Professor McGonagall aufgeschrieben hatte.

Wie lang Albus Dumbledore nach den Blasen ihm vertrauter Personen gesucht hatte, konnte er nur erahnen, denn er hatte das Zeitgefühl in diesem Schwerelosen Raum vollkommen verloren und auch der Inhalt der Blasen gab ihm hierüber keine Auskunft.

Seine Vermutung hatte sich mittlerweile bestätigt. Es waren die Träume der Menschen auf der Erde die sich hier in Blasen wiederspiegelten.

Warum das so war, konnte er aber nicht erklären, denn er kannte keine Theorie, in der über so eine Welt, Dimension oder Zwischenebene spekuliert wurde und so interessant das auch war, er hatte keine Zeit sich damit näher zu befassen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, denn wer wusste schon wie sich diese Umgebung auf ihn auswirkte. Er hatte zwar im Moment noch nicht den Eindruck dass er schwächer wurde, aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern, da er nicht so naiv war zu denken dass er erst seit ein paar Stunden hier wäre.

Es hatte ihn sicherlich Tage, wenn nicht schon Wochen gekostet das Ordnungsprinzip dieser Blasen zu durchschauen.

Es waren nämlich nicht immer alle Blasen da. Viel mehr schien es so, als würden sie sich gegenseitig so ablösen wie auch der Tag die Nacht ablöste. Etwas das es nicht ganz so einfach machte.

Eine andere Entdeckung war dann weitaus Beruhigender. Denn die Traumblasen waren nach Kontinenten geordnet und innerhalb dieser nach Ländern und Staaten. Wenn er dann erst einmal Schottland gefunden hatte, war sein Ziel nicht mehr weit weg.

Allerdings stellte sich dann schnell heraus dass an der Stelle die Ordnung weitensgehend aufhörte. Das einzig geregelte war noch, das die Blasen immer an derselben Stelle auftauchten und nur einen begrenzten Bewegungsraum hatten.

Es war am Ende also doch ein gewisses Glücksspiel gewesen, grade die Blase zu finden, die ihn Interessierte. Nämlich die von Harry. Denn das was er weiter geben wollte, konnte und durfte er nur dem Jungen anvertrauen. Zu brisant war das Wissen, welches er gedachte ihm zu vermitteln. Würde es in die falschen Hände geraten, war ihre Welt verloren. Für immer.

Ein weiteres Problem, dass ihn etwas Zeit gekostet hatte, war Harry über Träume etwas mitzuteilen. Denn nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte, hatte er schon nahezu alles versucht um die Träume zu verändern. Er konnte weder in sie einsteigen, noch in ihnen durch Magie Gegenstände verwandeln. Und auch Leglimentik versagte dabei vollkommen. Genau genommen war er so langsam am Ende mit seinen Ideen. Etwas das bei ihm wirklich selten vorkam. Es gab nur noch eines was er versuchen konnte, doch das war riskant. Vor allem, weil er darauf vertrauen musste, das Harry alles allein rausfand und es ein kräftezehrendes Stück Magie war. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Harry derweil träumte von einer friedlichen Welt, in der er grade mit Ginny hinter sich auf einem Besen über London flog. Er hatte sie von zu Hause entführt um mit ihr in einer Disko bis in den frühen Morgen zu tanzen und Spaß zu haben.

In einer kleinen Seitengasse, nahe dem Eingang schrumpfte er seinen Besen einfach und ließ ihn in die Tasche verschwinden, dann zog er Ginny zum Eingang wo der Türsteher sie einfach durchwinkte.

Der Eingangsbereich war ziemlich Dunkel und Harry spürte wie Ginny sich näher an ihn heran drückte. Etwas das er mehr als nur einfach genoss. Langsam gingen sie weiter in Richtung der wummernden Musik. Doch als Harry in den Nächsten Raum trat, war die plötzlich verschwunden. Ebenso wie Ginny und die Disko.

Stattdessen stand er in einem Büroraum. Vor ihm, auf einem weichen Ohrensessel saß ein kleiner Dicker Mann mit Strohblonden Haaren und rotblondem Schnurrbart. Seine Füße ruhten auf einem Poster. In der einen Hand hielt er ein Weinglas mit der anderen Fingerte er in einer Schachtel kandierter Ananasstücke herum.

Vor ihm saßen, auf härteren oder niedrigeren Plätzen, ein halbes Duzend Teenager. Alle waren sie Schüler an Hogwarts und einen davon erkannte Harry sofort. Es war die Junge Ausgabe von Tom Riddle. Dem Riddle dem er schon in seinem zweiten Jahr begegnet war.

„Stimmt es, dass Professor Merrythougt in den Ruhestand geht, Professor?", fragte Riddle und Harry wurde aufmerksam.

„Tom, Tom, wenn ich es wüsste dürfte ich es ihnen nicht sagen", antwortete der Mann und schlackerte missbilligend mit einem Zuckerbestäubten Finger zu Riddle hin, obwohl die Wirkung ein wenig dadurch verpuffte, dass er zwinkerte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, wüsste ich gerne, woher sie ihre Informationen bekommen Junge, Sie wissen doch mehr als die halbe Lehrerschaft."

Riddle lächelte, die anderen Jungen lachten und warfen ihm bewundernde Blicke zu.

„In Anbetracht Ihrer unheimlichen Fähigkeit, Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen, die Sie nicht wissen sollten, und Ihrer wohl bedachten Schmeicheleien, wichtigen Leuten gegenüber - übrigens, vielen Dank für die Ananas, Sie liegen vollkommen richtig, die habe ich am liebsten- "

Während mehrer der Jungen kicherten, geschah etwas sehr seltsames. Der ganze Raum war plötzlich von einem dichten weißen Nebel erfüllt, so dass Harry nichts mehr erkennen konnte.

Dann drang die Stimme des älteren Mannes unnatürlich Laut durch den Nebel: „ Sie werden auf die Schiefe Bahn geraten Junge, denken sie an meine Worte."

Der Nebel lichtete sich so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, und doch verlor keiner ein Wort darüber, noch macht irgendjemand den Eindruck, als ob soeben etwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen wäre. Harry sah sich verwirrt um, erkannte nun auch dass dies wohl das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers sein musste. Dann schlug eine kleine goldene Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch elf Uhr.

„Du meine Güte, ist es schon so spät?" sagte der Lehrer. „Dann geht mal besser Jungs, oder wir kriegen alle Ärger. Lestrange, ich bekomme ihren Aufsatz morgen, oder es gibt Nachsitzen. Dasselbe gilt für sie, Avery."

Der Lehrer stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und trug sein leeres Glas hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, während die Jungen der Reihe nach hinausgingen. Riddle jedoch blieb zurück. Harry war sofort klar, dass er absichtlich getrödelt hatte, und als letzter mit dem Lehrer im Zimmer bleiben wollte.

„Nun sputen sie sich aber Tom", sagte er, als er sich umwandte und bemerkte, dass er immer noch da war. „Sie wollen doch nicht während der Nachtruhe draußen erwischt werden, sie als Vertrauensschüler…."

„Sir, ich wollte sie etwas fragen."

„Dann nur zu mein Junge, nur zu…"

„Sir, könnten sie mir sagen was sie über… über Horkruxe wissen?"

Und dann geschah es wieder: Dichter weißer Nebel erfüllte den Raum, so das Harry die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte, geschweige denn den Lehrer oder Riddle. Und dann dröhnte wieder die Stimme des Lehrers an sein Ohr, genau wie zuvor.

„Ich weiß nichts über Horkruxe, und wenn, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen! Und nun sofort raus hier, und wehe, Sie erwähnen sie noch einmal!"

Irgendwas ließ Harry dann heftig zusammenschrecken und im nächsten Moment fand er sich im Gryffindorturm wieder. Etwas verwirrt sah er sich um. Die Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen, und Rons leises Schnarchen zeugte davon, dass sein Freund noch schlief. Und auch sonst war es totenstill. Sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht fahrend, beschloss Harry erst mal was zu trinken zu brauchen.

So leise er konnte stand er auf und schlich sich ins Bad neben an, wo er sich etwas Wasser nahm. Beim Trinken beobachtete er sich im Spiegel.

„Zum aufstehen ist es noch ein bisschen früh, oder?" fragte der Spiegel belustigt.

„Weiß nicht", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und wandte sich wieder ab.

Während er wieder in sein warmes Bett stieg warf er einen Blick auf den Wecker. Drei Uhr in der Früh. Also wirklich noch um einiges zu früh, als das er schon aufstehen konnte. Allerdings war an Schlaf auch nicht mehr so recht zu denken. Denn so langsam viel ihm sein Traum wieder ein. Und er konnte beim besten willen nicht verstehen was das sollte.

Sicher lag die Vermutung nahe, dass Voldemort ihm diese Träume aufzwang. Nur welchen sinn verfolgte er damit. Er hatte keine Ahnung was… Horkruxe waren. Und er kannte auch diesen Lehrer nicht. Außerdem schien Voldemort diese Sache damals sehr wichtig gewesen zu sein. Warum sollte er so was an Harry verraten wollen? Denn wenn man bedachte wie eindringlich der Lehrer Voldemort vor den Horkruxen gewarnt hatte, schien das nichts zu sein, mit dem man einfach mal so rum spielte.

„Na ja… Voldemort spielt auch mitten in einer Schule mit einem Basilisken", murmelte Harry. Demnach war ihm noch ne Menge anderer Dinge zuzutrauen.

Über seine Grübeleien musste Harry doch irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn es war Ron der ihn am nächsten Morgen wach rüttelte. Etwas verschlafen kletterte der aus dem Bett und duschte erst mal kalt um richtig wach zu werden.

Und er trödelte absichtlich etwas um mit Ron und Hermine die letzen zu sein die zum Frühstück runter gingen. Zunächst war das Mädchen darüber sehr ärgerlich. Sie wollte unbedingt noch in die Bibliothek vor dem Frühstück und noch mal was für alte Runen nachschlagen. Aber als Harry ihnen auf dem Weg nach unten von seinem Traum erzählte verflog der Ärger nur so.

„Das klingt nicht gut", meinte sie. „Du solltest zu deiner Mum gehen. Wer weiß schon, was du-weißt-schon-wer nun wieder vorhat."

Harry sah sie einen Moment zweifelnd an. Sicher, das war eine Möglichkeit aber: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Voldemort das wirklich beeinflusst hat. Was sollt er damit denn erreichen wollen?"

„Na,… das du etwas über Horkruxe rausfindest", meinte Hermine genervt.

„Und wie sollte Harry das anstellen?" fragte Ron. „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist alles andere als dumm. Der wird sicher erst Bücher gelesen haben, ehe er einen Lehrer gefragt hat. Denn so wie das klingt sind die Dinger ziemlich gefährlich."

„Ron. Du-weißt-schon-wer war vor 50 Jahren hier an der Schule. Seit dem sind sicherlich so einige hundert Bücher dazu gekommen. Und wir haben auch einige neue Lehrer hier.

„Es kann also sein, das er damals nichts rausgefunden hat, und es jetzt noch mal versucht. Ich finde wirklich Harry sollte mit jemandem reden", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Dieser Nebel… da stimmt was nicht. Keiner der anderen scheint ihn bemerkt zu haben. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck dass dieser Nebel etwas verdecken sollte. Wie im Fernsehen, wenn sie was unkenntlich machen."

„Hä? Wie was?" fragte Ron.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und meinte: „Du denkst das irgendwer da was verbergen wollte?

Aber dann ist es noch wichtiger, dass du zu jemandem gehst. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn du etwas über Horkruxe rausfindest."

„Wenn Voldemort mich wirklich dazu benutzen wollte etwas über die Horkruxe rauszufinden, würde er mir da nichts verheimlichen. Er würde da keine offenen Lücken lassen. Das wäre doch Schwachsinn. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sicher nicht so dumm ist und zwei Mal den gleichen Trick versucht. Für so dumm kann er mich nicht halten.

Außerdem,… wenn Voldemort etwas will, nimmt er es sich. Er war schon in der Schule hinterhältig. Denkt an Hagrid. Ich glaub da steckt was anderes dahinter."

Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihn nachdenklich an, aber nur kurz. „Harry das ist es. Gehen wir zu Hagrid. Der wird den Lehrer kennen, immerhin waren sie zusammen hier."

„Ich gehe zu keinem Lehrer, Hermine. Und das ist Hagrid. Und du weißt, dass er nicht grade der Schweigsamste ist. Und auch wenn wir uns was ausdenken, warum wir nach seinen alten Lehrern fragen, erzählt er es jemandem, werden die doch gleich merken das da was hinter steckt.

Und ich sagte doch dass diese Dinger oder was auch immer es ist, scheinbar gefährlich ist. Da bringt uns auch der Name des Lehrers von damals nichts. Der wird mir wohl kaum mal eben so erzählen was der Tom Riddle gesagt hat", erklärte Harry. „Es ist besser wir suchen erst mal allein."

„Wenn die wirklich so gefährlich sind, wie du denkst, dann werden die wohl kaum in einem für uns zugänglichen Buch beschrieben werden", meinte Hermine leise, da sie nun fast die große Halle erreicht hatten.

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber wir haben doch eine die Genehmigung von McGonagall. Und wir haben noch nicht alle Bücher durch", erklärte Harry, sich leicht auf die Hosentasche klopfend.

„Das dürfen wir nicht. Deine Mum hat es verboten", zischte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Mum hat verboten das wir etwas aus den Büchern brauen, oder die Zauber benutzen. Und keines vom beiden habe ich vor. Ich will nur ein paar Informationen haben. Wir müssen nicht mal mehr machen, als wir eh schon tun. Wir suchen halt nur nach zwei Sachen und nicht nur nach einer", erklärte Harry und sah sich um, da er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Und tatsächlich.

„Aber Harry! Du weißt…"

„Nichts aber Hermine… und jetzt ist gut. Da hinten steht Snape und beobachtet uns. Ich hab echt keinen Bock auf Ärger mit ihm", meine Harry streng und würgte damit Hermines einwand Komplett ab. Stattdessen sah sie kurz zu Snape der nun langsam aus dem Kerkergang kam und sie weiter Beobachtete.

„Na kommt. Ich hab einen Bären Hunger", meinte Ron. „Und wenn ich auf leerem Magen zu ihm in den Unterricht muss, sterbe ich."

Harry konnte nicht anders als leicht schmunzeln, denn ihm ging es ähnlich. Sein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sein eigentliches Lieblingsfach innerhalb von zwei Wochen zum Hassfach schlechthin zu machen und auch Ron und Hermine hatten ihr Fett wegbekommen.

Zaubertränke dagegen lief ganz gut, auch wenn die Slytherins sich so gut wie gar nicht am Unterricht beteiligten und Harry so langsam den Eindruck gewann, dass hier und da mal absichtlich ein Kessel zum schmelzen gebracht wurde. Er selbst stellte sich gar nicht mehr so ungeschickt an, da seine Mutter ihn nur selten Beobachtete. Das hatte sie ihm nach der Stunde einmal damit erklärt, dass ihr in den Ferien aufgefallen war, dass Harry unter Beobachtung nervös wurde. Und das führte dann zu seinen Fehlern.

Während des Frühstücks beobachtete Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Snape mit seiner Mutter sprach und auch die immer mal kurz zu ihm rüber sah. Und das gefiel Harry gar nicht. Doch so schnell gab er sein Vorhaben nicht auf. Er würde rausbekommen, was Horkruxe waren. Allein. Wenn sie was fanden, konnte er immer noch zu seiner Mutter gehen, oder zu Professor McGonagall. Aber er war kein kleines Kind mehr, das nicht wusste was es tat.

In der Bibliothek suchten die drei Freunde sich einen Platz in der hintersten Ecke und Hermine kramte als erstes ihre Schulsachen heraus. „Ich guck das hier jetzt erst nach. Denn ich hab noch einen ganzen Berg an anderen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen", sagte die fest.

„Wissen wir. Ich muss auch noch den Zauberkunstaufsatz fertig machen. Und noch mal einen Blick ins Zaubertrankbuch werfen. Gibst du mir nicht doch nen Tipp was drankommt?" meinte Harry.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nichts sagen", erklärte das Mädchen leise und eindringlich, ehe sie sich hinter ihrem Buch versteckte.

Harry seufzte und winkte Ron dann mitzukommen. Madam Pince beäugte sie wie immer kritisch, aber nach zwei Wochen hatte wohl auch sie keine Lust mehr sich jeden Tag aufs Neue die Dauererlaubnis anzusehen, um ihnen dann mit einem grimmigen Nicken das Betreten zu gestatten.

„Und? Wo fangen wir an?" fragte Ron.

„Wir machen da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben. Mit etwas glück stehen diese Horkruxe in einem der Bücher das wir uns ansehen", meinte Harry und kramte die schon arg zerknitterte Liste aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hier… das ist eines", meinte Harry. „Du musst es aber erst mit einem Schweigezauber belegen, sonst fängt es an zu kreischen." Dieser Hinweis stand wie einige andere auch, hinter den Buchtiteln. Und beim rausziehen erkannte Harry es dann auch als das Buch, das er schon einmal bei seinem aller ersten Ausflug im ersten Schuljahr in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Nachdem Ron das Buch aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, suchte er nach dem nächsten und gemeinsam setzen sie sich hier auf den Boden. Sie hatten schon in den ersten Tagen schnell festgestellt, dass dies so weitaus weniger Aufmerksamkeit bei ihren Mitschülern erregte, weil kaum jemand hier rein kam. Es war meist Madam Pince, die einzelne Bücher den Schülern holte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stieß auch Hermine zu ihnen und so saßen die drei auf weichen Kissen in der hintersten Ecke dieses Ganges und überflogen Seite für Seite für Seite.

„Ich sollte mir von James unseren Fotoapparat schicken lassen, sonst glaubt er mir das nie", erklärte dann plötzlich jemand belustigt und die drei sahen auf.

„Mum. Guten Morgen", grüßte Harry seine Mutter. „Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein. Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben. Die Kandidaten die gern in die Quidditchmannschaft wollen. Ich hatte zwar nie viel dafür übrig, aber ich hoffe für Gryffindor das du ein starkes Team auf die Beine stellen wirst. Außerdem hat James mir erst gestern Geschrieben, ich soll ja nicht vergessen ihm die Termine für deine Spiele mitzuteilen", meinte sie.

„Dad will kommen?" fragte Harry perplex.

„Sicher. Er meinte er wolle sich selbst endlich einmal in einem Spiel erleben", schmunzelte Lily. „Und ich glaub Professor McGonagall drückt euch unter der Hand fest die Daumen."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn nicht", meinte Ron und Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Professor McGonagall darf nicht Parteiisch sein."

„Sie darf es nicht laut äußern", korrigierte Lily und warf dann einen Blick in die Bücher.

„Wir haben erst die ersten fünf der Liste durch", erkläre Harry. „Und bis jetzt war alles möglich an unheimlichen Sachen dabei, die ich nicht mal im Traum ausprobieren würde. Ich versteh nicht mal wie man so was erfinden kann:"

Lily seufzte nur leise. „Es gibt Dinge die sind einfach unbegreiflich. Damit müssen wir uns abfinden. Und es beruhigt mich zu hören, dass du davon nichts ausprobieren willst. Aber wenn du was genauer erklärt haben willst, kannst du ruhig zu mir kommen. Ich werde dir dafür schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Fragen ist besser als es einfach zu versuchen. Und ich denke in deiner Situation, kann es nicht schaden, das ein oder andere der schwarzen Magie genauer zu verstehen."

Harry gratulierte sich selbst stumm dafür, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Snape hatte sie belauscht und gepetzt. Das dieser Kerl nicht einfach mal den Mund halten konnte. Seiner Mutter nickte er nur leicht zu, um ihr zu zeigen dass er verstanden hatte.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedete Lily sich dann und Ron sah ihr verwundert hinterher. „Was sollte denn das?" fragte er leise.

„Professor Snape muss ihr was gesagt haben", erklärte Hermine. „Nur er hat wohl nicht mitbekommen um was es geht. Nur das wir etwas suchen." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Geh zu ihr. Sie hat dich grade ausdrücklich darum gebeten."

„Ich kenn nur den Namen. Ich weiß nicht ob das ein Fluch ist, ein Gegenstand, oder die Zutat für einen Trank, oder weiß Merlin was. Es könnte alles Mögliche sein.

Außerdem hat meine Mutter gesagt, wenn ich etwas genau erklärt haben möchte. Und da ich noch nicht mal eine Erklärung gefunden habe, bringt das so auch nichts", meinte Harry.

„Aber…" warf Hermine ein.

„Nun lass doch mal gut sein Hermine. Wenn wir ne Erklärung gefunden haben und die nicht verstehen können wir immer noch zu Harrys Mum gehen", unterbrach sie Ron.

„Ihr kapiert es beide nicht, oder? Was ist wenn du-weißt-schon-wer, genau das will! Wenn er will das Harry versucht etwas rauszufinden", fauchte das Mädchen.

„In dem Fall müsste ich den Traum vergessen, weil es auf das Selbe rausläuft, wenn ich mit Mum rede. Dann würde ich auch was rausfinden", meinte Harry.

„Aber dann würde der Orden wissen, dass du wieder Träume hast", zischte Hermine.

Harry seufze. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wenn Voldemort etwas von mir will, wird er sicherlich mich das noch mal träumen lassen. Weil er mich neugierig machen will. Sollte das passieren, werde ich zu jemandem gehen."

Für einen Moment wurde er von Hermine nachdenklich gemustert, aber dann gab sich wohl nach. „Na gut. Solltest du diesen Traum noch mal haben, gehen wir zusammen zu deiner Mum."

Im ersten Moment hätte Harry fast widersprochen, aber dann gab er doch nach. Er hatte einfach keine Lust darauf diese Diskussion noch zu vertiefen und wieder ganz am Anfang zu landen.


	13. Ein gelüftetes Geheimnis

13.

Während die drei Freunde wenig später zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gingen und so einer neuen Stunde mit Snape entgegensahen, apparierte in Südengland eine vermummte Gestalt in ein dichtes Waldgebiet. In den Händen hielt er ein schwarzes, dickes Buch, das er erst vor kurzem aus Italien gestohlen hatte. Darin befanden sich Informationen die sein Herr wünschte und er hoffte für diesen Fund reich belohnt werden. Immerhin suchten so ziemlich alle Anhänger nach Informationen, doch bisher hatte keiner etwas vorweisen können.

Zwischen den Bäumen konnte man schemenhaft ein verwittertes Haus erkennen. Eine Fassade aus schmutzigen Steinen, dunkelgrünen Fensterläden mit verschmierten Fenstern und einer dunklen schweren Eichentür tat sich vor ihm auf.

Einmal noch durchatmend hob der vermummte die Hand und klopfte drei Mal mit dem silbernen Ring, der das aussehen einer Schlange hatte die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss, gegen das massive Holz.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schwang die Tür unter einem knarrenden Geräusch auf und der Vermummte konnte eintreten.

Von innen war das Haus mindestens genau so schäbig wie von außen. Alte Holzdielen, die dringend etwas Pflege nötig hatten, bildeten den Boden, die Wände bestanden aus unverputzten Steinen. Hier und da lag ein verstauber Teppich auf dem Boden, oder zierte die Wand. Die Türen waren schwarz gestrichen und die meisten von ihnen geschlossen. Außerdem blätterte die Farbe ab. Es knirschte und knackte überall.

Ohne Zweifel konnte man behaupten, dieses Haus war ein Geisterhaus. Und es war irgendwie unverständlich das der dunkle Lord sich in so einem Loch Unterschlupf suchte. Doch keiner war so töricht, ihm dies ins Gesicht zu sagen, denn jeder hier hing an seinem Leben. Außerdem hatte der Lord sicher dafür seine Gründe.

Schnell gab der Vermummte sich einen ruck und ging auf die einzige Tür zu unter der Licht hindurch schimmerte. Kurz klopfte er und dann schwang sie auch schon auf.

Das Zimmer war klein und schlicht, aber durchaus bequem eingerichtet. In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Lehnstuhl davor. Vor einem Kamin stand ein Tisch mit zwei Sesseln. Der Boden war hier offensichtlich poliert worden.

Doch für diese schlichte Eleganz hatte der Mann nur einen Sekundenblick übrig. Vor ihm stand ein großer dürrer Mann, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang. Unter der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze starrten ihn zwei scharlachrote Augen an und schemenhaft war auch die flache Nase mit den Schlitzen als Nüstern zu erkennen.

Sofort sank der Mann auf die Knie und senkte ergeben den Kopf. Ihm, der lediglich zum Fußfolk gehörte, war es nicht gestattet die Robe seines Gebieters zu berühren, ihn anzusprechen oder auch nur anzusehen. Nicht ohne Aufforderung.

„Was willst du?" fragte der dunkle Lord mit hoher und kalter Stimme.

Der vermummte reichte das Buch au seiner knienden Position so hoch er konnte. „Ich habe Informationen über das Tor der Schatten gefunden, mein Lord", erklärte er leise.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ das Buch in seine Hände schweben, doch er schlug es nicht auf sondern sah den Todesser nachdenklich an. „Du weißt darin steht?"

Leichte Nervosität machte sich in dem Mann breit und er musste sich einmal Räuspern um mit Klarer Stimme sprechen zu können. „Ja, my Lord. Ich wollte sicher gehen, das es auch wirklich das ist was ihr sucht."

„Dann berichte", forderte der Schwarzmagier.

„Das… das Tor der Schatten ist eigentlich ein Bannsiegel. Es existiert seit mehreren Hundert Jahren, vielleicht sogar noch länger. Wo es ist steht dort nicht, aber der Text erzählt davon dass dieses Siegel die gefährlichsten Kreaturen bannt, die unsere Welt je gesehen hat. Wesen die den Intellekt eines Menschen besitzen und die Fähigkeit zu lernen. ES soll Hunderte Menschen das Leben gekostet haben, sie zu fangen und zu verbannen."

Dem dunkeln Lord schlich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen. Das war etwas ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Nun gab es nur noch ein einziges Problem. „Weiß außer dir sonst noch wer davon?"

„Niemand, Herr. Ich habe den Muggel, dem das Buch gehört hat eliminiert und seine Leiche verschwinden lassen", antwortete der Todesser wahrheitsgetreu.

„Sehr gut. Erhebe dich", befahl Voldemort.

Sofort gehorchte der Todesser mit einem Anflug von Vorfreude auf seine Belohnung. Doch die sah anders aus als er es erwartet hatte. Ein weißer Zauberstab richtete sich drohend auf ihn und ehe er auch nur fragen konnte was das zu bedeuten habe, vermischte sich das rot der Augen seines Herren mit dem grünen Licht des schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen. Er war tot noch ehe sein Körper den Boden berührte.

Harry und seine Freunde saßen am Abend eines unerfreulichen Tages, vor allem für den Schwarzhaarigen der von Professor Snape reichlich getriezt worden war, erneut in der Bibliothek.

„Ich schwöre euch, irgendwann zahl ich Snape alles zurück. Und wenn ich dafür meinen Vater oder Sirius um Hilfe bitten muss. Irgendwann bekommt er alles wider", brummte Harry das Buch, das er in den Händen hielt, zuschlagend. „Und wenn wir nicht bald was über dieses verdammte Tor rausfinden, dreh ich durch."

„Dann meckere nicht rum, sondern such weiter", stellte Hermine fest. „Und was Professor Snape angeht, lass ihn doch reden. Indem du dich aufregest, machst du es für ihn doch nur zu einer größeren Freude. Er will dich doch nur provozieren."

„Der provoziert Harry noch, bis er explodiert", stellte Ron ziemlich trocken fest.

„Oh ja… Und dann hoffe ich dass ich jede Kontrolle über meine Magie verlier und ihn gegen die nächste Wand schleudere. Dann sieht er endlich, was er davon hat, mich dermaßen zu reizen", schnaubte Harry.

Hermine sah die beiden Jungen kurz an, ehe sie nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Sicher konnte sie Harry verstehen. Professor Snape war wirklich ziemlich ungerecht und zeigte seinen Hass auf Harry mehr als sonst, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das wirklich nur deswegen tat, weil Harry seinem Vater so ähnlich sah. Allerdings behielt sie diese Meinung für sich, denn die beiden Jungen hätten sie vermutlich für vollkommen bescheuert erklärt, wenn sie das laut geäußert hätte. Harry hätte sie wahrscheinlich sogar zum Mond gehext allein für diesen Gedanken.

Eine Halbe Stunde später knallte das nächste Buch zu und landete unsanft auf dem Stapel der für heute ausgelesenen.

„Du verdammtes Tor der Schatten, wo bist du", fauchte Harry.

„Noch lauter, damit die ganze Schule gleich weiß was wir suchen", fuhr Hermine Harry nun ärgerlich an.

„Sorry. Ich glaub ich mach Schluss für heute, sonst krieg ich nen Rappel", meinte der Gryffindor nur, und verabschiedete sich.

Drei Regale weiter allerdings war jemand bei den Worten des Gryffindors erstarrt. Schon seit Tagen beobachtete Mia Hoppkins die drei Jugendlichen um zu erfahren, wonach sich suchten. Doch weder aus den Buchtiteln war ihr das klar geworden noch hatten die drei es so deutlich ausgesprochen.

Und selbst jetzt wo sie es wusste, konnte sie es einfach nicht glauben, dass ihre Schwester das getan haben sollte. Das ihre Schwester so lebensmüde war und Tom davon erzählte.

Und nicht nur der Engel des Todes hielt das für unmöglich, auch ihr Bruder, der Herr über die Zeit, wollte es nicht glauben, bis sein Vater ihm die Stelle im Buch des Schicksals zeigte.

„Sie ist übergeschnappt. Wenn diesem Tom Riddle es gelingt das Tor zu öffnen, dann… dann haben wir da unten das komplette Chaos. Das würde praktisch die Apokalypse beschwören", stellte der junge Mann fest.

Der Herr allen Lebens nickte nur, während er weiter las und mit jedem Satz mehr zu zweifeln begann. Schicksal war hier verdammt gründlich gewesen, um eine Wendung der Geschichte zu verhindern. Sie hatte es praktisch ausgeschlossen, dass die gute Seite der Zaubererschaft sich würde retten können.

„Vater, dass kannst du nicht zulassen"; sagte Zeit, nachdem er das verdaut hatte.

„Ich hab keine große Wahl. Um das rückgängig zu machen, müsste ich mir die Kräfte deiner Schwester zu Eigen machen und dass würde sie Umbringen. Auf euren Kräften beruht eure Lebenskraft. Nehme ich euch sie, zerfallt ihr zu dem Staub aus dem ich euch geschaffen habe."

„Dann… dann willst du zusehen? Du willst sie machen lassen?" fragte Zeit ziemlich entsetzt. „Dann kannst du gleich das Tor zu Luzifers Reich aufstoßen, es hätte über kurz oder Lang den gleichen Effekt."

„Mein Sohn, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich deine Schwester töte und später erneut erwecke stehen wir in Tausend Jahren an der Selben stelle, da auch die Erinnerungen deiner Schwester vollkommen verschwinden würden. Die beiden sollen aber etwas daraus lernen."

„Dann willst du es geschehen lassen und dann soll ich das wieder grade Biegen. Die beiden herholen und die Zeit zurück drehen, damit sie sich selbst daran hindern, oder was hast du dir gedacht?"

„Nun… wenn es wirklich soweit kommt ist das der einzige Weg. Allerdings hab ich da so eine Vermutung, dass deine andere Schwester das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einiges tun wird um die Menschen vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren."

Der Herr über die Zeiten runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete die große Weiße Wolke in der er uns sein Vater seine beiden Schwestern verfolgen konnte. Was meinte sein Vater denn nun da wieder mit? Was sollte Tod mit ihrer eingeschränkten Magie tun, um Schicksal aufzuhalten? Um Tom Riddle aufzuhalten.

Die letzen Wochen waren für Holly einfach erniedrigend gewesen. Nicht nur das diese jungendlichen Menschen mit denen sie zu tun hatte einfach unausstehlich waren, ihre Schwester als Lehrerin zu haben war wirklich der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit. Wobei die plumpen Anmachversuche eines Blaise Zabini damit durchaus konkurrieren konnten. Was dieser Fatzke sich einbildete wusste sie wirklich nicht. Er sah aus wie ein dahergelaufener Straßenköter und benahm sich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen.

Draco Malfoy war dagegen ein ganz anders Kaliber. Er sah gut aus, war gebildet und hatte ganz offensichtlich eine Führerrolle in Slytherin. Ok… er hatte sie ganz sicher, immerhin hatte sie ihm die nötige Autorität dazu vermittelt. Warum er allerdings keine hübsche Frau sah, wenn sie vor ihm stand war ihr ein Rätsel. Denn diese Pansy Parkinson war nun wirklich niemand den man freiwillig an sich ran lassen würde. Aber vermutlich brauchte der gute Draco einfach nur Zeit.

Zugegeben unter normalen Umständen würde sie sich nicht mit so minderwertigen Individuen auf die Dauer einlassen. Eine Nacht vielleicht zwei, dass reichte in aller Regel, weil diese Wesen sehr leicht dazu neigten eine feste Beziehung haben zu wollen in der Untreue ein tabu war. Und das gefiel Holly gar nicht. Aber Dracos Eltern waren Anhänger Voldemorts, auch wenn sie zurzeit nicht grade hoch bei ihm in der Rangliste standen.

Aber sie wusste schließlich Dinge die Voldemort würden helfen können. Und auch wenn sie diese nicht persönlich weiter geben konnte, Draco ein wenig dahingehend zu beeinflussen, das er sie herausfand und weiter gab, würde schon nicht all zu schwer werden. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihn endlich an die Angel bekam. Und mit etwas Glück, würde sich an diesem Wochenende dazu eine Chance bieten, zumindest um seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Und genau eben jenes Wochenende brachte für Harry schon am frühen Nachmittag des Freitags einiges an Stress mit sich, denn die Auswahlspiele zu seiner Mannschaft standen an. Aber er war nicht so allein wie er gehofft hatte. Einige Dutzend Schüler hatten sich auf den Rängen versammelt, während mindest zwei weitere Dutzend bei ihm stand und darauf wartete das die Auswahlspiele begonnen.

Eine Geschichte die sich als nicht so einfach herausstellte. Denn neben den Gryffindors auf der Liste waren auch Schüler aus Hufflepuff anwesend und ebenso auf Ravenclaw die tatsächlich versuchten sich ins Team zu schmuggeln. Und auch nicht jeder seiner Hauskameraden hatte ernsthaftes Interesse daran Quidditch zu spielen, viele waren offensichtlich nur wegen ihm hier. Wie es ihm gelang tatsächlich eine recht annehmbare Mannschaft zusammenzustellen, wusste er später nicht mehr. Was er wusste, war das sie verdammt hart würden trainieren müssen, um überhaupt ein Spiel zu gewinnen. Allerdings setzte er dabei großes Vertrauen in Ron und Ginny. Beide waren sie in die Mannschaft gekommen und gute Spieler. Ron brauchte nur noch etwas Selbstvertrauen, aber das würde er schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Ginny dagegen versprach ihm gleich nach dem Ende der Auswahlspiele dabei zu helfen die Jäger in Form zu bringen. Und dafür war Harry überaus dankbar.

„Hervorragende Auswahl Harry", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und Harry fuhr herum, um dann in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Vaters zu sehen.

„Du? Hier?" fragte er verwundert, was James zum lachen brachte.

„Ich hab das Wochenende über frei und bin es Leid am Samstag allein aufzuwachen. Also hab ich Professor McGonagall um Erlaubnis gebeten das Wochenende hier zu verbringen."

„Und das hat sie gestattet?", meinte Harry, der seine neue Schulleiterin und ehemalige Hauslehrerin für ein wenig spießig hielt.

„Minerva ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst, Harry. Sie hat durchaus Verständnis für ein sich liebendes Pärchen. Nur sollte man sich als junger Mann von ihr nicht grade im Mädchenschlafsaal erwischen lassen.

Ich rate dir daher das Mädchen zu dir zu holen. Denn erstens können die Damen die Jungenschlafsäle betreten und zweitens dürfen die Lehrerinnen eben genau dies nicht. Und bis ein Lehrer da ist, der das übernehmen kann, ist das Mädchen verschwunden oder gut versteckt."

„Wenn du Harry jetzt auch noch die Verstecke für die Mädchen verrätst, könntest du arge Probleme bekommen Schatz, denn jetzt bin ich seine Hauslehrein. Und ich erinnere mich immer noch sehr gut daran, wo ihr mich überallversteckt habt, wenn McGonagall in den Turm kam, weil sie Lunte gerochen hatte", erklärte Lily Potter ehe sie ihren Mann von hinten umarmte und einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Harry lief dabei fast rot an. Immerhin waren noch einige Schüler auf den Rängen oder standen herum und unterhielten sich. Oder besser, sie starrten nun auf die beiden Erwachsenen.

Die schien das aber nicht zu stören, denn Harrys Vater drehte sich in der Umarmung herum und zog seine Frau eng an sich ran. „Bist du dir denn auch sicher, dass du jemals alle Verstecke gesehen hast?" erkundigte er sich sein Vater mit einem geheimnisvollen Unterton.

„Sehr sicher. Sirius hat mir gegenüber mal erwähnt dass ihnen so langsam die Verstecke ausgehen würden", sagte Lily Potter.

„Tatze du Verräter", stellte Harrys Vater empört fest, was seine Mutter mit einem lachen quittierte. Und dieses Lachen unterbrach James dann mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und den anschließenden Worten: „Ich liebe es dich lachen zu sehen."

„Ich geh duschen", meinte Harry, dem das nun entgültig zu peinlich wurde.

Eine Weile ließ er das heiße Wasser auf seinen Rücken prasseln, um seine flirtenden Eltern aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Sie benahmen sich wirklich wie Teeanger. Kaum zu ertragen. Das leben auf der anderen Seite schien wohl ganz anders zu sein, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Den Nachmittag des Tages verbrachte Harry dann mit seinen Freunden in der Bibliothek auf der Suche nach hinweisen zum Tor der Schatten oder den Horkruxen. Bisher hatte Harry noch nicht wieder davon geträumt und er zweifelte auch daran dass es noch mal vorkommen würde. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es irgendetwas anderes damit auf sich hatte. Nur erklären konnte er sich das nicht.

Als Harry dann später mit seinen Freunden die große Halle betrat, war dort das Getuschel groß und Harry entdeckte auch warum. Sein Vater hatte sich auf dem Stuhl von Professor Snape niedergelassen, um neben seiner Frau zu sitzen.

Und kaum das Harry sich gesetzt hatte, wurde er auch schon mit Fragen überhäuft da alle offensichtlich davon ausgingen, dass sein Vater ab sofort Verteidigung unterrichten würde. Zu einer Antwort kam Harry aber gar nicht, da Snape die Halle betrat und in der Tür stehen blieb. Nach und nach hielt die ganze Halle den Atem an starrte auf den Lehrertisch, um zu sehen wie ihr Verteidigungslehrer reagierte.

Aber es war sein Vater der den ersten Schritt machte und sich erhob. Snape war grade einen Schritt auf ihn zugekommen als James Potter seinen Stab zog und Harry wusste nicht ob er jetzt hinsehen sollte, oder nicht. Und auch Snape war erneut stehen geblieben und dessen Hand ruhte gefährlich nah an der Tasche in der sein Stab ruhte.

Doch Harrys Vater zauberte sich lediglich einen Stuhl herbei und setze sich auf die andere Seite seiner Frau.

„Ich dachte die gehen aufeinander los", flüsterte Ron und Harry nickte leicht, ehe er sich endlich etwas zu essen machte. Doch dieses hatte er jedoch noch gar nicht richtig beendet, da segelte ein Pergamentflugzeug zu ihm herüber und landete in seinem Schoß. Nachdenklich sah Harry sich um und entdeckte dann seinen grinsenden Vater und seine Mutter ihr ihren Mann tadelnd ansah. Harry runzelte die Stirn und faltete das Blatt auseinander.

_Hast du Lust auf ein wenig Duelltraining? Wir könnten uns im siebten Stock treffen._

Harry sah kurz zu Ron und Hermine. Eigentlich hatte er ja gleich wieder in die Bibliothek gewollt. Aber die Aussicht auf ein Duell mit seinem Vater war um einiges verlockender als staubige Bücher. Deswegen nickte er seinem Vater auch leicht zu, der ihn immer noch beobachtete.

„Harry?" fragte Ginny verwundert und sofort waren auch Ron, Hermine aber auch Dean aufmerksam.

„Dad will mich gleich in die Mangel nehmen, so wie in den Ferien", erklärte er.

„Cool. Dürfen wir mitkommen?" fragte Ginny sofort begeistert.

„Ich denke schon. Ich sehe zumindest keinen Grund warum nicht. Ich wart ja schon mal dabei", meinte Harry.

„In die Mangel nehmen? Und ihr wollt mit?" fragte Dean verwundert.

„Ich fürchte das ist ein kleines Geheimnis Dean", meinte Ginny und zwinkerte dem anderen zu, der daraufhin gar nicht glücklich aussah.

„Wir wollten doch noch lernen gehen", warf Dean dann ein.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber das hier ist mir wirklich wichtig, versteh das bitte", erkläre Ginny.

„Darf ich dann vielleicht auch mitkommen?" erkundigte sich Dean.

„Darf ich denn nichts allein machen?" fragte Ginny missmutig.

„Sicher, nur du bist ja nicht allein. Potter und seine Freunde sind dabei. Also warum soll ich nicht mit dürfen?" schnappte Dean.

Harry seufzte auf. „Ginny vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn du…"

„Nein Harry. Ich komm mit. Ohne Dean. Ich lass mich nicht einsperren und schon gar nicht verfolgen", schnappte Ginny und Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Und so machten sich die vier eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg in den sieben Stock, während ein argwöhnischer Dean zurück blieb.

Im siebten Stock wurden sie von James Potter beim Raum der Wünsche erwartet „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ihr alle mit kommt. Aber was ist mit dem jungen Mann mit dem ihr euch so lebhaft unterhalten habt? Ich hatte den Eindruck das er auch mit wollte."

„Dean. Er ist mein Freund und scheint zu denken mir überall hin nachrennen zu müssen", seufzte Ginny. „Aber das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich lass mich von ihm nicht bevormunden."

„Verstehe", stellte James nur fest und zog dann die Tür auf. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was ihr von dem guten Professor Snape bisher gelernt habt und was ich euch da noch beibringen kann."

„Gelernt habe ich nur, dass ich unfähig bin ungesagte Magie korrekt zu praktizieren", stellte Harry mit einem Satz klar.

„Das hat nichts mit Unfähigkeit zu tun, Harry. So was muss man üben. Anfangs kostet das immer einiges an Konzentration. Ich hab auch gebraucht, bis ich es konnte. Und ich kenn Leute die können es bis heute nicht richtig."

„Erzählst du das bitte Snape? Der macht mich in fast jeder Stunde fertig, weil ich seiner Meinung nach nicht gut genug bin", seufzte Harry.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mir selbst ein Bild darüber mache, wie gut du es kannst", schlug James Potter vor und Harry stimmte dem zu.

So gingen sie also die verschiedenen Flüche durch und Harrys Vater riet ihm erst mal mit ganz einfachen zu beginnen. Jeder Zauber konnte auch ungesagt wirken und je einfach sie waren, desto einfacher war es auch sie Wortlos zu benutzen. Und so konnte Harry auch erst mal ein Gefühl für diese Technik entwickeln. Und nach einer Weile klappte es dann auch endlich ganz gut.

„Du hast den dreh raus", stellte James fest, der grade Ginny half einen andern Fluch den er ihr gezeigt hatte richtig auszuführen. „Versuch mal ein paar schwerere."

Harry nickte und tat wie geheißen. Doch kostete es ihn auch hier einige Versuche bis es ihm einigermaßen gelang.

„Schön. Und nun testen wir das in einem Duell. Da hast du schließlich nicht so lange Zeit dich richtig zu konzentrieren. So was muss dir in Fleisch und Blut übergehen", erklärte James Potter und baute sich seinem Sohn gegenüber auf.

Harry wurde leicht mulmig zu mute, wusste er doch ziemlich gut, dass sein Vater ein starker Duellant war. Zumindest keiner, den er ohne weiteres zum Duell fordern würde. Aber das hier war ja nur Training und er war auch gut. Zumindest redete er sich das für den Moment lang ein, bis das Duell begann.

Die wortlose Magie klappte im Duell nicht ganz so gut, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hätte und er musste einigen Flüchen mit Hechtsprüngen ausweichen, aber dazu ließ der von seinem Vater gewünschte Raum auch eine Menge platz.

„Expecto Patronum", rief Ginny links von ihm zum wiederholten Male und Harry war für Sekunden abgelenkt, denn anstelle des weißen Nebels den Rons Schwester bisher nur zu Stande gebracht hatte, sprang plötzlich ein Wesen hervor das Harrys Aufmerksamkeit in seinen Bann zog. Es hatte den Kopf eines Adlers und den Körper eines Löwen und außerdem mächtige Flügel.

Mehr sah Harry nicht da ein irgendetwas hart in die Brust traf und einige Meter rückwärts gegen eine Wand knallen ließ so dass er kurzzeitig Sterne sah.

„Harry!" hörte er seinen Vater rufen, während er einige Male blinzelte und sich dann stöhnend aufsetzte.

„Harry bist du o.k.?" fragte sein Vater der nun neben ihm kniete und ziemlich besorgt aussah.

Vorsichtig betastete Harry seinen Kopf und warf dann einen blick auf eine Hand. Aber dort war kein Blut zu sehen. „Das gibt eine Beule", murmelte er und kniff einmal die Augen zusammen. „Was war das für ein Fluch?"

„Ein Rückstoßzauber gekoppelt mit einem Entwaffnungszauber. Auf freiem Gelände sehr effektiv, um Gegner zu verwirren. Aber in Räumen auch sehr nützlich, kann er einen Gegner für einen Moment kampfunfähig machen", erklärte James und zog Harry auf die Beine.

„Kurzzeitig ist untertrieben", stellte Harry fest und las seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf. „Hab ich das grade richtig gesehen Ginny? Dein Patronus ist ein Greif?"

„Sah so aus", stellte Ginny nachdenklich auf die Stelle sehend wo die weißleuchtende Gestalt grade noch gestanden hatte.

„Es ist ein Greif und das ein ziemlich großer", meinte James und sah dann Harry noch mal in die Augen. „Dir fehlt wirklich nichts?"

„Nein, abgesehen von einer ordentlichen Beule nicht. Und die wird mich schon nicht umbringen. Eher dazu ermahnen mich nie wieder in einem Duell gegen dich ablenken zu lassen."

„Du solltest dich in gar keinem Duell ablenken lassen", meinte Hermine ernst und Harrys Vater stimmte dem zu.

„Ja, ich weiß", meinte er. „Wollen wir weiter machen?"

„Lass uns morgen weiter machen. Ich will deine Mum noch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervorlocken und entführen", meinte James leicht schmunzelnd und Harry wurde sofort knall rot.

„Dann gehen wir besser", entschied er und trieb seine Freunde zur Eile an, die aber scheinbar nicht so genau wussten was das jetzt zu bedeuten hatte. Harry dagegen hatte in den Ferien, als seine Freunde noch nicht da waren den gleichen Satz gehört, nur dass darin auch noch eindeutig das Wort Bett drin hervorkam und die Küsse seines Vaters reichlich eindeutig gewesen waren.

Im Gryffindorturm saß ein grummeliger Dean schon auf ihren Stammplätzen, sprach aber kein Wort mit Harry, sondern quetschte nur Ginny aus, was sie denn nun getan hätten.

„Merlinverdammt, Harrys Vater hat uns einige mächtige Flüche gezeigt und ist mit vier Schülern vollkommen ausgelastet", schnappte sie und verschwand dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal während Dean ihr verwundert hinterher sah.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte er schließlich und Harry nickte.

„Sei froh das Ron schon oben ist, der würde dir sonst was erzählen, weil du Ginny nicht glaubst", erklärte er ihm dann. „Und ich geh jetzt auch zu Bett. Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich der Gryffindor anschließend sofort, um jeder weiteren Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry dann erst auf als Ron ich rüttelte. „Komm hoch mit dir. Du wolltest doch mit deinem Vater einige Runden fliegen", meinte er und Harry rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es denn?" murmelte er.

„Gleich neun", meinte Ron und schlagartig war Harry hellwach.

„Und da weckst du mich erst jetzt?" platzte er heraus ehe er aus dem Bett sprang sich schnell frisch machte und dann runter zum Frühstück sauste. Wo noch nicht all zu viel los war. Die meisten sahen aber reichlich betreten drein und Harrys Vater machte ein Gesicht als hätte er grade in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Was ist los?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Hermine, die bereits am Tisch saß und Zeitung las.

„Ein Angriff auf Muggel. Es gab rund 20 Tote und mindestens 50 Verletze", sagte sie und zeigte Harry das Bild, welches eine Luftaufnahme von einer kleinen Siedlung zeigte über deren Dächern mehrfach das Dunkle Mal schwebte.

Harrys Laune sank sofort in den Keller und irgendwie wollte ihm das Frühstück nicht so richtig schmecken. Deswegen begnügte er sich auch mit ur einer Scheibe Toast und hielt sich den Rest der Zeit an seinem Glas Kürbissaft fest.

„Alles klar? Wollen wir?" wurde er dann plötzlich angesprochen und Harry schreckte hoch.

„Du willst wirklich spielen gehen?" fragte der Gryffindor seinen Vater verwundert, da er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass James Potter gleich abreisen würde.

„Sicher. Denn erstens hab ich mir geschworen, mir nicht von Voldemort die Laune vermiesen zu lassen und schon gar nicht meine freie Zeit, die ich mit meiner Familie verbringen möchte. Zweitens arbeiten im Ministerium genug andere fähige Auroren die mit so was fertig werden. Und drittens hat Sirius dienst und weiß wo ich bin. Sollten sie tatsächlich doch Verstärkung brauchen, wird er mich schon rufen", erklärte James lächelnd und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mir tun die Muggel auch Leid und ich wünsche Voldemort dafür in die Hölle, aber ich bin mir auch sicher das seine Zeit kommen wird und dann werden alle seine Untaten zum tragen kommen und er seine Strafe bekommen. Lass dir davon nicht den tag verderben."

Harry seufzte kurz auf und nickte dann: „Du hast recht. Ich hol nur schnell meinen Besen. Wärm du dich schon mal auf, sonst hast du keine Chance gegen mich."

James schmunzelte leicht. „Pass auf was du sagst Harry. Wir haben hier ein richtiges Stadion. Das ist was anders als unser Garten zu Hause."

„Eben", lachte Harry und rannte dann los in den Turm um seinen Besen zu holen. Und kaum das er die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte schwang er sich darauf und jagte über die Ländereien zum Feld, wo sich offensichtlich die halbe Schule versammelt hatte.

Sein Vater stand am Rand des Spielfelds bei der Kiste in der die Quidditchbälle aufbewahrt wurden. Harry landete neben ihm und ließ seinen Blick über die Tribünen wandern. „Nichts mit ein paar ruhigen Runden auf dem Besen", stellte er schließlich fest.

„Hast du das wirklich erwartet?" meinte James schmunzelnd.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schwang sich wieder auf seinen Besen, um dann einige Runden in der luftigen Höhe des Feldes zu drehen und sich richtig warm zu machen. Und auch sein Vater drehte einige Runden, flog einige straffe Manöver die den ein oder anderen begeistert aufseufzen ließ. Dann holten sie sich den Quaffel und versuchten gegenseitig Tore zu schießen, wobei Harry sich als miserabler Hüter erwies. Und dann ließ sein Vater den Schnatz los.

Einen Moment schwirrte der kleine goldene Ball vor Harrys Nase ehe er davon sauste. Und hier sah Holly ihre Chance. Sie hatte sich strategisch günstig neben Draco platziert, der schon die ganze zeit von Pansy umgarnt wurde und sich über die beiden Potters aufregte, vor allem darüber das sie beide gleichermaßen Angeber waren.

„dann machen wir das ganze mal etwas interessanter", sagte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Deutlich spürte sie den Blick von Draco auf sich ruhen, während sie nach dem kleinen Ball suchte. Und nach einigen Minuten fand sie ihn. Ein leichtes da Harry Potter ihm grade dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater hinterher jagte. Gut gezielt setzte sie den Schnatz unter einen Kontrollzauber.

„Und nun wollen wir mal sehen, was diese Beiden Deppen wirklich drauf haben", meinte sie Draco zuzwinkernd und begann den Schnatz mit ihrem Zauberstab zu lenken.

Harry war leicht überrascht, als der kleine Goldene Ball in dem Moment nach links wegbrach. Das hatte er sonst noch nie getan. Aber gut… Scharf riss Harry seinen Besen herum und folgte dem Ball weiter, sein Vater mittlerweile neben sich.

Sie lieferten sich ein hartes Rennen und diesmal war sein Vater einen Tick weiter vorn und streckte eine Hand nach dem Ball aus, doch auch dieses Mal zog er scharf davon, diesmal nach oben weg.

Holly schmunzelte leicht während Pansy sich über die Mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit von Draco beschwerte. „Ist das alles was du kannst?" fragte der aber in Hollys Richtung.

„Ich mach mich nur warm", meinte die aber und ließ den Ball dann Zick Zack Lienen fliegen, Spiralen oder Wellenlinien, und immer folgen die beiden Verfolger der Spur des Goldenen Balls.

Harry wurde langsam frustriert. So was machte dieser Ball sonst nie. Er spielte nicht mit ihnen Katz und Maus, er floh einfach nur. Wenn er einmal auswich, ok… vielleicht auch ein zweites Mal, aber nicht solche Kunststücke. Als der Ball das nächste Mal nach links wegbrach folgte Harry nicht sofort sondern wurde etwas langsamer um sich neben seinem Vater zu setzen.

„Hast du da irgendwas dran gedreht?" fragte er, während sie im Parallelflug dahinsausten.

„Ich? Niemals… ok… ich hab darüber nachgedacht, aber du bist gut, das weiß ich und damit hätte es auch so spannend werden dürfen und deine Mutter hätte mir die Ohren Lang gezogen wenn ich das getan hätte."

„Aber mit dem Ding stimmt was nicht. Das ist doch nicht normal", stellte Harry fest den Besen steil nach oben ziehend, ebenso wie sein Vater.

Der schüttelte leicht den Kopf und brach dann die Verfolgung ab und auch Harry legte den Besen wieder in die Wagerechte und schwebte dann runter auf die Höhe seines Vaters. „Ne Idee wie wir das Ding nun einfangen?"

James sah seinen Sohn schmunzelnd an und zog dann seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Das ist die Kiste von uns zu Hause und da liegt ein Rückholzauber über dem Schnatz", sagte er und schwang einmal den Stab.

Holly spürte sofort, wie sie die Kontrolle über den Ball verlor und er auf die beiden nun seit kurzem einfach nur in der Luft schwebenden zuraste und dann von Harry geschickt gefangen wurde. Missmutig brummelnd steckte sie den Stab weg.

„Ich würde sagen, das war ein Rückholzauber", stellte Draco fest.

„Ich hab nie behauptet dass mein Zauber unbrechbar wäre", meinte Holly. „Aber Lustig war es alle mal, wie die hinterher gejagt sind."

„das war es schon irgendwie", meinte Draco, ließ sich dann aber von Pansy vom Platz ziehen, während Holly dieser Schlange dafür gern einige Hundert Flüche hinterher gejagt hätte.

Mia hatte sich von diesem Spektakel fern gehalten. Viel mehr hatte sie die Chance genutzt sich einige Dinge zu besorgen, für deren Besitz sie sicher einiges zu erklären haben würde. Aber für sie war das die einzige Chance etwas über das Tor der Schatten in Erfahrung zu bringen. Oder besser, was genau hinter ihm verbannt worden war und wie man es stoppen konnte. Und ihr viel nur einer ein, der ihr das erzählen konnte, kannte er doch jeden Dämon und jedes Unheilbringende Wesen das in dieser Welt lebte. Luzifer, der Bruder ihres Vaters.


	14. Horkruxe

14. Horkruxe

Unter lautem Pfeifen wehte der Wind um die Ecken und durch die Winkel das knapp 1000 Jahre alten Schloss Hogwarts. Mit beginn des Oktobers war auch der erste Herbststurm aufgezogen und hatte sogar Harry gezwungen das Quidditchtraining abzubrechen. Keiner aus seiner Mannschaft hatte sich bei diesem Wind länger als zwei Minuten sicher auf dem Besen halten können und an spielen war erst gar nicht zu denken gewesen.

Deshalb saßen Ron und er nun auch schon seit Stunden wieder bei Hermine in der Bibliothek und wälzten alte Bücher. "Wir sollten Schluss machen", schlug Hermine irgendwann vor. Etwas das die beiden Jungen kurz staunen ließ, aber dann stimmten sie ihr sofort zu. Denn auch sie hatten keine Lust mehr. Eine erfolglose Suche war wirklich frustrierend.

Harry wollte grade das Buch zuklappen, als seine Augen etwas entdeckten das ihn innehalten ließ. Er bekam nicht mal mit wie Ron ihn fragte, ob sie gleich noch eine Partie Zaubererschach spielen wollten oder Hermine ihn

fragte was er habe. Nicht mal das seine Freunde sich hinter ihn knieten und mitlasen realisierte er.

Er war voll und ganz auf die wenigen Textzeilen fixiert die er grade entdeckt hatte. Wieder und wieder las er sie, versuchte zu verstehen was sie sagten, erfolglos.

"Kapiert ihr das?" fragte Ron schließlich und riss auch Harry damit aus seinem Versuch.

"Nicht wirklich."

"Also... wenn ich das richtig verstehe, haben diese Horkruxe mit tiefschwarzer Magie zu tun. Man erschafft offensichtlich etwas damit, in dem man einen Teil von sich aufbewahren kann", sagte Hermine. Mehr gab aber auch für sie der Text nicht her. Der Rest war eine so wage Beschreibung, das man ihn eigentlich auch hätte weg lassen können, denn er sagte nichts aus. "Es klingt sehr gefährlich."

Harry stimmte dem mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken zu. Den Traum hatte er nicht mehr gehabt, weder diesen einen noch einen anderen in dem es um Horkruxe ging. Und dieser erste war schon fast einen Monat her. Wenn Voldemort ihn wirklich auf etwas neugierig hätte machen wollen, hätte er ihm dieses Treffen noch mal gezeigt, ganz bestimmt. Aber dennoch, irgendwas musste dieser Traum doch zu bedeuten haben. Er hatte den Begriff vorher noch nie gehört, er hatte den Lehrer noch nie gesehen... es konnte einfach kein normaler Traum sein.

"Ich geh morgen damit zu Mum", sagte Harry und kopierte sich die Seite, um nicht Madam Pince geheiligte Bücher zu beschädigen. Von dem Traum würde er seiner Mutter wohl eher nicht erzählen, doch da er jetzt etwas in der Hand hatte, war das auch kaum notwendig. Zudem - wenn er einmal richtig über alles nachdachte - seine Narbe hatte nicht mal geziept, wie es sonst üblich war, bei Träumen von seinem Feind. Noch ein Hinweis darauf, dass es nicht mit Voldemort zusammen hängen konnte. Und warum sollte er schlafende Hunde wecken. Wenn doch noch irgendwas passieren sollte, das damit zusammenhing konnte er immer noch zu ihnen gehen.

Seine Freunde würde er aber erst Mal im Glauben lassen, dass er seiner Mutter alles sagte. Hermine würde sich nur darüber aufregen und er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit ihr. Erst wenn sie Fragen würde, würde er ihr sagen, wie er sich das vorstellte, obwohl... nein, vermutlich nicht mal dann, weil sie sich trotzdem aufregen würde. Wenn er mit seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte, dann würde er es ihnen vielleicht sagen. Aber auch nur vielleicht.

Viele Stunden später standen Harry und seine Freunde vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Es war bereits wieder Nachmittag und nur noch diese Doppelstunde trennte sie vom Abendessen und Harry von einer Tasse Tee mit seiner Mutter. Er hatte sie nicht vor dem Unterricht, oder nach dem Essen aufsuchen wollen. Er wollte das alles in Ruhe mit ihr besprechen können, ohne Zeitdruck.

Und auch Holly stand vor dem Klassenzimmer. Genervt wie immer vor den Stunden bei ihrer Schwester und diesmal darüber nachdenkend, wie sie Draco noch etwas mehr schmeicheln konnte. Die Aktion am Quidditchfeld hatte ihn zumindest auf sie aufmerksam gemacht, sehr zum missfallen dieser aufgeblasenen Ziege Pansy Parkinson. Ständig bettelte die um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit und das auf eine Art die eigentlich Wutausbrüche auslösen müsste. Sie bewunderte Draco dafür, dass er sich so gut im Griff hatte. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zum goldenen Trio aus Gryffindor und ein Bösartiges Lächeln schlich ihr aufs Gesicht. Zugegeben, war es nicht wirklich ein Streich den man in ihrem Alter noch machte, aber hey... wenn es Draco belustigte und dazu beitrug das er sich noch mehr ihr zuwandte konnte es nur nützlich sein.

Harry wollte grade Rons Frage nach den Hausaufgaben beantworten als plötzlich der Schultergurt seiner Tasche riss und nicht nur der. Die ganze Tasche, ebenso wie der Inhalt, zerfetzte sich selbst. Bücher, Pergamente, Federn, sogar das Tintenglas zerlegten sich und blaue Flüssigkeit tränkte den Boden und die Schnipsel.

Sofort sah Harry sich suchend um. Es musste ein Fluch gewesen sein, denn so was machte eine Tasche nicht von allein. Ganz sicher nicht. Doch sein Blick fand keinen besonders schuldig dreinblickenden. Nur einige Slytherins die sich köstlich amüsierten, ebenso wie die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs.

Harry seufzte tief und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor um das zu retten was noch zu retten war. Doch auf einmal fegte ein Wind durch den Haufen, wirbelte alles in die Luft und eine Frauenstimme sprach einen erweiterten Reparozauber der alles wieder zusammensetzte.

Professor Hoppkins stand im Gang, lächelte leicht und wedelte noch einmal mit dem Stab. Bücher, Federn, Tinte alles war wieder in Ordnung und landete nun gestapelt vor ihm auf dem Boden. Lediglich ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament segelte davon, direkt vor die Füße der Lehrerin. Harry wollte es schon zu sich rufen, hatte er doch mit leichtem Schrecken bereits erkannt, um was es sich dabei handelte, doch die Lehrerin war schneller. Sie las es vom Boden auf und erstarrte dann mitten in der Bewegung.

Harry wurde mulmig. Ihm war klar, dass es keineswegs gut war, dass sie davon wusste. Und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich bereits, fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchend.

Mia starrte etwas ungläubig auf das Pergament. Horkruxe. Sicher wusste sie, um was es sich dabei handelte. Es gab nur wenige Wege, um zu verhindern ins Buch der Seelen zu gelangen und sich so ihr zu entziehen. Und dies war bei weitem der dunkelste und grausamste Weg.

Dass Harry im Besitz einer Beschreibung über eben diese war, konnte nur heißen, dass Tom sich auf diesem Weg ihr entzogen hatte. Sie hatte eine Weile darüber nachgedacht wie der dunkle Zauberer dies angestellt hatte. Nach dem Tod der Potters hatte sie schließlich gewusst, dass auch er seinen Körper verloren hatte. Sie hatte ihn sogar ausfindig gemacht, allerdings konnte sie ihn nicht mitnehmen. Nur die Seelen deren Namen in ihrem kleinen schwarzen Buch auftauchten waren dazu bestimmt ins Jenseits überführt zu werden. Entweder zu Gabriel der so was wie das Paradies verwaltete, oder zu Luzifer, den Fürsten der Finsternis.

"könnte ich das bitte zurück bekommen?"

Harry Stimmer riss sie aus den Gedanken. Einen Moment musterte sie die grünen Augen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Ich fürchte nicht, Mr. Potter. Aber ich würde sie gerne nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro sprechen", erklärte Mia.

Die Stunde verlief furchtbar schleppend und Harrys Frustration machte es nicht grade besser. Er war so verdammt kurz davor gewesen, warum musste diese Lehrerin das nun alles zu Nichte machen. Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Wer hatte seine Tasche zerlegt? Hatte etwa irgendwer gewusst,

dass er da etwas bei sich hatte, das er eigentlich nicht haben sollte? Hatte ihn mal wieder jemand in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen? Wobei... Schwierigkeiten war übertreiben. Er war sechzehn und er hatte eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung. Wirklich etwas anhaben konnte sie ihm nicht, aber seine ganze Planung für diesen Abend war dahin.

Während Mia Hopkins mit dem Unterricht fort fuhr, überlegte Holly Mathews fieberhaft wie sie an diesen Zettel kam. Es gab nicht viel was den Tod aus der Fassung bringen konnte und alles was dies schaffte, war hoch interessant.

Nur dieses verdammte Ding lag auf dem Lehrerpult, vergraben unter anderen Pergamenten. Also würde kein einfacher Aufrufezauber ausreichen. Er würde viel zu viel aufsehen erregen und ihre Schwester würde wissen wer dahinter steckte. Sie brauchte etwas Besseres, vor allem aber Unauffälligeres. Vielleicht war eine Ablenkung gut. Allerdings... sie selbst konnte das nichtmachen. Ihre Schwester hatte sie sicherlich schon wegen vorhin unter Verdacht. Und sie hatte keine Lust auch noch eine Strafarbeit bei ihr ableisten zu müssen.

Dann wurde ihr bewusst dass man sie beobachtete und Holly blickte auf. Draco sah sie musternd an und schob ihr dann ein Stück Pergament zu. Wenn du wissen willst, was Potter bei sich hatte, sie zu das du gleich das richtige erwischt.

Holly war einen Moment erstaunt, nickte dann aber leicht. Liebend gern hätte sie allerdings vorher erfahren, was der Blonde plante. Aber da Tod nun zu ihnen rüber sah, wandte sie sich wieder dem Zauber zu, den sie üben sollten. Kurze Zeit später jedoch riss ein lauter Knall alle aus ihrem Übungen und im nächsten Moment kreischten einige laut auf und gingen in Deckung während sich eine schar auf die Schüler losgingen.

Holly reagierte augenblicklich. Während ihre Schwester diese Wesen versuchte einzufangen, rief sie das Blatt Pergament zu sich, machte eine Kopie und im nächsten Moment lag es auch schon wieder auf dem Lehrerpult, zwar nicht an genau an der Stelle, an der es vorhin gelegen hatte, aber das war egal, denn der Zauber ihrer Schwester fegte grade alles vom Pult und nagelte einige der Wesen darauf fest.

Das Pergament verschwand erst mal in die Tasche und Holly tat es den anderen Schülern nach. Sie ergriff die Flucht.

Nun, nicht wirklich alle Schüler ergriffen die Flucht. Harry und seine Freunde blieben und halfen der Lehrerin die einzufangen, wobei Harry sein Suchertalent doch sehr zur Hand ging, denn diese kleinen Biester waren verdammt flink und wendig.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß auch der letzte in einem Käfig. Mia räumte das Klassenzimmer mit einigen Zaubern auf, bedankte sich bei den Schülern, erinnerte Harry aber auch noch mal daran, dass sie ihn nach dem Essen erwarten würde.

Harry betrat zehn Minuten nach seinen Freunden die große Halle. Er war noch schnell in die Bibliothek geflitzt und hatte sich für den Fall der Fälle eine neue Kopie dieses seltsamen Textes geholt, denn egal was die Lehrerin sagen würde, seinen Plan würde er so schnell nicht aufgeben.

Doch in der großen Halle erwartete ihn erst mal eine Überraschung. Sirius saß neben seiner Mutter am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit ihr, während Snape ein Gesicht machte, wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Harry drängte sich allerdings unwillkürlich die Frage auf, ob irgendwas mit seinem Vater geschehen war, oder was sonst passiert sein konnte, dass sein Pate hier auftauchte. Doch seine Mutter schien ziemlich gut gelaunt zu sein und auch kein anderer Lehrer machte den Eindruck, dass Voldemort etwas getan hatte, dass ihnen nicht gefallen sollte.

Dennoch konnte Harry es nicht ganz lassen sie zu beobachten. Zu gern würde er wissen, über was die beiden sich unterhielten. Aber diese fand dann kurz darauf ein schnelles Ende, denn seine Verwandlungslehrerin kam hinein und beanspruchte ihren Platz, den Sirius zum Teil belegte.

Doch die Lehrer rückten alle einfach etwas näher zusammen und kurz darauf konnte Harry beobachten wie Sirius Mia Hoppkins in ein Gespräch verwickelte, dass wohl so interessant war, das die gar nicht wirklich zum Essen kam. Außerdem machte Harrys Mutter immer wieder den Eindruck als müsste sie sich das Lachen ernsthaft verkneifen und Snapes Blick war zum fürchten.

"Black hat ganz schön Mumm. Ich würde mich bei dem Blick von Snape verstecken", meinte Dean eine Weile später leise.

"Ich fürchte Sirius duelliert sich eher mit ihm, als das er sich versteckt", bemerkte Harry.

"Was macht Sirius da überhaupt?" fragte Ron.

"Also ich würde sagen er flirtet und das nicht zu knapp. Nur warum Snape so guckt versteh ich nicht. Der will doch wohl sicher nicht auch was von Hoppkins?" Ginny klang vor allem beim letzen Satz ziemlich zweifelnd.

"Merlin... dann würde ich mich an ihrer Stelle irgendwo ganz weit weg von hier einsperren", meinte Pavati.

"Das würde ich mich auch bei Black", sagte Lavender. "Er mag vielleicht unschuldig sein, aber er sieht zum fürchten aus."

Harry schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.

"Sirius weiß wenigstens was er tut im Gegensatz zu Gilderoy Lockhart", stellte Hermine fest.

"Ach... ich dachte du stehst auch auf Lockhart. Oder fährst du nun auf Black ab?" fragte Pavati grade heraus und Harry starrte zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her, ebenso wie alle anderen Jungen in der Nähe.

"Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle. Sirius ist 20 Jahre älter", schnappte Hermine und stand dann auf. "Und ehe ihr noch mehr so dumme fragen stellt, gehe ich lieber und tu was Sinnvolles."

Harry sah ihr etwas perplex nach, während Lavender und Pavati schon begannen zu feixen, das Hermine wohl doch in Sirius verknallt war.

"Haltet doch den Mund. Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wovon ihr redet. Sirius ist ein Freund von uns. Ist doch wohl klar, dass wir ihn verteidigen, wenn jemand Stuss über ihn erzählt", fauchte Ron und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. Etwas das ihm mit einem mal gar nicht zu behagen schien, denn auch er verschwand kurz darauf ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ginny fing leise an zu kichern, während sie Harry zugrinste und auch der konnte nicht anders, als es ihr nach zu tun. Rons Beschützerinstinkt war einfach grandios, nur er schien es immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben.

15 Minuten später machte auch Harry sich auf den Weg. Zwar war Sirius immer noch am flirten mit seiner Lehrerin, aber er hoffte inständig das die sich von Sirius lösen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Zugegeben, es war dreist so was zu denken und er gönnte seinem Paten auch von Herzen sein Leben wieder genießen zu können, nach dieser langen Zeit in Askaban oder auf der Flucht, aber er hatte auch noch andere Dinge zu tun. Und wenn er nicht bei seiner Lehrerin auftauchte, würde das nur noch mehr Probleme mit sich bringen.

10 Minuten später tauchte Professor Hoppkins dann aber auch auf, offensichtlich immer noch über das Amüsiert, was Sirius ihr alles so erzählt hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter. Ich hab mich etwas ablenken lassen", sagte sie und ließ ihn dann ein.

Harry winkte nur ab. Er war einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie hier war und er das jetzt hinter sich bringen konnte. Egal was die Lehrerin nun von ihm wollte.

"Ich denke wir sollten alle Froh sein, dass sie es nicht so faustdick hinter den Ohrenhabe wie ihr Vater. Da dürften sich sonst wohl einige hier warm anziehen", meinte sie dann schmunzelnd.

Nun musste Harry aber doch die Stirn runzeln. "Sie meinen die Streiche?"

"Ihr Pate hat mir einige Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit erzählt. Ich kann nur sagen, mein Lieber Mann. Auch wenn vieles davon Kindisch gewesen sei mochte, auf die Idee erst mal zu kommen und sie dann auch noch umzusetzen, das muss erst mal einer schaffen."

Oh ja... der Tod war beeindruckt vom Einfallsreichtum der Rumtreiber und von Sirius Blacks Charme. Er wusste wie er mit Frauen umzugehen hatte, wie er ihnen schmeicheln konnte. Gut, sie war in dem Sinne keine Frau... zumindest keine menschliche, sie war ein Engel. Aber wenn sie nicht so genau gewusst hätte das dieser Spuck im nächsten Sommer ein Ende haben würde, sie würde sich tatsächlich darauf einlassen. Immerhin kam es nur alle paar hundert Jahre vor das ein Mann derart mit ihr flirtete. Und selbst dann wollten die meist etwas von ihnen.

Schnell riss sich der Engel ohne Kräfte von diesen Gedanken los. Sie saß inzwischen an ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte nun etwas anderes zu erledigen. sie musste dem Jungen Mann vor ihr - wieso schmunzelte der eigentlich so seltsam - unauffällig ihr wissen um die Horkruxe zukommen lassen, oder noch besser, das Tom sich genau damit vor ihr geschützt hatte.

"Also... dieser Text, woher haben sie ihn und was hatten sie damit vor", sagte sie, darum bemüht sich nicht von Harrys leichtem schmunzeln ablenken zu lassen.

Harry grinste noch einmal kurz - offensichtlich hatte Sirius da ganze Arbeit geleistet - wurde dann aber ernst.

"Ich bin in der Bibliothek darauf gestoßen. Allerdings hab ich nicht sonderlich viel davon verstanden. Deswegen wollte ich mit meiner Mutter darüber reden", sagte Harry wahrheitsgetreu.

"Sie interessiert das also?"

Harry seufzte. "Voldemort jagt mich. Und je besser ich die schwarze Magie

kenne,... kenne nicht beherrsche - kann ich mich davor schützen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Mia nickte leicht. Sicher hatte sie einen Verdacht, wie er das hier in die Hände bekommen hatte, nur warum es seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, war ihr nicht so ganz klar. Aber sei es drum. Er hatte es gefunden und wenn er erst mal wusste was es war, würde ihm das auch helfen.

"Horkrux ist aber keine Bezeichnung für einen Fluch oder einen Zauber. Es bezeichnet viel mehr einen Gegenstand. Und es ist tiefschwarz Magie."

"Soweit war ich auch schon, Professor", sagte Harry. "Was mich irritiert... einen Teil von sich selbst darin aufbewahren. Wie soll das gehen? Ich mein... man wird sich doch kaum selbst verstümmeln."

Mia seufzte. "In gewisser Weise schon", sagte sie und fügte auf Harrys entsetzen Blick hinzu, "Nicht körperlich. Man schneidet sich keine Gliedmaßen ab, aber die Erschaffung eines Horkrux ist eine Art der Verstümmelung. Weitaus schlimmer als einen Finger zu verlieren, oder so etwas."

"Wie denn dann?" Harrys Neugier war nun eindeutig geweckt. Seine Lehrerin schien zu wissen um was es hier ging. Und wenn er das aus ihr raus bekam, konnte er sich den Besuch bei seiner Mutter sparen. Und damit würde das

Risiko das diese Sache mit seinem Traum raus kam noch geringer werden. Immerhin kannte die Lehrerin ihn nicht wirklich und er musste noch weniger Angst haben durchschaut zu werden.

Mia schwieg einen Moment, allein um den schien zu wahren. "Sie halten nicht viel von schwarzer Magie, oder? Es geht ihnen nur darum, mehr darüber zu lernen um sich dagegen zu wehren, ja?"

"Darauf haben sie mein Wort. Ich will nur wissen, mit was ich es zu tun bekomme, wenn ich Voldemort dahin schicke wo er hingehört. Wohin das auch immer sein mag, denn die Hölle wäre wohl auch noch viel zu gut für ihn."

Mia musste sich bei dieser Feststellung ein auflachen verkneifen. Der Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung was sich der Höllenfürst alles einfallen lassen konnte, für die Seelen die er strafen wollte.

"Nun... In einem Horkrux schließt man einen Teil seiner Seele ein."

"Einen Teil... aber wie geht das denn? Die Seele... man kann die Seele teilen?" Nun war Harry wirklich verwirrt.

"Man kann, es ist aber wahrlich nichts, was man tun sollte, denn die Seele ist es was einen Menschen definiert. Sie lässt einen fühlen und spüren. Sie formt uns zu dem was wir sind. Wenn wir sie zerreißen und einen teil von ihr in einem anderen Gefäß aufbewahren, verlieren wir damit auch einen Teil unserer Menschlichkeit."

"Ok... das würde erklären warum Voldemort so vollkommen durchgeknallt ist", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und sah seine Lehrerin dann fragend an. "Warum macht man das? Es klingt gefährlich und... sie sagen es ist etwas das man nicht tun sollte. Außerdem... ein Mensch kann doch auch so vollkommen skrupellos sein. Die Todesser werden doch wohl kaum ihre Seele geteilt haben."

"Nein. Nein das haben die Todesser sicherlich nicht. Dieser Zauber ist Uralt und so tiefschwarze Magie das sich da kaum noch ein Mensch heran wagt.

Aber der Grund ist einfach. Nur eine vollständige Seele kann die Seite der Existenz wechseln. Solang ein Teil von ihr in einem intakten Körper ist, kann man nicht sterben. Man verliert seinen Körper aber nicht sein leben. Doch diese Art der Existenz ist... nicht zu empfehlen."

Harry stand einen Moment der Mund offen, während er sich an Voldemort erinnerte. An das was er bei seiner Auferstehung gesagt hatte. Seines Körpers beraubt, nur noch ein Schatten, aber er lebte...

"Mr. Potter?"

"So hat er es gemacht...", murmelte Harry."So hat sich dieser Bastard also...", augenblicklich wurde Harry klar was er hier von sich gab und biss sich kurz auf die Zunge. "Wie kann man das rückgängig machen? Wie kann man jemanden für immer... töten, der einen Horkrux besitzt?"

Für einen Moment dachte Mia daran, erst Harry nach seinen gemurmelten Worten zu fragen, die sie sehr gut verstanden hatte, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, oder gar vertreiben. "Man muss erst die Horkruxe vernichten. Sinnvollerweise. Andernfalls könnte sich der so geschützte einen Neuen Körper erschaffen und dann auch neue Horkruxe. Allerdings... allein die Vorstellung daran mehr als nur einen Horkrux zu erschaffen...

Sie müssen wissen, man kann seine Seele nur auf einem Wege teilen. Nur eine sehr böse tat, die schlimmste tat, zerreist die Seele. Ein Mord. Und… um mehr als einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, muss man auch mehr als einen Mord begehen. Und ich bezweifele, das je ein Mensch so weit gegangen ist."

Harry nickte leicht. Ihm war nun so einiges klar. Vor allem warum Voldemort so wenig menschlich aussah. Er hatte seine Seele zerteilt. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als einmal, wenn er den letzen Satz der Lehrerin bedachte. Schließlich hatte Voldemort selbst gesagt, das er viel weiter gegangen war als andere auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit. Viel weiter als andere.

„Danke Professor. Sie haben mir damit wirklich sehr geholfen."

„Nun… ich hoffe mal sie stellen mit diesem Wissen keinen Unsinn an. Ich würde mir sonst wohl schwere Vorwürfe machen, dass ich sie dazu verleitet habe", sagte Mia.

Harry schwieg einen Moment. Nun, streng genommen war es Irrsinn den dunklen Lord als 16 jähriger besiegen zu wollen, aber es war auch sein Schicksal. „Sagen wir einfach, mir liegt nichts an der Unsterblichkeit. Nicht wenn ich dafür einen Menschen töten muss.

Aber… sagen sie, kann man jeden Gegenstand zu einem Horkrux machen? Oder muss auch dieser bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllen."

Nun musste Mia schlucken. Sie kannte Tom Riddle. Sie hatte ihn, nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, eine Weile studiert. Aus der ferne, immer mal wieder für eine kurze Zeit. Ihre himmlischen Kräfte waren ihr dabei sehr von nutzen gewesen und so wusste sie einiges über den Mann der sich selbst zum Lord ernannt hatte zu sagen. Nur all zu viel durfte sie darüber kaum jetzt Preis geben, ohne in schwere Bedrängnis zu geraten.

„Theoretisch schon. Jeder Gegenstand ist dafür geeignet. Allerdings wenn wir hier von dem Unnennbaren sprechen - und ich denke um den dürfte es hier in erster Linie gehen - bezweifele ich das er einen alten Turnschuh in eine Gefäß für seine Seele verwandeln würde."

Harry erstarrte für einen Moment ehe er seufzte. „Ich sollte lernen leise zu denken, was?"

„Es könnte Hilfreich sein. Aber keine Sorge, ich halte nicht das Geringste von den Machenschaften des Lords oder gehöre gar zu seinen Anhängern. Irgendwer muss ihn aufhalten, ansonsten haben wir wohl sehr bald ein ziemlich großes Problem.

Aber zurück zu den Horkruxen. Nach allem was ich über den dunklen Lord weiß, wenn auch nur aus Erzählungen meiner Eltern, ist dass er… sehr von sich eingenommen ist. Jemand wie er würde nicht irgendwelche Gegenstände nehmen, um darin ein Stück seiner Seele aufzubewahren. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es besondere Gegenstände sind. Gegenstände mit einer Bedeutung."

Harry nickte. Das klang plausibel, auch wenn ihm das nicht wirklich half. Konnte Voldemort überhaupt so etwas besitzen? Hatte irgendwas außer seinem Leben eine Bedeutung für ihn? Ausgenommen den Tod seiner Feinde natürlich.

„Danke, Professor. Das bringt mich wirklich ein stück weiter", sagte Harry noch mal und wollte das Büro schon verlassen, aber die Lehrerin hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie nicht rum Posaunen würden, von wem sie dieses Wissen haben. Sicher bin ich gegen diesen Krieg, aber ich möchte nicht tiefer damit reingezogen werden als unbedingt nötig."

„Ich will auch niemanden damit rein ziehen, Professor", sagte Harry. „Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben sie da raus zu halten."

Mia bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und wandte sich dann für die nächsten Stunden den Hausaufgaben zu. Sicher war ihr klar, das Harry wohl seinen Freunden berichtete was er erfahren hatte und sie konnte Hermine praktisch hören, wie sie Misstrauische Bemerkungen machte. Doch das war ihr egal. Sie wollte Harry helfen und sie glaubte ihm, dass er versuchte sie nicht an den Orden zu verraten.


	15. Der Ring und ein Pakt mit dem Teufel

15. Der Ring und ein Pakt mit dem Teufel

Während Harry tatsächlich seine Freunde in sein neues Wissen einweihte, war Holly ebenfalls damit beschäftigt, Draco zu erklären was Horkruxe waren. Allerdings, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass ihre Schwester ebenfalls ihre Eltern als Ausrede benutzte, um zu erklären woher sie das wusste, hätte sie sich sicherlich etwas anderes überlegt. „Alles was bleibt ist die Frage, was will Potter damit?" beendete Holly ihren Vortrag. Natürlich war diese Frage nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, aber sie konnte Draco das wohl kaum auf die Nase binden.

„Na ja… selbst benutzten wohl kaum. Potter hat nicht den Mumm einen Mord zu begehen. Dazu ist er viel zu weich", meinte der Blonde und ließ seinen Blick noch mal über die Zeilen schweifen und rief sich auch noch mal die grade erhaltene Erklärung ins Gedächtnis. Alles zusammen sehr aufschlussreich. Schließlich wusste er schon seit Jahren, dass der dunkle Lord Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte, um sich vor dem Tod zu schützen. Welche genau hatte sein Vater ihm aber nie sagen wollen und Draco hatte nach einer Weile begonnen daran zu zweifeln, dass der es wirklich wusste. Aber wie dem auch sei, nun hatte Draco durchaus eine Idee davon, wie der Lord dieses Ziel erreicht hatte. Und wenn Potter genau dies erfuhr, war es nur eine Frage von Stunden, bis auch die seltsamerweise wieder auferstandenen Eltern dieses dreimalverfluchten Gryffindors es wussten.

Holly beobachte Draco genau. Seine Miene war nach außen hin vollkommen unbewegt. Er war ein wahrer Meister darin, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, aber in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er grade Schlüsse zog. Und scheinbar auch die Richtigen, denn sein Blick verdunkelte sich etwas. Ob Potter wirklich nicht in der Lage war einen Mord zu begehen, bezweifelte der Engel des Schicksals allerdings sehr. Die Macht dazu hatte er gewiss und mit dem richtigen Ansporn würde er es auch fertig bringen. Man musste nur seine Hemmschwelle überschreiten, dann wäre auch ein Harry Potter in der Lage einen Mord zu begehen.

„Du kennst ihn besser", sagte sie also nur. „Aber was könnte er damit sonst anstellen wollen?"

„Auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes", sagte Draco lediglich und stand auf, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen.

Holly sah ihm nach. Zuerst dachte sie daran protestieren. Kein Mann oder auch keiner der fast ein Mann war, ließ sie einfach so sitzen, aber dann besann sie sich eines besseren. Draco schien ja begriffen zu haben, um was es ging und würde hoffentlich nun die richtigen Leute in Kenntnis setzten. Also hatte sie ihr erstes Ziel erreicht. Blieb nur noch, sich den jungen Mann noch etwas gefügiger zu machen, damit er mit ihr anbandelte und Parkinson endlich links liegen ließ.

Albus Dumbledore unterdessen beobachtete nach wie vor die Traumblasen. Nachdem es ihm tatsächlich geglückt war, seine Erinnerung in Harrys Traum einzufügen hatte er einen neuen Plan ersonnen. Die anderen Erinnerungen waren zeitraubend und teilweise sehr umfangreich, außerdem war er nicht da um Harry alles Mögliche zu erklären und die Zeit drängte.

Was auch immer im hinter diesem Tor der Schatten verborgen war, war nicht umsonst verbannt worden. Und so leicht verbannte man in ihrer Welt nichts hinter ein magisches Siegel. Doch die Träume der Menschen ließen den alten Mann noch hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Tom schien die Schlüssel noch nicht gefunden zu haben und das hieß sie hätten noch eine Chance. Er musste Harry nur so schnell wie möglich darüber aufklären, welche Gegenstände seiner Meinung nach Horkruxe waren und Harry musste begreifen dass er sie zu vernichten hatte. Dazu taugten allerdings die anderen Erinnerungen nichts. Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, damit Harry auch diesen Umstand begriff. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Harry inzwischen wusste, was Horkruxe waren.

„Er weiß es", kam plötzlich eine Stimme. „Und ihm ist auch klar, dass Tom Riddle auf diese Weise dafür gesorgt hat, nicht zu sterben."

Erstaunt und verwundert zugleich ließ der alte Mann seinen Blick wandern, um rauszufinden zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Sie schien eine Menge zu wissen, vielleicht konnte sie ihm noch mehr sagen, ihm sogar helfen hier weg zu kommen.

Rechts von ihm erschien dann plötzlich ein junger Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren gekleidet in einem hellblauen Gewand wie die alten Römer es getragen hatten. „Ich denke zwar nicht das meine Identität euch weiter hilft, aber da die Menschen es nicht gewohnt sind mit unsichtbaren Gestalten eine Konversation zu führen und vor allem ein Zauberer wie sie, dies nicht vertrauenderweckend finden dürfte, werde ich mal nicht so sein.

Ich bin der Herr über den Lauf der Zeit, und so nennt man mich auch. Nur meine Schwestern nennen mich lediglich Zeit. Und ihre Vorstellung ist überflüssig. Ich kenne euren Namen und weiß er ihr seid. Und was wohl noch viel wichtiger ist, ich weiß was ihr hier tut."

Dumbledore war überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich hier genau bin?"

„Eine Traumdimension. Wir nennen sie auch den See der Träume. Es ist eine Welt die sehr dicht neben der wirklichen Realität liegt und zu der die menschliche Seele eine gewisse Verbindung hat. Hier verarbeitet die Seele ihre Traumata und Erlebnisse, egal in welcher Form.

Normalerweise haben Lebewesen hier keinen Zutritt, es ist auch noch nie einem Menschen Gelungen hier her zu gelangen und ich will nicht verhehlen das es Glück war. Ihr hättet durch den Riss überall hingelangen können", erklärte Zeit.

„Nun… ich nehme nicht an, dass das Schicksal dies so geplant hat", stellte Dumbledore fest. „Wenn noch nie ein Lebewesen diesen Ort betreten hat…"

„Nein. Meine Schwester hat dies nicht so geplant. Sie hatte euren Tod im Sinn und nicht damit gerechnet, dass eben genau dieser eingreift um es zu verhindern", bemerkte Zeit. „Aber das sind Geschichten die nur Zeit kosten und die haben wir nicht.

Ihr wollt Tom Riddle daran hindern, die Schlüssel zum Tor der Schatten zu finden. Und das möglichst über Harry, um dann auch gleichzeitig die Welt von diesem Unsäglichen Krieg zu befreien. Dann solltet ihr euch beeilen. Denn das Schicksal hat vorgesehen, dass es Riddle gelingt alle Teile zusammen zu suchen. Egal wie sehr sich der Orden des Phönix auch anstrengen wird, er wird sie nicht erringen können. Und das was dann über die Welt hereinbricht ist schlimmer als die 7 Plagen oder die 4 Reiter der Apokalypse. Das was man hinter diesem Tor gebannt hat, wird die Welt in eine kleine Hölle verwandeln.

Unsere einzige Chance ist es, Tom Riddle an den Ort zu schicken, der seit seiner Geburt für ihn bestimmt war und nur Harry kann das erreichen. Helfen kann ich euch dabei aber leider nicht. Mein Vater würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen und ich habe kein Interesse ebenso wie meine Schwestern ein Jahr auf der Erde verbringen zu müssen. Alles was ich für euch tun kann ist das hier."

Zeit holte eine kleine Taschenuhr aus der linken seine seiner Kleidung hervor auf der allerhand angezeigt wurde. Mondphasen, Datum, Tageszeiten. Aus der rechten seine kam eine silberne Dose zum Vorschein.

„In dieser Dimension gibt es zwar keine Zeit die in irgendeiner Weise verstreicht, aber da ihr euch anstrengt wird euer Körper erschöpfen. Diese Dose wird euch alles geben was ihr wollt. Von einem Stück Brot bis hin zu einem Zaubertrank. Es sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Damit solltet ihr eine Weile aushalten können. Ich wünsche euch viel erfolg bei eurem vorhaben und drücke die Daumen das Harry Potter es wirklich schafft, eure Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Macht es ihm aber auch nicht zu schwer. Der junge Mann macht sich sehr viel Gedanken um die Zukunft und wie er es schaffen kann, diejenigen die er liebt zu schützen." Damit ließ Zeit den alten Mann allein, der die Uhr als erstes zur Hand nahm und die Dose erst mal verschwinden ließ.

Keuchend schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Draußen war es noch Dunkel. Der Mond stand sogar noch am Himmel und erstrahlte in seiner vollen Pracht. Dick und Rund schickte er sein Licht über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und sicherlich auch über London. Nach seiner Brille tastend setze Harry sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Dann stand er leise auf, suchte sich Pergament und Schreibsachen aus seiner Schultasche und schlich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eifrig kritzelte er Stichwörter nieder und alles was ihm einfiel zu seinem Traum den er gehabt hatte.

_Ring mit schwarzem Stein (wird von Vodlemort einem Mann gestohlen den er Onkel nennt), Pervell-Wappen drin eingraviert, Gaunt (Familienname), (Der bestohlene sieht dem alten Gaunt ähnlich, Voldemort bei einer Toten Frau, macht irgendwas mit dem Ring (sagt er will ihn wieder dorthin bringen wo er ihn her hat)_

Harry überflog alles noch mehrere Male, aber mehr viel ihm einfach nicht ein. das ganze war so plötzlich gekommen. Erst war er mit Ginny allein gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen gegessen und waren dann aus gegangen, mochte der Himmel wissen, warum Harry das träumte, er konnte sich das nicht erklären, und dann war alles auf einmal dunkel gewesen und allein. Zumindest einen Moment bis da dieser Affenartige Mann aufgetaucht war und einem anderen in wirklich vollkommen sinnlos zusammengestellten Muggelkleidern diesen schweren Goldenen Ring mit dem schwarzen Stein unter die Nase gehalten hatte. Und dann war es schlag auf schlag gegangen. Voldemort war aufgetaucht, da war dieser andere Typ, der dem affenartigen so ähnlich sah und dem Voldemort diesen Ring gestohlen hatte mit den Worten „Den nehm ich mit, du wirst ihn sowieso nicht brauchen, Onkel" und dann war da eine Tote gewesen. Voldemort hatte neben ihr gestanden und irgendwas gemacht. Was hatte Harry aber nicht sehen können. Der Ring hatte einen Moment in der Luft geschwebt und dann zu Boden gefallen. Und Voldemort hatte dann eben diese Worte gesagt, das er ihn dorthin bringen würde, wo er ihn her hatte. Dann war es vorbei gewesen, Mit dem Traum und mit dem Schlaf.

Harry seufzte schwer. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es erst halb drei in der früh war. Doch irgendwie hatte er keine Lust schlafen zugehen Er bezweifelte auch, dass er es können würde. Nicht nach diesem Traum. Irgendwas musste das zu bedeuten haben.

„Hey", riss ihn plötzlich eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er fuhr erschrocken Herum. Ginny stand in einem eigentlich viel zu großen Pyjama bekleidet an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen verwuschelt und sie sah irgendwie noch verschlafen aus.

Harry hatte mit einem mal ein ziemlich seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, nur das es da war und ihm ziemlich warm wurde.

„Hey", brachte er mühsam, aber mit staubtrockenem Mund hervor.

„Was machst du denn auf, um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte Ginny und kam zu ihm rübergetapst, um sich dann direkt neben ihm zu setzen.

„Ich.. ich..", stammelte Harry und atmete erst mal tief durch. „Ich hab nur mies geträumt und wollte die anderen nicht wecken." Sein Blick glitt über Ginnys Haare dass nun noch mehr einem Meer aus Flammen glich und ihre hellbraunen Augen die ihn besorgt musterten, dann aber auf den Tisch blickten.

Harry war zu fasziniert um zu reagierten als Rons Schwester das Pergament ergriff und es überflog.

„Hast du das geträumt?" fragte sie.

Harry schluckte kurz. „Es sind keine Träume von Voldemort", sagte er leise. „Ich… ich denke eher, irgendwer will mir helfen ihn… ihn zu vernichten."

„Du weißt aber nicht wer", stellte Ginny fest.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber das Mädchen etwas sagen konnte meinte er: „Es ist nicht der erste Traum und… und beim ersten war es auch nichts schlimmes. Es hat mir auch… geholfen."

„Wie?" war die einzige Frage die Ginny stellte.

Harry schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich will dich da nicht auch noch mit reinziehen."

„Aber Ron und Hermine wissen es?" erkundigte sich Ginny etwas steif, so das Harry sie nun doch wieder ansah, ehe er leichtnickte.

„Und warum darf ich es nicht erfahren? Bin ich etwa nicht deine Freundin?" schnappte Ginny mit einem Mal.

„Doch sicher sind wir Freunde aber… aber…"

„Aber was? Hältst du mich für zu jung? Für zu klein? Ist es das?"

Harry war vollkommen überrascht von diesem Wutausbruch. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht Ginny. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht.. nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Nicht in Gefahr bringen? Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass wir alle in Gefahr schweben? Egal ob du uns was sagst oder nicht? Das jeder Schüler hier in Gefahr schwebt, weil Voldemort da draußen nach weiß Merlin was sucht, um dich… um uns alle fertig zu machen?"

„Was ist denn hier los?" kam die verschlafene Frage von den Jungenschlafsälen und als Harry sich umsah entdeckte er Dean, der die beiden anstarrte. „Harry was machst du da mit meiner Freundin? Und wie bist du überhaut angezogen Ginny?"

„Ich hab das immer nachts an, du hast es nur noch nie gesehen, weil du zu feige bist, mich mal zu dir einzuladen", schnappte Ginny und stapfte dann wider in ihren Schlafsaal, wobei sie erst an Hermine vorbei musste, die ebenfalls auf der Treppe stand.

„Harry was soll das? Du machst dich doch wohl nicht an meine Freundin ran", fragte Dean, nachdem eine Tür zugeknallt war.

Harry, der bis grade eben Ginny hinterhergesehen hatte, drehte sich abrupt um. „Nun red keinen Stuss Thomas. Geh ins Bett und schlaf weiter, aber leg vorher einen Schweigezauber drüber, dein Gestöhne geht mir nämlich langsam auf die Nerven."

Peinlich berührt verzog Dean sich wieder in den Jungen Schlafsaal und Harry sah sich um. Als er Schritte hörte. Hermine kam, in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt zu ihm und setzte sich. „Du hattest einen Traum?" fragte sie leise.

Harry seufzte und reichte ihr dann den Zettel. „Mach nicht auch so einen Aufstand wie Ginny. Ich hab keine Lust mich auch noch mit Ron zu streiten."

Hermine die gelesen hatte sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ron? Wieso sollte der so einen Aufstand machen?"

Harry sah Hermine einen Moment eindringlich an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Vergiss was ich gesagt hab. Ich bin zu groggy um klar zu denken." Er würde einen Teufel tun und Hermine unter die Nase reiben, dass Ron bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt war. Nicht heute und schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

Hermines Stirn legte sich kurz in falten, aber dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Pergament zu. „Also wenn ich das hier richtig interpretiere könnten der Mann den du als affenartig beschreibst und der andere dem Vol… Voldemort den Ring abgenommen hat verwand sein."

„Sah so aus… ja… doch würde ich sagen. Sie sahen sich irgendwie schon ähnlich", sagte Harry sich zurück lehnend.

„Und wenn Er ihn Onkel genannt hat, dann sind auch sie verwand", stellte Hermine fest.

„Möglich. Voldemort ist zwar als Waise aufgewachsen, aber vielleicht kannte man im Heim keine anderen Verwandten oder die die ihn abgegeben haben, wollten nicht das er zu ihnen kommt", sagte Harry.

„Kann sein. Das würde aber auch heißen das Voldemort sie während seiner Zeit hier gefunden hat. Denn soweit ich weiß, ist es in der Muggelwelt nicht so einfach, seine Eltern zu finden, wenn man im Heim aufgewachsen ist", sagte Hermine.

„Sein Vater war ein Muggel. Tom Riddle, von ihm hat er seinen Namen. Wenn dann muss er hier seine Mutter gefunden haben", sagte Harry und setzte sich Ruckartig auf. „Oder seinen Großvater. Vorlost."

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf den Namen?" fragte Hermine.

„Damals… im zweiten Jahr,… in der Kammer des Schreckens. Voldemorts 16-jähriges ich aus dem Tagebuch… als er mir verraten hat, wer er ist… Voldemort ist ein Annagramm zu seinem Namen. Und er sagte auch, dass er die Namen seines Vaters und seines Großvaters trägt und ich weiß das Tom der Name seines Vaters ist."

„Dann muss sein Großvater Vorlost geheißen haben. Vorlost Gaunt", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte leicht. „Wenn wir eine Möglichkeit haben rauszubekommen, ob der je hier war… es klang als seien sie mit dieser Pervell-Familie verwand. Der Ring war wohl ein Erbstück das seit Jahrhunderten in ihrem Besitz gewesen ist."

„Das ist leicht rauszubekommen. Wir müssen nur die alten Schulchroniken durchforsten. Und wenn das wirklich stimmt, müssten wir diese Familie auch bis Slytherin zurückverfolgen können."

Harry nickte langsam aber sicher aufgeregt. „Voldemort ist der Erbe Slytherins und er kann das nur hier rausgefunden haben. Im Kinderheim wird er wohl kaum an irgendwelche Bücher mit Stammbäumen oder so was rangekommen sein."

„Nur… viel weiter helfen tut uns das nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Gaunts damals da gewohnt haben, wo Voldemort seinem Onkel den Ring gestohlen hat. Und außerdem was soll…" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst und sah Harry schockiert an. „Der Ring… die Tote… denkst du er hat… er hat ihn zu…"

„Zu einem Horkrux gemacht?" fragte Harry und dachte einen Moment selbst darüber nach. „Ja. Wenn das wirklich der Ring seiner Familie ist, ist es ein beweiß für die Reinblütigkeit. Etwas das Voldemort so sehr schätzt, auch wenn er es selbst eigentlich gar nicht ist. Aber es bedeutet ihm etwas."

„Es könnte ihm so viel bedeuten, dass er darin einen Teil seiner Seele aufbewahrt", meinte Hermine leise und sah Harry an. „Du musst mit deinen Eltern darüber reden. Harry bitte. Das müssen sie erfahren. Wir können Voldemort nicht eher vernichten, wie wir diesen Horkrux vernichtet haben. Er würde immer wieder zurückkommen können."

Harry seufzte tief. „Lass uns erst mal rausfinden ob wir Recht haben. Ob sie wirklich miteinander verwand sind. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch raus, wo die Gaunts gewohnt haben. Es kann kein besonders großes Haus gewesen sein. Es war mehr ne Hütte, als Holz, ziemlich runtergekommen.

Der Orden hat mit dem Tor schon genug zu tun, da können die nicht auch noch nach solchen Sachen suchen, die wir uns vielleicht nur einbilden."

Hermine seufzte frustriert. „Gut. Aber wenn wir das wissen, gehst du zu deiner Mutter. Egal wie oder wer dir sonst hilft."

„Ja,…… ja wenn wir es wissen, geh ich zu Mum."

„Gut. Und nun geh ins Bett. Und morgen weihst du besser Ginny in alles ein. Sie ist genau so deine Freundin wie wir. Sie hat ebenso viel erlebt und würde dich nie verraten. Sie hat es eigentlich nicht verdient ausgeschlossen zu werden. Und du kannst ihr vertrauen", meinte Hermine noch ehe sie zu Bett ging.

Harry bleib noch eine weile länger sitzen und dachte über Hermines Worte nach. Und er musste ihr Recht geben. Ginny hatte das nicht verdient. Aber er hatte einfach eine Scheißangst das ihr was zustieß wegen ihm. Das würde er nicht verkraften. Nicht das er das bei Ron und Hermine nicht hatte, aber die beiden wussten sich gut zu verteidigen, sie hatten in den letzten Jahren gelernt, wie gefährlich es in seiner Nähe war. Ginny wusste das nicht wirklich. Und… bei ihr war es einfach irgendwie anders, als bei seinen Freunden.

Aber dennoch entschuldigte Harry sich am nächsten Morgen bei Ginny, was gar nicht so einfach war. Ginnys Temperament konnte ohne Probleme mit dem ihrer Mutter mithalten und so bekam Harry noch eine zweite Standpauke ab, die sich richtig gewaschen hatte. Erst dann nahm Rons Schwester die Entschuldigung an und Harry konnte ihr erklären was sie inzwischen wussten und wovon er in der letzten Nacht geträumt hatte.

Und während man dann bis spät in die Nacht die alten Schulchroniken durchforstete wie es einst Tom Riddle getan hatte, schlich Mia Hoppkins, oder streng genommen der Tod selbst, in den Wald. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie wirklich alle Zutaten für die Beschwörung zusammen hatte und dann musste sie noch ein ruhiges Plätzchen finden, denn wer wusste schon, was für einen Auftritt Luzifer hinlegen würde. Und sie hatte kein Interesse daran, der Schulleiterin zu erklären, was sie mit einem Mann in ihrem Büro machte, dessen Haare tanzende Flammen waren, oder dessen Kleidung aus glühender Lava bestand. Zugegeben wäre das Gesicht der Schulleiterin sicherlich amüsant gewesen, doch die Lage war zu ernst, um sich einen solchen Spaß zu erlauben.

Also ging sie lieber in den Wald und dort auf eine kleine Lichtung. Die reichte auch vollkommen. Auf einem herbeigezauberten Tisch beschwor sie ein kleines Feuer und hängte einen Minikessel darüber. Und dann wurden nach und nach die Zutaten zubereitet. Keine angenehme Sache, waren es doch eigentlich alles frische, teilweise sogar noch lebende Zutaten. Fast vier Stunden braute sie mal mehr mal weniger angewidert vor sich hin.

„Ich versteh echt nicht, wie du auf so was abfahren kannst, Onkel", murmelte Tod leise vor sich ihn, ehe sie die einzige Zutat hinzugab die nicht lebendig war. Eine Priese Salz.

Unter einer Rauchwolke und einem Knall, gab es eine Verpuffung, dann war die Mixtur fertig. Aber sie konnte sich nicht überwinden in die rote leicht verdickte und klumpige Flüssigkeit zu fassen. Stattdessen nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und verteilte die Mixtur mit dessen Hilfe auf dem Boden. Am Ende ergab es ein Pentagramm, dessen Spitze nach unten zeigte.

Den Stab wieder wegsteckend, nahm sie das Buch mit der Anleitung zur Hand, und begann die lateinische Fromel vorzulesen. Schon nach wenigen Worten spürte man einen warmen Luftzug von unten. Er wurde immer Stärker. Die Robe und auch Mias flatterte in dem heißen Wind. Mit den letzen Worten schlug das Pentagramm kurzzeitig in Flammen, ehe es sich tiefschwarz in den Boden brannte. Dann sah sie sich um, konnte aber keinen entdecken.

„Onkel Luc, ich hab keine Zeit für Versteckspiele. Komm raus", brummte sie schließlich.

„Schade. Ich dachte du machst so einen Aufwand um mit mir etwas Schach zu spielen", sagte eine warme und weiche stimme von Links. Dann trat ein fast 2 Meter großer Mann aus de Dickicht des Waldes. Er war gehüllt in einen pechschwarzen Morgenmantel und die flammenden Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst. Seine Haut schimmerte leicht rot und die goldgelben Augen strahlten. „Die Zeit hier unten bekommt dir nicht, meine Liebe. Früher hättest du dich nie geziert in denk Trank zu fassen."

„Vor einem Halben Jahr hätte ich so eine Spielerei auch nicht nötig gehabt. Da wäre ich direkt zu dir gekommen, aber ungewöhnliche Umstände erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Außerdem könnte ich dich aus fragen, warum du auf so was Abartiges abfährst", konterte Mia und beschwor dann zwei Sessel.

„Irgendeine Hürde muss man den Menschen doch stellen. Sonst hätte ich hier oben so viel zu tun, das man mir da unten auf der Nase herum tanzen würde", sagte Luzifer und setze sich. „Aber nun sag, was kann ich denn für dich tun? Ein paar dämonische Kräfte? Etwas Feuerzauber? Langweilst du dich?"

Mia, die ebenfalls platz genommen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hab hier mehr als genug zu tun und meine Menschenkräfte reichen mir vollkommen. Was ich brauche, sind Informationen."

„Ok… worüber?"

„Das Tor der Schatten."

Luzifer schaute seine Nichte verwundert an. „Das Tor der Schatten ist nicht, womit du spielen solltest. Das was dahinter gebannt ist, soll auch dort bleiben."

„Sag das nicht mir, sag das meiner Schwester. Die hat das Schicksal nämlich so gedreht, das Tom Riddle die Schlüssel finden wird. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie auch dafür gesorgt hat, dass er es öffnet", erklärte Tod.

Luzifer schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Das ist Wahnsinn. Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn. Wie kann dein Vater das nur zulassen?"

„Geh und frag ihn das, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass er bis jetzt noch nichts dagegen unternommen hat", meinte die junge Frau nur und lehnte sich dann zu ihrem Onkel.

„Ein Eisen ist schon im Feuer. Harry Potter weiß wie er Tom Riddle besiegen kann. Wir wissen nur nicht was seine Horkruxe sind und wie viele er davon hat.

Mir wäre aber wohler, wenn wir noch ein zweites hätten. Sag mir was das Tor der Schatten bannt und wie wir es stoppen können. Hilf mir, diese Katastrophe aufzuhalten."

„Und was bekomm ich dafür?"

„Ich bin deine Lieblingsnichte", meinte Tod nur, aber Luzifer grinste.

„Ich muss etwas dafür verlagen, sonst ist mein Ruf im Eimer. Eine gute Tat würde mein Image auf Jahrhunderte ruinieren. Dass kann ich mir einfach nicht leisten."

Tod hatte so etwas geahnt, aber sie hatte es zumindest versuchen wollen. „Was schwebt dir denn so vor?"

„Nun… ich finde das alles ziemlich langweilig läuft hier oben. Außerdem… ich weiß welche Macht deine Schwester dem jungen Potter in die Wiege gelegt hat, nur unter diesen Umständen wird er sie nicht finden. Pfeif deine Schutzengel zurück. Es muss nicht ganz sein, aber dass sie jede Verletzung verhindern… das ist übertrieben."

„Sie verhindern nicht wirklich jede Verletzung. Nur alles was ihre Schützlinge irgendwie in Gefahr bringt", konterte Tod.

„Eben… aber Gefahr ist ein netter Anreiz um mächtig zu werden. Sag deinen kleinen Helfern sie sollen nur den Tod ihrer Schützlinge verhindern. Damit wäre ich schon zufrieden."

Tod seufzte leise. „Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Schutzengel kann man nicht mal eben so herbeirufen. Nicht mit Muggelzauberkräften. Das könnte ich nur mit Himmlischer Unterstützung."

„Oder Dämonischer", lächelte Luzifer und hüllte seine Nichte mit einer einzelnen Handbewegung für einen Moment in ein Meer aus flammen. Als diese erstarben sah die junge Frau an sich runter, doch äußerlich gab es keinerlei Veränderungen. Allerdings spürte sie etwas ziemlich geballtes tief in ihr.

„Das hast du jetzt grade nicht wirklich getan, oder?" fragte sie leise

„Du steckst immer noch in deinem Körper, also bist du ein Engel. Und nur weil dein Vater deine Kräfte blockiert hat, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht fallen kannst. Aber ich weiß, dass du dich nie in meiner Welt wohlfühlen würdest", erklärte Luzifer lächelnd.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich das tun soll. Harry würde seine Macht nicht missbrauchen, wenn jemand der ihm nahe steht in Gefahr gerät. Er wird niemanden töten."

„Bist du dir da so sicher."

„So sicher, dass ich meine Seele darauf verwetten würde", sagte Tod fest, biss sich aber im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge, und schloss die Augen.

„Gut, dann Wetten wir. Wenn Harry der dunklen Seite verfällt wirst du deinen Status als Gefallener Engel anerkennen. Dein zu Hause wird dann bei mir sein, egal was dein Vater davon hält."

Mia seufzte. Wetten. Wie hatte sie nur so vorlaut sein können? Machte sie die Zeit hier auf der Erde wirklich so dämlich? Sie wusste doch genau, wie versessen ihr Onkel darauf sein würde. Aber gut. Nun war es wohl eh zu spät. Da würde sie nicht mehr raus kommen. Aber sie konnte das Beste darauf machen und vielleicht sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Und sie glaubte auch wirklich daran, dass Harry niemals der dunklen Seite verfallen würde.

„Nur unter einer Bedingung. Du lässt die Seele von Fiona gehen. Die kleine die du vor 200 Jahren höchst selbst verführt hast."

„Welches Interesse hast du an dieser süßen kleinen?" fragte Luzifer verwundert.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Onkelchen", erklärte Mia schmunzelnd. „Geh auf die Wette ein, oder schlag es dir aus dem Kopf."

„Gut… sie ist eh nicht mehr das was sie mal war. Meinetwegen sollst du sie bekommen."

Damit schlugen sie ein und eine Stichflamme besiegelte die Wette.

„Und nun… die Engel… wir wollen doch fair spielen", meinte Luzifer.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dieses Wort kennst", gestand der Tod und schloss die Augen. Die Kräfte eines Gefallenen Engels, wenn auch nicht die vollen, waren etwas ganz anderes, als das was sie sonst kannte. Aber es war angenehm, mal wieder diese Macht zu fühlen.

Zehn Minuten später war es erledigt. Die Schutzengel hatten, nachdem sie den ersten schock verdaut hatten und man ihnen die Sache erklärt hatte, ihren Auftrag verstanden. Sie würden nur noch das ableben der Potters und deren Freunde verhindern.

„So Onkelchen. Nun zu deinem Teil der Abmachung. Was ist hinter diesem Tor und wie halte ich es auf."

Und während Luzifer seiner Nichte das was er so wusste berichtete lauschte Holly Mathews oder das Schicksal angespannt und fast platzend vor Wut. Den Teufel beschwören. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ihre Schwester nur so weit gehen? Warum hatte SIE nicht daran gedacht, ihren Onkel auf ihre Seite zu ziehen?

Nun… sie konnten sich nicht wirklich leiden. Immerhin bestimmte sie in groben Zügen wer wo landete und nur in seltenen Fällen sagte das ihrem Onkel zu. Und Tod war in der Tat seine Lieblingsnichte und er würde ihr nach dieser Wette nicht in den Rücken fallen, denn wenn Schicksal eines wusste, dann wie gern er Tod in seinen reihen haben würde. Und mit beschränkten Kräften war Schicksal nicht in der Lage dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry Potter seiner eigenen Macht verfiel.


	16. Das Tor der Schatten

16. Das Tor der Schatten

Es war schon Zeit zum Frühstücken, als Mia das Schloss wieder erreichte. Sie war verschwitzt, müde, aber dafür auch um einiges an Wissen reicher. Man konnte also durchaus behaupten es hatte sich gelohnt sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen.

Ihr Onkel hatte ihr eine ziemlich gute Beschreibung von dem geliefert, was hinter dem Tor gefangen gehalten wurde und allein der Gedanke daran diese Wesen auf die Menschheit los zu lassen ließ es ihr kalt den Rücken runter laufen. Sie konnte auch nicht verstehen, warum ihr Vater das zuließ. Als Schöpfer, musste er doch wissen, was sich dahinter verbarg und vor allem welche Gefahr davon ausging.

Aber es war wie es war. Ihr Vater griff nicht ein, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sie würde aber auch nicht einfach abwarten um zu sehen was geschah, sie würde einen Weg suchen Harry ihr Wissen mitzuteilen. Schnell, direkt und möglichst unauffällig.

Der Junge hatte von ihr offiziell schon genug erfahren, weitere Informationen persönlich weiter zu geben, würde nur sein Misstrauen wecken. Selbst wenn sie noch etwas über die Horkruxe herausfand, würde sie ihm das auf einem anonymen Weg mitteilen, denn sie hatte wahrlich keine Lust, sich vor dem Orden rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Da sie aber auch keine weitere Strafe ihres Vaters riskieren wollte, hatte sie ihren Onkel gebeten, ihr die dämonischen Kräfte wieder zu nehmen, auch wenn sie vielleicht in der einen oder anderen Situation sich als nützlich erweisen könnten. Doch es war besser nur über menschliche magische Kräfte zu verfügen, als von ihrem Vater zu einem magisch nahezu unbegabten Wesen gemacht zu werden, damit sie nicht mehr eingriff. Es war anzunehmen, dass sie sich nun schon auf einem sehr schmalen Grad der Toleranz bewegte.

Es war ein Dienstagabend Mitte Oktober, als Harry vom Quidditchtraining in den Turm kam. Er hatte allein noch ein paar Runden gedreht und war dem Schnatz hinterher gejagt, um die Luft zu genießen und sich etwas abzureagieren. Teamkapitän zu sein war verdammt anstrengend und er konnte immer mehr nachvollziehen warum Katie und Oliver immer so gereizt gewesen waren. Die Mannschaft war nach wie vor alles andere als in Topform und Harry war dankbar dafür, dass das erste Match kurz vor Halloween gegen Hufflepuff gehen würde.

Zwar hatten auch sie eine ganz neue Mannschaft zusammenstellen müssen, allerdings waren die laut Aussage von Luna, die scheinbar auf Ginnys Bitte hin die anderen Teams ausspionierte nichts besser als in den vergangenen Jahren. Also kein wirklicher Gegner für ein einigermaßen gut eingespieltes Gryffindorteam. Nur von gut eingespielt war nach Harrys Meinung keine Rede. Zumindest nicht als ganzes Team.

Die Treiber waren jeder für sich inzwischen ganz gut geworden, aber im Zusammenspiel musste noch um einiges verbessert werden.

Das wiederum hatten die Jäger raus, nur an ihrer Treffsicherheit musste man noch feilen. Ginny war die einzige, der es gelang nahezu jeden Wurf auch durch einen Ring zu bekommen, zumindest wenn Ron diese nicht bewachte.

Ron mauserte sich gut, gewann immer mehr Selbstvertrauen und versuchte auch Harry zu helfen, indem er regelmäßig mit den Jägern trainierte und sie dazu anspornte besser zu werden.

Harry kam selbst nur selten während des Trainings wirklich dazu den Schnatz frei zu lassen. Daher machte er das meist im Anschluss allein. Er übte still für sich enge Kurven, das Antäuschen, sogar den Wronski-Bluffhatte er schon das ein oder andere Mal versucht, allerdings nicht wirklich erfolgreich. Zwischen ihm und dem Boden waren immer noch fast zehn Meter platz, wenn er den Besen wieder in die wagerechte zog. Also alles andere als zufriedenstellend, denn er wusste, dass die Konkurrenz das dann auch schaffen konnte und er wollte sich nicht mehr nur auf seinen schnellern Besen verlassen.

Es kam auf jeden Fall noch ein hartes Stück arbeit auf ihn zu. Doch jetzt wollte er nur noch schnell duschen, ein paar Wohlfühlsachen anziehen uns dann zum Abendessen gehen um seinen knurrenden Magen zu füllen. Mit dem machte es sich nämlich gar nicht gut Hausaufgaben.

Doch zunächst erregte ein Buch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es lag auf der Decke seines Bettes.

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er das Buch bei niemandem aus dem Schlafsaal gesehen hatte und auch sonst gab es niemandem der einen Grund hatte, ihm ein Buch zu schenken. Außerdem wollte er erst unbedingt aus seinen verschwitzen Sachen heraus und etwas Bequemeres anziehen. Das Buch würde ihm schon nicht weglaufen.

Also ging er ausgiebig duschen. Als er dann aber wieder aus dem Bad kam, zog dieses Buch erneut seinen Blick auf sich. Nicht weil es sich vielleicht bewegt hatte oder etwas ähnliches. Es sah immer noch aus wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Buch und genau da lag irgendwie das Problem. Es sah zu gewöhnlich aus, für diese Welt. Viel zu gewöhnlich.

Der Einband wirkte neu und nicht abgegriffen wie bei den Büchern aus der Bibliothek. Außerdem war es noch nicht mal in Leder gebunden, sondern hatte einen dunklen Pappumschlag. Allerdings fehlten sowohl ein Titel als auch ein Bild. Doch ansonsten war es von außen ein ganz normales Muggelbuch.

Nun erst recht verwundert, beschloss Harry einen Blick hinein zu werden. Es würde sicherlich keine Stunden dauern und ein paar Minuten konnte das Abendessen auch noch warten.

Wie falsch der Gryffindor damit liegen sollte, erkannte er schon an den ersten Zeilen. Es war kein Roman, kein Ratgeber oder etwas Ähnliches. Es war scheinbar eine Art Brief in Buchform. Direkt an ihn gerichtet. Das steigerte seine Neugierde nun doch um einiges, daher bemerkte er auch nicht, dass sich der Zauber der sein Interesse geweckt hatte nun auflöste.

_Guten Abend Mr. Potter… oder darf ich doch Harry sagen? _

_Nun ich denke ich nehme mir mal diese Freiheit, denn das was ich dir hier mitteilen möchte, setzt ein gewisses Vertrauen voraus und ich denke, wenn ich dich mit dem Vornamen anspreche ist das ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass ich dir vertraue. _

_Was meine Identität angeht, möchte ich jedoch lieber schweigen. Zugegebenermaßen mag das alles andere als fair sein, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich grade eben erst von Vertrauen gesprochen habe. Allerdings ist das, was ich dir mitteilen möchte, sehr gefährlich. In den falschen Händen ist mein Wissen eine nahezu tödliche Waffe und ich werde nicht behaupten, meine Zauber auf diesem Buch seinen unbrechbar. Du wirst mir sicherlich zustemmen, wenn du auch die letzte Seite dieses Textes gelesen hast. _

_Was den Schutz dieses Buches angeht, bist nur du zurzeit in der Lage diese Worte überhaupt erkennen zu können. Andere, wie deine Eltern oder auch deine Freunde müssen erst durch einen Tropfen Blut auf der ersten leeren Seite beweisen, dass sie guter Gesinnung sind oder den Willen besitzen dich um jeden Preis zu schützen. Reine Vorsicht und das zu Recht, wie du mir hoffentlich zustimmen wirst. _

_Doch nun genug der Vorrede, kommen wir zu dem Grund dieses ganzen Aufwandes, nicht das dieses Buch nur voll von Entschuldigungen, Erklärungen und Ausschweifungen ist. _

_Das Wissen, welches ich vorhin erwähnte und als Waffe bezeichnete dreht sich um das Tor der Schatten. Jenes Tor, über das ihr schon seit einer Weile versucht etwas zu finden. _

Harry hielt einen Moment inne. Sollte das wahr sein? Gab es hier wirklich jemanden, der etwas über das Tor wusste und ihnen helfen wollte? Aber warum erst jetzt? Sie suchten schon so lang nach dem Tor. Und wer konnte außer dem Orden davon erfahren haben? Sie waren doch sehr vorsichtig gewesen und immer allein in der Bibliothek? Oder hatte sie jemand heimlich beobachtet? Vielleicht sogar belauscht?

Harry presste fest die Lippen zusammen bei diesem Gedanken. Sie waren offensichtlich doch unvorsichtig gewesen. Sich darüber zu grämen war nun aber wohl zu spät und das Glück schien ihnen hold gewesen zu sein und hatte nur die richten Leute lauschen lassen.

Innerlich angespannt las er weiter, immerhin waren das die lang ersehnten Informationen und die ließen ihn das Abendessen vollkommen vergessen.

_Das Tor der Schatten ist ein beinahe (eintausend Jahre altes Bannsiegel. Es hält Kreaturen von dieser Welt fern, deren Grausamkeit nahezu unübertrefflich ist. _

_Ein Teil dieser Kreaturen sind Wesen die die Intelligenz eines Menschen besitzen, die Fähigkeit zu lernen und dieses Wissen gezielt einzusetzen. _

_Andere dagegen sind blutrünstige Monster, die jagen um zu überleben, schlimmer als ein ganzes Rudel von Werwölfen, die in einer Vollmondnacht auf ein Menschendorf losgelassen werden. _

_Es hat Hunderte von Leben gekostet diese Wesen zusammenzutreiben, einzufangen und dann zu verbannen. Sollten sie je die Freiheit erlangen wird ihr Hunger und ihr Durst nach Rache so groß sein, dass selbst die vier Reiter der Apokalypse harmlos gegen sie wirken. _

_Eines der Wesen ist die graue Fee. Sie zeigen sich den Menschen in Form einer lieblichen jungen Frau in großer Not. Wie die Sirene die die Seefahrer verzaubert, zieht sie jeden jungen Mann in ihren Bann der sie erblickt. Er wird sich dazu gezwungen sehen ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen und zu retten. _

_Auf diese Weise wird ein Band geknüpft, das die Seele des Mannes an sie bindet. Er wird ihr immer wieder begegnen, ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Charme verfallen. Teilen sie sich dann irgendwann einmal das Lager, wird die Fee jedoch ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen und ihr Opfer mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen._

Harry lief es bei dieser Beschreibung eiskalt den Rücken runter. HarryharfdaffsadfsafasAllein die Vorstellung von einer Frau im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gefressen zu werden, und wenn sie grade… Merlin war das gruselig, ganz zu schweigen davon das Harry reichlich warm im Gesicht dabei wurde, wenn er an die genauen Umstände dachte in denen das geschah.

_Der Magienas ist dagegen ein reines Raubtier. Es sieht beinahe so aus wie ein Waschbär, hat jedoch keinen Schwanz und rabenschwarzes Fell. In der Dunkelheit jagt er alles was Magie in sich trägt. Auszeichnen tun ihn Wendigkeit, und messerscharfe Zähne die mit einem Gift benetzt sind, das ausschließlich den Körper lähmt. Seine Opfer erleben was es heißt bei lebendigem Leib gefressen zu werden ohne eine Chance darauf zu haben ohnmächtig zu werden. _

Nun wurde Harry leicht übel und der Appetit war ihm irgendwie vergangen. Das waren keine schönen Aussichten.

_Zu den heimtückischsten Wesen hinter dem Tor, zählen vermutlich die lebenden Schatten. Sie sind dem Menschen von Natur aus bereits sehr ähnlich. Nur ihre Hautfarbe ist durch einen grauen Schimmer gekennzeichnet und auch ihre Augen sind vollkommen grau. _

_Wie ihr Name schon andeutet, haben sie die Fähigkeit mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen und ihn ihnen umher zu wandeln. Türen und Fester stellen keine Hindernisse da, wenn der Lauf der Sonne günstig ist. _

_Ihr liebstes Versteck sind jedoch die Schatten von Menschen. In ihnen können sie sich nicht nur verbergen und reisen, sie können auch mit einem willigen Geist ihre Fähigkeiten teilen. Der Mensch geht mit diesem Wesen eine Symbiose ein. Der Mensch erhält die Fähigkeiten des lebenden Schatten und dieser ernährt sich im Gegenzug dafür von den Gefühlen des Wirts und macht ihn auf diese Weise langsam aber sicher zu einem von ihnen. Das darf man jedoch nicht mit den Dementoren verwechseln. Die Natur der Gefühle sind einem Schatten vollkommen egal und auch ist die Wirkung nicht sofort abzusehen, oder im Vorfeld von anderen zu spürten. Es geschieht schleichend und zu Beginn vollkommen unbemerkt vom Umfeld des Wirtes. _

In ähnlicher Weise ging es weiter. Es gab Wesen die deren Beute Säuglinge waren, die entführt wurden um die eigenen Jungtiere groß zu ziehen, Wesen die einen zu willenlosen Marionetten machten ähnlich den Inferi nur das der Mensch sehr wohl noch am Leben war und Gefühle hegen konnte, andere Wesen saugten ihren Opfern sämtliche Körperflüssigkeiten aus bis nur noch Haut und Knochen zurück ließen.

Harry wurde bei all diesen Beschreibungen immer unwohler und es wurde ihm auch immer deutlicher, wie wichtig es war, Voldemort zu stoppen. Sei es nun, in dem sie ihn vernichteten, oder in dem sie die Schlüsselstücke in ihren Besitz brachten.

Zu letzterem bekam Harry am Ende des Textes dann noch einen Hinweis. Der Verfasser dieses Werkes teilte ihm mit wo eines der drei Schlüsselstücke vermutlich zu finden sein würde.

Kaum hatte Harry das gelesen, sprang er auf und rannte hinunter in die Große Halle. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ihm dieser Weg so weit vorgekommen und noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er die sich bewegenden Treppen so verflucht. Die schienen es heute nämlich gar nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn er musste zwei lange Umwege in kauf nehmen, ehe er seinen Zielort erreichte.

Seitenstiche quälten ihn und raubten ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen während der Blick der gesamten großen Halle auf ihm lag. Warum das so war, bemerkte er aber erst durch Malfoys gehässigen Kommentar darüber, dass niemand hier Interesse daran hätte ihn nackt zu sehen, das würde ihnen nur den Appetit verderben.

Harry sah Malfoy kurz abschätzig an, dabei fing er den irgendwie neugierigen Blick von Daphne Greengrassauf, die nicht all zu weit von Malfoy weg saß, auch wenn er sie noch nie mit denen zusammen gesehen hatte. „Malfoy, du solltest aufhören von dir selbst zu reden, du könntest einige aus deinem Haus auf ziemlich dumme Ideen bringen."

Dann ging Harry weiter zum Lehrertisch, während Malfoys Blick deutlich in seinem Rücken spürte. Doch Harry war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin ihn nicht vor allen Lehrern verfluchen würde. Zumindest nicht, wenn er klug war.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Mum", sagte er darum bemüht nicht auf die Blicke der Lehrer zu achten.

„Zum Anziehen, war vorher wohl keine Zeit mehr", zischte Snape, aber Lily Potter legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry wird sicherlich seine Gründe haben, warum er hier so spärlich bekleidet auftaucht", sagte sie und bat ihn dann ihr in den Gang zu folgen, der Seitlich aus der großen Halle führte.

Der war nur spärlich erleuchtet doch es reichte Harry, um den nun deutlich amüsierten Blick seiner Mutter zu sehen.

„Ich nehme an du hast grade erst geduscht?" fragte sie.

Harry konnte spüren wie er errötete und er musste kurz zu Boden sehen um sich wieder zu fassen. Eine Antwort gab er ihr dennoch nicht. Es war ihm nun doch einfach viel zu Peinlich. Nicht nur weil das seine Mutter war, sondern auch weil sie nicht sonderlich viel älter war als er, wenn man es genau nahm.

„Das hier lag auf meinem Bett. Darin steht was sich hinter dem Tor der Schatten verbirgt und wo ein Schlüsselstück ist", erklärte er deswegen auch etwas hastig und damit gefror jedes amüsierte Schmunzeln im Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Es… lag auf deinem Bett?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht von wem es kommt, oder wie es dorthin gekommen ist, aber das was drin steht… es ist grausam. Wir müssen Voldemort unbedingt daran hindern die Schlüsselstücke zu bekommen, sonst können wir uns ebenso gut gleich beerdigen lassen", erklärte Harry.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", sagte Lily Potter, ihrem Sohn das Buch aus der Hand nehmend.

„Es ist schlimmer", bemerkte Harry, dem nun doch recht kühl wurde. Hogwarts war wirklich kein Ort, um praktisch nackt herum zu rennen, vor allem nicht Mitte Oktober.

„Die Seiten sind leer, Harry", riss ihn seine Mutter aus den Gedanken an ein paar warme Kleider.

„Oh… ja richtig. Schutzzauber. Du musst einen Tropfen Blut auf die erste Seite fallen lassen. Es geht wohl darum, zu beweisen das du… wie stand es geschrieben?... Guter Gesinnung bist, oder Willens mich zu beschützen", zitierte er die ersten Zeilen, die ihm in all der Aufregung grade etwas entfallen waren.

„Hatten wir nicht schon mal erwähnt, dass Blutzauber in den Bereich der dunklen Magie fallen und gefährlich sein können?" fragte seine Mutter misstrauisch.

„Ja… könnte sein. Aber wenn du liest was ich gelesen habe,… ich würde dieses Wissen auch um jeden Preis der Welt schützen wollen. Wer auch immer das verfasst hat, hat allein dadurch schon verdammt viel Mut aufgebracht", sagte Harry.

„Also gut… gehen wir in mein Büro. Da lassen wir einen Hauselfen dir mal was zum Anziehen bringen damit du dich nicht erkältest und anschließend sehen wir uns das hier mal genauer an", entschied Lily Potter.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Dobby!"

Mit einem Knall erschien die Hauselfe und verbeugte sich tief. „Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?"

„Du könntest mir die Kleider von meinem Bett in Mum's… in Professor Potters Büro bringen, Dobby", bat Harry.

„Erledigt Dobby sofort. Möchte Harry Potter vielleicht auch etwas zu essen?" quiekte die Elfe.

Harry zögerte kurz ehe er nickte. „Ein paar Sandwiches wären sicher nicht schlecht und auch eine Tasse heißen Kakao, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht."

„Dobby tut gern, Harry Potter ist doch Dobbys Freund." Damit verschwand der Elf wieder unter einem Knall.

„Dieser Hauself ist wirklich ein komischer Kauz du hast echt nicht untertrieben", stellte seine wieder etwas amüsiert Mutter fest. „Halte an dieser Freundschaft fest, sie wird dir sicherlich noch mal nützlich sein."

Harry schmunzelte leicht. „Dobby wird sich kaum daran hindern lassen, das ich etwas anderes tue."

Fünf Minuten später befanden sie sich in den Kerkern. Harry hatte endlich etwas Richtiges an und genoss nun eine heiße Tasse Schokolade, während seine Mutter das Buch genauestens unter die Lupe nahm.

„Ich kann nichts Gefährliches finden. Nur diesen Schutzzauber und etwas, dass wie ein Nachrichtenübermittlungszauber aussieht. Scheinbar gibt es noch ein Gegenstück dazu. Allerdings sieht es so aus, als wenn die Verbindung nur zu diesem Buch hinführt. Nur der Verfasser kann dir etwas mitteilen, aber du ihn nicht um Informationen bitten, also lässt sich der Zauber nicht zurückverfolgen, wenn man nicht grade den Moment abpasst, an dem eine Nachricht übermittelt wird.", erklärte sie.

„Na ja… das was drin steht reicht erst mal an Informationen", sagte Harry fast schon verzweifelt. „Willst du es nicht einfach machen? Du sagst doch, es gibt nichts Gefährliches."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Lily und zog ein kleines Messer aus dem Schreibtisch. Mit der Spitze stach sie sich selbst in den Finger und ließ einen dicken Tropfen rotes Blut auf die erste Seite fallen.

Die begann sogleich zu glühen und das Buch schwebte einen Moment etwas über dem Tisch. Dann fiel es einfach zurück und lag da als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Und?" fragte Harry, seine Mutter beobachtend wie sie umblätterte.

„Da steht tatsächlich etwas", sagte Lily.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter, _

_es freut mich, dass sie ihrem Sohn vertrauen und ihn so sehr lieben und es fällt mir schwer ihnen im Folgenden so viele unheilvolle Offenbarungen machen zu müssen. Doch wenn sie Tom Riddle aufhalten wollen, sollten sie auch genau Wissen auf was sie sich einlassen. _

_Da dieses Wissen in den falschen Händen allerdings eine sehr ernstzunehmende Gefahr darstellt, ziehe ich es vor unerkannt zu bleiben. _

_Zugegebenermaßen ist das sicherlich nicht grade Vertrauenserweckend, dennoch bitte ich sie weiter zu lesen. Sie werden mir hinterher sicherlich zustimmen._

Dann folgte derselbe Text den Harry gelesen hatte und er sah deutlich wie seine Mutter langsam blasser wurde. Schließlich klappte sie das Buch zu und sah Harry an.

„Wenn Voldemort es schafft, das frei zu lassen, sind wir dermaßen… ich sollte als Mutter so was wohl nicht sagen, aber mir fällt einfach nichts passenderes ein … dann sind wir so was von am Arsch, das es wirklich kaum schlimmer geht."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Wir müssen dieses Schlüsselteil holen. So schnell es irgendwie geht. Wenn Voldemort auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung bekommt, wo es ist, sind wir alle tot. Mausetot. Da kann uns auch der Tod selbst nicht mehr helfen."

„Ich fürchte da hast du Recht", sagte Lily. „Ich werde gleich Minerva benachrichtigen. Der Orden muss informiert werden und wir müssen diesen Eingriff planen."

Harry nickte leicht und starrte einen Moment in seinen Becher, mit sich ringend. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern ihn schützen wollten und er wusste auch, dass er eigentlich Besseres zu tun hatte. Zudem war es nicht ungefährlich für ihn da draußen, aber irgendwie drängte es ihn sich nicht mehr zu verstecken. „Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Das Treffen wird nichts besonderes, abgesehen von so manchen entsetzten Blicken und du doch sicher auch noch Hausaufgaben zu machen", sagte Lily.

„Ich mein nicht das Treffen", sagte Harry und sah seiner Mutter dann in die Augen. „Ich will mitkommen, wenn der Orden dieses Schlüsselteil holt."

Seine Mutter war für einen Moment sprachlos und die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber dann fasste sie sich wieder. „Das wird eine ganz einfache Sache, Harry. Ein paar Leute gehen hin, zwei holen dieses Ding der Rest gibt Deckung. Nichts Besonderes oder Weltbewegendes."

„Dann dürfte es doch auch nicht gefährlich werden, also kein Grund warum ich nicht mitkommen sollte", schloss Harry und erntete ein Seufzen seiner Mutter.

„Gut, ich sag dir Bescheid, wann das Treffen ist. Wir werden sehen, was der Rest des Ordens dazu sagt. Ich kann das nicht über Minervas Kopf hinweg entscheiden."

Harry nickte, denn das war zumindest schon mal ein Anfang. Er würde den Orden schon überzeugen, dass er mit durfte. Irgendwie.

In einem anderen Teil des Landes warten eine ganze Reihe Menschen drauf, die Details ihres Auftrags zu bekommen. Dass sie alle daran beteiligt sein würden, stand ohne Zweifel fest, denn der dunkle Lord rief nur die zu sich, die er auch wirklich brauchte und jeder von ihnen war stolz darauf ausgewählt worden zu sein.

Vor allem die Todesser, die nicht das Privileg besaßen zur Elite ihres Herren, und damit zum inneren Zirkel gehören zu dürfen. Sie sahen in diesem Ruf ihre Chance sich zu beweisen und ebenfalls in diesen Kreis aufzusteigen.

Dinge mit denen sich der dunkle Lord aber keinesfalls befasste. Zumindest zurzeit nicht. Er befasste sich grade mit der genauen Planung des Überfalls und wen er wo am Sinnvollsten einsetzte. Immerhin ging es hier um ein heikles Unternehmen und ein Versagen war unentschuldbar.

Nachdenklich drehte er die kleine Rolle Pergament in der rechten Hand. Es war schon die zweite dieser Art die ihm von Lucius Malfoy übergeben wurde.

In der ersten hatte Draco seinen Vater darüber informiert, dass der Potterjunge sich nahezu täglich in der verbotenen Abteilung herum trieb und über etwas mit dem Namen Horkrux gestolpert war.

Inzwischen wusste Lucius Malfoy genau, welche Bedeutung das ihm einst überlassene Tagebuch gehabt hatte, daher war er mit dieser Information sofort zu ihm gekommen und er hatte geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen können. Seine Seelensplitter waren nun sicher aufbewahrt in den Händen seiner wirklich treuersten Anhänger. Dort würde der Potterjunge nicht an sie ran kommen, sollte er überhaupt herausfinden um was für Gegenstände es sich handelte.

In diesem zweiten Brief standen weitere überaus interessante Informationen, die ihm sehr dienlich waren. Der Malfoyspross hatte sich offenbar mit einer neuen Schülerin aus seinem Haus und Jahrgang angefreundet und diese hatte ihm dann, ob nun absichtlich oder nicht, berichtet, dass ihre Schwester sich mit dem Potterjungen über ein Tor der Schatten unterhalten hatte und diese Lehrerin wusste auch wo eines der Schlüsselteile versteckt war. Und eben diese Information hatte Draco seinem Vater zukommen lassen, damit er sie weiter reichte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte allerdings zunächst versucht, diese Information als seine eigene auszugeben, doch Voldemort hatte diesen Winkelzug zu ungunsten seines eigenen Sohnes durchschaut. Er überlegte sogar dem Jungen einen Brief zu schicken, damit dieser ihm, wenn er erneut Informationen dieser Art fand, sie ihm persönlich zukommen ließ. Immerhin schien der Junge mehr Verstand zu haben, als sein Vater. Es war vielleicht an der Zeit der neuen Generation der Malfoys ihre Chance einzuräumen. Zumindest wenn sich diese Information als Wahr erwies, doch das würde er alsbald herausfinden.


	17. Das erste Schlüsselstück

17. Das erste Schlüsselstück

Es war bitterkalt und nahezu stockfinster. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten im Wind, Sträucher und Büsche wiegten sich hin und her. Harry schlang seinen Reiseumhang noch etwas fester um sich und ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Bäume und Büsche in der Umgebung schweifen, in der Hoffnung mögliche Angreifer rechtzeitig zu entdecken.

So richtig glauben konnte er es noch immer nicht, aber sie hatten ihn tatsächlich mitgenommen und ihm sogar einen eigenen Bereich überlassen, den er im Auge behalten sollte. Es war sein Vater gewesen, der sich dafür ausgesprochen hatte. Er war der Meinung dass Harry lange genug benachteiligt worden war und man ihn am Ende kaum vor seinem Schicksal würde schützen können. Je eher er lernte sich zu verteidigen, desto besser wäre es und wirklich lernen konnte man so etwas nur bei Einsätzen. Nur die Schulbank drücken oder auch Extratraining würde da allenfalls das Grundwissen schaffen, aber ein echtes Duell konnte es nicht ersetzten und er vertraute Harry darin, sich selbst richtig einschätzen zu können.

Deswegen stand Harry jetzt hier. Gehüllt in einen neuen, wärmenden Reiseumhang, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und der Aufgabe ein Stück des Waldes im Auge zu behalten.

Doch so ganz bei der Sache war er nicht. Hermine hatte kurz vor dem Abendessen das Jahrbuch gefunden in dem Vorlost Gaunt als Schüler von Hogwarts genannt wurde. Er war 1870 in Slytherin gewesen und nach ihm gab es nur noch zwei Schüler mit diesem Namen. Morfin und Merope. Dank der magischen Eigenschaft der Schulchroniken auch Eheschließungen zu verzeichnen, zumindest wenn sie zwischen zwei Schülern stattfanden, war es nicht schwer gewesen, zu erkennen, dass es sich bei diesen beiden um die Kinder von Vorlost handelte und damit auch um Voldemorts direkte Verwandte, also Mutter und Onkel.

Zudem war es dank dieser Eigenschaft, und der Tatsache dass grade diese Linie die Reinblütigkeit nahezu verehrte, möglich gewesen Voldemorts gesamte Blutlinie in die andere Richtung zu verfolgen. Bis zu den Pervells zurück und auch darüber hinaus.

Ron hatte unbedingt wissen wollen, ob Voldemort tatsächlich mit Slytherin verwandt war, oder dies einfach nur behauptete. Er war es aber tatsächlich. Die Blutlinie der Slytherins ging absolut und direkt in die der Gaunts über. Immer über den männlichen Nachfahren und irgendwann im 14 Jahrhundert mischte sich durch eine Frau das Blut der Pervells dazu. Eine Familie, die zuvor ebenfalls großen Wert auf ihre Blutreinheit gelegt hatten.

Der Ring war also tatsächlich das, für was Harry es gehalten hatte. Ein Symbol für die Reinheit des Blutes, die Voldemort so sehr schätzte und selbst, streng genommen, nicht besaß.

Harrys Problem bestand nun jedoch darin, dass er seinen Eltern reinen Wein einschenken musste. Er und seine Freunde hatten nun alles was sie über den Ring rausfinden konnten gefunden. Es gab genug Hinweise darauf, dass er für Voldemort eine Bedeutung hatte, die es wert war ihn aus Horkrux auszuwählen. Nur allein würden sie diesen Ring nicht finden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Hermine ihn zwar diskret aber auch nachdrücklich daran erinnert hatte, was er versprochen hatte und Ron hatte sich auf die Seite des Mädchens geschlagen. Einzig Ginny hatte ihm zur Seite gestanden und den beiden gesagt, dass Harry ganz sicher wüsste was er tat und sie nicht so einen Aufstand machen sollten.

Ob er das allerdings wirklich wusste, bezweifelte Harry inzwischen, denn bis jetzt hatte er noch geschwiegen. Er beruhigte sein Gewissen zwar damit, dass es dumm sei, so eine ausufernde Geschichte vor so einer wichtigen Mission offen zu legen. Dennoch hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, nicht zu letzt weil er nicht wusste, wie er das alles seinen Eltern, ja eigentlich dem ganzen Orden glaubhaft erklären sollte.

Vor Wochen, nach seinem ersten Traum, war alles noch so plausibel gewesen, so einfach. Inzwischen war es das nicht mehr. Vor allem da es ihm einfach nicht gelang, dass Gefühl, es handelte sich bei seinen Träumen nicht um eine Manipulation von Voldemort, in Worte zu fassen.

Ein Rascheln erregte mit einem Mal Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und brachte ihn dazu, seine Gedanken über die Situation zurück zu stellen. Konzentriert glitt sein Blick über das Unterholz, die Sträucher und Büsche. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er zu erkennen, ob sich jemand hinter den Bäumen verbarg, oder ob es nur der Wind gewesen war.

Links von ihm knackte plötzlich ein Zweig und Harry meinte ein Zischen zu hören, doch das war auch schon alles. Der Wind brachte grade die Blätter mit einer heftigen Böe zum rauschen.

Kurz warf Harry einen Blick über die Schulter. Seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus waren auf dem freien Feld hinter ihm und suchten nach einem Versteck für den Schlüssel oder, wie es aussah, hatten sie dieses gefunden und bargen es nun. Offensichtlich kein leichtes Unterfangen, wie einfach nur ausbuddeln und dann nichts wie weg. Nach dem stetigen Schimmern zu Urteilen, gab es da wohl Zauber die gebrochen werden mussten.

Wieder gab es ein Rascheln. Harry fuhr herum und war sich sicher eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben. Irgendwer war hier und schlich sich genau über seinen Bereich heran.

„War ja klar, dass das mir passieren musste", murmelte Harry und verbarg sich hinter einem Baum. Er ahnte zwar, dass man ihn schon gesehen hatte, aber deswegen würde er es ihnen sicherlich nicht leichter machen.

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet sich duellieren zu müssen und er fragte sich auch, wie die Todesser hatten wissen können, dass der Orden hier war, denn ein Zufall konnte das doch nicht sein. Solche Zufälle gab es nicht. Oder war Harry Schuld? Seine leidliche Eigenschaft den Ärger anzuziehen wie das Licht die Motten? Oder gab es irgendwo einen Spion? Der konnte allerdings sowohl im Orden sitzen, also auch auf der Seite dieses geheimnisvollen Informanten.

Nun gut, geschehen war geschehen, damit konnte man sich später befassen. Er atmete einige Male leise durch und ließ dann seinen Reiseumhang achtlos zu Boden gleiten.

Der Plan des Ordens war zwar darauf ausgelegt gewesen, sich zu desillusionieren, sollten Todesser im Wald gesehen werden, doch Harry hatte es trotz intensiver Übungen in den letzen Tagen nicht geschafft, diesen Zauber fehlerfrei hinzubekommen. Von seinem Körper blieb immer eine Silhouette sichtbar, die man problemlos verfolgen konnte.

Also hatte er auf seine eigene Art vorgesorgt. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch war er schnell in eines der Badezimmer im Grimmauldplatz verschwunden und hatte sich unter seinem Reiseumhang seinen Tarnumhang umgelegt, und dank diesem war er nun auch unsichtbar. Zumindest solange er damit nicht irgendwo hängen blieb.

So leise er konnte schlich er sich durch die Bäume und tastete sich vorsichtig in die Richtung vor, aus der er die Geräusche gehört hatte. Dort sah er dann auch die Todesser, oder zumindest einen. Er bewegte sich Stück für Stück durch das Unterholz und trug offenbar keine Maske. Vermutlich hatte er Angst davor, dass das Weiß in der Dunkelheit zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, oder er war einfach nur dreist und dachte nicht daran, dass irgendwer überleben konnte, um ihn zu verraten.

Nun da Harry wusste, dass er nicht allein war, konnte er auch andere Schatten entdecken. Schatten die sich eng an Bäume schmiegten oder hinter Büschen kauerten.

Einen Moment zögerte Harry, überlegte, ob er zuerst die anderen warnen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich anders. Eine Warnung würde ihn zur Zielscheibe machen und er war zwar unsichtbar, aber nicht unverwundbar. Also hob er vorsichtig einen dicken Ast vom Boden auf und schlich sich von hinten an den Todesser heran.

So kräftig Harry konnte schlug er zu und der Todesser sackte mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden.

„Yaxley!" raunte plötzlich irgendwer und Harry fuhr herum. Von rechts tauchte eine weitere Gestalt auf. Sie hielt direkt auf ihn zu, verharrte aber mitten im Schritt. „Was in Merlins Namen…" flüsterte der Mann und Harry wurde bewusst das er den Ast immer noch in der Hand hatte und dieser für den Anderen in der Luft schwebte.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Harry ließ den Ast fallen und zog seinen Zauberstab, im selben Moment wie der Todesser seinen zum Fluch hob. Dennoch war Harry schneller, hatte er doch den Vorteil unsichtbar zu sein. Zumindest noch.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl riss den Todesser von den Füßen und nur Sekunden darauf hallte eine Stimme durch den Wald: „ Holt den Schlüssel!"

Harrys Blick flog herum, doch kein weiterer Gegner war in unmittelbarer Nähe. Dafür aber regte sich der mit dem Ast niedergeschlagene Todesser stöhnend.

Harry verpasste auch diesem Todesser kurzerhand einen Schockzauber und stürzte dann aus dem Wald, seinen Tarnumhang einfach zu Boden fallen lassend. Verstecken war für ihn nicht mehr wichtig. Jetzt ging es darum effektiv zu sein.

Mindestens dreißig Todesser waren auf die Wiese gestürmt und duellierten sich mit acht ebenfalls aus dem nichts aufgetauchten Ordensmitgliedern. Ein verdammt unfairer Kampf, wie man schon auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte.

Moody hatte gleich drei ziemlich starke Gegner, Fred und George legten sich gemeinsam mit vier Todessern an, Tonks und Shacklebolt hatten ebenfalls jeder zwei Todesser am Hals, die ganz offensichtlich alles andere als schlechte Duellanten waren.

Bill kämpfte nur gegen einen Todesser, der allerdings die Statur eines Kleiderschrankes hatte und dennoch verdammt beweglich zu sein schien und Charly wurde grade von einem seiner beiden Gegner zu Boden gestreckt.

Arthur stand zwar ganz in der Nähe, doch auch er hatte Mühe sich gegen die beiden Todesser die ihn attackierten durchzusetzen und Harrys Mutter versuchte zusammen mit Remus die Position von seinem Vater und Sirius zu verteidigen. Auch sie standen unter Fluchbeschuss von fünf Todessern. Allerdings schien das Schild, das sie erzeugt hatten einiges auszuhalten.

Daher lag für Harry die Entscheidung nahe Rons Bruder zur Hilfe zu eilen, der gerade einen heißeren Schrei ausstieß.

Harry jagte dem Todesser, der seinen Stab auf Charly Weasley richtete einen Fluch entgegen. Der wurde zwar geblockt, aber damit auch der Zauber von Charly aufgehoben. Im nächsten Moment fand Harry sich in einem Duell wieder.

Flüche wechselten die Seiten. Harry schaffte es einige zu blocken, anderen wich er aus und zwei Schnittzauber zerfetzten seine Kleidung und hinterließen blutende Wunden. Doch auch der Todesser bekam einige Schrammen ab, wurde aber am Ende doch von Charly mit einem Schockfluch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Der hatte sich offensichtlich wieder erholt und auch den zweiten Todesser schon geschockt.

Dennoch sah das Duell nicht gut aus. Moody war offenbar verletzt, Kingsley lag am Boden und Tonks duellierte sich mehr schlecht als recht mit drei Todessern. Außerdem hatten Harrys Vater und Sirius die Bergung aufgegeben und verteidigten nun die Position zusammen mit Lily und Remus. Aber die Todesser kamen immer näher.

Harry rannte einige Zauber sprechend auf Tonks zu und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit eines ihrer Gegner, Charly dagegen kam Moody zur Hilfe. Auch in diesem Duell musste Harry einiges einstecken. Ein Feuerstrahl hatte ihm eine unangenehme Brandwunde am linken Arm zugefügt, allerdings spürte er die Schmerzen kaum.

Dann hörte er den Schrei einer Stimme die ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte und er fuhr herum. Die Todesser hatten die Verteidigung seiner Eltern durchbrochen. Sein Vater duellierte sich mit zwei Todessern, seine Mutter hatte ebenfalls einen Gegner und Remus sogar drei, hielt sich aber gut.

Das Problem war Sirius. Der lag am Boden und nicht weit von ihm stand eine Hexe die nun höhnisch lachte, während drei Todesser damit beschäftigt waren den Schlüssel vollständig zu heben. Um sie herum flackerte ein Schild, das offenbar durch die Energie von einigen Steinen gehalten wurde, die am Boden weiß schimmerten.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte. Zwei Todesser stellten sich ihm in den Weg, hinderten ihn daran, seinem grade mühsam wieder auf die Füße gekommenen Paten zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch Harry erkannte nun schon mit wem Sirius sich duellierte.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Eiskalte Wut packte den Gryffindor. Auch wenn er seinen Paten zurück hatte, hatte er mit dieser Hexe noch eine Rechnung offen. Mit einem heftigen Schocker schickte er einen der Todesser ins Land der Träume, der nächste wurde mit einem Rückstoßzauber einfach aus dem Weg geräumt.

Grade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Harry nah genug an Sirius zu kommen, um ihm mit einem Schildzauber vor einem blauen Lichtstrahl zu schützen, dann jagte er der Hexe auch schon einen Schocker auf den Hals.

„Ach nein… kommt Baby Potter sein verlaustes Onkelchen retten?" lachte die Hexe mit verstellter Stimme.

Harry umfasste seinen Stab fester, während heiße Wut in seinen Adern brannte und er die Lippen fest zusammenpresste. Er wusste, dass Lestrange keine einfache Gegnerin war, sie war ein harter Brocken zudem durch Askaban völlig übergeschnappt. Wenn sie jemals Skrupel gehabt hatte, dann waren die durch die Haft vollkommen aufgelöst worden. Kurzum, sie wahr gefährlich.

Aber Sirius lag hinter ihm am Boden und schien benommen. Er schaffte es nicht auf die Füße zu kommen, Harry vermutete sogar, dass Sirius gerade nicht mal wirklich mitbekam, wer hier war und sich seiner Cousine in den Weg stellte.

Fest sah Harry seiner Gegnerin in die Augen und in den nächsten Sekunden hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und das Duell begann. Krachend prallten die Flüche aufeinander, zerstoben in einem grellen Lichtblitz.

Andere musste Harry parieren zwei Mal entkam er knapp dem Todesfluch. Aber auch seine Gegnerin war gezwungen einige seiner Zauber zu blocken, denn Harry beschränkte sich nicht mehr nur auf die weiße Magie.

Zwar hatte sein Vater ihn nicht im Umgang mit der grauen Magie trainiert, aber er hatte zusehen dürfen. Flüche die nahe an der Grenze der Legalität lagen, Magie die verletzte, aber keinen dauerhaften Schaden anrichtete. Magie die nur für die Auroren zugelassen war, weil auch sie eine Art der Verführung auf die Seele ausübte. Sie zog den Geist in einen Bann, vermittelte das Gefühl von Macht und verursachte einen Rausch.

Jeder Auror hatte in einem Test nachzuweisen, dieser Versuchung wiederstehen zu können. Dies war schon bei der Einstellung eine Bedingung wie James Potter seinem Sohn berichtet hatte. Er hatte Harry aber auch erklärt, dass es am Ende einfach nur darauf hinauslief genügend Willen aufzubringen, um der Verlockung dieser Macht zu widerstehen. Ein Mensch mit einem gefestigten Umfeld verlor sich nicht so schnell, wie jemand der allein war oder andere Probleme hatte. Deswegen war auch diese Art der Magie für Zivilisten untersagt und auch nur die Auroren sollten sie in ernsten Gefahrensituationen benutzen. Allerdings steckte man keinen wegen des Gebrauchs sofort nach Askaban, aber es gab gewaltig Ärger, vor allem wenn die Situation unbegründet war.

Harry pfiff jedoch in diesem Moment darauf, oder sagte sich vielmehr selbst, dass ein Duell mit einer vollkommen durchgeknallten Todesserin ganz sicher eine Situation war, die dieses Handeln zuließ. Und wenn nicht, dann gab es eben eine Standpauke. Sirius' Überleben zählte mehr, als eine weitere Anhörung vor dem Ministerium.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte Harry einen Blick auf die Szenerie erhaschen und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Todesser unter dem Schild hatten eine Holzkiste gehoben und im nächsten Moment loderte ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Stirn. So für eine Sekunde geblendet war es mehr Glück, dass der dem Todesfluch entkam und nur dank Bill wurde er nicht von einem Schocker getroffen.

Dann hatte Harry den Schmerz unter Kontrolle und unterstützte Rons verletzten Bruder. Das Brennen in seiner Narbe nahm aber nicht ab, viel mehr hatte er das Gefühl sie würde jeden Moment aufplatzen.

Doch ehe er Irgendwen davor warnen konnte, dass Voldemort offensichtlich auf dem Weg hierher war, hallte dessen Stimme über den Platz. „Tötet sie alle und bringt mir Harry Potter!"

Harrys Herz begann zu rasen. Nun war er das Hauptziel. Jeder würde sich auf ihn konzentrieren, doch er weigerte sich, sich zurück zu ziehen. Die Kiste war noch hier. Noch hatten sie eine Chance. Vielleicht wurden die Todesser durch diese Aussage unvorsichtig, denn es war nur logisch, das jeder aus dem Orden versuchen würde Harry zu schützen. Aber genau deswegen blieb er. Er stellte sich freiwillig als Lockvogel zur Verfügung, um den Anderen eine Chance zu geben, die Kiste an sich zu bringen.

Bill, der ihm immer noch am nächsten gewesen war und ihn mehrfach aufgefordert hatte zu verschwinden wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und sackte zu Boden. Blut quoll aus einer großen Wunde die sich quer über seine Brust zog. Harry stockte einen Moment der Atem, während Lestrange's Lachen in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Um ihn herum kämpfte immer noch der Orden, tatsächlich verzweifelt darum, die Todesser von Harry fern zu halten.

„FANG!" hallte die Stimme seines Vaters zu ihm rüber. Doch was immer von James Potter geworfen worden war, ein Fluch prallte dagegen und der Gegenstand landete fast fünf Meter von Harry entfernt ins Gras und der kam nicht dazu einen Aufrufezauber zu sprechen, Lestrange hatte ihn voll im Duell.

Die Wolkendecke über ihnen riss mit einem Mal auf und das Licht des Mondes schimmerte hindurch, traf direkt auf die erhobene Hand von Harrys Gegnerin und spiegelte sich dort in etwas. In einem Ring wie Harry auf den zweiten Blick erkannte. Einem Ring mit einem dicken, schwarzen Stein. Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass es der Ring war, von dem er geträumt hatte. Der Ring von dem er praktisch wusste, dass er einer der Horkruxe war, die er vernichten musste, ehe sie Voldemort für immer loswerden konnten.

Harry wusste nicht woher er die Kraft nahm, eigentlich fühlte er sich unendlich erschöpft. Es war fast wie auf dem Friedhof vor eineinhalb Jahren. Nicht weit weg lag, so vermutete Harry zumindest, ein Portschlüssel der ihn in Sicherheit bringen würde, doch er kam nicht an ihn ran. Er brauchte genau wie damals eine Ablenkung. Nur dieses Mal würde ihm kein Priori Incatatem zu Hilfe kommen und auch alle anderen waren zu weit weg. Diesmal musste er es allein schaffen.

„Halte noch einen Moment durch Bill!", dachte Harry und ging erneut auf Sirius' Cousine los. Allerdings diesmal mit einem anderen Ziel. Er war darum bemüht sie von den Anderen wegzutreiben, da er nicht wusste welche genauen Auswirkungen sein Plan haben würde.

Aus der Drehbewegung heraus, mit der er sich aus dem Flugbahn eines Todesfluchs gebracht hatte, jagte Harry Lestrange einen mächtigen Vernichtungszauber auf den Hals. Einen Fluch den er in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hatte und der als abgrundtief schwarzmagisch und heimtückisch galt. Er zählte zu einer Gruppe von Zaubern, die man als unumkehrbar klassifiziert hatte. Zudem hatte er die Eigenschaft von jener destruktiven Magie angezogen zu werden aus der auch er selbst bestand. Schwarzer Magie.

Und das Glück war ihm Hold. Nicht nur weil Lestrange verharrte, offensichtlich verwundert über sein Handeln, auch war die Seele der Frau offenbar noch nicht so erfüllt von schwarzer Magie, dass sie die des Rings übertraf. Der Fluch lenkte sich sichtbar für alle genau auf das Schmuckstück und drang in ihm ein. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry irgendwas falsch gemacht zu haben und auch Bellatrix schien davon überzeugt zu sein, denn es geschah erst mal nichts.

Doch sie wollte Harry grade erneut angreifen und der aus dem Weg hechten, als der Stein zu leuchten begann. Während Lestrange auf den Ring starrte wandte Harry sich um und rannte.

Eine innere Stimme brüllte ihm zu, dass es besser war zu verschwinden.

„Weg hier!" hörte er seine eigene Stimme über die Wiese hallen, doch sie klang dabei irgendwie fremd und er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er einen Sonorus gesprochen hatte. Doch alle hatten ihn offenbar gehört und nicht mal die Todesser scheuten sich, dieser Anweisung Folge zu leisten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass Remus Sirius auf die Füße zerrte und im nächsten Moment verschwand, ebenso wie alle anderen, entweder allein oder mit der Hilfe anderer. Nur sein Vater blieb einen Moment länger zurück, kam ihm sogar entgegen gerannt. Doch Harry richtete seinen Stab auf die Stelle, an der der Portschlüssel zu Boden gegangen war und rief ihn zu sich, im selben Moment wie es hinter ihm einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall gab.

Ein faustgroßer Stein flog auf ihn zu und James Potter erkannte, dass seinem Sohn allein die Flucht gelingen würde. Er verschwand im selben Moment wie Harry, der mit dem Geschick eines Suchers den Portschlüssel aufgefangen hatte, und das keine Sekunde zu früh.

Eine Druckwelle erfasste Harry im selben Moment wie das Reißen hinter dem Nabel begann und er konnte grade noch rechtzeitig Bills Arm packen, um ihn mit in den Farbenwirbel zu ziehen.

Der Transport war schlimmer als alles was Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Wild wurde er herumgeschleudert, wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten oder rechts und links war. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm Bills schlaffen Arm festzuhalten und bei der Landung schlug er nicht nur hart auf dem Boden auf, sondern wurde von der Wucht umgerissen und prallte mit dem Kopf gegen eine steinerne Wand.

Ein blendender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Schädel und Dunkelheit stürzte auf ihn nieder, die er kaum schaffte zurück zu halten. Erst als er angesprochen, sogar energisch geschüttelt wurde, gelang es ihm wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Grüne verängstigte Augen waren das erste was er wahrnahm, dann kam die Stimme seiner Mutter dazu die panisch seinen Namen rief und ihn fest in den Arm zog, kaum dass sie bemerkte, dass er richtig wach war.

Ein Aufschrei entfuhr Harry deswegen jedoch und seine Mutter zuckte entsetzt zurück und schien erst jetzt zu erkennen dass er verletzt war.

Etwas mühsam kam Harry in eine sitzende Position und lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Der Portschlüssel hatte ihn und Bill in den Flur des Grimmauldplatzes gebracht, der ausnahmsweise nicht oder nicht mehr von dem Kreischen von Sirius Mutter erfüllt war.

Molly kniete nicht weit von ihm neben Bill und versorgte seine Wunde zusammen mit einem arg mitgenommenen Charly. Moody saß auf dem Boden, lehnte sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und ließ sich wiederwillig von James verbinden, Remus versorgte Sirius der aussah wie eine Leiche, aber einigermaßen aufrecht stand. Tonks wurde gerade von Rons Vater versorgt. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, sah aber ziemlich gut aus.

„Harry?" Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang heißer und immer noch besorgt.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sah seiner Mutter in die Augen. „Da ich nicht tot bin, werde ich es wohl überstehen.", sagte er. Es war das erste was ihm eingefallen war. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh als sei er grade mehrfach gefoltert worden, sein Schädel drohte ihm immer noch zu platzen und er wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Woher also dieser Humor gerade kam, wusste er wirklich nicht. Vielleicht war das eine Nachwirkung der schwarzen Magie, die er benutzt hatte. Doch das Nachdenken tat irgendwie weh, also beschloss er sich darauf zu konzentrieren seine Mutter genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Einige Schnitte zierten ihre Wangen, ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ein Veilchen ließ ihr rechtes Auge zuschwellen. Außerdem blutete sie auch aus dem Haaransatz und ihre Kleider waren zerrissen.

„Du bist verletzt.", stellte Harry fest.

Einen Moment schien seine Mutter verdutzt, dann schüttelte sie mit einem halb lächelnden halb verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf. Vorsichtig fuhr ihre Hand dann durch sein Haar und wurde ihm kurz darauf unter die Nase gehalten. Sie war Blutverschmiert. „Du auch und zwar schwerer. Am Besten gehen wir nach oben, damit du dich hinlegen kannst."

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen, in der Hoffnung das würde das Dröhnen in seinem Schädel etwas lindern. Und das tat es. „Es geht schon… wie geht's Bill? Und was ist mit Shacklebolt?" Letzteren hatte er, so fiel Harry ein, gerade eben nicht gesehen.

„King ist tot. Alecto Carrow war es.", knurrte Moodys tiefe Stimme und Harrys rechte Hand verkrampfte sich.

„Hab diesen Bastard dafür schon zur Verantwortung gezogen. Was mich im Moment wirklich interessieren würde, was in Merlins Namen hast du da getan?"

Schlagartig war es totenstill im Flur und Harry brauchte nicht zu blinzeln, um zu wissen dass ihn alle anstarrten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Klären, wenn Harry versorgt wurde.", schlug Remus mit recht neutralem Tonfall vor, doch als Harry zu ihm rüberblinzelte, sah er in den Augen des Werwolfs auch etwas Neugier, aber auch Zweifel und Sorge.

„Kurz gesagt, ich habe einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in die Hölle geschickt, oder wo auch immer er am Ende landen wird", sagte Harry.

„Teil von… kannst du das bitte etwas genauer erklären?" Rons Vater sah ihn an, als käme er von einem anderen Stern und auch die anderen schienen verwirrt.

„Das ist allerdings eine längere Geschichte.", gestand Harry und sah seine Mutter an. „Gibt es hier irgendwo was gegen Kopfschmerzen?"

„Oben. Wo wir beide hingehen um dich ganz zu versorgen, sofern du aufstehen kannst.", sagte Lily bestimmt, aber immer noch ruhig.

Harry fiel das Aufstehen nicht gerade leicht und ohne die Wand an der Seite, würde hätte er wohl auch kaum das Gleichgewicht halten können, aber er schaffte es mit der Hilfe seiner Mutter nach oben, wo er in ein Bett verfrachtet wurde.


	18. Ankündigung

Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser.

Ich weiß, es ist schon ewig her, dass ich mich gemeldet habe und ich schäme mich dafür in Grund und Boden. Viel zu lang habe ich nichts mehr von mir hören lassen und ich kann es euch nicht verübeln, dass ich deswegen ungehalten seit, um es einmal Milde zu formulieren.

Verantwortlich hierfür sind gleich eine ganze Reihe von massiven Veränderungen in meinem Leben.

Angefangen hat es wohl damit, dass ich endlich eine Lehrstelle gefunden habe, noch dazu in meinem absoluten Wunschbereich. Dieses Glück hat aber auch meinen ganzen Tagesablauf vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Die Zeit die ich vorher für das Schreiben meiner Geschichten verwendet habe, wird nun nahezu komplett für Arbeit, Schule, Hausaufgaben und Klausurvorbereitungen aufgefressen.

Dazu kam dann noch eine Schreibblockade die sich auf wirklich jede meiner Geschichten erstreckte. Sowohl die veröffentlichten als auch zwei, deren Idee ich schon seit längerem im Kopf habe und die nebenbei auf das virtuelle Papier gebracht wurden. Doch bei keinem von diesen Projekten ging noch irgendwas. Egal wie oft ich versucht habe ein Kapitel weiter zu schreiben, schon nach wenigen Sätzen bekam ich das Gefühl nur noch unsinniges Zeug in den Computer zu tippen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass auch das vorangegangene Kapitel in meinen Augen den gleichen Anschein erweckte.

Zu guter letzt hat sich dann auch noch eine familiäre Verpflichtung ergeben, die die freien Wochenenden auf einen Tag verkürzen und zeitweise sehr anstrengend sind. Missen möchte ich diese aber keinesfalls, denn es war schwer genug, wieder so weit zu kommen.

Dass alles hat trotzdem Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen, die ich lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich bin der Hoffnung erlegen, dass sich zumindest diese Schreibblockade bald wieder lösen würde. Doch das geschieht einfach nicht und alles noch länger vor sich her zu schieben wäre vor allem euch gegenüber mehr als unfair.

Deshalb werde ich alle meine Geschichten vorerst aufs Eis legen.

Die Hoffnung aufgegeben habe ich aber noch nicht. Erstens bin ich ein ehrgeiziger Mensch, der das was er anfängt auch beendet und dann habe ich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit einen einigermaßen erfolgreichen Versuch unternommen über kleinere Veränderungen an bereits bestehenden Kapiteln wieder ins Schreiben hinein zu kommen.

Doch das gehe ich nun langsam an, damit ich auch wirklich irgendwann weiter komme. Daher kann ich in Moment absolut nicht einschätzen wann es tatsächlich weiter geht.

Zudem werde ich wohl alsbald auch alle Geschichten zunächst löschen, da ich ebenfalls nicht genau abschätzen kann, wie umfangreich die Änderungen sein werden.

Aber eines kann ich euch versichern.

Wenn eine Geschichte von mir online geht, wird sie bereits komplett fertig geschrieben sein, damit so etwas wie jetzt nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird.

Ich hoffe ich könnt mir vergeben, dass ich euch so lange habe im Dunkeln tappen lassen und werdet meine Geschichte weiterlesen, oder auch neu lesen, wenn ich sie wieder online stelle.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Imobilus


End file.
